Heartbreak and Harvard
by Just Cullen
Summary: Traduccion de Heartbreak and Harvard:Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde que nacieron, pero Edward rompio su corazon cuando tenia 13 años. 5 años despues ambos estudiando en Harvard,¿Bella encontrara en su corazon algo para perdonarlo volvera a romperse?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertencen a mi son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de vampiregirl143 que muy gentil mente me ha dado permiso para traducirla**

**"Thaks a lot girl, you´re so amazing" **

**Hola a todo mundo antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy muy emocionada con este nuevo proyecto, es mi primera traduccion asi que espero hacerlo correcto, la historia es bastante larga mas o menos conciste de 50 capi si no mal me recuerdo, espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi.**

No recuerdo cuando empezó exactamente, hace un minuto estaba sentada con mi mejor amigo Edward en el jardín trasero, y en el siguiente estaba llorando sombre mi almohada , Teníamos 13 años, vivíamos en la siempre emocionante Forks, Washington, Nunca pasaba nada en Forks, pero fue en Forks donde mi mejor amigo rompió mi corazón en mi cumpleaños numero 13.

Edward era guapísimo claro esta, y yo era la misma vieja Bella. A mis trece años mi cuerpo todavía no se habia desarrollado del todo, mis dientes estaban cubiertos por brakets y en temporada de lluvias en foks mi cabello se encrespaba el 98% de todo el año. Pero aunque pudiera haber dominado mi cabello, seguiría siendo aburrido en comparación de cómo lucia el hermoso cabello bronce de Edward. Y si su cabello era hermoso, entonces esos ojos esmerada eran increíbles, impactantes, te quitaban el aliento…… simplemente podría mirar atreves de ellos por siempre

No fue lo que Edward dijo ese dia lo que rompió mi corazón, fue lo que no dijo. Tanya era hermosa, el tipo de chica que siempre imagine con quien Edward saldría. Alta, por lo menos 4 pulgadas mas alta que mis 5´3 **(la verda no se a que se refiera con 5´3) **con cabello largo y rubio que olia a fresas, y profundos ojos azules, casi tan hermoso que los ojos verdes de Edward

Estábamos sentados en la hamaca de mi jardín, momentos después de abrir mis regalos de cumpleaños que Edward me había dado, Un oso de peluche y un brazalete encantado con un "encanto de mejores amigos" Cuando Tanya entro danzando. Ese dia ella arranco mi corazón fuera de mi pecho y lo destrozo en mil pedazos antes de tirarlo al piso y pisarlo con sus zapatos de diseñador, todo eso después de voltear su cabello sombre su hombro y marchándose danzando con gracia tan rápido como entro

"Edward ¿Por qué insistes en salir con esa perdedora?"- Ella le pregunto

_Ella acaba de decir eso o es mi imaginación, dijo esto es mi jardín, _sin embargo yo mire hacia arriba, donde estaba Edward y espere su respuesta, pero fue recibido con silencio

"Eddie ¿Por qué no vienes y sales conmigo? Te prometo que puedes pasar mejor tiempo que con esta perdedora"

_Ohhhhh Ella va entender ahora, El ODIA que la gente lo llame Eddie,_ Pensé

Volví a mirar a Edward otra vez esperando por un respuesta, pero de nuevo fui recibida por el silencio. Tanya comenzó a reírse, claramente se reía solamente de mi.

"Bella eres tan patética, tu sabes que la única razón que el sea tu amigo es por que sus madres son muy cercanas. Digo, en serio, ¿Por qué otra razón el saldría contigo?" pregunto riéndose

Mire a Edward por ultima vez con lagrimas en mi rostro, y de nuevo guardo silencio

Me levante y avente el oso de peluche a el, antes de quitarme el brazalete encantado de mi muñeca y hacer lo mismo que con el peluche, y correr hacia la casa. Si no hubiera estado demasiado dolida, estaría impresionada con migo misma por no haber tropezado. Por lo menos no me avergoncé a mi misma. Esa noche me encerré en mi habitación y llore con el corazón antes de caer en un sueño sin descanso

Al siguiente no fui a la escuela, y me quede en mi casa, estuve acostada en mi cama la mayor parte del dia, con un paquete de hielo es mis ojos. Escuche a la madre de Edward, Esme, hablando a bajo con mis padres justo después de la cena. Amaba a Esme, y a Carlisle y al chiflado del hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett. Pero las cosas ya no serian las mimas entre nosotros, y solo ese pensamiento trago consigo un nuevo round de lagrimas. Gracias a Dios era viernes. Pero el fin de semana era toda una bendición y al mismo tiempo una maldición. Por un lado no tenia que enfrentarme a Edward y Tanya hasta el lunes, pero al mismo tiempo no podía salir de casa, por que aparentemente Edward estaba deseoso por hablar conmigo. Pero hablarle a Edward Cullen era algo que jure no volver a hacer nunca.

No fui grosera, eventualmente fui capas de dejar en el pasado el dolor, La relación entre nuestras madres quería decir que estaba obligada a pasar por lo menos nueve días al año en la presencia de Edward Cullen. Cumpleaños, Navidades y Años Nuevos, la pasaba ahora en la mesa de los adultos, en vez de estar juntos, riéndonos y pasando el tiempo con Edward. Por supuesto que le hablaba, pero solo si el me hablaba a mi, y si el trataba de continuar con la conversación, o si la conversación en general se ponía muy personal, simplemente me disculpaba educadamente y me retiraba temprano

En decimo grado conocí a mi mejor amiga y completamente lo contrario a mi, Cuando Alice Brandon se mudo a Forks desde los Ángeles con sus padres. Todo el daño que Edward y Tanya habían hecho para empujarme dentro de mi armazón, Alice fácilmente lo volteo en su primer año en Forks. Comencé a salir con un grupo de chicas que no salían exactamente con el grupo popular donde Edward y Tanya salían, pero ellas eran populares en su propio entorno

Alice me ayudo a encontrarme un lindo pero relajante look que fuera fácil de hacer y al mismo tiempo cómodo. Me podía sentir linda y relajada, que era exactamente como me sentía. Mientras que Alice, Jessica y Angela hacían maravillas por mi auto estima y personalidad, Tanya y Edward se maravillaban por mi G.P.A **(Calificación media usando el sistema de puntos) **era el segundo lugar de nuestra clase de 138, segundo lugar solo por Edward. Al final de la secundaria aproximadamente, ya estaba enviando solicitudes a Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth, Princeton y NYU, (**New York University) **todas las que estaban a 3500 millas del lugar que llame hogar toda mi vida.

El ultimo año paso rápidamente, Edward y yo nos esforzábamos y nos esforzábamos por el primer lugar en clase. Yo empecé el año siendo el primer lugar pero gracias a Dios al terminar el año Edward me gano por 1/1000th de puntos, por mi estaba bien. Segundo lugar en clase significaba que no era obligatoria dar un discurso, eso redujo la posibilidad que hacer el ridículo

Fueron horas después de la graduación que me quede en la cocina recordado el pasado y sonriendo a mi misma. Justo como me prometí hace cinco años, No había hablado con Edward Cullen otra vez.

Pero esta noche seria una historia completamente diferente, esta noche era nuestra fiesta de graduación. SI, es correcto, nuestro padres nos organizaron una fiesta de graduación compartida. Estaba teniendo mi fiesta compartida de graduación con un gran fuerza. Ok quizá eso fue un poco dramático, pero sinceramente no sabía nada de Edward Cullen y esta noche tenia que aparentar ser su mejor amiga. Creo que necesito un trajo y hacer que soy una vagabunda

"Isabella Marie Swan ¿Por qué aun no estás vestida aun?" Alice me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Oh perdón Alice, estaba pensando solamente" dije viéndola

"Bella, vas a pasarla genial esta noche. Eres una hermosa y segura joven que esta en camino de irse a Harvard. Edward Cullen no es NADA para ti, y en dos meses te vas a librar de el por el resto de tu vida! Ahora lleva tu lindo y sexy cuerpo arriba y ponte el perfecto atuendo que te he escogido" Alice estaba un poco frustrada con mi baja auto estima, pero no todos nosotros podíamos ser tan hermosos y agraciados como era ella.

No pude evitarlo y me rei de ella, no importa que pasara yo siempre podría contar con ella para que me apoyara

Unos minutos después baje con el perfecto atuendo de Alice, una falda corta y una blusa de color azul profundo. Aparentemente este era MI color, y Alice estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para me viera lo mejor posible esta noche, aunque según ella no era tan difícil.

"Entonces querida ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Pregunto Alice

No pude evitarlo y me rei de ella después de decir "Si, vamos" y enlazar mi brazo con el de ella

Cuando Alice y yo llegamos al lugar de invitados de honor, no había nadie mas en el lugar de los Cullen solo mis padres

"Oh Bella te ves hermosa" dijo Esme cuando Alice y yo entramos a la cocina

"Aw Gracias Esme, tu también luces genial" le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Entonces ¿Están emocionados sobre Harvard?"

La el momento que dijo eso la mire confundida "Yo estoy un poco asustada, pero Alice se va a ir a Columbia"

"Oh Claro cariño, yo estaba hablando de ti y de Edward por supuesto" ella dijo intercambiado un `Oh mierda´ mirando a Carlisle

"¿Qué?" pregunte mientras que una mescla de confusión y shock corría atreves de mi cuerpo

"¿Pero yo pensaba que Edward iría a Chapel Hill?"

"Ese era el plan originalmente, pero tuve una larga conversación con mi papa y eventualmente llegue a la conclusión que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del país" Dijo Edward uniéndosenos en la cocina

"Oh bueno claro que no" dije apoyándome en una esquina

"Lo siento Bella, debí de haberte dicho antes" dijo Edward

La cosa que mas odiaba sobre la no- existente relación que tenia con Edward, era la forma en que el me hablaba. Nunca había un la chispa de sarcasmo u odio en su voz. Ahora mismo sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido, y sin embargo el podría ser un total extraño para mi estos días, pude ver en sus ojos que verdaderamente sentía lo que dijo, sobre que no se estaba burlando de mi.

"No, esta bien" dije. _Bien demasiado por mantenerme lejos de _Edward_ en dos meses, _pensé. Pero si pensaba que la noticia de que Edward iría a Harvard era un shock, no estaba preparada para lo que nuestros padres estaban apunto de hacer.

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Si le han entendido a mi traduccion? jejej como mencione ateriormente esta es la primera vez que tradusco espero habelo hecho bien, y entendible**

**la verdad es que se pone muy interesante la historia mientras avanza, espero que les guste ya tengo como 10 capitulos adelantados, asi que depende de ustedes y sus RR jejej y de todo el apoyo para que mañana suba el siguiente capi**

**Besos y gracias por leerme xao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la fabulosa escritora Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece vampiregirl143**

**Lo prometido es deuda chicos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta linda historia**

**Chapter 2**

"Bien, ahora que tenemos todo aclarado, vamos al comedor para poderles dar a ustedes dos sus regalos de graduación" dijo Renee

El brillo de sus ojos era suficiente para asustarme, Renee siempre amo gastar dinero en mi y consentirme, ella se enamoro de Alice en el momento que descubrió que era una adicta a las compras

"Mama, francamente no necesito nada" gemí cuando Alice me empujaba hacia el comedor

"tu siéntate aquí, y deja de quejarte señorita" dijo Alice empujándome hacia el sillón, mientras que Edward se sentó justo a lado mío

"Aquí vamos" dijo Esme dándonos a Edward y a mi, unas pequeñas cajas idénticas, la única diferencia era el intrigante color del moño que estaba justo arriba de la tapa

"ok, ahora estoy realmente asustada"

"Oh solo ábrelo" dijo Emmett. Puse el moño a un lado y vi un juego de llaves y una tarjeta

"¿Tengo un carro nuevo?" pregunte ligeramente en shock

"Abre la tarjeta" me urgió Carlisle

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada y sacamos la tarjeta fuera de la caja. Era una tarjeta negra y una foto al reverso de esta, La tarjeta simplemente decía-" Buena suerte en Harvard, Los amamos" voltee la tarjeta para ver la foto de mis padre junto con Carlisle y Esme, parados justo enfrente de un casa y en frente de ellos estaban un Midnight Blue BMW nuevo y un Volvo Plateado totalmente nuevo

"Ok, no entiendo" dije

"Nos compraron una casa" dijo Edward

"¿Ellos que?" pregunte de pronto sintiendo que estaba apunto de desmayarme

"Es una casa con tres recamaras, a 10 millas del campus. La casa tiene mas o menos 50 años de antigüedad y nosotros la renovamos completamente. Tiene 2 suites privadas, una abajo y la otra arriba, con baños privados y un área de estudio privada también" dijo Esme

"Y convertimos la tercera habitación en una biblioteca para que ustedes dos la compartan" añadió Renee

Sentí una ola de nauseas de nuevo con tan solo pensar al tener que de compartir algo con Edward

"Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Carlisle. "Te ves un poco mareada"

Respire profundamente, me obligue a mi misma para calmarme. Ellos habían dicho suites privadas, con un área de estudios. Debería de estar bien, no tendré que verlo nunca. "estoy bien Dr. Cullen", dije tentada a reírme de el ya que Carlisle siempre pesaba como un doctor. "pero gracias, solo estoy un poco abrumada por el momento"

Respire profundamente de nuevo antes de pararme e ir a agradecer a mis padres y después a los padres de Edward

"Es hermosa, les va a encantar" dijo Esme

"No tengo la menor duda" dije abrazándola de nuevo

"Tenemos un álbum de fotos ¿Te gustaría verlo?"

"Me encantaría" dije con una sonrisa que me pareció ser mas genuina que forzada

Desapareció un momento entrando a la cocina, y regreso con el álbum de fotos. Lo tome y me senté en el sillón, lo abrí apoyándolo debajo de mis piernas mientras veía las fotos

Estaba a la mitad del álbum cuando me di cuenta que el comedor estaba completamente en silencio, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme solamente con Edward, quien estaba sentado en su gran piano

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Me refiero a nosotros viviendo juntos" me pregunto

Tome un gran respiro antes de decir, " Bien, dijo, no va a haber mucha diferencia de cuando vivamos en aquí. Solo nos veremos un poco mas, especialmente ahora que vamos a tomar casi las misma clases. Pero estoy segura que podremos manejarlo sin tener que matarnos mutuamente"

Se rio en voz baja mientras le pasaba a el el álbum de fotos

"Espera Bella" me dijo antes de que me levantara para irme

"Esta noche no Edward" fue todo lo que dije antes de salir caminando de la habitación en busca de Alice

La noche termino mas rápido de lo que había imaginado. Ates de darme cuenta, ya era las diez y media y era tiempo de partir nuestro pastel del graduación. Estaba parada junto a Edward hablando con sus abuelos cuando Esme vino a buscarnos

"Vamos Bella" dijo Edward tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia el pastel

Sentí mi corazón saltas en cuanto tomo mi mano, era la primera vez que lo tocaba en casi cinco años, pero gracias al cielo, se dio cuenta de ello cuando nos paramos junto a Esme , frente a nuestro gran pastel. Pastel de vainilla, con un glaseado de mantequilla y crema de fresas escurriendo, el favorito de Edward y mío

Todo mundo se reunió alrededor de nosotros, cuando partimos el pastel, el sentí que mi corazón podría explotar cuando ambos tomamos el cuchillo para partir el pastel, Edward coloco su brazo alrededor de mi posando para las fotos que Esme estaba tomado. Habíamos partido ya casi todo el pastel y estábamos listos para disfrutar nuestra rebanada, cuando Tanya camino hacia nosotros

_De donde diablos vino, yo se que el no tuvo el valor para invitarla a nuestra fiesta de graduación, _pensé mientras hacia Edward y le daba una mirada asesina, pero su mirada estaba llena de confusión y shock

"Oh Bella ¿Tu nunca aprendes?" pregunto Tanya cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

"¿Disculpa?" pregunte

"si, estas disculpada, e igualmente de patética de cuando tenias 13"

"Demonios Tanya" dijo Edward arrojando su plato a la mesa, pero lo interrumpí, había estado esperando un momento como este por 5 años, no lo iba a perder

"No Edward, esta bien, ya lo entiendo" dije poniendo mi pastel en la mesa, para no aventárselo a la cara

"Si Tanya, tengo que aceptarlo, mi vida es bastante patética. Tengo a mis amigos, tengo a mi familia ,Y toda esa gente esta aquí en nuestra fiesta"

"Ellos solamente están…" empezó pero yo la detuve

"Si lo se, ellos solamente están aquí por Edward. Bien dime ¿Qué tiene esto de patético Tanya?. Me gradué siendo la segunda mejor en nuestra clase y fui aceptada en Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth y NYU. Hoy mis padres me han dado un BMW Midnight azul nuevo y en menos de 3 meses me estaré mudando a Boston, para asistir a una de las mejor universidades de país, y mudándome a una casa con el hombre de tus sueños" dije enlazando mi brazo al de Edward "¿Cuál dijiste que era tu promedio en clase? Oh bueno, supongo que eso no importa mucho, ellos no ponen atención después del numero 10 en clase, y con tu bajo promedio, estoy sorprendida que recordaran imprimir tu diploma. Pero te diré una cosa, continuare viviendo mi patética vida, y tu puedes disfrutar de los buenos colegios que el estado de Washington te puede ofrecer" dije finalmente segura de mi misma sin que una sola lagrima cayera de mis ojos.

Todos estaban en silencio, Tanya estaba frente a mi con su boca abierta, solté el brazo de Edward y camine hacia ella y le cerré su boca

"Esta bien estar celosa Tanya, yo lo estaría si fuera tu" dije antes de girarme y regresar por mi pastel al lado de Edward. Ella se quedo parada viéndome cerca de un minuto después se giro y salió del jardín

Hubo silencio por otros 30 segundos antes de que Emmett rompiera el silencio y dijera " Rayos Bella eso fue simplemente genial"

Emmett corrió hacia mi y me tomo en sus brazos para darme un abrazo de oso y darme vueltas alrededor

"Emmett, bájame" dije riéndome mientras el giraba y giraba. En el momento en que finalmente decidió liberarme, todo mundo había regresado a sus conversaciones. Alice corrió hacia mi y casi me noquea con su abrazo

"Oh Dios mío, estuviste genial. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti" dijo

"Gracias Alice"

"Ohhhhh no puedo creer que tu hayas hecho eso" dijo abrazándome otra vez

"Alice, necesito hacer algo" dije moviendo mis ojos hacia Edward

"Esta bien, perdón"

Camine hacia donde Edward estaba parado, estaba hablando con nuestros padres y chocando su hombro. El giro y sonrió, "Bella eso fue increíble, Estoy feliz de que hayas sido capas de ponerla en su lugar"

Sonreí antes de decir "Gracias a ti, no se que era lo que le ibas a decir a ella, pero gracias"

"Bueno estaba seguro que no cometería el mismo error do veces"

"Edward, dije que esta noche no" dije cuando sentí las lagrimas tratando de derramarse

"Lose, eso es todo por ahora, lo prometo" dijo abrazándome y besando mi mejilla

"Felicidades Bella, vamos a ser geniales"

Me reí mientras me secaba las lagrimas que tenia en las mejillas "¿vamos? ¿De que estas hablando? Tu eres el inteligente"

"tonta Bella" dijo secándome los resto de la lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas

Edward y yo nunca hablamos sobre ese día hace cinco años, ya que el todavía parecía molesto por lo que hizo. Empacamos nuestras cosas y nos preparamos para movernos 3500 millas lejos de todos a lo que conocimos de toda nuestras vidas. Nuestra relación había mejorado bastante desde la graduación, nosotros en realidad pasábamos tiempo juntos, y siempre estábamos presente todos los viernes que nuestras familias salían a cenar, lo que en el pasado nunca ocurría. Y mientras no éramos los amigos que una vez fuimos, estábamos contento de que seriamos capaces de vivir juntos y no matarnos mutuamente, todo mientras estuviéramos 3500 milla de casa

**¿Que les parecio? Dios ame como Bells puso en su lugar a Tanya jejejejejjeje **

**Dios mil gracias por sus RR para mi es todo un honor estar traduciendo esta historia, me alegra me hayan entendido jejejej agradesco tambien a las personas que aclararon la duda sobre la estatura de Bells (1. 50 o 1. 60) chicos son geniales**

**Ya saben espero sus RR para una actualizacion mas rapida (osea mañana mismo) todo depende que tan animado esten jejejje **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los pesonajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Vampiregirl143 yo solo tradusco**

**Aqui esta otro super capi jejejej se pone todo mas emocionante**

**Capitulo 3**

El gran día por fin había llegado, nos íbamos a Boston. El camión de la mudanza estaba aquí para recoger nuestras cosas y nuestro vuelo salía esta tarde a las 2:30. Estaba sentada en mi habitación mirando alrededor las completas paredes vacías. Todas las fotografías se habían ido junto con mis libros favoritos y la mayoría de mi ropa

"Bells vamos, es hora de irse, el carro esta aquí" me llamo mi madre desde la planta baja

Suspire y tome mi bolso junto con una maleta y Salí de la habitación, me detuve un momento más en la puerta para mirarla por última vez. Mis padres esperaban por mi enfrente de la casa junto con Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Emmett. Me había despedido de Alice una noche anterior de que se fuera con sus padres a Nueva York. Columbia estaba a solo unas horas de Harvard, un fácil viaje de fin de semana

"¿Estas lista?" pregunto Edward. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y seque una silenciosa lágrima de mi rostro, después me subí dentro del taxi.

Dos horas después, me encontraba sentada en un asiento de primera clase al lado de Edward, lista para cruzar el país en nuestro viaje. Poco después de haber despejado, saque mi iPod y me puse mis audífonos, necesitaba un poco de música relajante para sacarme de la depresión, que sentía al estar aquí sentada. Iba a estar muy lejos de todo mundo, y muy cerca de la persona que no creía volver acercarme otra vez. Levante mi iPod intentando poner un poco de música clásica pero Edward me detuvo.

"Yo quería darte algo" dijo dándome una larga y delgada caja antes de ponerse sus propios audífonos y girarse hacia su iPod

Abrí la caja y dentro de ella estaba el brazalete encantado que me había dado en mi cumpleaños número 13 y una pequeña nota que simplemente decía

"Pensé que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Con cariño Edward"

Levante mi mirada para ver a Edward que estaba sonriendo, sin apagar su iPod tomo el brazalete y me lo puso alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda, después me beso mi mano y me guiño un ojo. Mi corazón brinco hacia mi garganta, _¿Por todos los cielos de que se trataba esto? El solo quiere que sean amigos Bella, Amigos, Nada más, controla tus pensamientos Isabella. _Pensé

Recosté mi cabeza sobre mi almohada y pretendí estar dormida, No podía mirarlo mas por ahora. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Edward me estaba despertando, ya habíamos aterrizado y estábamos deslizándonos por la pista hacia la puerta en Boston "Aquí no hay nada" dijo. Seguí a Edward fuera del avión y bajamos hacia el área donde se recogen las maletas, seguía tratando de entender que ocurría en su cabeza pero más importante en su corazón

Edward y yo conducimos con nuestros respectivos padres hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, que estaba a solo 20 minutos del aeropuerto

"Entonces ¿Qué piensas?" pregunto mi madre cuando paramos enfrente de la casa

Era hermosa, todo el frente era ladrillo con un porche enfrente y persianas negras

"Oh Dios mío mama, es bellísima" dije. Si pensaba que el exterior era hermoso, por dentro era muchísimo mejor. "Oh Dio mío, Edward mira esto"

"¿Muy emocionada?"

"¿Tu no? Vamos a vivir aquí" dije mientras Carlisle abría la puerta. Fui rápidamente a dentro y fui recibida con el interior de nuestra hermoso nuevo hogar. Todos los pisos era de madera, una moderna cocina, y una TV pantalla plana de 52 inch con un reproductor de DVD, todo que un estudiante normal de universidad podría necesitar, y un poco mas

"Bella, tu recamara está en la planta de arriba, junto a la biblioteca, y el cuarto de Edward esta justo aquí abajo"- dijo Renee

Fui corriendo arriba y encontré fácilmente mi habitación, justamente al final de las escaleras. Pintado color morado claro con una cama Queen size pegada a una pared, un extintor en una pared y un suministro de gas en la otra. En frente de mi cama estaba un largo escritorio con una laptop completamente nueva.

"Oh Dios mío mama" dije sentándome en mi cama

"Entonces Bells ¿Crees que aquí te gustara?" pregunto Charlie desde la puerta donde el estaba

"Creo que lo voy a amar" dije acostándome en mi cama

*~*~*

Dos semanas y media después, el primer día de clases por fin había llegado, y de alguna manera Edward y yo habíamos controlado no matarnos mutuamente durante dos semanas solos. Habíamos tomado casi el mismo horario, con excepción de un una clase, la clase se elección propia. Yo había decidido tomar Historia Antigua de América, los primeros días de nuestro país siempre fueron mi parte favorito de nuestra historia en el pasado, Edward por el otro lado, había escogido, civilizaciones occidentales, algo que realmente me aburría

"Bien Bella ¿Estas lista?" pregunto Edward

"Vamos" dije caminando hacia el volvo. Eran las 8:15 y la primera clase de nuestra carreras era a las 9:00

Tenía un poco de miedo mientras caminamos al edificio de ciencias

"Aquí no hay nada" dijo Edward empujando la puerta para mi

Biología fue como la seda, los programas de estudios fueron dados, los compañeros de laboratorios asignados, (El mío fue por supuesto Edward), y las presentaciones fueron dadas. Ingles fue exactamente lo mismo, y Edward y yo nos sentamos en el almuerzo juntos antes de separarnos para ir a clase de historia

"Bien Bells, Te veré en el carro después de la clase ¿Ok?"Edward pregunto cuando paramos justo en frente de mi salón

"hay estaré" dijo. El se agacho un poco y beso mi mejilla antes de irse a su respectivo salón_, solo amigos Bella, El solo quiere ser tu amigo, _Pensé mientras caminaba dentro del salón para tomar asiento en la tercera fila

Estaba en mi clase de Historia Antigua de América cuando conocí a James. Era encantador, no era del todo mi tipo con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, pero era lindo. No generante me voy mas por el tipo de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. _Rayos Bella, SOLO AMIGOS_, casi me grito a mi misma. Si fuera completamente honesta, basada en mis cortas y pocas historias con chicos, que significa mi único amigo de preparatoria, James era justo mi tipo. Fue ese pensamiento el que me convenció que si me hacia amiga de James seria una perfecta distracción para mantener mi mente fuera de lo no recíprocos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por Edward. Así que cuando James se ofreció a acompañarme a mi carro después de la clase de historia, estuve de acuerdo. El único problema era que el me estaba acompañando hacia el carro de Edward, para conocer a Edward _. Dios espero que esto no se ponga incomodo._

"Asi que Bella, Me estaba preguntando ¿Si tu quizá quieras que nos reunamos para diseñar los capítulos para nuestro primer examen?" James pregunto en nuestro camino hacia el carro

"Claro, suena genial"

"¿Enserio? Bueno déjame anotar el numero de tu móvil, y te hago una llamada después de mi última clase"

Le di mi número celular en cuanto el carro de Edward estuvo a la vista. El estaba recargado sobre el cofre de su carro esperándome, luciendo encantado como siempre

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?" pregunto James

_Aquel, _pensé cuando hice contacto con los ojos de Edward

"¿Bella?"

"oh ¿Qué?" pregunte

"Pregunte cual es el tuyo?" pregunto repitiéndose a si mismo

"Oh De hecho hoy he venido con mi compañero de cuarto, es el que está justo hay" dije señalando a Edward

James me dio una mirada confundida antes de decir "Entonces supongo que es seguro asumir que no vives en el campus"

"Oh no, De hecho nosotros vivimos a 15 minutos de aquí" dije parando frente a Edward

"James, el es mi compañero de habitación Edward, Edward él es James, el está en mi clase de Historia" dije presentándolos a los dos

"Hola James, Mucho gusto" dijo Edward sacudiendo la mano de James. El gesto en si mismo fue educado pero pude ver la tensión en los rasgos de Edward mientras hablaba

"¿ustedes dos llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose?"- dijo mirando cuidadosamente a Edward

Abrí mi boca para contestar, pero Edward me gano "Oh tu sabes, solo como… nuestras vidas enteras. Nuestras madres son mejores amigas, y hemos estado viviendo al lado del otro desde que teníamos seis años"

Y Así es como luce un Edward celoso y sobre protector. Este Edward es bastante sexy! _Bella ENTIENDELO - solo amigos, el solo actúa así por que le prometió a Charlie y Carlisle que te cuidaría _pensé

"wow ¿Así que ustedes chicos se conoces desde bastante tiempo?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo. No sabía que era posible mirar hacia abajo mientras sonreía

"ok Bella, me tengo que apresurar. Tengo clase de ingles en 10 minutos, te llamare y nos podremos ver luego, ¿quizá a las siete en la biblioteca?" pregunto James

"Claro, solo llámame"

"Ok, te hablo más tarde" dijo guiñándome un ojo. "Fue genial conocerte Edward"

"Igualmente" dijo Edward

"Wow, ¿Me podrías decir que fue todo eso de la actuación del hermano mayor?" pregunte empujándolo. Edward rio y camino hacia la puerta del conductor

"Es mi trabajo, Charlie me pago para mantenerte soltera hasta después de terminar la escuela de medicina"

"No lo dudaría" dije riéndome mientras me subía dentro del volvo.

*~*~*

Edward y yo estábamos organizando el primer capitulo de biología cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar

"Hey Bella, es James" dijo después de que le contestara

"Hola James ¿Qué sucede?"

"Oh no mucho, acabando de terminar unos encargos, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Solamente estoy estudiando un poco de biología con Edward"

"Suena divertido.¿ Entonces aun quieres salir para que podamos avanzar con los capítulos de historia?"

"Si, seria genial"

"Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7 en la biblioteca. ¿Esta bien?" pregunto

"si, suena bien"

"ok, mándame un mensaje cuando estés cerca, te esperare afuera, no quiero que camines sola en la obscuridad" dijo James

"Aww James, Eso es muy gentil, te hare saber cuando llegue hay"

"Ok , te veo luego" dijo

"Bien, bye" dije cerrando mi móvil

Edward estaba pretendiendo estar interesado en su libro de biología, pero podía decir que por la apariencia de su rostro había estado oyéndome

"Me veré con James a las 7 en la biblioteca, no me quedare muy tarde, máximo a las 10. Podemos seguir estudiando mas cuando regrese a casa, claro, si tu quieres"

"Claro, mientras empezare con mis deberes de historia mientras estas fuera, de esa manera no me atraso"

"Bien, me voy a cambiar" dije guardando mis libros

"¿A cambiarte? ¿Por qué te vas a cambiar? Pienso que te ves genial" dijo Edward

"si claro, una sudadera de Harvard y unos jeans, son tan sexys"

"Mas de lo que piensas" dijo Edward sacando su libro de historia. "Pero hey, su quieres cambiarte para tu cita de estudio, eso quiere decir que no te detendré"

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto. Me lave los dientes y cepillé mi cabello antes de mirarme al espejo. Mientras que todavía no veía lo "sexy" que Edward había dicho, si veía un `un lindo y cómodo´ look en el espejo. Deje que mis estúpidos no correspondidos sentimientos dieran lo mejor de mi, decidí no cambiarme antes de tomar mi bolso y mis llaves y bajar las escaleras

"Estaré en casa en unas cuantas horas" dije tomado mis libros y caminado hacia la puerta

"Bells?"

"¿si?" pegunte girándome para verlo

"Ten cuidado, déjame saber cuando hayas llegado a la biblioteca y cuando estés de camino a casa" dijo, Hay estaba el Edward sobre protector y No sonreía

"Lo hare, Te lo prometo" dije antes de ir hacia mi BMW

Deje mi sesión de estudios con James esa noche a las 9:15 , adelantamos los capítulos uno y dos y planeamos una cita para el viernes en la noche.

**Yo quiero a un Edward sexy celoso tambien!!!! jejejejejejej ¿Que les va pareciendo la historia chicos?**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por los RR, favoritos y alertas que estoy reciviendo, no saben cunto agradesco su apoyo para con este nuevo proyecto, aunque en realidad me gustaria que fuera un poquito mas jejejjeej pero bueno solo espero estar traduciendo bien, es lo menos que ustedes se merecen chiscos les mando un saludo y beso bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la Sra y meganifica escritora Stephanie meyer, en cuanto la histora le pertenece a Vampiregirl143 yo solo tradusco**

**Dios mio!! chicas un millon de gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy reciviendo con esta traduccion**

**los RR son geniales, fantasticos, unicos jejejj estoy muy emocionada jejejej**

**Les mando un saludo espero que les guste este capi.**

**Capitulo 4**

En los siguientes tres meses, James y yo empezamos a salir y Edward era más y mas críptico con sus cometarios y sus miradas, y ocasionalmente tenía sus desplantes de protección. No era gran fan de James, y no tenia ningún problema alardeándolo, especialmente cuando James estaba cerca. Esto molestaría a una chica normal, a una chica normal que no se estuviera enamorando de su mejor amigo, enamorándose severamente. La manera de lo estaba sintiendo por Edward, trajo a mi mente uno de mis citas favoritas: "El más doloroso amor que hay, es aquel que no se muestra. Una amor que no puede ser expresado, la afección se va sin ser notada . El amor que se refrena sentir, con miedo al que podría decir, y lo mas doloroso del amor no expresado es… que nunca se marchita" Me estaba enamorando fuertemente de Edward Cullen, y no había ninguna cosa que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Eran las 8:30 un jueves en la noche a principios de noviembre, Edward se encontraba fuera de casa, estudiando para su examen de civilizaciones Occidentales de mañana , mientras que James y yo estábamos viendo una película en mi habitación.

"sabes Bella, Estamos aquí totalmente solos" dijo james

"¿A si?"

"Si, Edward seguramente estará fuera por lo menos otra hora" dijo besando bajando hacia mi cuello "Quizá deberíamos trabajar en llevarnos al siguiente nivel"

"No lo se James, realmente creo que todavía no estoy lista para eso"

Suspiro, pero no cambio de opinión "¿Algún día estarás lista?" pregunto

"si, lo estoy, solo que no creo estar lista ahora" yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que no me permitía dar el siguiente paso con James, solo que no podía admitirlo enfrente de el.

"creo que estas lista, solo necesitas convencerte un poco" dijo deslizando su mano debajo de mi camisa

"James ,No tengo que estar convencida de estar lista para acostarme con mi novio"

"Bien, ¿Sabes que Bella? Por que no me hablas cuando estés lista para acostarte conmigo. Me esta poniendo realmente enfermo todo esta inocente carta que estás jugando. Dime cuando estés lista para crecer con un demonio" dijo James. Se paro de mi cama, tomo sus cosas y salió furioso de mi habitación, escuche como bajaba las escaleras y azotar la puerta al salir

Rompí en llanto después de que se había ido. Aunque no estaba del todo segura si eran lagrimas de alivio o si estaba verdaderamente triste de que se haya marchado. Después de calmarme, me lave lo que quedaba de mi maquillaje, tome mi sudadera favorita de Harvard antes de bajar a esperar a Edward

Edward siempre había sido popular con las chicas, así que sabia que no tenia que estar en completo shock cuando atravesó la puerta una hora después con una hermosa rubia. Aquí estaba, confundida como una loca sobre mis sentimientos por el, con los ojos hinchados, en yoga pants y una sudadera y el el caminando con su versión de Tanya de Harvard, aunque podría decir que tan pronto hablo todas las similitudes entre Tanya y ella era puramente físicas.

Estaba recostada en el sofa cubierta con mi manta favorita de lana cuando ellos atravesaron la puerta

"Oh Edward, no sabia que tenias compañía. Enserio, puedo regresar a mi dormitorio y estudiar" dijo mientras una mirada de confusión cruzaba su rostro

"No Emma, por favor pasa. Ella es mi compañera de habitación Bella, Bella ella es Emma, es mi compañera de mi clase de Civilizaciones del Occidente"

Me levante y le sonreí a Emma. "Emma mucho gusto en conocerte" dije tomando su mano

"Igualmente Bella, ustedes chicos tienen una casa hermosa"

Me reí ligeramente, sabiendo que no podía tomar nada de crédito, "Tenemos que agradecer a la madre de Edward, Ella es INCLEIBLE cuando se trata de decoración en interiores. Edward deberías de mostrarle el resto de la casa"

"si lo hare, ¿Te encuentras bien Bella?" pregunto

"si, estoy bien. Voy arriba y llamare a Alice, y después continuare con nuestras notas de biología; estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el aparato reproductivo femenino y algunas hormonas"

Edward me vio cuidadosamente antes de decir, "De acuerdo Bells, buenas noches, Te veré en la mañana" abrió sus brazos para mi. lo abrace ligeramente deseando mas que nunca que Emma no hubiera venido por una extensa sesión de estudios. Pero no podía negarle el derecho a que tuviera novia, dijo no es como si no hubiera hecho alarde de mi novio en su cara los pasados tres mese

"Buenas noches Emma, fue un gusto conocerte, estoy segura que nos veremos pronto"

"El gusto fue mío Bella" dijo Emma

Cuando subí, llame a Alice pero fue contestada por su contestador en vez de mi mejor amiga. Parecía que estaba sin mejores amigos por esta noche. Le deje un rápido mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella, y que ahora estaba considerando hacer un rápido viaje e ir a NYC este fin de semana para verla. Saque mi cuaderno de notas de biología y comencé a revisar mis notas, no tenía ningún problema con el, sabia a la perfección las hormonas del sistema reproductivo femenino como la palma de mi mano, y Edward lo sabía. Me rendí después de unos minutos, comenzado a aburrirme con la información y decidí dejarlo por esta noche.

El solo brillaba fuertemente a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté. Me bañe y vestí para ir a clase, tome una atención y cuidado en mi apariencia sabiendo que tenia que ver a james. Empaque una pequeña maleta para el fin de semana antes de bajar a la cocina, Edward ya estaba listo haciendo mi desayuno favorito, Hot Cakes.

"Buenos días" dije

"Buenos días" dijo Edward poniendo un plato de hot cakes delante de mi

Edward tomo asiento junto a mi y comimos en silencio por pocos minutos, algo lo molestaba pero no estaba segura de que se trataba

"Emma parece muy linda" dije finalmente. El asintió tomando otro pedazo de sus hot cakes

"Ella dijo lo mismo de ti"

Me reí. "tengo por lo menos que tratar a ayudarte a impresionar a las chicas, no es como si pudieras hacerlo solo"

Sonrió pero no hablo. "Bells ¿Qué va mal?" pregunto finalmente

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo va mal?"

"Por que anoche tu rostro estaba rojo y tus ojos hinchados como si hubieras estado llorando. Casi mando a Emma a su casa, lucias muy alterada. Solo dime si tengo que patearle el trasero"

"No, Edward. No desperdicies tu oportunidad con Emma por mi culpa, ella parece linda. James y yo rompimos, reamente no es nada, por favor no te preocupes por mi"

"Bells es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti. Ahora dime que sucedió" pidió Edward

Estaba indecisa sobre contarle a Edward lo ocurrido entre James y yo. No dude su sinceridad cuando dijo que patearía el trasero de james. "Vamos Bells. Escúpelo"

Tome aire y lo saque antes de decir nada. "James vino ayer en la noche, vimos una película y últimamente el ha empezado a frustrarse conmigo por que no me he acostado con el, El no seria mi primera vez, pero no le estado haciendo por ahí, cual para ser honesta es algo de lo que me orgullezco

Edward frunció el seño con mi comentario, El nuca fue gran fan de mi novio de la preparatoria, Mike y yo no tuvimos problemas diciéndoles a todos cuando estábamos juntos en la preparatoria. Me reí de el antes de continuar

"De todos modos, estábamos recostados en la cama, y el dijo algo sobre convencerme, así que le dije que no necesitaba que me convencería y se enojo" dije haciendo una pausa para tomar un trozo de hot cake

"Bella juro por Dios que si el te golpeo…" Edward empezó

"Tranquilízate Edward, no me golpeo pero me dijo que estaba arto de la carta de inocencia que estaba jugando, y que lo llamara cuando estuviera lista"

"Mas le vale que se mantenga lejos que de ti" Edward dijo

"no creo que tenga problemas con eso"

"Ya veremos"

En los pasados tres meses se había convertido en habito que James me esperara fuera de mi clase de ingles, almorzar con Edward y conmigo y acompañarme a mi clase de historia, después llevarme al carro de Edward. Pero gracias al cielo hoy no había asistido, así que Edward se tomo la liberta de llevarme a clase, donde encontramos a James parado fuera del salón con una ramo de rosas rojas en sus mano. Me reí sarcásticamente lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Edward escuchara. Edward se detuvo en el lado contario de la puerta donde James estaba parado y dio giro hacia mi dirección.

"Te veré después de clase, ¿Quieres que te espere aquí o en el carro? Pregunte a Edward, mirando a James

"Aquí, por favor"

"Ok te veré en una hora" dijo empujándome para abrazarme antes de agacharse y besar mi mejilla. "Bye Bells" me dijo encima del hombro

No desperdicie nada de tiempo hablando con James; simplemente lo pase de largo y camine hacia la parte de atrás del salón, donde no era donde nos sentábamos normalmente, James fue lo suficientemente listo para entender la indirecta, ya que tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre, poniendo las rosas en escritorio, donde normalmente yo me sentaba

Fue bueno que hubiera adelantado el capitulo que veríamos hoy , por que en vez de poner atención en la lectura, saque mi móvil y comencé a mandarle un mensaje a Alice.

"¿Algún plan para este fin de semana?" le pregunte

"Nada realmente, conocí a un chico, Jasper, y no puedo esperar a que lo conozcas" respondió unos minutos después. Estaba feliz por Alice, ella merecía conocer a un buen chico, nunca tuvo mucha suerte con los chicos en la preparatoria, por alguna razón todos pensaron que ella era muy imperativa

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?"

"¿Enserio? Eso seria increíble ¿James va a venir?" Pregunto, rayos James no iría, la ultima cosas que necesitaba ahora era estar atorada cerca de el cuando se a portado como un idiota

"James y yo rompimos, Te explicare cuando este allá" dije mirando al reloj, solamente 20 minutos mas, me estaba poniendo ansiosa ahora que tenia planes para ir a Nueva York

"Oh Bells ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué hay de Edward? Lo extraño un poco ¿Raro no?" me pregunto

"No lo se, le preguntare, pero quizá tenga planes, la noche anterior trajo a la casa a una chica llamada Emma para estudiar" le dije

"Oh no ¿Ella es linda?" pregunto Alice

"Muy dulce, pero me tengo que ir, la clase casi acaba, te mandare un mensaje sobre Edward y te diré cuando me vaya"

"Ok te extraño"

Justo antes de que la clase terminara, le mande un Mensaje a Edward preguntándoles sobre mi viaje de fin de semana a Nueva York, Mas rápido de lo que creí, recibí su respuesta aceptando unirse a mi, le mande una simple respuesta "Yo manejo"

Me rei un poco fuerte con su respuesta cuando el profesor estaba dejando el salón "De ninguna manera"

Edward ya estaba afuera de my salón esperándome cuando Salí al pasillo

"No hay manera que me suba al carro y dejarte que manejes 3 horas a ningún lado Isabella" Edward dijo

"De acuerdo" dije sabiendo que no había oportunidad alguna que yo ganar ese argumento

"entonces por lo menos llevemos mi carro" pedí

Suspiro "Puedo vivir con eso" dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi en cuanto caminamos al carro

Pensé que mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse del mi pecho, su esporádico tacto era suficiente para volverme loca, seguramente no hubiera traído a Emma si el estuviera interesado en mi _Duh Bella, ¿No es lo mismo que tu has estado haciendo con James? Aunque Edward Cullen no te quiere de esa manera, _pensé

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado al volvo hasta que Edward dijo "Con permiso James" mire a James que estaba parado en frente de la puerta de pasajeros del volvo de Edward

"Rayos Edward, por lo menos déjame hablar con ella"

**¿Y que tal? que les parecio jejejej nustra bella se puso celosa jejejejejej cundo lei este cai tenia ganas que Edward le partiera la cara a James jejej jejejjejejj Dios este capi ya les dio una adelantadita de lo que vienen : SE VAN JUNTOS A NY jejejje yupi yupi kmmm bueno espero sus RR **

**NO me fallen chicos he estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por subir diario un capi espero que les guste y espero igualmente muy ansiosa sus RR un beso**

**Atte Just cullen (mia)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la Sra. Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Vampiregirl143 quien tan amablemente me ha dado permiso de traducir su fic.**

**Oh chicos no me lo puedo creer es fin de semana y estoy actualizando jejejej y todo gracias a sus RR que me han animado para no dejar de actualizar el dia de hoy ml gracias por los RR (que son bellisimos todos) y por su favoritos, y alertas son los mejores**

**Aqui les dejo el capi espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 5**

"¿Ella luce como si quisiera hablar contigo?" pregunto Edward mientras bajaba su brazo desde mi hombro hasta mi cintura abrazándome asegurándome a su lado

"Edward esta bien" dije girándome a su lado y dándole un abrazo, El sonrió antes de echarle una mirada a James y caminar hacia la puerta del conductor de su volvo

"Mira Bella, Siento muchísimo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. No se que estaba pensando, No debí intentar y forzarte para que tomaras nuestra relación al siguiente nivel cuando aun no estás lista. Esa decisión solamente tu la puedes tomar y si hubiera sido un buen novio, no debí de obligarte a intentarlo"

Edward bufo desde la puerta del conductos donde estaba recargado detrás de la puerta del conductor, dándonos la espalda, intentando actuar como si no le interesada y fallando miserablemente.

Gire mis ojos hacia Edward e intente esconder mi sonrisa al mismo tiempo, El celoso y sobre protector Edward era realmente sexy! _Concéntrate Bella,_ pensé mientras giraba de nuevo hacia James

"Eso es muy considerado de tu parte James"

"Estaba esperando que me dejaras estar contigo esta noche para reivindicarme contigo"

"Oh, Bien, Te dejaría pero.." empecé a hablar pero Edward me interrumpió, sorprendiéndome cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura

"Vamos a salir fuera de la ciudad" dijo

James tomo un profundo suspiro, nos miro una y otra vez a Edward y a mi. "Sabes Edward, No tengo idea de cuál es tu intención, pero apreciaría que quitaras tus manos de mi novia"

"¿Tu novia?" preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

"Desde lo que Bella me conto sobre tu pequeño arrebato de anoche, estoy bastante seguro que ustedes terminaron anoche, Por que ella no estaba poniendo lo suficiente para ti" Dijo Edward

"Estaba enojado, aunque injustificadamente, pero no quise dar a entender eso", dijo mirándome solamente a mi. "Así que ¿Por qué no cancelas tu pequeño viaje de fin de semana y mientas nosotros nos tomamos esos días para conocernos mutuamente mejor en un plan no físico?"

No me malinterpreten, me interesa James, en serio. Mas cuando James me toca siento un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y mi corazón puede revolotear solo un poco, pero cuando es Edward el que me toca, como ahora mismo por ejemplo, no puedo siquiera formar una oración coherente.

Mire a James y después a Edward varias veces por algunos minutos antes de tomar un gran despido y suspirar. Sentí que los hombros de Edward caían derrotados, aunque su brazo seguía en mi cintura. "Mira James, Ya le he avisado a Alice que íbamos a ir, ella tiene un nuevo novio y quiere que Edward y yo lo conozcamos, así que voy a tener que ir"

"Oh bien, ¿No es eso genial? Tu vas a estar paseando por Nueva York todo el fin de semana actuando como si Edward fuera tu novio" dijo James y yo no le conteste, no sentí que se comentario mereciera una respuesta, pero aparentemente Edward si.

"Esta bien estar celosos James, Podrías tomar notas, te puedo mostrar como tratar a una mujer"

Gire mis ojos y le pegue a Edward con mi codo, "No eres tan inocente Sr. Cullen" dije antes de girarme hacia James

"Podemos hablar cuando regrese" asintió con su cabeza y giro para ver a Edward quien lo estaba viendo como un gato Cheshire

"Mantén tus manos para ti Cullen, no me hagas patearte el trasero" dijo empujándonos mientras caminaba y haciendo que nos separáramos, se fue rápidamente

"Como si pudieras" dijo Edward lo suficientemente fuerte para que James pudiera oírlo antes de reírse igual de fuerte, causando que James girara y lo mirara de nuevo

"Tu vas a causar que me muera" dije empujándolo lejos de mi

"¿Qué? Dijo, no puedo decir que lo culpo, yo estaría igual de celoso si mi novia estuviera pasando el fin de semana en Nueva York con su extremadamente guapo mejor amigo"

"Oh si claro, sobre todo por que tu eres tan apuesto"

"Lo soy" contesto "Pero de nuevo, tu también lo eres. Si tu fueras mía, también estaría preocupado" dijo tomándome de la cintura y empujándome encima de el.

"Correctooo" dije riéndome

"Oh Bella, ¿Qué te he hecho?" pregunto Edward acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oído. "¿Qué no sabes lo hermosa que eres?"

Antes de poder contestar, no tenia ni idea que decirle, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. _Salvada por la campana. _Pensé en cuanto saque mi móvil de mi bolsa. "Hola" dije separándome de Edward

"Hey Bells" dijo Alice

"Hola Alice ¿Cómo estas?"

Edward suspiro y camino alrededor hacia el lado del conductor del volvo, y se subió

"Bien, No puedo esperar para que estén aquí chicos. ¿Ya están de camino? ¿Edward va a venir?" pregunto todo al mismo tiempo

Me rei de ella antes de decirle. "Tranquilízate Alice, Edward y yo estamos dejando el campus en este momento, solo tenemos que llegar a casa y empacar, y después estaremos de camino"

"Oh Dios, Entonces ustedes estarán aquí para la cena de hoy en la noche, podemos hacerla doble"

"¿Doble?" pregunte

"si, ya sabes doble citas, Jasper y yo y Tu y Edward"

Me rei nerviosamente. "si, uhm ok, suena divertido"

"Bells ¿Te encuentras bien?" Alice pregunto

"Perfectamente" dije rápidamente

"¿Todo esta bien con Edward y tu?"

"Si, estamos bien"

"¿Segura?" pregunto

"Sip"

"Ok, Bien, los veré en una cuantas horas, solo déjame saber cuando estén en camino"

"Ok, te veo luego"

Me voltee hacia Edward después de guardar el móvil. "Ella esta solo un poco emocionada" dije riéndome

Rio antes de decir "Lo vamos a pasar genial, parece que todo mundo esta tratando de juntarnos este fin de semana"

"Si, así parece" reí nerviosamente

"Oh Bells ¿No será tan malo o si?"

Solo pude sonreír, claro que no seria tan malo, y estaba emocionada sobré el hecho de que iba a pasar todo el fin de semana con Edward. La pregunta era ¿Qué iba a hacer con James cuando regresara a casa?. "No, estoy segura que podría estar peor"

"Creo que tu ya lo tienes" dijo Edward mientras se estacionaba en frente de nuestra casa

"Asi que, ¿Te veo aquí en una hora y media?"

"Claro" dije

"Lo dije enserio Bells, una hora y media"

"Lo se, Yo no soy Alice, Edward, además ya tengo casi todo empacado, solo necesito recoger unas cuantas cosas mas" dije subiendo las escaleras

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mi y me recargue sobre ella, "¿Qué voy a hace?" dije en voz alta. Edward me estaba confundiendo muchísimo. Y ahora iba a estar atrapada en el carro con el por mas de tres horas, sin mencionar todo el fin de semana con el como mi cita. No es como si el pareciera completamente molesto sobre eso, pero no le caía bien James. Seguramente ese era la única razón por la cual se habría comportado tan sobre protector. Finalmente fui capas de calmarme y termina de empacar mis cosas. La ultima cosas quería era para Edward, descubrir y encontrarme enloquecida sobre mis sentimientos hacia el.

Cuarenta minutos después de detenernos por gasolina y hielo, estábamos en nuestro camino rumbo a la ciudad. "Bells ¿te encuentras bien?" Edward pregunto. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que paramos en la gasolinera, y de eso hacia casi una hora

"SI, estoy bien, solo un poco confundida"

"¿Confundida? ¿Sobre que?"

_Oh mierda, bien, creo que eso es lo que merezco por ser honesta. _Pensé. "Sobre James, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con el?" Dije, quizá no era una mentira del todo complétela, pero tampoco era la verdad exacta

"Si bien, si quieres mi opinión creo que te debías de deshacerte de el. El no vale tu tiempo, tu mereces a alguien que te vaya a tratar como tu lo MERECES, mejor que eso"

Me rei. "Bella, por favor para eso"

"¿Parar que?"

"Para de actuar como si no merecieras lo mejor, eres hermosa, lista y algún día vas a hacer una doctora estupenda" sonreí por su complementos pero no dije nada

"¿Lo amas?" me pregunto Edward después de unos 10 minutos de silencio

"¿Qué?"

"Que si lo amas?" repitió

Estuve en silencio como un minuto, pretendiendo reflexionar su pregunta. "No, No lo amo" dije finalmente.

"Bien, entonces no hay ninguna razón para regreses con el. Además si a el realmente le interesaras, nunca te hubiera presionado de esa manera"

"Si lo se, es que algunas veces me siento que voy a terminar sola. Estoy tan concentrada en lo que quiero, y lo en que me quiero convertir que tengo miedo de perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con quien valga la pena estar" sorprendiéndome con mi honestidad

"Yo no me preocuparía mucho sobre eso Bells, además uno nunca sabe, la persona con la que se supone que debes estar puede estar enfrente de tu nariz" dijo Edward tomando mi mano y apretándola, dándome una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas.

**Dios mio que les parecio???? les ha gustado este capi??? la verdad entre mas tradusco esta historia las la amo, espero que les pase lo mismo **

**Quiero agadecer de nuevo (ya que lo habia hecho al inicio del capi jejej) por todo su apoyo y sus rr que son magnificos, la verdad no tenia intenciones de actualizar hoy ya que es fin de semana pero al leer todas sus opiniones, RR y ver todo esos favoritos y Alertas no pude evitarlo y decidi actualizar, espero lo mismo ocurra mañana (depende de ustedes si quien capi mañana o me dan el dia libre de fin de semana) jejejjejej los quiero mil gracias por todo**

**xao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertence a Vampiregirl 143 yo solo la tradusco**

**SOlo puedo decir "OH DIOS MIO" !!!!!!!! chicas me han dejado con la voca abierta, y el ojo cuadrado jejejej (literamente) jejejejjejej nunca pense que abriria mi mail y me eocntratra con tantos RR, favortitos y Alertas en mi vida, ustedes son lo maximo jejejjeje. Asi que a ver la maravillosa respuesta que tube del capi anterior no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados y descanzar jejejejjeje ustedes se lo merecian y aqui estoy una vez mas actualizando**

**Espero que les guste esta capi!!!! y una vez mas You Rock!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 6**

Después de eso no supe que decirle a Edward, aparentemente hoy era el día de los mensajes enigmáticos de Edward, Quiero decir, ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente significaba eso?

La siguiente cosa que supes fue que estábamos estacionados en frente del edificio del apartamento de Alice, "Ya llegamos Bella"

Sonreí ligeramente "¿Estas lista para Alice?" me pregunto sabiendo lo hiperactiva que mi mejor amiga podría llegar a ser

"Claro que lo estoy" dije forzándome a sonreír. Estaba mucho mas relajada de lo que esperaba que estuviera este fin de semana. Seguramente Alise seria mucho mas hiperactiva de lo que normalmente era, considerando que no la he visto desde hace un mes, pero su nuevo novio seguramente le trajo un nuevo nivel de hiperactividad

Edward y yo encontramos un lugar para estacionarnos y empezar nuestro camino al octavo piso, donde se encontraba el apartamento de Alice, "Vamos Bella, vamos a pasarlo genial" dijo Edward en cuanto nos subimos al elevador

"Lo se, lo se" Dije suspirando cuando nos paramos en frente de la puerta de Alice, levante mi mirada y le sonreí, puse todo lo que tenia en mi sonrisa antes de tocar la puerta

Momentos después la puerta se abrió rápidamente y fui atacada por Alice, empujándome directamente hacia Edward. "Wow cálmate un poco Alice" dijo Edward con un carcajada

"¿Calmarme? ¿Quieres que me calme cuando no he visto a mi mejor amiga desde hace un mes?" pregunto Alice como su fuera una pregunta estúpida. "Sin mencionar, que acaba de romper con su primer novio universitario, necesita que alguien se preocupe por ella"

"Hey" dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

"No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi Alice", me queje

"No te preocupes Alice, He cuidad muy bien a Bella en tu ausencia"

"No necesito que nadie me cuide. Además muy difícilmente llamaría a "La actuación de hermano mayor" cuidarme" dije mirando a Edward. No podía respirar bastante bien . Edward había estado parado directamente detrás de mi cuando Alice me empujo hacia el con su abrazo. Las manos de Edward había bajado hacia mi cintura para evitar que me cayera, y estaba bastante recargada hacia el. Sin embargo había pasado cerca de un minuto, y no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarme de su lado, lo único que hizo fue empujarme mas cerca, dejando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura

Edward se rio, "Si bueno, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, tu no tienes un hermano, y mi hermano mayor no estaba aquí para pararse como normalmente lo hace, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo Bells"

"Entren chicos" pidió Alice

Edward se inclino y me susurro en el oído, "Pero si te di a entender eso , No estoy interesado en ser tu hermano mayor", pude sentir que el sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir mi rostro cuando Alice me tomo de la cintura. Gracias a Dios que Alice no se dio cuenta o que estaba demasiado emocionada para comentar algo, nos metió dentro del apartamento y me aparto del abrazo de Edward

En su sillón estaba sentado un muy apuesto rubio, que se estaba riendo de nosotros. "Alice, cariño tranquilízate, no quieres jalar su brazo y sacarlo fuera de su lugar" dijo

"Lo siento, Jasper, solo que estoy muy emocionada que finalmente los vas a conocer, ellos significan mucho para mi"

"Bueno, yo estoy contento de conocerlos a ellos también" dijo Jasper."Hola, Yo soy Jasper Whitlock, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ustedes" dijo parándose para tomar mi mano

"Es un gusto conocerte Jasper" dije sonriendo. El era muy apuesto, Con unos hermosos ojos azules, aunque no se comparaban con los ojos verdes de Edward, sin embargo Eran mucho mas hermosas que los de James y pude ver fácilmente como Alice se podía perder en ellos.

Sentí como Edward se acerco y puso sus brazo encima de mis hombros. "El es Edward, mi… uhm… amigo" dije sonrojándome de nuevo. ¿Por qué fue que no puede presentar a Edward como mi mejor amigo?, acepto que esto era nuevo para mi, incluso hablar de el, pero enserio, Eso era todo lo que el era. _Quizá sea por que no puedes pensar cuando el te toca Bella,_ pensé

"Es un gusto conocerte Edward" dijo Jasper sacudiendo la mano de Edward

"El gusto es mío Jasper, solo espero que estés cuidando bien de nuestra Alice aquí"

"Por supuesto, no puedo imaginar el hacer algo que la lastimara"

"Bien, es genial escucharlo"

"Ok, ves eso no es justo" dije girándome hacia Edward

"¿Qué?" pregunto

"Yo te presente a mi novio, antes de que fuera mi novio, y eres totalmente grosero con el, pero Alice te presenta a su novio, y eres amable con el"

"Sin ofensa Japer, estoy feliz que sea amable contigo, y espero que sean amigos, pero sigue sin ser justo" Dije suspirando y cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho como una pequeña niña de cinco años que estaba teniendo una rabieta. Jasper rio

"Mira Bells, hay una diferencia entre tu y Alice y aun mas grande diferencia entre los chicos que han traído a casa, Jasper parece como el tipo de chico en el que puedo confiar, James no tanto" dijo Edward

"¿Qué es lo que significa eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Edward

"Eso, de que hay una diferencia entre Alice y yo" pregunte

"Bells tengo de conocerte mi vida entera y tu tienes un lugar mucho mas cerca de mi corazón que Alice"

"Si, bueno Emmett la protegerá igualmente como lo hacia contigo" argumente

"Bells, pensé que ya estaba bastante claro que no tenia intenciones de ser tu hermano mayor. Yo solo te protegía de James por que el es un imbécil"

Abrí mi boca para responder pero Alice me interrumpió. "Eso es cierto Bells, ¿Por qué no nos preparamos para cenar?"

"Bien" dije dejándola que me arrastrara hacia el baño

"Edward ¿Te importaría recoger sus cosas del carro? Pregunto Alice antes de cerrar la puerta

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto alice después de encender la regadera

"¿Qué?"

"Todo ese coqueteo entre Edward y tu allá fuera" pregunto con una sonrisa que bien conocía yo

"No se de lo que estas hablando Alice, a el solamente no le justa James eso es todo" dije mientras empezaba a desvestirme

"Entonces déjame aclarar esto, ¿El coquetea contigo, cuando James no esta cerca, por que no le gusta James?"

_Ok, quizá cuando lo pones de esa forma no tiene mucho sentido, pero si esa no es la razón, entonces ¿Cuál es? _Pensé

"No se de lo que me estas hablando Alice"

"Por que diciéndote que tan cerca estas de su corazón, te esta protegiendo de tu novio"

"Supongo que eso es muy Edward , aparte ya te dije que el trajo una chica, Emma, a la casa la noche anterior"

"si, bueno eso cambia todo" dijo sarcásticamente. "Después de todo tu llevaste primero a James"

"A mi me interesa James" dije

"¿Enserio? Entonces déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué terminaron?"

"Por que no me he acostado con el todavía", dije metiéndome dentro de la regadera

"Bien, no lo tomes a mal Bells, no estoy tratando de decir que seas fácil pero han pasado tres meses"

"¿Y?"

"Solo esta pensando que si realmente te importara tanto como tu dices, eso no hubiera sido un problema"

"Alice no estoy segura de que lo estés entendiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con que no me haya acostado con James?"

"Oh vamos Bella, te has enamorado profundamente de el como el de ti"

"Alice, se realista, Edward Cullen no esta enamorado de mi"

"¿Pero tu sientes algo por el?" pregunto. Aparentemente tomo mi silencio como una respuesta. "Bien, este fin de semana será una verdadera prueba, si quieres mi opinión, el esta igual que tu. Ahora apresúrate, quiero jugar a la Barbie Bella" dijo saliendo del baño

Me quede pensando el lo que Alice había dijo mientras me bañaba, Seguramente Edward solo estaba jugando al hermano mayor sobre protector en ausencia de Emmett. El dijo que no quería ser mi "hermano mayor", pero eso podría significar algo ¿Podría?.

**¿Que les parecio chicos?? Edward no quiere ser el hemano de Bells jejejejjeje ¿Me pregunto por que? X) jejejjejejejejjejejejjejej espero sus RR y pues mil gracias por todos y cada uno de su apoyo vamos en el capitulo 6 y esta historia ya tiene 35 RR jejejej podremos llegar a los 50? antes del capitulo 10??? yo se que con lectores como ustedes en el fan fic todo se puede un saludo a todos y mil gracias**

**Xao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Persojames = a propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Vampiregirl 143 yo solo traadusco**

**CHicos estamos a solo dos RR de llegas a los 50!!!! ¿Lo pueden creer? solo estamos en el capi 7 y esta historia ya tiene 50 RR wuawwww es el mejor regalo de todos mil gracias y pues aqui estoy una vez mas como todos los dias subiendo un capitulo para la gente tan bonita del FF, mil gracias por el apoyo **

**Aqui les dejo un POV de Edward waaaaaaaaaaa ya extrañaba algo de el ejejejjeje**

**Capitulo 7**

***Edward POV***

No pude evitarlo y estalle en carcajadas en cuanto Alice jalo a Bella dentro del baño, dejándonos a Jasper y a mi en la sala. Bella odiaba ese lado de Alice, pero siendo la mejor amiga que era, siempre dejaba que Alice jugara a la "Barbie Bella" como Alice lo llamaba

"Entonces Jasper, como tu y Alice se conocieron?" le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón

"Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, ambos estábamos estudiando. Ella estaba intentado tomar un libro que ella no alcanzaba y yo decidí ofrecerle mi ayuda. Aunque claro ya la había visto unos días antes y la admiraba desde lejos. Eso fue hace tres semanas, y somos inseparables desde ahí"

Asentí con la cabeza, "Ella es realmente dulce, y ella siempre estuvo ahí para Bella en la preparatoria"

"¿Qué hay de ti y Bella? Ustedes lucen genial juntos"

Me rei nerviosamente, "Si, hemos sido amigos desde que nacimos" dije. "Solo yo, siendo el chico estúpido que soy, deje a una chica que la insultara en su cumpleaños N. 13, y nos dejamos de hablar por cinco años" No se por que le estaba contado todo a Jasper, No había hablado ni siquiera con Emmett sobre esto, y ahora le estaba contando a un completo desconocido sobre mi relación o mi falta de ella con Bella.

"Vamos hermano, eso no fue inteligente de tu parte" dijo Japer riéndose

"Mira a quien se lo dices, Fue una chica que iba con nosotros a la escuela. No era una a la que particularmente me gustara, pero por alguna razón Bella nunca se ha visto claramente, Ella siempre ha tenido problemas de baja autoestima, y lo que hice sin duda no ayudo. La chica la llamo perdedora, y le dijo que era patética y que solamente yo salía con ella por que nuestras madres era mejores amigas"

Jasper movió su cabeza "Y tu solamente la dejaste decirlo" dijo

"Si bueno, dijo, tenia trece años y me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?. No podía decirle a Bella exactamente, Salgo contigo por que creo que te amo. Eso hubiera sido realmente bueno, probablemente hubiera tenido el mismo resultado, Bella no me hablaría por años"

"bueno, ahora que lo pones así, es una situación un poco difícil" dijo Jasper y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. "¿Y ahora, como se siente ella sobre eso?"

"Mira no estoy seguro, las cosas están empezando hacer como antes entre los dos, acabamos de empezar a hablarnos de nuevo en nuestra fiesta de graduación. Nuestros padres no compraron una casa en Boston, y estuvimos un poco forzados a reconciliarnos. Pero pene que todo iba bien hasta que trajo a la casa al idiota de novio que tiene. No se que va a pasar con el, pero sea lo que sea, solo me molesta. Odio dejarla sola con el, Cuando el esta en la casa y si puedo evitarlo del todo, no me voy. El es simplemente molesto, y es mas que mis celos, como la manera en que la mira, el solo la quiere por su cuerpo"

"¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene saliendo?"

"En realidad ellos acaban de terminar la noche anterior, pero supongo que tenían cerca de tres meses. Y yo eche a perder todo con lo que hice ayer en la noche" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza con el pensamiento

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Hay una chica en mi clase de historia, Ella es realmente linda, y me vio junto con Bella un día, y me pregunto sobre Bella el día siguiente. Ella pensó que nos veíamos bien juntos, pero estaba preocupada por que había visto a Bella con James también. Así que le explique todo, diciéndole todo sobre Bella y lo que sucedió cuando éramos mas chicos, incluso le conté sobre mis sentimientos hacia Bella y sobre todo lo que pensaba de James. Ella pensó que era simplemente hermosa mi historia así que decidió convertirnos a Bella y a mi en su pequeño proyecto" dije "Así que ella pensó que si yo podía darle celos a bella las cartas estarían a mi favor. De acurdo con Emma, Bella sentía lo mismo que yo, y solo tenia que alejarla de James para poder hacer mi movimiento. Asi que la lleve a casa la noche anterior para que conociera a Bella, haciéndolo parecer como si estuviera interesado en Emma, para darle celos a ella. Pero Bella y James acababan de terminar y Bella me estaba esperando en el sofá recostada, había estado llorando y yo tuve que estudiar con Emma" dije finalmente

"¿Estas seguro que Emma no esta interesada en ti?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Ella tiene novio, el es mas joven y tiene su mirada puesta en la carrera de leyes de Harvard" dije "Bella solo esta confundida, cada vez que la toco, es como si hubiera una chispa entre nosotros literalmente. Siempre que la rodeo con mi brazo o beso su mejilla ella se apoya en mi. Lo que es realmente chistoso es que ella me esta haciendo sentir mal por ser grosero con James, pero no parece molestarse realmente, es como si ella disfrutara el hecho de que estoy celoso"

"Suena como si tu amiga Emma estuviera en lo correcto, sobre que Bella también esta enamorad de ti"

"Ella lo esta" dijo Alice, levante mi vista para encontrar a Alice que estaba recargada sobre la puerta del baño. "Ella esta muy muy enamorada"

"¿Estas segura Alice?" pregunte

"Edward Cullen no te atrevas a cuestionar mi buen juicio cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga, ¿Me entendiste? Yo se cosas, y se que bella siente cosas muy fuetes por ti, al igual que tu hacia ella" dijo Alice, aparentemente nada se le podía ocultar a Alice.

"Ok entonces ¿Qué hago ahora que se Alice?" pregunte

"Veamos Edward, Pensemos un poco. Tu estarás en la ciudad Nueva York durante un fin de semana, con la chica de la que te estas enamorando. Ella acaba de terminar con su novio pero no esta tan molesta como para ser consolada, Yo opino que tu deberías asegurarte que pase el mejor fin de semana de su vida"

"Creo que las cosas están yendo a mi favor hasta ahora"

"Velo de esta manera, solo espera hasta que vean donde van a dormir esta noche, ustedes van a estar en el cielo" dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo

"¿Enserio?"

Alice soltó una carcajada, "Si, ahora ve y recoge sus cosas antes de que salga de la ducha, Ella no va a estar feliz contigo si tiene que caminar alrededor en toalla, fresca justo salida de bañarse" dijo Alice

No hice ninguna señal de moverme, "Edward ve!" dijo riéndose de mi

"¿Qué? Me puedes culpar que es una vista que me encantaría ver"

"Si, estoy segura, ahora ve y trae sus cosas, entre mas pronto empieces a conquistarla y trabajando para ganarte un lugar es su corazón donde no te deje ir, Mas rápido lo veras!" me dijo Alice aventándome una almohada.

"bien, bien, ya voy, ya voy" dije parándome y caminando hacia la puerta

La conversación que acababa de tener con Alice y Jasper me hizo sentirme mejor sobre lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo. Claramente sus sentimientos hacia James no era muy profundos por que no parecía muy molesta sobre su rompimiento con el. Pero no podía evitar preguntarme si ella realmente me quería tanto como Alice dijo que era. Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Este fin de semana todas las apuestas estaban cerradas, su idiota de novio no estaba cerca de ella, ahora ella era mi Bella este fin de semana. Y si conseguía lo que quería, ella seria mi Bella desde aquí y para siempre.

**¿Se lo pudieron creer? No defendio a Bells por que estaba enamorado de ella Dios!!!! lo ha confesadoooooo me pregunto ¿QUe estara planendo Alice para cuando estos dos duerman? jejejejejjejejejeje ya empiezara Edward a conquistar a Bells yupi yupiiiiiiiiii**

**Espero sus lindos RR, Favoritos, y Alertas mil gracias por todo**

**REview please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Just cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephania Meyer y la historia le pertenece a vampiregirl 143 yo solo tradusco**

**aqui un dia mas de actualizancion agradeciendo por todos su RR y ahora si tengo el placer y la emocion de decirles que !Ya rebasamos los 50 RR!!!!!!!!**

**wauwww que emocion jejejjejejejj espero les guste este capi es un poco cortito pero esta lindo jejej**

**Chapter 8**

***Bella POV***

Tome asiento en la habitación de Alice mientras ella me cepillaba y me riza y me jalaba mi cabello. Era por lo menos mi parte favorita de ser su mejor amiga, pero generalmente valía la pena cuando terminaba. Esta noche me había vestido con un par de jeans con un suéter negro con el cuello en v. Aparentemente estaba a favor de mostrar algún escote, ya que este suéter tenia un corte muy bajo

"Nos vamos a divertir esta noche Bells, y mañana vamos a ir a la estatua de la libertad creo, antes de ir de shopping claro"

"Shopping ¿Enserio?"

"Si Shopping, al South Street Seaport, será divertido, puedes ser turista e ir de compras al mismo tiempo Bells"

Finalmente termino de rizar mi pelo, y empezó a trabajar en mi maquillaje

"No demasiado Alice" le advertí. Pero sabia como lo había dicho, que era inservible. Ella me iba a cubrir de maquillaje, mayormente mis ojos, ella tenia todo delineador y rímel para hacer mis ojos resaltar. Pero nada hace a los ojos cafés resaltar, ellos eran solamente aburridos

"Asi que ¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"A Mcgee´s, es un bar irlandés donde Japer y yo nos gusta ir a comer, ellos tienen Karaoke los viernes en la noche, es muy divertido"

Asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cuando resbale con mis botas negras puestas. "Sabes Alice, creo que solo me voy a quedar en casa" dije de pronto muy nerviosa sobre mi cita con Edward, sin importar que tan no - oficial era

"Bella ¿Por qué en el mundo harías eso?"

"Por que esto es muy absurdo, ¿Por qué Edward quisiera estar conmigo? Es mas que obvio que el no quiere, así que debería disminuir las probabilidades de perder y quedarme en casa" dije haciendo un movimiento para levantarme

Alice podría ser bajita, pero era muy rápida, ella atrapo mi hombro en sus manos y me mantuvo sentada. "Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas a salir con Edward, Jasper y yo esta noche y vas a pasar un gran tiempo, quieras o no"

Suspire. "Pero Alice" empecé pero ella fue rápida y me interrumpió

"No, no peros señorita, tu y Edward van a estar juntos, claro y simple. Ahora vas a salir allá fuera y pasarla bien" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pecho.

Empecé a hacer un puchero, "¿Te pasara algo si sonries?"

"Me estas llevando al fracaso Alice"

"No Bella, te estoy llevando con el hombre que será el amor de tu vida"

Levante la vista para mirarla desde donde estaba sentada en su cama, "¿Qué pasa si me vuelve a lastimar?" pregunte con un susurro

Mi miedo estaba completamente justificado; Edward ya me había roto el corazón una vez. ¿Quién dice que no la haría otra vez?. Alice suspiro y tomo asiento a mi lado.

"Bells te quiero, tu eres mi mejor amiga y haría cualquier cosas en el mundo por ti. Lo que sea ¿Lo sabes verdad?" ella pregunto y yo asentí. "Nunca te hubiera dicho esto en la preparatoria, pero creo realmente que deberías hablar con Edward sobre lo que paso aquel día. Creo que su respuesta te sorprenderá"

"Alice, No creo que esa sea una buena idea"

"Confía en mi Bells, creo que debes hablar con el", dijo. "Ven vámonos, nuestros chicos nos esperan", dijo Alice dándome una mano y jalándome fuera de la cama

"Bien"

Jasper y Edward estaban esperándonos cuando nosotras salimos de la habitación de Alice hacia la sala. "¿Listas chicas?" pregunto Jasper

"Si lo estamos ¿No es así Bella?"

"Claro" dije tomando my abrigo le lana negro y mi bufanda de la silla donde Edward la había dejado

"Ven, déjame ayudarte con eso Bella" dijo Edward tomando el abrigo de mis manos y poniéndomelo detrás de mi

"Gracias Edward" dije silenciosamente. Enrolle la bufanda a mi cuello antes de abotonar mi chaqueta y girar hacia mis amigos con una sonrisa forzada

Bajamos al lobby mientras platicábamos. "Te ves bastante mal esta noche" dijo Edward cuando salimos de elevador. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto. Le sonreí, el había estado comportándose tan dulcemente. Ya no importaba si el realmente quería estar conmigo, lo tenia de nuevo en mi vida eso era mucho mas de lo que podía decir sobre mi vida ¿En unos que 5 meses?. "Estoy genial" dije mientras me agarraba de su brazo cuando salimos al fría noche de noviembre

McGee´s era como el típico lugar donde vas con tus amigo de la escuela, la mitad era restaurante y la otra era bar. Había seis mesas de billar y una área para jugar dados y por supuesto como Alice prometió, Un escenario de Karaoke.

"Entonces Bells, ¿Debería registrar a Edward y a ti para el Karaoke?" pregunto Alice mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa

"No gracias Alice"

"Oh vamos Bells, será divertido"

"De ninguna manera"

"Vamos Edward, persuádela un poco" lloriqueo Alice. Edward se rio y puso su brazo alrededor de mi, jalándome para recargarme sobre el. Estoy segura que tenia una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro; Encontraba muy difícil no sonreír cuando Edward me tocaba

"Alice ya sabes lo penosa que es Bella, No hay manera para que ella haga eso. Además no hay manera de que me obligues a que me suba al escenario"

Me incline a el y le susurre, "Gracias por salvarme"

Estaba disfrutando la sensación de sentir el cuerpo de Edward presionado al mío y su brazo alrededor de mi cuando mis tranquilos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por nuestro molesto mesero. "¿Qué les puedo traer hermosas damas?" pregunto. Levante mi vista para mirara a un joven chico con cabello rubio y ojos azules, y su nombre era James. Me encogí suavemente y sentí el brazo de Edward se tensaba a mi alrededor.

"Creo que solo tomaremos 4 coca colas" dijo Jasper

"Entonces serán 4 coca colas" dijo mirando directamente a mi y guiñándome el ojo antes de irse

"Eww" dije después de que se fuera

"Bien Bells, parece que acabas de hacer un amigo" dijo Alice

"Creo que tengo a todo los amigos que puedo tratar justo aquí, gracias"

James regreso unos pocos minutos después con nuestras bebidas y nosotros las acomodamos en nuestro lugar. Aparentemente James no era la persona mas observadora en el mundo, El brazo de Edward nunca me dejo, y mientras comimos la mano de Edward me sujetaba mi mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa. Pero cada ves que James dejaba nuestra mesa, me guiñaba el ojo sin importar donde estuvieran las manos Edward. "Aparentemente el no te ve mucho como una amenaza" le dije a Edward

"Si, pero el sabe lo que es bueno para el, se mantendrá alegado" dijo Edward. "No dejare que nos arruine nuestra noche."

"ok si ninguno de ustedes dos van a subir al Karaoke ¿Qué tal un poco de billar?" jasper pregunto

"Suena divertido" dijo Edward mientras yo gemí. "¿Qué sucede Bells?, ¿No te gusta jugar billar?" Me pregunto en cuanto James regreso

"Bien ¿Cómo van a dividir la cuenta esta noche?" pregunto James

"Me preguntaba" dijo Edward, James lo miro una mirada inexpresiva. "Bien, si tengo que adivinar, yo diría que los dos de nosotros serán juntos, y los dos de ellos estarán juntos" dijo Edward mencionando ente el y yo y Japer y Alice.

"Oh, Ok" dijo James antes de salir

"Que despistado", dijo Alice

"No tienes por que pagar mi cena" le dije a Edward

"Claro que si, esta noche estamos en una cita Bella, además no le voy a dar a el la satisfacción de saber que no eres mi novia"

**jejejjej que les parecio jejej, solamente les puedo adelantar del sig capi que actualizare mañana que volveremos a ver a nuestro querido celoso!!!! jejejejeje **

**Aclaracion: solo quiero aclarar que El mesero que aparece en este capi NO es el novio de Bella, James, si no que por una extraña razon jejejej se llaman igual **

**espero sus RR y todos su apoyo y nos estamos leyendo, nos vemos mañana con otro capi un saludo xao**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Twilight, ni de la historia yo solo tradusco**

**Aqui estoy una vez mas subiendo tan hermoso capi espero que les juste**

**Capitulo 9.**

El no era mi novio, claro que no era mi novio, pero eso no significaba que el no quisiera ser mi novio ¿Correcto? Me refiero a ¿Que tipo de chico esta constantemente encima de una chica en la manera en que Edward esta encima de mi, si no le gusta? . _El tipo de chico que solo quiere acostarse contigo. _Pensé, suspire pero rápido deshecha esa idea de mi mente. Edward no estaba tratando de acostarse conmigo, el siempre ha sido un caballero con las mujeres, pero el solamente ha tenido una novia en la preparatoria. Además si el solo estuviera tratando de acostarse conmigo, hubiera intentado un poco mas fuerte ahora, y no se hubiera graduado con el primer lugar en nuestra clase, claramente el es más inteligente que yo, algo tan estúpido era tratar y usar a su compañera de cuarto por sexo, especialmente cuando su compañera de piso era la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre. Estos pensamientos estaban deprimiéndome, así que rápidamente los eche fuera de mi mente cuando James dejo nuestra mesa que esperemos sea por ultima vez.

"Así que Bella, nunca contestaste mi pregunta, ¿No le gusta jugar billar?" Edward pregunto

"NO es que no me guste jugar, es solo que no soy muy buena" admití en cuanto tomamos nuestras cosas.

"Bien tenemos que trabajar en eso ¿no?" Edward pregunto tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia las mesas de billar. Encontramos una mesa para cuatro cerca de las otras mesas de billar, Alice y yo nos sentamos mientras Jasper y Edward fueron hacia la barra para traer las bolas de billar

"Entonces, las cosas van bien, El no puede mantener sus manos lejos de ti"

"El es así bastante, Solamente esta celoso" dije

"Celoso, odio tener que romper lo que piensas Bella, pero tu no te pones celoso cuando un chico le pega a tu mejor amigo, cuando tu mejor amigo es una gallina y tu no" dijo Alice "Al menos que creas que es gay"

"Oh Dios no" dije. "Ni siquiera juegues con eso," dije riéndome de ella

Edward y Jasper regresaron unos minutos después con un localizador. "Todas las mesas están tomadas, Pero somos los primero en la lista cuando una se desocupe" dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

"Suena Genial" dijo Alice

Tuvimos una pequeña conversación mas o menos de media hora, hasta que el localizador comenzó a sonar. Jasper y Edward desaparecieron por detrás del bar de nuevo y Alice y yo caminamos hacia la mesa vacía de billar. Alcance tomar un palo de billar y sentí a alguien acercase detrás de mi empujando su cuerpo sobre el mío.

"Edward enserio me extrañaste tanto, solo te has ido por un minuto" dije girándome para encontrarme cara a casa con James

"James" dije

"Hola" me contesto

"Bells, voy a traer a Edward" dijo Alice apresurándose detrás del bar

"Tu nunca sonaste muy interesada en jugar billar antes," dijo poniendo una mano en los dos lado de la mesa con migo en el centro

"Yo uh… Yo no soy muy buena, eso es todo" tartamudee

"Bien entonces, Por que no me dejas enseñarte, una mujer hermosa como tu debe ser buena en todo"

"Si bueno, creo que eso mi no…novio, uhm Edward, me va a enseñar como jugar"

"El es un perdedor, por que no lo te deshaces de el y nosotros podemos regresar a mi lugar"

"Por que al único lugar que voy a regresar esta noche es a la casa de mi mejor Amiga Alice"

"Asi que Edward no va a tener tanta suerte, que pena, …………." pregunto James

"Eres un cerdo; Edward y yo estamos de visita desde Boston, y nos estamos quedando en el departamento de Alice. Estamos en primer año en Harvard y sea o no que Edward tenga suerte esta noche difícilmente no es asunto tuyo" dije poniendo mis dos manos en su pecho y empujándolo a un lado. Se quito mas rápido de que pensé, y antes de que lo supiera los brazos de Edward me tenían rodeando mi cintura

"Bells ¿Estas bien?" pregunto

"Si, estoy bien, solo aleja a este cerdo lejos de mi"

Mire hacia arriba desde donde estaba en los brazos de Edward para ver a Jasper tomando a James de su camisa

"Caballero, si no terminan con todo esto pacíficamente, voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan" dijo el manager que apareció de la nada

"Señor, necesita mantener una mejor vigilancia con sus empleados. James estaba acosando sexualmente a mi novia" dijo Edward que lucia como si fuera a patearle el trasero a James en cualquier instante. No pude evitarlo y sonríe cuando me llamo su novia, sin importarme mas que era lo que acaba de pasar

"ciertamente Me disculpo, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ustedes, por el resto de su visita por favor siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. James, Voy a necesitar que vengas conmigo" dijo de manager. Jasper miro entre el manager y James pero finalmente libero a James, "Lo que sea que necesiten siéntanse libres de pedirlo" dijo El manager cuando tomo a James de brazo y lo guio a fuera

"¿Estas bien Bells?" me pregunto Jasper

"Estoy Bien, enserio no me hizo nada, realmente no pudo tocarme" dije

"Estas segura, nos podemos ir a casa" dijo Alice

"No, no. Edward me prometió que iba a enseñarme como jugar billar, y yo quiero aprender como se juega" dije mirando a Edward quien todavía seguía abrazándome contra el. "Me lo prometiste" dije

"Lo se, solo que quiero partirle la cara a ese idiota ahora mismo" dijo

"Esta bien Edward, no me hizo daño ¿Ok?" pregunte. No me contesto, simplemente asistió. "ok juguemos un poco de billar" dijo agachándose un poco y besando mi mejilla antes de enredar mis brazos en su cuello y abrazarlo

"Ok, así que vamos a jugar en parejas, tu y yo versus Alice y Jasper"

"Ok, Solo espero que seas bastante bueno, por que yo no lo soy"

"Te ayudare con tus tiros" dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo

Claro esta, Edward era buenísimo en el billar, como en todo lo demás. En su turno solo el metió dos bolas enteras y un tercera antes de perder un tiro. Jasper hizo una pelota triple, antes de perder y después era mi turno. Tome la vara de billar y me incline hacia la mesa solo para sentir que Edward se había puesto detrás de mi, apoyándose sobre mi, con su cuerpo entero presionándome completamente el mío.

"Ves, ahora esto compensa totalmente lo que paso con James"

"OH ¿Enserio?" me pregunto

"Absolutamente" dije mientras el me ayudaba a alinear mi tiro

Alice y yo jugamos dos juegos de Billar con los chicos antes de rendirnos y dejar que ellos jugaran dos juegos mas solos. "ok señoritas, parecen estar un poco aburridas" dijo Jasper caminado hacia nosotras. Alice y yo asentimos

"Asi que ¿Qué les parece tomar un helado?" Pregunto Edward

"Un helado suena genial" dije, Tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso y seguí a Edward hacia el bar donde regreso las bolas de billar y pago por nuestro tiempo

"¿te la pasaste bien?" Me pregunto Edward tomando mi mano mientras nos adelantamos hacia la salida

"Si, completamente disfrute de mis lecciones de billar" le dije apretando su mano

"Creo que las disfrute mas yo que tu"

"Oh yo no se sobre eso"

Nos dirigimos hacia Friendly´s **(una heladería) **a unas pocas cuadras y ordenamos unos sundaes antes de regresar al Departamento de Alice. "Entonces Alice ¿Dónde vamos a dormir esta noche?" pregunte mientras comíamos nuestros sundaes

"Uhm, Estas sentada en el" dijo Alice

"¿Vamos a dormir los dos en el sofá?"

"No en realidad, el sofá se convierte en una cama" dijo. Podría besar a mi mejor amiga en este momento; tendré que pasar las siguientes dos noches en la misma cama que Edward Cullen.

"oh" dije

"No suenas muy animada Bella" dijo Edward. "No tengo piojos"

"Apuesto a que si" dije riéndome

Sacudió su cabeza antes de decirme, "¿Por qué no te cambiar para dormir, yo sacare la cama"

"Ok"

Saque mi pijama fuera de mi maleta, que consistía en un par de pants negros y una blusa de tirantes rosa. "¿Estarás bien con el esta noche?" pregunto Alice que estaba sentada en su cama, cuando Salí del baño

"Estoy segura, estaré bien, No es como si nunca hubiera estado sola con el antes, vivo con el"

"Si, pero nunca has estado sola en una cama con el", dijo y no conteste; No podía contestar ¿Qué le diría? Oh no te preocupes por nosotros, si escuchas algún extraño ruido no salgas a la sala, es probable que sea solo yo saltando encima de el, y teniendo una oportunidad de estar con el? Sacudí mi cabeza y camine hacia la sala donde están Edward preparando sus cosas para dormir

"¿Qué lado quieres?" le pregunte

"El izquierdo, esta mas cerca de la puerta" Dijo Edward

Me rei antes de decirle, "Eres muy gracioso sabes"

"¿Por qué? Solo quiero ser capaz de protegerte si algo pasa ¿Por qué es eso gracioso?" pregunto

"No lo es, es muy dulce Edward" le dije en cuanto se marcho al baño, Me metí a la cama, esta noche será interesante, por que iba a estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, En el cielo por que estaba tan cerca de Edward y el infierno por que el no era mío.

**Oh Dios mio, Oh Dios mio, Oh Dios mio va a dormir juntos wiiiiiiiiiii jejejjejejej Alice traviesa jejejejjejej y dios que tierno Edward que quiere dormir cerca de la puerta para protegerla dios me derrito de amor jejejej (literalmente jejejej) cada capitulo que tradusco hace que me enamore mas de esta historia espero que les guste **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada =( solo traduco la histora de Vampiregirl143**

**Ok Chicas tengo que ser totalmente sincera con uustedes, no pensaba en subir un capi hoy y menos tan temprano pero al ver tan hermosos RR, favoritos y alertas estas mañana han hecho que cambie de opinio, encerio que cada dia me sorprenden mas jejejej. Bien les dire la razon por la cual no iba a subir nada hoy. Dentro de una semana tengo tres examenes y necesito estudiar si no quiero reprobar jejejej, pero bueno ya que tengo tan lindas lectoras sacrificare una horita para publicar un capi diariamente como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahorita, espero comprendan por si llego a tardar un poquitin en actualizar (Hey pero no se preocupen que no se quedaran sin capi todos los dias), asi que ya dicho esto los dejo con el proximo capi**

**Capitulo 10**

Jale la manta sobre mi cara cuando escuche a Edward salir del baño. "Bells, ¿Por qué te escondes de mi?" pregunto

"No me estoy escondiendo de ti", dije sin moverme.

"¿Enserio?, Entonces ¿Por qué tienes la una manta sobre tu rostro?" me pregunto en cuanto lo sentí sentarse a un lado de mi. Suspire y baje la manta lo suficiente para revelar mis ojos. "Vamos, quítatela", dijo. Volví a suspirar y a jale la manta todo hacia abajo. "Eso está mucho mejor, ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto deslizándose dentro del cobertor

"Nada"

"Que gracioso, no te creo" dijo girando a su lado y apoyando su cabeza con sus brazos

"Si bueno, nadie dijo que tenias que hacerlo" dije un poquito más dura de lo que había intentado

"Bells, desearía que te abrieras un poco mas conmigo y me dijeras realmente que es lo que sientes"

_Si correcto, solo déjame sacar mis agallas para contarte como me he enamorado de ti en estos últimos tres mes y medio, por que eso esta yendo realmente bien", _Pensé. Me quede callada por un momento bastante largo y decidí que si le decía la mitad de la verdad podía satisfacerlo sobre abrirme mas con el, y quizá podría abrir una puerta. "Solo estoy muy confundida" dije "No se que hacer con James, No se que esta pasando esta noche por todo el mundo, y sobre todo tengo miedo de que me lastimen otra vez"

"El chico de esta noche fue un completo imbécil, enserio no se quien se cree que es, pero si Jasper no hubiera estado ahí para quitártelo de encima, probablemente hubiera pateado su trasero. Pensé seriamente que perdería el control cuando Alice vino corriendo hacia mi y me conto lo que estaba pasando"

"Gracias, Aprecio bastante lo que tu y Jasper hicieron por mi, Espero que lo sepas"

Edward no me contesto simplemente sonrió y continuo. "En lo que concierne con James creo que deberías de deshacerte de el, no debió de obligarte de ese modo, fue totalmente inapropiado y nada caballeroso" dijo Edward. Se detuvo y suspiro, "Y en cuanto lo de salir lastimada, se lo de tu novio en la preparatoria, y sin embargo tu estabas al tanto de mi aversión hacia el, se que su rompimiento fue un mutuo acuerdo, lo que significa que a la única persona a la que te estas refiriendo es a mi. No puedo disculparme lo suficiente por las cosas que te hice Bella. Se que no hay nada que pueda hacer para reivindicarme contigo, pero eso no significa que no tengo la voluntad de intentarlo," dijo

"Yo solamente tengo miedo de llegar a estar cerca de ti de nuevo" dije silenciosamente

"Lo se, por lo cual estoy deseoso de tomar lo que sea que pueda tener" dijo Edward. "Te he extrañado muchísimo durante los pasados cinco años, cada vez que algo pasaba todo en lo que podía pensar era, `Oh le tengo que decir a Bells´ me tomo un buen año y medio para darme cuanta que no podía solamente correr y decirte Bells nunca mas" dijo. "Nunca quise lastimarte, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaba hay, esperándote en los bastidores, solo en caso de que me necesitaras. Pero gracias al cielo nunca lo hiciste, hasta ahora. No creo siquiera que pueda mostrarle suficiente apreciación a tus padres ya los míos por ponernos en esta situación que nos encontramos ahora, forzándonos a vivir juntos. Eso te trajo de regreso a mi vida, lo que es algo que nunca pensé que iba a volver a ver. Mi vida nunca será completa sin ti Bella, Tu eres mi mejor amiga, siempre has estado ahí y no puedo vivir sin ti."

Esa no era exactamente la plática que estaba esperando; El seguía sin responder la pregunta que yo había querido saber por cinco años, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le permitió a ella decirme esas horribles cosas? ¿Por qué no me defendió? ¿Por qué pretendió como si no me hubiera lastimado? Preguntas que querían respuesta también, preguntas que tenía miedo de preguntar. Saque ese pensamiento de mi mente en cambio sonreí antes de decir. "No quiero nunca mas ver otro día donde no eres parte de mi vida". Y era la verdad, Mejor amigo o novio, a este punto la única cosa que mi importaba era Edward. El sonrió y se inclino para besarme la frente.

"Bien Bells, creo que es hora de dormir un poco, Tenemos un día que nos espera mañana"

"Buenas Noches Edward" dije acomodando mi almohada antes de alcanzar y apagar la luz.

"Buenas noches Bells"

Estuve recostada en la cama unos 40 minutos antes de decidir que dormir era simplemente inútil. No había manera que pudiera dormir cuando estaba tan cerca del hombre que amo. Nuestra conversación no había ido tan lejos como yo hubiera querido, pero decidí que dar pasitos pequeños era mejor para Edward y para mi. Nos teníamos que acostumbrar a ser Edward Y Bella los mejores amigos antes de que podamos acércanos un poco a Edward Y Sella la pareja, aunque estaba segura que había una línea muy delgada entre las dos, una línea en la que ambos estábamos bailando encima consiente e inconscientemente en una base diaria. Como ahora por ejemplo, estaba tan cerca de el que podía escuchar su respiración cuando dormía, era como música a mis oídos. El estaba tan cerca que un "mal" o "accidental" movimiento mío y yo podría encontrarme despertando en sus brazos. Finalmente después de una hora y media de mirar el cielo y tratar de calmar mis nervios pude caer en un tranquilo sueño, soñando únicamente con Edward.

...

.......

El sol de la mañana brillaba en mi rostro cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente. Gruñí y jale la manta y me la puse alrededor de mi cuando quise alejarme del frio noviembre en la mañana. No pude evitar sonreír cuando sentí los brazos de Edward apretarme alrededor de mi mientras reacomodaba la manta para que así no cubriera a los dos completamente.

"Buenos días" me susurro. Yo sonreí y me acurruque en su pecho. Eso era algo que podía acostumbrarme cuando despertara cada mañana.

"Buenos Días," dije girándome

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Mejor de lo esperaba en realidad"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto. "Pensé que te habías dormido bástate rápido"

"Oh, Bien me alegra que te haya engañado, estuve recostada por una hora y media antes de que fuera capaz de quedarme dormida, creo que la última vez que mire el reloj era las 2:30."

"Won, eran cerca de las tres antes de que me durmiera" dijo Edward

"Ha, pensé que estabas dormido también" dije riéndome

"Parece que tenemos mucho que re-aprender sobre cada uno de nosotros, años antes esto nunca hubiera pasado" dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba casi agradecida que Edward no supiera que seguí despierta la noche anterior. Tenía miedo de a donde nuestra conversación podría haber llegado si hubiéramos permitido que continuara.

"probablemente Deberíamos levantarnos antes de que venga Alice y nos salte encima" yo solo asentí en respuesta y me moví para sentarme, intentado moverme de sus brazos. "Ok mentí, solo cinco minutos más," dijo jalándome encima de el otra vez

"Cinco minutos más, eso es todo" discutí con ambos, con el y con migo misma

"Lo prometo"

Pero no podía ser, menos que un minuto después Alice y toda su energía sin fin vino saltando desde su habitación, seguía en su pijama anunciando que era hora para prepararnos.

"No, escóndeme," le dije en el oído poniéndome encima la manta y escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward

"Vamos Bells, será divertido" dijo Alice

"Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer en la noche, y casi me acosan" dije

"¿Qué hay si te prometo que puedes traer a tu guardaespaldas?"

"¿Puedo tenerlo por siempre?" pregunte

Pero no fue Alice la que contesto, si no fue Edward, "Por siempre" me dijo acercándome a el.

**¿Que les parecio chicas? wuaw a mi me gustaria despertar todas las mañanas asi jejejejejejej que chistoso que ninguno de los dos no puedieron dormir jejej ya me los imagino jejejjejej, bueno espero sus RR ya saben que ellos me animan a publicar mas rapido **

**Nota: a todos lo que me leen en mis otras tres historias quiero pedirles que me tengan un poquito mas de paciencia yo se que ya me te tardado demasiado pero con la escuela y esta nueva traduccion no encuntro tiempo ni para mi, asi que voy a hacer todo lo posible por pubicar el epilogo de Mi pequeno angel asi como un capi mas de BAJ0 LA LUZ DE LA LUNA Y salvando mi vida recuerden que no pienso avandonar ningun fic solo que ahorita he estado muy ocupada, mil gracias por su comprencion.**

**Los quiere Just Cullen (mia)**

Espero sus RR he!!!!! jejejejjejej xao xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Discaimer: Los persanajes y la historia no son mias =( si no de Stephanie Meyer y vampiregirl143 quien muy amablemente me dio permiso para tarducir su histria**

**Nota del Autor abajo !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 11**

***Edward POV***

Me senté en el ahora intento de sofá para despejar mis pensamientos y fallando miserablemente. Seguía sin creer el descaro del chicho de la noche pasada. Como si Bella no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con el idiota de James regresando a casa, ahora tenía que lidiar con un mesero pervertido mientras visitaba a su mejor amiga en NY. Si Jasper no hubiera estado ahí ayer en la noche para quitarlo del camino para que pudiera estar con Bella, Probablemente me hubieran arrestado. _Hay Vas Cullen, ahora esa es la manera de impresionar a una chica,_ pese. Pero el no tenía derecho, Ella no había mostrado ningún interés en el en toda la noche, y yo no pude estar mas encima de ella sin pasarme de la raya con ella en toda la noche. No era que me estuviera quejando, cada vez que tocaba a Bella era como si mi cuerpo entero se encendiera como fuegos artificiales, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba alerta de cada movimiento, de cada respiro de ella. Y ciertamente no me hubiera importado besarla toda la noche, de hecho solo podía esperar que hubiera muchas noches en un futuro no muy lejano, que pudiera hacer solo eso, todo el tiempo a lo largo de la noche. Pero esta era Bella, mi mejor amiga desde que naci. La hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre y no podía arriesgarme a perder lo que acaba de ganar de regreso. Ella todavía no confiaba en mi, por lo menos no completamente, deduje mucho de nuestra conversación de la noche pasada, pero ella también lo quiso. Por un lado pude ver totalmente de donde había Venido Alice cuando ella dijo que bella tenia sentimientos por mi, pero por el otro lado ella seguía siendo la misma tímida Bella con quien tome baños cuando tenía dos años. No quería pensar en ella como esa bella nunca mas, por que ella ya no era mas esa Bella, Aunque no me importaría tomar un baño con ella de nuevo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Bella vino caminando fuera del cuarto de Alice. Como era que siempre lograba tomar mis aliento fuera iba mas allá de mi. Ella estaba usando lo que tenía que ser una de mis cosas favoritas que usara, una sudadera y unos jeans. Aunque esta sudadera era claramente un regalo de Alice, solo hizo que la deshará aun mas. Su cabello esta a la mitad estirado por detrás, y los rizos finales caían encima de los hombros del rosa bebe de la sudadera de Columbia que estaba usando. Aparentemente Alice se había apiadado de ella y de toda la caminata que íbamos hacer hoy dejándola que usara sus tenis en lugar de las botas que uso ayer en la noche, Esta era Bella, Cuando pensaba en ella, Cuando soñaba de ella, esta era la Bella que vi, la Bella que siempre quise. La patosa, tímida chica que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa justo debajo de mi nariz y yo estaba demasiado al tanto de eso.

"Asi que ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?" pregunte

"Vamos a ir a la estatua de la libertad y después iremos hacia South Street Seaport para comer algo y hacer algunas compras" dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, suficientemente cerca para sentir su presencia, pero seguía muy lejos

"Suena divertido: Ella no te va a dejar que te salgas de esas compras cierto?"

"Si correcto, Esta es Alice hemos hablado de eso"

Unos pocos minutos después Alice y Jasper se habían unido a nosotros y ya estábamos de camino al lobby para tomar un taxi. Fue un viaje corto hacia la Estatua de la Libertad. La mire mientras salíamos del taxi y Bella tomo una foto de la histórica señal por primera vez. Se veía tan emocionada, con su cámara en su mano derecha acercándose a mi para decir, "¿Puedes creer que hermosa es?" me pregunto

Solo pude sonreír cuando tomo mi mano con la suya y me llevo hacia el barco. Para alguien que nos había visto a mostros cuatro hoy, parecíamos que éramos dos parejas normales de adolescentes, el pensamiento hizo que mi pecho me doliera, en menos de 48 horas, iba a tener que rendirme y dejar de pretender. Por que cuando regresemos a Boston, Bella solamente será mi mejor amiga. En menos de 48 horas ella iba a tomar una decisión sobre James, y aunque hemos hablado sobre el y ella a admitido que no lo ama, todavía no estoy seguro que el no sea lo que ella quiere.

……..

La estatua de la libertad fue genial, Bella tomo fotos y nosotros nos entretuvimos, y sobre todo la sujete cerca de mi todo el tiempo. Cuando regresamos al barco eran cerca de la una y nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia South Street Seaport que estada 3 millas de distancia. El almuerzo consistió en unos hot dogs y cocolas, llenos de memoria y risas ente viejos y nuevos amigos. Jasper era un buen tipo, y no pude evitar sentirme celoso, Alice estaba completamente enamorada de el, no lo podían negar. Odie siquiera entretenerme con el simple hecho de pensar que Bella no se sentía lo mismo que yo, Y si no era cierto, si en verdad ella sentía algo desee tener las agallas para hacer algo al respecto.

Bella parecía estar particularmente con el espirito en alto después de almorzar cuando caminamos a través de las tiendas. Alice, la siempre observante noto como estaba un poco apartado, aunque estaba felizmente tomando la mano de bella mientras caminábamos alrededor de la tienda. Nunca entenderé como lo hacía, pero de algún a manera se encargada de convencer a Bella para entrar a The Gap, y probarle unos cuantos pares de jeans, mientras Jasper compraba algunas cosas para el, todo para que pudiera hablar conmigo.

"Esta bien Cullen, escúpelo. No pude sacarle nada a Bella esta mañana, ella ha estado muy callada. Dijo ustedes se despertaron claramente felices esta mañana, Así que ¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto mientras continuábamos caminando

Suspire y levante la mirada hacia ella antes de responderle. "No lo se Alice, realmente no tengo la menor idea. Ella me dijo en la noche que tenía miedo de acercarse a mi otra vez, por que tenia miedo que la lastimara de nuevo"

Alice asintió, "Es razonable que tenga ese miedo, considerando su conocimiento de cómo las cosas de vinieron a bajo cuando eran jóvenes"

Asentí al estar de acuerdo. "No se que hacer, Ella me dijo que nunca mas quería vivir otro día sin mi en su vida, así que sentí que nos movíamos en la dirección correcta. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenemos que lidiar con James cuando regresemos a casa, y ella no es solo mi mejor amiga, si no que también nuestras madres son mejores amigas. ¿Te das cuenta en el desastre que esto se puede convertir?"

"Eres muy lindo Edward". Dijo. Estaba completamente confundido, de donde saco lo lindo de todo esto, Esto contento que alguien este disfrutando mi miseria.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte cuando paramos enfrente de una pequeña tienda de joyería

"Tu ya estas hablando de ustedes dos como un "nosotros", eso es simplemente lindo" dijo. "Todo va a estar genial con ustedes, te lo he dicho tengo presentimientos para esta clases de cosas, y nunca me he equivocado" dijo segura. Solo pude girar mis ojos, dejándole pensar a Alice que era psíquica.

"Creo que seria mejor que regresemos, mantén tu cabeza alta Edward, eso va a pasar" dijo apretando mi brazo en señal de tranquilidad.

"Adelántate, yo voy a caminar un minuto, solo dile a Bells que fui al baño, no tardare"

Después de estar seguro que Alice estaba fuera de la vista camine dentro de la joyería, y compre algo pequeño para Bella. Era apropiado, nada que no le hubiera dado antes, pero esperaba que esto me ayudara a expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, sin asustarla. Cuando regrese para encontrarme con Bella decidí que se lo daría hoy en la noche y le revelaría mis verdaderos sentimientos. Era ahora o nunca, estaba desperdiciando mis tiempo en NY con Bella, necesitaba estar seguro que no regresaría con James cuando regresáramos a casa, y esta era la única manera que yo lo sabría. Esta noche seria cualquiera de dos, una de las mejores noches de mi vida o una de las mas embarazosas pero solo el tiempo podría decir.

**DIos mio que les parecio estamos a un solo capitulo de saber la verdad !!! y que Edward se anime a confesarle todo!!! ¿Que le dira??? ¿Como lo tomara Bella?? mm bueno eso lo veremos el priximo capi, pero como yo se que ustedes no creo que se quieras esperara hasta mañana, subire el proximo capi hoy mas en la tarde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o si señoras y señores ejejjejej PEROOOO jejejej ahy viene el pero ESO DEPENDE DEL LOS RR QUE RECIBA espero que sean mucho**

**Por otra parte me gustaria contestar algunas preguntas que me han hecho conforme la historia y empezamos:**

**a) La historia (que es de Vampiregirl143) consiste de 56 capi de los cuales ya tengo traducida la mitad!!!!!!!!!!!!! yupi yupi ejejjejejej**

**b) Estoy subiendo un capi por dia (a ecepcion de hoy jejej y quiza otros dias donde subire dos) asi que no se preocupen por las actualizaciones ya que estare subiendo seguidito jeje**

**Espero hacer contestado y aclarado sus dudas,, si no es asi no duden en preguntarme mm bueno lo dejo espero su RR para subir el prox cami saludos xao**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: personajes e historia no soy de mi propiedad =(**

**capitulo 12**

***Bella POV***

"Alice, ¿Dónde está Edward?" le pregunte mientras estaba de pie en frente de tres espejos modelando un par de Jeans que me había aventado Alice.

"Justo aquí Bells", escuche a Edward responder cuando entro en el probador

"¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunte. Ok quizá fui un poco ruidosa, pero no se había ido de mi lado en todo el día y no me gustaba la sensación de no tenerlo a mi lado

"Al Baño" me contesto y acto seguido me dio una de mis sonrisas favoritas, aunque estaba no estaba siendo del todo sincera ya que, cualquier sonrisa de Edward era mi sonrisa favorita

"Oh, Bien ¿Qué piensas de estos?" le pregunte girándome y mirando mi reflejo sobre el espejo. "¿No hacen que mi trasero luzca enorme?" le pregunte con un tono típico de una chica

"NO, Bella, no hacen que tu trasero se vea enorme" dijo Edward tratando de esconder su diversión.

"Ya te he dicho que deberías llevártelos" le dijo Alice desde donde estaba sentada

"Bien, me los llevo" dije regresando a mi cambiador para ponerme mis propios jeans

Después de pagar los jeans, Alice, Edward y yo nos fuimos a buscar a Jasper. En vez de tomar la mano de Edward como había estado todo el día, enrede mi brazo al de Alice y me asegure estar caminando unos cuantos kilómetros enfrente de Edward, quien estaba caminado detrás de nosotras con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿A dónde fue realmente?"

"Al baño supongo, yo solo quize hablar con el un minuto, parecía un poco callado en la mañana, pero me dijo que estaba bien" me dijo con la sonrisa que solo usa cuando esta escondiendo algo de mi

"Mentirosa" le dije

Se encogió de hombros y después dijo, "y ¿Qué si lo soy?, tu nunca podrás sacar nada de mi y lo sabes bien, así que es mejor que te rindas"

Suspire, ella tenia razón, no había manera que le sacara algo, no cuando se trataba de Edward.

"Así que ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"

"Estaba pensando en ir a Madame Tussauds y después ir a cenar al hard Rock café" dijo Alice

"¿Al museo de cera?"

"SI, El museo de cera es un lugar genial para tomar fotos, nos la vamos a pasar genial"

Sonreí, "Suena divertido"

Permití que Alice jalara a Edward alrededor de South Street Seaport aproximadamente por otra hora antes de poner un pie abajo, comencé a pensar que Jasper iba a caerse por todas las bolsas que estaba cargando.

"Alice, en serio es hora de irnos. Dijo son casi las cinco, necesitamos ir a casa y cambiarnos para que podamos ir a cenar de todos modos" dije esperando desviar su atención con jugar a Barbie Bella de nuevo

"Oh cierto la cena, casi lo olvido"

Cuando regresamos al apartamento era las 5:30 y Alice me aventó dentro de la regadera

"Bells, esta noche será una buena noche para ti, puedo sentirlo" dijo Alice

"Oh si, No se nada eso"

"Isabella, vas a tener que parar con eso" dijo Alice

La escuche tirar lo que fuera hacia la encimera, y si tenia que adivinar cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Tu eres hermosa y Edward esta de cabeza a tus pies de amor por ti, y tu te sigues poniendo hasta abajo. Necesitas aprender a amarte a ti misma, todo mundo lo hace, ¿Por qué tu no puedes?" Pregunto

No le respondí, no podía responder, y no tenia una respuesta. ¿Qué se supone que dices a algo así? Lo siento Alice, no se como amarme a mi misma y tampoco creo que Edward me ame. Ella me hubiera arrojado a mi rostro y me hubiera dicho lo hermosa que era.

Apague el agua y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla antes de dar un paso fuera del baño, donde Alice estaba sentada con sus brazos cruzados encima de su pecho. "Bien, aquí estoy, haz tu magia" dije. Ella solo sacudió su cabeza a mi antes de caminar hacia su habitación

Alice difícilmente dijo dos palabras para mi y me seco y rizo mi cabello. "Alice ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?"

"Por que estas siendo estúpida"

"Pero Alice…" comencé

"No. No me digas Pero Alice… Necesitas terminar con esto, necesites terminar de jugar a la pobre Bella, El te ama Bella. Edward te ama, y lo ha hecho desde mucho tiempo, mas del que sabes, y en vez de abrirle tu corazón, lo sigues empujando fuera de el" dijo Alice. "Listo" dijo después de aplicarme el rímel a mis ojos. Tiro el tubo del rimel hacia la cómoda antes de caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto. "Tu ropa esta en la cama" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Fantástico, ahora mi mejor amiga esta enojada conmigo, y ¿Por qué?, por que no me he enganchado con mi otro mejor amigo aun, esta iba a hacer una noche GENIAL. Encontré a Edward, Alice y Jasper esperándome cuando Sali de la habitación hacia la sala.

"Lista Bells" me pregunto Edward

"Si, claro" dije silenciosamente. No hable de nuevo hasta que estábamos en la línea formados esperando para comprar las entradas para Madame Tussauds

"Vamos, anímate Bells, la vamos a pasar genial" dijo Edward

"Lo se, lo siento" dije. "Vamos" le dije tomando mi entrada de el y tomando su mano

Madame Tussauds fácilmente levanto mi pésimo estado de animo, no todo fue explosivo, aunque estuve constantemente posando para fotos con Edward, lo que significa que constantemente lo estaba tocando. Habíamos tomados bastantes fotografías y comencé a preocuparme que las tarjetas de memoria fueran a echarse a perder. Finalmente después de recorres todo el museo de cera por 2 horas decidimos que era hora de la cena

Edward parecía que estaba en su pequeño mundo mientras cenaba. Estaba relajado en nuestra cabina (mesa) con su brazo a rededor de mi la mayoría de la cena, sin embargo la conversación de su parte estaba disminuyendo. Estaba definitivamente distraído.

"¿Estas bien?" le susurre

"Si" dijo sonriendo. "Solo estaba pensando"

Lo mire cuidadosamente por un minuto antes de decidir dejarlo ir, si el hubiera querido que supiera que era lo que le estaba pasando, El me hubiera dicho que le ocurría. Si claro, No soy tan paciente, no podía esperar llegar a casa y preguntarle.

Cuando salimos a buscar un taxi, Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo cerca de el, inclinándose un poco y me susurro, "Quiero hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a casa." Ok, era tiempo de que me hiperventilara. Los nervios no podían ni siquiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo de este preciso momento. Estuve callada en el camino a casa, tratando de imaginarme que es lo que quería hablo conmigo. "¿Todo esta bien Bells?" pregunto Edward cuando el taxi paro enfrente del edificio del departamento de Alice

"Genial" dije abriendo la puerta

Di un paso a fuera , jalando mi bolso detrás de mi y saliendo para que los demás pudieran seguirme. Quizá fueron mis nervios o solamente el destino me odia, nunca sabré, pero enseguida que pise la acera mi pie quedo atrapado y me encontré con el pavimento.

"Oh Dios Bella, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Alice acercándose a mi por detrás

"Oh Dios, eso dolió" dije cuando Japer me ayudo a levantarme

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Edward tomando mi mano

"Oh, eso duele" dije jalando mi mano de la de el

"Oh no" dijo Edward

"ven, vamos a subirte y conseguir un poco de hielo en esa mano tuya mientras llamo a mi papa" dijo Edward tomando mi mano derecha y guiándome dentro

Seguí a Alice y a Jasper hacia el apartamento y tome asiento en el sillón mientras Alice traía una bolsa de hielo. "Hola papa" dijo Edward cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a mi. "Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?" pregunto Edward. "Bien, en realidad estoy hablando por Bella" Dijo Edward. "No, ella esta bien, bueno mas o menos," dijo "Ella se callo y aterrizo en su muñeca, y ahora tiene un dolor bastante fuerte" dijo "No, ya se eso papa, no espero que la atiendas desde Washington" dijo Edward riendo

"Me rehusó a ver alguien mas que no sea el Dr. Cullen," dije haciendo un puchero. El iba a intentar hacerme ir al hospital, y yo odiaba los hospitales. Edward rodo sus ojo, y regreso a su conversación

"Bien, no puede cerrar su puño y esta comenzando a hincharse" dijo Edward. "No no mal, pero claramente esta hinchado" dijo "Ok, si, te hare saber si vamos" dijo "Bien, gracias papa bye" dijo Edward cerrando su móvil

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pegunto

"No tan genial, Esta como palpitando ahora y sigo sin poder cerrar mi puño" dije

"Bien, papa dijo que le diéramos una hora, y si sigues sin poder cerrar tu mano, entonces necesitamos tomarte unas radiografías" dijo Edward

"Genial" dije lloriqueando

"Intento venir y visitar a mi mejor amiga y lo que hago es que termino con una muleca rota, el destino me odia" dije

**OH Dios mio lose y lo siento mucho =S pense que este era el capi me he equivocado ya que es hasta el proximo (capi 13) donde habla con ella, me siento fatal jejejej Asi como Bella con su muñeca jejejejej , pero para remediar este error prometo firmemente que: VOY A SUBIR DOS CAPIS MAÑANA para que me perdonen jejejjejejejejjejejeej**

**Los quiero son los mejores, mil gracias por sus RR que siempre me dejan con el ojo cuadrado jejejej gracias por todo**

**Review!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia le pertence a Vampiregirl143 yo solo traduzco.**

**Porfin el capi tan esperado y promertido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mil gracias por el apoyo y sus RR, siento mucho haverlos ilucionado con el capi anterior, relamente comenti una super error y fue un gran descuido espero que no hayas pensado mal de mi =( lo siento =)**

**Y pasando a una noticia mas feliz: Llegamos a los 100 RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waaaaaaaaaa!!!! no me lo puedo creer mil gracias a todos lo que han hecho que esto sea posible ustedes simplemente son los mejores MIL GRACIAS POR ESOS 100 RR LLENOS DE APOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 13**

Una hora después Edward me había arropado hasta la cabeza para salir a la fría noche de noviembre, "Bells ¿Estás segura que no quieres que Jasper y yo vayamos contigo?" pregunto Alice.

"No Alice, ustedes chicos disfruten lo que queda de la noche, no hay razón por la que mi torpeza arruine la noche de nadie" dije cuando me abrazo

"¿Tienes tu tarjeta de seguro?" pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado acomodando mis papeles de trabajo en Bellevue Hospital en Manhattan.

"Si, está en mi cartera" dije sacando mi cartera de mi bolso y dándosela a él. Me miro por un minuto antes de abrirla

"Detrás de mi licencia de conducir"

"Isabella Swan," me llamo la enfermera desde la puerta de emergencias

"Justo aquí," dije levantándome. Edward se levanto también pero la enférmela lo detuvo, "vendré a buscarte después de que allá terminado de tomarse las radiografías"

Veinte minutos después estaba sentando en una mesa llena de papeles con Edward a mi lado cuando el Doctor entro. No era el Dr. Cullen, pero podría serlo supuse.

"Como deseo que tu padre estuviera aquí, me haría sentir mejor", le susurre a Edward cuando el Dr. Puso los radiografías en el negatoscopio **(aparato para ver las radiografías)**

"Bien, Señorita Swan tengo malas noticias" dijo girando para mirarme. "Tiene una fractura de escafoides, que es cuando la fractura de tu hueso está en la base del pulgar. Desafortunadamente vas a tener que tener tu muñeca enyesada, lo que significa que vas a tener que visitar a un ortopedista" dijo el Doctor. Yo asentí, genial esto será más divertido, yo y mi torpeza ni siquiera podía estar un semestre en la escuela sin que me lastimara a mi misma. "¿Te duele algo?" pregunto

"De hecho si, me pulsa bastante, me puse hielo en el hace como dos horas, pero no me ha ayudado nada"

Asiento y me dio una prescripción, "Te voy a dar una prescripción para Vicodam, ten cuidado con el, Es fuerte pero te deberían de ayudar a dormir por los primeros días, intenta tómalos en la noche. Avil o Tylenol deben ser suficientes para el resto del día, pero si sientes que necesitas tomarlas durante el día, asegúrate que tengas a alguien que maneje por ti si necesitas salir a algún lado" dijo, "Si sigues con dolor después de que te las hayas acabado, deberías de ver al doctor de tu familia, y el puede darte algo mas" dijo el doctor.

No pude evitar reírme, si solo el supiera que tan cerca a la familia estaba "El doctor de la familia". "Dejare que la enfermera pase y te sujete bien la muñeca por ti, y después ya se pueden retirar, solo asegúrense de habar a la farmacia y comprar lo que necesitan" dijo entregándome la receta

"Gracias Doctor" dijo Edward tomando su mano antes de Salir de ahí

La enfermera entro y me envolvió la muñeca por mi antes de permitirnos irnos. "Bien bells ¿Estas lista para tus pastillas para el dolor ahora? O ¿Quieres esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa?" pregunto Edward.

"No, por favor esperemos hasta que hayamos llegado a casa" dije cuando abrió la puerta de mi BMW por mi.

El se rio, "Una Bells drogada debería ser interesante, quizá te saque algunas respuestas" dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo. _Oh Rayos_, pensé que esto estaría mal

Alice y Jasper habían hecho nuestra cama cuando regresamos al apartamento. "Bella" dijo Alice corriendo hacia mi. "¿Esta rota?" asentí tristemente

"Esto apesta" dije poniendo mis cosas en el piso y sentándome en la cama

"Oh Bells, no será tan malo" dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado y jalándome en un gran abrazo.

"Aquí tienes Bells" dijo Edward dándome una píldora en un vaso de agua. _Oh genial, bien, aquí vamos._

***Edward POV***

Ella lucia complétame horrorizada de tomar la pequeña pastilla que tenía en mi mano. Tomo la pastilla y el agua y los vio por un minuto antes de tomársela.

"Vete a cambiar, necesitas dormir un poco" dije. Ella asintió y le dio otro abrazo a Alice antes de dirigirse al baño

"Asi que, ¿vas a Hablar con ella?" pregunto Alice

"Se que debería pero no se si ahora es el mejor momento, ha tenido un día muy largo y va a estar fuera de el en una hora y media"

" Solo díselo, ¿Cuál es el punto de retrasar lo inevitable?" pregunto mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia jasper

"Buenas noches Edward, te veo en la mañana" dijo antes de que desaparecieran lo dos dentro de su habitación

Me senté en la cama, con mi cabeza en mis manos y suspire. Alice tenia razón, solo tenia que decírselo, recogí mis cosas de la cama antes de ir por mi chaqueta donde se encontraba el regalo de Bella en uno de los bolsillos. Lo saque de la pequeña caja decidido a encontrar las agallas para hacer esto, lo tome y lo coloque encima de su almohada, cerca de una pequeña nota cuando escuche que abría la puerta del baño. La intercepte a la mitad del camino ante la cama y el baño y la jale a mi dentro de un abrazo y bese su mejilla antes de caminar dentro del baño.

***Bella POV***

Edward me abrazo y beso mi mejilla antes de entrar al baño. Doble mi ropa y las coloque dentro de mi maleta antes de irme a la cama. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que había una pequeña caja junto con una nota encima de mi almohada. Levante mi vista hacia el baño y después la baje hacia la pequeña caja antes de sentarme en la cama y levantar la nota

Solo necesito que me preguntes por que

Con amor Edward.

_Oh Dios, respira Bella, respira, _pensé. Abrí la pequeña caja y encontré dentro un corazón de plata. Levante mi mirada para encontrar a Edward parado frente a mi usando solamente sus pantalones de pijama. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero nada salió de ella. "Pensé que quizá podría empezar a agregar algo a tu brazalete" dijo Edward. Abrí mi boca de nuevo para hablar, y una vez mas nada salió de ella. Edward sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

"Necesitas saber que ocurrió ese día Bella" dijo Edward quitándome la caja de mis manos para tomar ambas de mis manos dentro de las suyas

"No se si sea buena idea Edward"

"No Bella, necesitas saberlo. No estuve de acuerdo con Tanya, no estaba avergonzado de ser tu amigo. Tu eres la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido" empezó

Pude sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir, Edward me estaba rechazando, lo sabia Alice estaba equivocada. "Edward está bien lo entiendo" dije sacando mis manos de las de el.

"No, no lo haces Bella. No te defendí ese día por que no supe que decir. Había descubierto hace poco mis sentimientos hacia ti, y no sabia como responderle a Tanya. Tenia 13 años y me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo" dijo Edward

Mi rostro se enrojeció causando que Edward se riera. "Te he amado desde que teníamos 13 años. Regresando a ese entonces estaba atemorizado como no tienes una idea, y supe que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, pero rompió mi corazón igual que el tuyo" dijo " No hablarte en cinco años fue como estar en el infierno, y cuando comenzaste a salir con Mike pensé que lo iba a matar de lo celoso que estaba. Así que empecé a salir con Kelly, pensé que me podría distraer de los sentimiento hacia ti, pero no ayudo. Si acaso lo único que hizo fueron las cosas peor. Me tomo todo lo que tenia para no sacar del camino a James cuando viniste caminando hacia mi nuestro primer día en Harvard. El era tan arrogante, y el… y el no era yo. El no era el correcto para ti" dijo "Te amo Bella, lo he hecho por cinco años, y no quiero continuar viviendo así. No quiero que tener que admitirle a la gente que no eres mi novia, o que no soy tu novio. No quiero darle la oportunidad a nadie de apartarte de mi lado, quiero que estemos juntos" dijo

Estaba segura que mi boca estaba abierta; no sabia que decir. El me amaba, el en realidad, verdaderamente mi amaba. El quería estar conmigo y yo solo estaba sentada aquí actuando como una idiota, mirándolo. "Yo también te amo" logre decir en bajito. Edward me sonrió, después se inclino y me beso con todo el amor y adoración que había guardado los pasados 5 años.

**¿Y? ¿QUe les parecio??? por fin le confeso la verdad y el ella le confeso su amor waaaaawww yo quiero un novio asi ¿Por que no vivimos en un mundo de Edward Cullen? jejejejejejejje pero es bueno soñar jejejejej un saludo y nos leemos en el proximo capi. xao**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dicalimer: personajes son de Stephanie meyer y la historia le pertenece a Vampiregirl143 yo solo la traduzco**

**Como lo prometi aqui esta otro capi, dos capis en un dia !!! si!!!!!**

**C****apitulo 14 **

Edward y yo nos fuimos temprano en la mañana, después de un largo adiós a Alice y Jasper. Ella no pudo contener su emoción sobre que al fin Edward y yo estábamos juntos y Jasper lo encontró extremadamente divertido. No estoy segura de quien estaba más emocionado sobre mi nueva relación con Edward, yo o ella. Ok olviden eso, yo estaba muchísimo mas emocionada! Estábamos a la mitad de camino cuando empecé a recibir lo mensajes de James. "¿Cuándo regresas a casa?" pregunto en el primer mensaje, lo ignore. "¿Por qué me estas ignorando?" pregunto en el segundo, lo volví a ignorar.

Después del segundo mensaje mi móvil comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, casi lo tiro al suelo antes de darme cuenta que no era otro mensaje de James, si no mi madre llamándome.

"Hola mama" dije sonriéndole a Edward, quien me guiño el ojo de regreso

"Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien ¿Cómo estas tu?"

"Bien, bien, ya sabes aquí sentada con Esme hablando sobre lo mucho que extrañamos a nuestros Bebes" dijo mi madre

"Mama" lloriquee riéndome de ella. Ella nunca fue muy buena con las separaciones

"Así que mira, Esme y yo estábamos pensado que envés de que ustedes venga el día de acción de gracias, quizá notros podamos ir con ustedes"

"¿Enserio?" pregunte

"Si, nos gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, tu padre y Carlisle tienen más que suficiente tiempo de vacaciones y Emmett puede desocuparse para tomarse uno o dos días de escuela" dijo mi madre

"Ok, eso suena bien para mi", dije

"A demás ya sabes que estamos todos muy emocionados por conocer a James" dijo mi madre. "¿Esta Edward saliendo con alguien?" me pregunto

"Primero que nada Mama, con quien este saliendo Edward, es asunto de Edward" dije, eso capto la atención de Edward y que miro de lado, yo solo le regrese con un guiño. "Segundo, odio tener que desilusionarte pero James y yo rompimos"

"Oh Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntamelo todo," dijo mi mama

"Mama," solloce de nuevo

"¿Qué Bella?, soy tu madre y tengo el derecho de preguntarte."

"Es un poco complicado"

"Bella, ustedes nada mas salieron por 3 meses, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?"

"Bastante complicado, además mama, es un poco personal y Edward esta dentro del carro conmigo, Dudo que el quiera escuchar todo esto" dije. Realmente sabia que Edward no tenia deseos de escucharme explicar a mi madre como James me había tratado, solo por que podría molestarlo

"Bien, pero mas te vale decime cuando vayamos para allá"

"Lo hare, te lo prometo" dije. "Así que como va a hace ¿Solo vendrán ustedes cinco para el día de acción de gracias?"

"No, creo que Emmett va a llevar a Rosalie, ¿Por qué?"

"oh, solo estoy tratando de ver como nos podemos acomodar para dormir y cuantos colchones necesito conseguir" dije imaginándome como los acomodaría a cada quien. "Quizá llame a Alice para ver si quiere venir con su novio Jasper, creo que menciono que no iría a casa para acción de gracias y el tampoco"

"Así que ¿Alice tiene nuevo novio?"

"Si mama"

Ella rio. "Bien, ¿Edward esta de acuerdo con que vayamos allá para acción de gracias?"

"No ha protestado aun"

"Bien, ¿Entonces chicos se están llevando mejor?"

"Si mama, nos hemos estado llevando bien, pasamos un buen tiempo este fin de semana en Nueva York. Hasta me llevo al hospital, como siempre" dije riendo

"Oh si, iba a preguntarte ¿Cómo sigue tu muñeca?" pregunto

"Me duele, pero estará bien, tengo que hacer una cita para que me la enyesen mañana"

"Esta bien, déjame saber como va todo, y yo te diré cuando consigamos nuestro boletos"

"Esta bien mama, te quiero" dije

"Yo también te quiero Bells, bye" dijo antes de colgar

Edward se estaba riendo de mi cuando cerré mi móvil, solo para que vibrara de nuevo en mi mano. "Enserio voy a matarlo" dije abriendo mi móvil, y lo primero que escuche fue, "Bella, enserio tenemos que hablar, has estado siendo muy inmadura sobre esto", gire mis ojos y le respondí, "Siento muchísimo no haberte contestado lo suficientemente propio para ti, pero estaba hablando con mi madre"

"¿Por qué no solamente se va?" pregunte

"Por que le dijiste que podrían hablar cuando regresaras a casa" dijo Edward

"Si, bueno eso era antes de saber que tu correspondías mis sentimientos" Edward se hecho a reír. "¿Te das cuenta que tendré que hacer esto sola verdad?"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Edward, tengo que ser justa con el. Merece una explicación y el no va a estar otra cosa que enojado si tu estar ahí" dije

"Primero que nada, el no merece nada, pero supongo que entiendo de dónde has venido. Así que les daré a ustedes dos privacidad, aunque preferiría no hacerlo pero me niego a dejarte sola con el" dijo Edward

"NO tengo otra opción" dije tomando su mano

Después de unos cuantos mensajes de James, el y yo quedamos de vernos en mi casa después de la escuela, el dia que sigue. Edward y yo llegamos a casa a eso de las 5:30 y tome un rápido mordisco de mi comida antes de que Edward tuviera que verse con su grupo de estudios para historia

"Asi que ¿Qué vas a hacer con Emma?" pregunte cuando Edward recogía sus cosas

El me miro por un segundo y abrió su boca para hablar pero rápidamente la cerro. "¿Qué?" pregunte

"En realidad, nunca estuve interesado en Emma" admitió

"¿Uhm?" pregunte sentándome en el sillón y tomando mi libro de historia

"Bien, ella pensó que nos veíamos lindos juntos, y pensó que si podía causarte celos, eso podría girar las cartas a mi favor"

Me reí, y pegue mi cara a la de el. "Diviértete estudiando, probamente ya este en la cama cuando regreses" le dije besándolo rápidamente

"Ok ¿Tu cuarto o el mío?" me pregunto guiñándome de nuevo

"No lo se, depende, voy a probar tu cama y te dejare saber," dije besándolo de nuevo. El rio y me beso una vez mas rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta

Suspire y me senté en el sofá, girando mi atención hacia mis notas de historia. Estuve estudiando como una hora cuando tocaron la puerta principal. Puse mis cosas a un lado y camine hacia la puerta; Mire a través del pequeño agujero y vi a James parado frente al porche. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando me empujo y entro a la casa. "James, se suponía que no nos veríamos hasta mañana en la noche"

Lucia enojado, y apestaba a alcohol. "Bella, ¿Por qué me niegas?" pregunto molesto

"¿Perdón?" pregunte

"Se suponía que tu eras mi novia, y supuestamente tu tenias que darme lo que yo quería," dijo. "Y ahora lo harás, aun si tengo que tomarlo" dijo tomando mi brazo y empujarme hacia las escaleras

"James ¿Qué es lo que haces?" pregunte. Estaba comenzando a asustarme; No estaba segura después de cómo había reaccionado el jueves que no me lastimaría, apreciablemente cuando estaba borracho.

"Tomando lo que me pertenece" dijo mientras continuaba subiéndome las escaleras

No luche al principio; sabia que estaba mucho mas fuerte que yo para que pudiera pelear. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me empujo dentro y me empujo encima de la cama. "Quítate la ropa", ordeno. Yo no me moví. "Quítate de ropa, Bella" me grito. Estaba temblando de miedo cuando jale mi blusa hacia mi cabeza y baje mis jeans hasta el piso. El gateo encima de mi solamente en bóxers y se estableció encima de mi. Tome un fuerte respiro y pensé sobre mis opciones, podía aquedarme acostada aquí y dejar que me violara o podía tratar de pelear de nuevo. Edward se iba a tardar y no iba a regresar por lo menos en dos horas.

Lo deje que comenzara a besar hacia debajo de mi cuello y debajo de mi pecho antes de reajustarme debajo de el. Moví mis manos a ambos lados de su cintura, intentado que pareciera como que deslizaría mis manos dentro de su bóxer. Pero en cambio y levante mi rodilla, y lo golpe duro en las piedras de la familia **(ya saben donde jejej)**

**OH NO!!!!! ¿Alguien se imaginaba esto??? Dios ¿Se habra podido escapar? o ¿James habra tomado lo que queria? estoy que me muerdo las uñas jejejejej mm bueno eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo asi que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana espero sus RR para saber que opinan del fic ¿Les esta gustando? ¿Que tal mi traduccion le entienden? jejej recuerden que el la primera vez que tradusco algo jejjeje y sobre todo ¿QUe creen que pase en el proximo capi con Bells? mm bueno nos estamos leyendo un saludo a todos **

**Xao Just Cullen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: NO soy dueña de nada la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo tradusco**

**Aqui esta este capi para que dejen de morederse las uñas (como yo jejeje) por la intriga y la espera espero les gusta... ahhh mil gracias por el apoyo, los RR, favoritos y alertas son los mejores los quiero**

**Capitulo 15**

James gimió de dolor y se giro cayéndose de la cama. Yo salte y corrí fuera del cuarto. Cuando baje las escaleras, tome mi móvil del sillón y fui corriendo al cuarto de Edward y cerré con seguro la puerta. Tome un gran respiro tratando de calamar mi sollozo antes de sacar mi móvil y marcar el numero de Edward. El contesto riéndose, "Hola Bells, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto

"James esta aquí, esta borracho e intento…intento tomarme por la…" empecé a hablar pero mi llano no me permitió terminar

"Bella Estoy en camino, ¿Dónde estas?" pregunto alarmado

"En tu cuarto, cerré con seguro la puerta pero...," comencé pero grite cuando James empezó a golpear la puerta

"Oh Dios Bella, ve hacia mi baño, cierra con seguro y quédate ahí, estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda" dijo Edward

"Bella abre la maldita puerta, voy a terminar lo que comencé" grito James

"Vete" grite antes de correr dentro del baño de Edward y cerrar con seguro la puerta

***Edward POV***

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca con Emma, Christian, Maggie y Derrick. El novio de Emma, Greg estaba sentado con nosotros estudiando cuando mi móvil sonó. El nombre de de Bells apareció en mi identificador de llamadas. Emma se inclino desde donde estaba sentada a mi lado, "Awww, ya te extraña" dijo después de ver el nombre de Bella. Me reí de ella aunque sabia que era verdad, tenia que serlo, por que yo ya la extrañaba a ella también.

"Hola Bella, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunte, su voz tenia una nota de pánico; nunca había escuchado su dulce voz tan asustada

"James esta aquí, esta borracho e intento…intento tomarme por la…" empezó a hablar atreves de su sollozo

Me levante golpeando mi silla en el proceso. Lo iba a matar, el estaba ahí y estaba tratando de lastimarla. "Bella estoy en camino, ¿Dónde estas?" pregunte buscando atreves de mi mochila mis llaves

"En tu cuarto, cerré con seguro la puerta pero," su dulce voz fue cortada por el horrible sonido de su grito

"Oh Dios Bella, ve hacia mi baño, cierra con seguro y quédate ahí, estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda"

"Edward ¿Qué va mal?" pregunto Emma.

"James esta en la casa, esta borracho y ataco a Bella," dije en cuanto encontré mis llaves y Salí corriendo de la biblioteca

"Espera, nosotros también vamos" dijo Emma siguiéndome con todos los demás

Apenas me percate que Emma, Greg y Derrick estaba en el carro conmigo de camino a la casa. Lo que si note fue que un corto viaje pareció tomarme horas, aunque fácilmente estaba yendo 20 millas mas que el limite de velocidad.

"¿Debería de llamar al 911?" pregunto Emma

"si" dije. _Solo tres cuadras mas, solo tres cuadras mas Edward, _pensaba mientras aceleraba atreves de las calles de Boston. Finalmente la casa estaba a mi vista; golpe el freno y deje el carro estacionado, solo tome tiempo para quitar las llaves de encendió para poder entrar a la casa, Pero la puerta ya estaba abierta. Corrí dentro de la casa hacia mi habitación donde encontré mi puerta golpeada. "Bella" grite apresurándome dentro de mi cuarto. La puerta de mi baño había sido golpeada igualmente y empecé a entrar en pánico aun mas.

Nunca había estado tan enojado como ahora, cuando camine hacia mi cuarto y encontré a James suspendido sobre la forma desnuda de Bella

"¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?" grite empujándolo fuera de ella y tirándolo hacia la pared. Bella se enrosco como una pelota tomando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y llorando. Emma estaba cerca de mi, había tomado una manta de mi cama y corrió hacia bella, y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo para poner la manta alrededor de ella antes de conducirla fuera del cuarto, "Así que ¿Piensas que puedes venir aquí y tomar lo que quieras de Bella?" le grite en cuanto lo golpe en el estomago. Gimió pero no me respondió, "te hice una pregunta" grite, le pegue una, dos, tres veces antes de sentir que alguien me quitaba fuera de el. Gire y vi a Greg y Derrick

"Ok Edward necesitas parar antes de que la policía llegue aquí" dijo Derrick. Greg empujo a james y sostuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Mire a James pero sabia que Derrick tenia razón

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" pregunte

"Ella esta con Emma en tu cuarto" dijo Greg

Camine dentro de mi habitación y encontré a Emma sentada en mi cama con la cabeza de Bella recostad en sus piernas mientras lloraba.

"Oh Bella, lo siento tanto" dije mientras me hincaba al lado de la cama. "Nunca debí de haberte dejado sola" dije

"No…no…no es tu culpa…" dijo sentándose y enredado sus brazos alrededor de mi

"Shh, esta bien, ahora estoy aquí" dije

"Te amo Edward, te amo" dijo

La policía finalmente llego después de 10 minutos después. Que solamente aumentaba mi enojo, gracias a Dios pude llegar a tiempo y detener a James, o por lo menos creo que lo detuve, no estaba del todo seguro. Le había dado a Bella una de mi playeras mientras ella hablaba con el policía.

"Señorita Swan ¿Podría explicarnos que paso?," pregunto el oficial Matthews. Era un hombre joven, tenia como veinte años mas o menos, y estaba viendo a Bella de una manera que hacia que me sintiera incomodo.

Apreté mi agarre de su cintura y bese sus cien, "Todo esta bien Bells, Estoy justo aquí"

Me sonrió suavemente antes de que hablara, "Estaba sentada en el sofá estudiando, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, cuando vi que era James no pensé dos veces en abrirle. Se suponía que no nos veríamos hasta mañana en la noche, pero nunca en un millón de años me imagina que el pudiera hacer una cosa como esta" explico. No podía creer que estuviera tan calmada, diez minutos antes ella había estado llorando, y ahora estaba tranquilamente hablando don el policía.

"¿Por qué se suponía que se verían mañana?" pregunto el oficial Matthews

"Se suponía que hablaríamos de por que rompimos"

"¿Ustedes dos salieron juntos?" pregunto y bella asintió

"Por tres meses, pero rompimos el jueves"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el oficial

"Por que no me había acostado con el aun, y le dije que no estaba lista para tomar ese paso" dijo Bella tranquilamente mientras miraba sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas con una de las mías.

"¿Cómo reacciono cuando le dijo eso?"

"Estaba enojado, me dijo que estaba enfermo de mi actuación inocente o algo así, y después salió furiosos de la casa"

"Al día siguiente después de clases el trato de hablar conmigo, el quería venir esa noche y hablar de lo sucedido y que pasáramos el fin de semana juntos, pero Edward y yo ya habíamos hecho planes para ir a visitar a mi mejor amiga en Nueva York, ella está en Columbia así que le dije que podríamos hablar cuando regresar."

"¿Lo estabas engañando?" pregunto el oficial

"No, no yo lo estaba engañando" dijo Bella

"¿Así que esto paso en un anoche?" pregunto el oficial Matthews haciendo mención a Bella y yo

"Le debo una disculpa Sr, Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo de siempre. No ha hecho nada para que haga pensar a alguien que estamos saliendo, ¿Así que a que se refiere?" pregunto Bella

"Oh, Bien. Uhm siento haber asumido que aquí había algo entre ustedes dos" se disculpo el oficial

"Lo que haya entre Edward y yo, no es de su incumbencia, y siento el hecho que crea que yo engañaba a James. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le da el derecho a el de tratar de violarme" dijo

"¿Trato de violarte?" pregunto

"Si, trato subiendo las escaleras en mi cuarto. Pero pude apartarme de el y bajar aquí a la recamara de Edward. Cerré con seguro la puerta y llame a Edward. Me dijo que fuera a si baño y que cerrara con seguro y que el llegaría tan rápido como pudiera, pero antes de que Edward llegara James pudo tirar ambas puertas" dijo

"¿Dónde estabas tu?" me pregunto el oficial mirándome

"Estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela estudiando con algunos amigos, de lo cuales algunos están aquí conmigo" dije

"¿Escuela?" cuestionó el oficial

"si, Bella y yo estamos en nuestro primer año en Harvard"

"Ya veo, y llegaste a casa y ¿Qué encontraste?" pregunto

"La puerta de la casa seguía abierta y las puertas de mi cuarto y baño fueron golpeadas, pude escuchar a Bella llorar, la encontré en el piso con James encima de ella, así que lo empuje de ella. No pude estar seguro si había obtenido o no lo que el quería pero no iba a averiguarlo, le tire unos cuantos golpes antes de que Greg y Derrick me detuvieras y después fui a ver a Bella" dije

"¿Lo golpeaste?" pregunto el oficial.

"Si, estaba enojado, había lastimado a Bella tratando de forzarla no pude solamente quedarme parado y dejarlo" dije

La policía se fue una hora después, dejándonos a Bella, Greg, Derrick, Emma y a mi sentados en la sala

"Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por todo lo que hicieron por mi esta noche, Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y ustedes chicos estuvieron aquí por mi, no puedo decirles como me hacen sentir" dijo Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

"Oh Bella, Estoy muy feliz que hayamos llegado a tiempo, no se que hubiera hecho si algo te pasaba, no después de que Edward y tu están finalmente juntos" dijo Bella abrazando a Bella

Ella solo se rio, "Si, escuche que tu tuviste algo que ver con eso también"

"Si, Bueno, no pude evitarlo, la manera en que el te mira es simplemente dulce, asi que evidentemente el estaba enamorado de ti y tuve que ayudar" dijo Emma

"Desde luego nosotros te lo agradecemos" dije besando a Bella

"OK , nosotros los dejamos para que descansen ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Si, hay estaremos" dijo Bella

Acompañe a Emma, Greg y Derrick a la puerta dándoles a Greg las llaves de mi volvo antes de regresar con Bella

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Ahora estoy bien" dijo

"¿Segura?"

Ella asintió. "Aunque mi muñeca me sigue matando" dijo

Le sonreí, Ella había sido muy fuerte, "Vamos a darte algunas de tus medicinas y después a dormir" dije cuando camino hacia mis brazos. Le lleve un vaso de agua y su medicina para el dolor y la encontré en su cuarto donde ya estaba acomodándose encima del edredón. Tomo la pastilla y ya estaba durmiendo como un bebe en cuestión de minutos. Había tenido mucho miedo esta noche, la tenia finalmente de regreso a mi vida, no se que hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido.

**Chacachacan!!!!!! Chicas pongamonos de pies** **y demos un fuerte aplauso para nuetro heroe Edward por haber salvado a Bells !!!!! bravo bravo!! jejejejje nadas para aclarar me gustaria decir que James NO violo a Bella, yo mismo estube un poco confundida sobre eso la primera vez que lei el capi pero la verdad es que NO hay de que preocuparse, ese James no logro lo que queria un saludo a todo mundo**

**Espero sus RR para darme mas animos para subir rapidito el sig capi. el proximo fin de semana tengo 3 examenes asi que la semana que viene (osea empezando mañana) voy a estar un poco acupada estudiando asi que espero su apoyo en los RR para que no deje de actualizar esta semana ahhh por cierto deseenme suerte para mis examenes jejejej**

**xao**

**los quiere Just Cullen (mia)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la histora es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo traduzco =)**

**Aqui otro capitulo mas (es pequeño pero esta lindo =)) espero que les guste saludos a todos **

**Capitulo 16**

***Bella POV***

La siguiente semana fue un poco confusa. Desperté a la mañana siguiente en los brazos de Edward, sintiéndome más segura que nunca. Fuimos a clase normalmente, Edward me acompaño hacia Historia y puedo decir que Edward estaba aliviado de que James no estuviera hay. Después de la escuela fuimos al ortopedista y Edward tomo mi mano mientras ellos envolvían mi mano en el yeso. Morado, no era mi color favorito pero era mucho mejor que el rosa neón que me ofrecían. Edward y yo teníamos examen de biología el miércoles y el de ingles el próximo Lunes, y antes de que lo supiera, era lunes en la tarde y nos estábamos preparando para recoger a nuestros padres al aeropuerto.

"¿Qué piensas que nuestros padres vayan a decir?" pregunte

"¿Sobre que?" pregunto Edward.

"Sobre mi nuevo novio"

"Oh, no lo se, espero que El les agrade" dijo Edward guiñándome

"¿Cuándo les deberíamos decir?" pregunte de nuevo

"Cuando estés lista" dijo. Tome su mano y le permití que me ayudara a levantarme del sillón

"Vamos, amor" dijo Edward besando mi cien

Manejamos por separado hacia al aeropuerto, y me iba poniendo cada ves mas y mas nerviosa entre mas cerca estábamos del aeropuerto . No les había dijo nada a mis padres sobre James, y sabia que lo tenia que hacer. También tenia que decirles sobre Edward, estaba segura que seria un shock considerando que no nos hablamos por un largo tiempo. Me estaciones al lado de Edward y tome su mano cundo entramos al aeropuerto.

"¿Estamos listos para casi una semana con ellos?" pregunto Edward mientras caminábamos hacia la reclamación de maletas.

"Claro ¿No los extrañas?" pregunte

"Claro que lo hago, pero no estoy seguro de estar listo para dormir sin ti por una semana" dijo Edward. Me pare en seco, no había pensando en eso. Edward y yo nos despertabamos en los brazos de cada uno cada mañana desde que habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos. En la siguiente semana estaría compartiendo mi cama con la novia de Emmett, Rosalie mientras Emmett se quedaría con Edward.

"Oh pero eso no es justo" dije haciendo un puchero

"Estaré bien amor, nosotros tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros, terminaremos la escuela después de laboratorio mañana, Todo estará bien" dijo besándome haciendo que mi puchero desapareciera.

"Ok" suspire

Escuche la voz de Emmett primero, cuando llamo mi nombre atreves de donde se reclaman las maletas con su estruendosa risa.

"Emmett" dije corriendo hacia el. El me levanto en uno de sus abrazos de osos y me giro alrededor.

"Hola Squirt" **(significa como mocosa o niña pequeña pero no quise cambiarlo ya que suena bien Squirt) **dijo bajándome

"Hola" dije sonriendo y abrazándolo de nuevo. Aunque prefería los brazos de su hermano, extrañaba a Emmett en los pasados 3 mese; el era un sonrisa constante en mi vida.

"¿Edward te a cuidado?" preguntó

"Absolutamente" contesto Edward desde donde estaba abrazando a su madre. La ronda fue hecha y en camino de salida, en vez de tomar la mano de Edward como cuando habíamos entrado, mi brazo estaba enredado con el de mi madre.

"Bella, te he extrañado mucho" dijo

"Yo también te extrañe mama," dije cuando llegamos a mi BMW

Esme, Rosalie y mi madre se subieron y platicamos un poco mientras seguíamos a los chicos a casa. Cuando llegamos a la casa le mostré a Rosalie mi habitación, mis padres iban a dormir en el sofá que se convertía en cama en la biblioteca y Edward había sido sacado a patadas fuera de su cuarto por Esme y Carlisle. El y Emmett iban a dormir en el sofá de la sala, donde Alice y Jasper compartirían un colchón de aire, la única estipulación para la pareja del colchón de aire era que estuvieran en un espacio abierto

"Chicos, cuéntenos todo" dijo Carlisle, levante mi cabeza y mire a mi padre, gracias al cielo tubo que volar hacia Boston y no pudo traer un arma por que sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de mi madre preguntara por James. Y Edward me había hecho prometer que les diría cuando preguntaran. No me había dado cuenta que mi madre estaba diciendo mi nombre hasta que Edward me trajo de regreso a la realidad dándome un ligero golpe con su codo

"Oh, que, si mama" pregunte

"Solo quiero saber si nos vas a dejar saber que ocurrió entre James y tu, la razón por la cual terminaron" pregunto mi madre

Tome un gran respiro y mire a Edward quien me apretó la mano para darme valor.

"Como dije es complicado, y papa, Carlisle probablemente no sea una historia que quieran escuchar" dije con una sonrisa. "Lo que paso fue hace dos semanas, James me estaba empujando a tomar nuestra relación a un nivel mas sexual, y yo le dije que no estaba lista. Se enojo y termino conmigo, y se marcho, al dia siguiente, el dia que fuimos con Alice, el se disculpo y dijo que estaba arrepentido y quería reivindicarse conmigo" dije parando para tomar aire. "El no estaba muy emocionado de que Edward y yo nos fuéramos a Nueva York, pero realmente no le di opción, le prometí que cuando llegáramos hablaríamos. El domingo en la noche decidimos vernos aquí después de clases el Lunes. Edward había salido como su grupo de estudio de historia. Y James vino a la casa, quería saber por que lo negaba, dijo que el iba a tomar de mi lo que el quisiera" dije asiendo una pausa para quitarme mi suéter revelando un mi blusa azul cielo y el hematoma de sus manos marcadas que James me había dejado en ambos brazos, que era ahora de un color morado profundo. "Edward no estaba y yo tenía enfrente de mi a un hombre que me superaba en fuerza, y quería algo de mi que no estaba dispuesta a dárselo. El me llevo a mi cuarto, y me tiro en la cama asiendo que me quitara mi ropa. Por suerte fui capas de incapacitarlo lo suficientemente para quitármelo de encima para poder bajar y tomar mi móvil y encerrarme en el cuarto de Edward" dije. Todos estaba en silencio, ninguno había hablado; todos me miraron con shock en sus rostros, mi madre, Esme y Rosalie tenían lagrimas bajando por sus rostros. "llame a Edward y el y tres de sus amigo de se grupo de estudios corrieron a casa, y detuvieron a James antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que lastimarme los brazos. Edward le dio unos cuantos golpes, antes de que Greg y Derrick lo detuvieran de matarlo, antes de que la policía llegara" dije

"Oh Dios mio ¿Bella estas bien?" pregunto mi madre corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome

"Estoy bien mama" dije

Charlie camino hacia Edward y sacudió su mano, "Gracias por salvar la vida de mi pequeña Edward" dijo

"No tenia otra opción Charlie" dijo Edward sonriéndome. "Nunca me gusto James desde el principio, pero nunca en millones de años pensé que podría hacer algo tan bajo como eso" dijo Edward. "Pero tengo que decir, que tengo que agradecerle" dijo Edward

"¿Qué?" preguntaron seis voces al mismo tiempo. Solo pude sonreír, el solamente podía ver la línea plateada en semejante obscuridad

"Nos trajo a Bell y a mi aun mas juntos", dijo Edward poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi

"Oh creo que eso nos lo tienes que agradecer a nosotros hijo" dijo Esme

"Si, y nunca podre agradecerles lo suficiente por eso, pero James nos junto a bella y a mi aun mas, que forzándonos a vivir juntos después de no hablarnos en 5 años" dijo Edward

"¿A que te refieres con juntos?" pregunto Renee. Me reí de ella y después regrese con Edward. El puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se inclino para besarme.

**¿Que les parecio? se que ha sido cortito jejejeje pero ya me imagino las caras de Charlie, renne, Esme y Carlisle al ver a sus dos hijos besandose ejejejjejeje, **

**espero sus RR, mil gracias por su super apoyo que ha sido de la mas genial en el mundo ejejejjeje los quiero un saludo**

**ATte. Just Cullen (Mia) bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: sigue sin pertenecesme nada =) la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo la traduzco**

**Se que me tarde en la actualizacion LO SIENTO JEJEJ pero es que tuve que salir de viaje y acabo de llegar a casa, y lo primero que revice fue mi correo...... casi me da un infarto al ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de sus lindas palabraz de apoyo, Favotios y Alertas.... nunca en mi vida habia visto tanto amor por una historia asi que al ver tan grande cantidad de mails pues no pude evitarlo para darle esta actualizacion..... mejor tarde que nunca **

**espero que les guste saludos y mil gracias**

**Capitulo 17**

Comimos todos juntos antes de dirigirnos a dormir, lo cual tengo que decir, fue mucho mas difícil de lo que anticipe. Siempre desde el incidente con James no había estado lejos de Edward mas de una hora. Comencé a participar en su grupo de estudios de historia, el único grupo de Edward al que no pertenecía.

"Esta bien amor, debes de pasar tiempo con Rosalie de todos modos, y si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy" dijo Edward besándome

Lo sabia, había estado comportándome ridículamente, por lo menos en un nivel consiente, pero no pude forzar a las lagrimas que regresaran lo eficientemente rápido para engañar a Edward.

"Bells, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. Te amo, estaré justo bajando las escaleras," dijo enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi y posando su barbilla en el mi cabeza.

"Lo se, estoy siendo tonta" dije secándome las lagrimas de mi mejilla y recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

"No" dijo. Casi suena enojado. Levante mi mirada y lo vi atreves de mis lagrimas que esperaban una explicación, y pude ver el enojo en sus hermosos ojos verdes

"Bella. Lo que te hizo James es imperdonable, y tienes todo el derecho a sentirte vulnerable y dolida. No estas siento tonta, el no tenia el derecho de hacerte eso a ti, y no tenia el derecho de hacerte sentir de esta manera" dijo Edward

"Lo se, Estaré bien, lo prometo" dije

"¿Estas segura?" me pregunto

Tome aire profundamente y abrí mi boca para contestar, pero mis lagrimas respondieron por mi

"Podría matarlo seriamente por lo que te hiso" dijo Edward

"Voy a ir a pasar un rato con Rosalie, tu necesitas hablar con tu hermano de todas formas, voy a estar bien" dije haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para parar las lagrimas. Bese su mejilla y lo abrace fuertemente antes de dirigirme a las escaleras. "Te amo" le dije antes de empezar a subir

"Yo te amo mas" dijo dándome un guiño, antes de irse a su habitación a cambiarse

Camine dentro de mi habitación y encontré a Rosalie buscando atreves de su maleta en busca de su pijama. "Oh Bella, que bueno que esta aquí, ¿Te importaría si tomo una ducha antes de dormir?" pregunto Rosalie.

"No, claro que no, siéntete como en tu casa Rosalie, no tienes por que preguntar" dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude mostrar.

"Gracias Bella" dijo. Me senté en mi cama y vi a Rosalie entrar en el año antes de decidir cambiarme de ropa, después de cambiarme tome mi diario y me senté, desando hacer una buena entrada antes de que Rosalie terminara de bañarse.

22 de Noviembre

Querido diario:

Debería estar muy Feliz, Debería estar sonriendo si parar. Por fin tengo al amor de mi vida, es divertido como las cosas como estás trabajan, el me ha amado mas tiempo de lo que yo le he amado. Estamos viviendo juntos y atendiendo a Harvard. Cada sueño que había tenido estan finalmente volviéndose realidad, pero soy miserable. Me siento horrible, y todo es culpa del estúpido de James, y lo que intento hacerme, se que es estúpido, actualmente nada paso pero pudo haber pasado y eso es lo que me asusta. Si Edward no hubiera llegado en el segundo que lo hizo, james me hubiera violado, he intentado mantenerme fuerte en frente de Edward, pero creo que estoy empezando a flaquear, y no estoy del todo segura que hacer. Se que el me ayudara atravesar esto sin importar nada y se que el hubiera continuado amándome justamente igual si James hubiera tenido lo que quería, pero ni siquiera puedo estar en la habitación de Edward. _Suspiro. _Yo puedo hacerlo, puedo ser fuerte y seré fuerte, no por Edward si no por mi también. La siguiente semana va a ser la mas dura, estaré pasando el tiempo con la gente que amo, con todas las personas que pueden leerme como un libro….Rosalie acaba de salir de baño, hora de una platica de chicas! **PUEDO HACERLO!!! VOY A HACERLO!!!**

Bella

Regrese mi diario a su lugar en mi librero y me volví a recostar en la cama. Era hora de una platica de chicas y necesitaba una platica de chicas. Una conversación de chicas con Rosalie era totalmente diferente de lo que era con Alice. Supongo que era por el hecho que Rosalie no era tan hiperactiva , por que si no Alice y Rose serian bastante la misma persona.

"Ok Bella, ustedes chicos son absolutamente adorables" dijo Rosalie subiéndose a la cama

"Gracias, Rose" dije tratando de mantener mi cara animada.

"No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos supiera, dijo conozco a Edward desde segundo año, y nunca hubiera adivinado que el estaba enamorado de ti" dijo Rosalie. "No me refiero que sea malo, por que ustedes chicos lucen geniales juntos" dijo

Tuve que reírme. "Entiendo Rosalie, pero supongo que nunca le di a el la oportunidad de explicar que fue lo sucedió aquel día, y si yo hubiera sabido antes," dije

Ella se rio, "No el estaba definitivamente mal, independientemente de su razón, el no debió de dejar a tanya hacer eso! Hablando de Tanya, ¿Adivina que?" dijo Rosalie.

"¿Qué?" pregunte mas curiosa de que debería haber estado.

"Esta embarazada de algún chico de la Reserva, es un gran escándalo de regreso a casa, lo hubieras amado" dijo Rosalie

Me reí, ahora eso me hizo sonreír. "Bien, tu bien sabes lo que dicen sobre el Karma" dije "Es una zorra" dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie se levanto de la cama y comenzó a hurgar atreves de sus cosas de nuevo.

"Asi que Bella ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?" me pregunto regresando a la cama, me sentí como si tuviera 10 de nuevo y una de las niña de la escuela me estuviera contando del chico que le gusta.

"Claro" dije

De repente Rose estaba sonriendo con una estúpida sonrisa y saco su mano izquierda hacia mi. "Emmett me propuso matrimonio" dijo casi al bode de la risa nerviosa

"Oh Dios mío Rosalie" dije tomando su mano y mirando hacia el anillo

"¿El escogió esto por su cuenta?" pregunte

Ella asintió, "Es hermoso" dije

"Oh Dios mío, Felicidades" le dije dándole un abrazo

"Mira, quería preguntarte algo. Estaba planeado preguntarte de todos modos por que se lo mucho que significas para Emmett, pero ahora que estas saliendo con Edward, funciono mucho mejor. Pero me estaba preguntando si querías ser una de mis damas de honor" pregunto

"OH Rosalie, me encantaría" dije abrazándola de nuevo. " ¿Cuándo es la boda?" pregunte

"No estoy segura, Emmett y yo nos graduamos en mayo, y yo siempre he querido casarme durante el invierno, en la nieve, así que supongo que probablemente será el próximo invierno" dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo

"Espera un minuto ¿Por qué es un secreto?" pregunte

"Le vamos a decir a Esme y Carlisle mañana, el me lo propuso una noche antes de venirnos" dijo

"Creo que vamos a salir a cenar mañana en la noche después de que Alice y Jasper lleguen aquí, deberías decirles en la cena" dije

"Oh Bella, Estoy tan feliz y estoy tan feliz que mi familia este feliz" dijo

"Gracias Rosalie, tu y Emmett van a estar geniales. Pero como la no oficial pequeña hermana tengo que decir esto" dije tratando de lucir seria

"Ok" dijo Rose

"Si lo lastimas, tu y yo vamos a tener problemas y me refiero a unos bien grandes" dije con mi cara mas seria. Ella me miro por un minuto ates de que las dos rompiéramos en risas y me abrazara. "Eres la mejor Bella" dijo. Tiempo de chicas fue bueno, si un tiempo de chicas era lo que necesitaba y entre Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Renne seria totalmente plena.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que opinan? mm bueno pues aqui podemos ver un poco mas de como es que se siente de REALIDAD Bella, aunque no haya pasado nada con James ese tipos de experiencias no deben de ser nada sencillas de superar..... pero bueno ella sabe que no esta sola y que Edward la ama..... **

**Por otro lado tenemos al Oso Emmett que se nos casaaaaa.... jejejejjejejej esperemos al proximo capi para conocer el punto de vista de Edward un beso y muchas gracias**

**saludos Just Cullen (mia) **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo traduzco**

**Capitulo 18**

***Edward POV***

Mire a Bella cuando subió las escaleras, "Te amo" dijo cuando subió el primer escalón

"Yo te amo mas" dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió y continuo su camino hacia su habitación.

Toque la puerta de mi habitación y fui recibido por mi padre, "Hola, solo quería cambiarme rápidamente" dije

"Seguro, de todos modos nosotros queríamos hablar contigo" dijo mi padre.

Genial. Esto sería interesante, estaba teniendo problemas con mi temperamento en estos momentos, después del que Bella se descompusiera un poco por tener que dejarme yo iba a tener que hablar de eso con mis padre. ¿Por qué no podían dejarme solamente irme a dormir? "Seguro, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunte sentándome en mi escritorio

"¿Cómo lo esta llevando Bella?" pregunto mi padre

Suspire antes de decir, "Si me hubieras preguntado ayer, te hubiera dicho que lo llevaba genial y que estaba muy orgulloso de la manera en que ella a podido manejar las cosas" dije

"Pero ella acaba de perder el control sobre tener que dejarme. No hemos estado separados por mas de un hora desde que James la ataco la semana pasada, y ahora ella va a tener que dormir con Rosalie," dije

"Espera ¿Ustedes ya están durmiendo juntos?" pregunto mi madre

"Mama, no de esa forma. Dudo que vaya a hacer de esa forma por un tiempo entre Bella y yo, por lo que paso con James, lo cual esta bien por mi. Todo lo que me preocupa es Bella, no mi vida sexual," dije suspirando

"Asi que ¿Estaba bien cuando subió a su habitación?" pregunto mi padre

"No estaba feliz y estaba llorando, pero creo que va a estar bien. Yo por el otro lado quizá termine arrestado" dije riéndome

"Edward Anthony, no lo creo" dijo mi madre con un tono que solo una madre podría usar

"Mama, El…el casi…." Ni siquiera lo pude decir. Me dolía demasiado, me enojaba demasiado. No estaba del todo seguro cual emoción era la mas fuerte, el dolor por lo que el casi hace al amor de mi vida o la ira a lo que el casi le hace al amor de mi vida. "Realmente no quiero hablar más de esto, ella va a estar bien, y yo me voy a encargar de eso. Lo que sea que ella necesite, lo va a tener y algún día será como si esto nunca hubiera pasado" dije levantándome

Mi padre simplemente asintió. "Ella va a necesitarte Edward" me dijo

"Ella me tiene" le respondí

Me cambie y me despedí de mi padres antes de salir hacia la sala donde encontré a mi hermano viendo Televisión. "Hey tío, te has tardado demasiado" dijo Emmett

"Lo siento Em, mama y papa querían hablar conmigo sobre Bella" dije

"¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunto Emmett.

"Tan bien como lo espero supongo, creo que esta noche la han abrumado un poco, Estar alrededor de todos por primera ves desde hace tanto" dije sentándome en la cama

"Comprensible, la vamos a ayudar a estar bien" dijo

"Así que ¿Tu y Bella huh?" pregunto Emmett.

"Si" dije con una sonrisa

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso sucediendo?" pregunto

"Oh una semana" dije sarcásticamente

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero" dijo Emmett. Yo sabía a lo que se refería cuando pregunto, solamente decidí ignorarlo

"Edward" insistió, no se iba a rendir.

"Oh Desde que ella dejo de hablarme" dije

"Déjame poner esto en claro, ¿te sentaste por cinco años y la viste salir con ese estúpido de Newton todo el tiempo mientras estabas enamorado de ella?" pregunto Emmett

"Algo así" dije

"Tío, Que diablos" pregunto Emmett riéndose

"Ok, creo que es hora de cambiar de tema" dije

"Bien, ¿honestamente que piensas de Rosalie?" pregunto

"Ya sabes que me cae bien" dije

"¿Qué piensas que mama y papa piensen de Rosalie?" pregunto de nuevo

" A ellos les agrada, ¿Por qué?"

"Por que, yo…uhm… le pedí que se casara conmigo ayer en la noche" dijo Emmett todo de una vez y bástate rápido.

"Oh wow, Ese es un gran paso" dije

"Yeah, pero la amo" dijo Emmett

"Bien entonces supongo que eso es todo lo que importa" dije

"¿Enserio?" pregunto

"Si enserio, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, convulsionarme de enojo?" pregunte riéndome

"No, pero no pensé que lo tomaras tan bien" dijo

Me reí de el antes de decir, "Si lo que sientes por Rosalie, es como lo que yo siento por Bella, te comprendo totalmente" dije

"Aww el pequeño Eddie se esta enamorando" dijo Emmett

"No, ya estoy enamorado"

"Bien mira, quería preguntarte si tu…." Comenzó

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, si podías ser mi padrino" me pregunto Emmett

"Claro"

"Bien, Bien" dijo con una sonrisa

"Solo no le digas nada a mama y papa aun" dijo

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que no aun no les he dicho exactamente, tu sabes estamos tratando de mantenerlo secreto hasta después"

"Y ¿Cuándo planean darle la noticia a ellos?" pregunte

"En algún momento mientras estamos aquí"

Yo solo puse sacudir mi cabeza, "Solo tu Emmett, solo tu" dije apagando las luces

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente Emmett ya no estaba y Bella estaba enroscada sobre mi pecho mirándome. "Buenos días amor" dije envolviéndola con mis manos y jalándola mas cerca de mi

"Bueno días" dijo

"¿Cómo dormiste?" le pregunte

"Mejor de lo que había anticipado"

"Bien"

"¿Es hora de levantarse cierto?" pregunte con un gemido, ella simplemente asintió, "Rayos" dije. "Ven aquí, vámonos" dijo maniobrando para salirse de mis brazos y sentarse, empujándome con ella.

Podía notar que Bella estaba nerviosa cuando caminamos atreves del campus hacia el edificio de ciencias para nuestra clase de biología en el laboratorio. Hoy era el primer día de James de regreso a la escuela, y aunque el mantenía su distancia cuando Bella y yo lo pasamos, pude notar que el quería hablar con ella.

Bella estaba de mejor ánimo después de la clase cuando regresamos al carro, y me encontré agradecido que nuestra familia estuviera aquí para ayudarla a atravesar esto. Casia nos habíamos subido al carro cuando Bella recibió un mensaje de texto de James. "¿Podemos Hablar?" ella levanto su mirada para mirarme y yo asentí. Bella era demasiado comprensiva para si propio bien, y aunque hubiera preferido que ella pretendiera que el no existía yo sabia que ella necesitaba hacer esto.

Ella tomo mi brazo y lo entrelazo con la suya mientras caminábamos donde el estaba parado. Su voz tenía una falta de emoción cuando hablo, "¿Qué es lo que quieres James?"

"Disculparme" dijo en voz baja

Ella rio, pero esa no fue la hermosa y melódica risa que había crecido amándola atreves de mi vida. Esta risa fue obscura y llena de odio. "¿Tu realmente crees que lo que hiciste es algo que puedes decir que lo sientes y todo se acaba?" pregunto

"No, y no espero que me perdones tampoco" dijo James. "Pero quería disculparme y agradecer a Edward" dijo

"¿Agradecerme?" pregunte hablando por primera vez

"Si, gracias por detenerme, y por darme lo que me merecía, aunque el ojo morado y la nariz rota difícilmente es suficiente. Y agradécete por ser el hombre que Bella necesita, el hombre que yo no soy. Ella merece alguien como tu, alguien que la ame. Lo que es algo que yo falle miserablemente" dijo James. Ninguno de nosotros dos hablamos. "Gracias por escucharme, No merecía que me escucharas tu también, No los molestare otra vez" dijo antes de retirarse

"¿Estás bien?" pregunte después de que el se marchara. "Sabes que, estoy genial" dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina, algo que no había visto a ella usar en estos últimos días. "Tengo a mi familia, mi mejor amiga debe de llegar en cualquier minuto, y sobre todo te tengo a ti" dijo

"Y siempre será así" dije suavemente antes de inclinarme y besarla.

**QUe les parecio??? QUe opnina de lo hizo James. yo sinceramente pienso que lo hizo arrepentido nose ustedes...jejejje linda Bella no soporto dormir sin su Edward que tubo que pasarse al sillon con el jejejjejejejejeje**

**espero que les alla gustado nos estamos leyendo xao **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo la traduzco**

**Chicas perdonenme por no actualizar ayer pero esta vez no fue mi culpa ya que ayer intente subir el capitulo pero el sistema de fan ficcion estaba actualizando algunas cosas y no me dejo asi que tuve que esperar hasta hoy espero que les guste el capi **

**NOTA IMpORTANTE ABAJO**

**Capitulo 19**

***Bella POV***

Todo en lo que podía pensar de regreso a casa era en lo maravilloso que mi novio era. El tenía que ser perfecto, ok bueno no era perfecto, y yo lo había visto eso de primer mano, pero estaba bastante cerca de serlo. Cuando llegamos a casa el Porsche de Alice estaba estacionado en frente. Detuve a Edward antes de caminar hacia la casa

"Gracias" dije enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura

"¿Gracias por que?" pregunto luciendo un poco confundido

"Por ser tan maravillosos" dije

"Lo que sea por ti amor" dijo inclinándose para besarme

Estaba disfrutando completamente del primer beso real que le había dado a mi novio desde el pasado domingo, y por supuesto Alice seria la que lo interrumpiera.

"Bells" grito agudamente, mientras se acercaba corriendo bajando los escalones

"Hey Alice" dije de mala gana separándome de Edward

"Isabella Marie Swan, lo menos que podrías hacer es estar un poquito emocionada de ver a tu mejor amiga" dijo deteniéndose frente a mi con sus manos en ambos lados

"Lo estoy, de hecho estaba disfrutando completamente hace solo un minuto" dije con una sonrisa traviesa

"Bella, eso esta simplemente mal" dijo

"Te extrañe" dije finalmente caminando para darle un abrazo

"¿Jasper sigue con vida?" pregunte

"Claro que si, y ¿Qué se suponía exactamente que signifique eso?" pregunto

"Oh Nada" dije tomando la mano de Edward y jalándolo hacia la casa

Dentro encontré a nuestros padres sentados en la sala viendo como Emmett le hacia una interrogatorio a Jasper.

"Te lo dije" dije mirando a Edward

"Como yo te dije, que no estaba interesado en ser tu hermano mayor, para eso esta Emmett" dijo Edward

"¿Para que esta Emmett?" pregunto Emmett

"Para ser mi hermano mayor, y espantar a mis novios" dije

"Eso es correcto, y Edward no me voy a detener solo por que eres mi hermano, lastímala de nuevo y pateare tu trasero" dijo Ememett

Edward se rio, "No tienes nada de que preocuparte" dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

"Mas te vale que no" dijo Emmett

"Ok chicos es suficiente, tenemos un anuncio que dar" dijo Carlisle

Edward y yo tomamos asiento en el sofá y esperamos a que Carlisle continuara, " Hemos estado todos dispersados ente año, con Bella, Edward y Alice en la costa este y Emmett y Rosalie en Seattle estábamos pensando hacer la navidad fuera de casa este año" dijo Carlisle. "Así que hemos hecho una reservación por una semana en el Vail Mountain Logde para todos nosotros, y por supuesto Jasper eres bienvenido para venir. ¿Chicos recuerdan a los Anderson?, ellos vivía bajando la calle cuando era pequeños" pregunto Carlisle

Edward, Emmett y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas, "Supongo que no" dijo Carlisle riéndose. "Bien, ellos estarán ahí también con sus hijos, ambos están mas o menos de su edad" dijo Carlisle

"¿Esquiar en Navidad?" pregunto Alice

"Si, Alice" dijo Carlisle riéndose

"Oh no puedo esperar" grito Alice

"¿Tu vas a venir cierto Jasper?" pregunto

"Claro" contesto riéndose de la energía de ella.

"Ok bien" dijo besando su mejilla. Después la verdadera Fashion Alice giro hacia mi y cambio el tema completamente. "Ven, tenemos que hablar" dijo Alice tomando mi mano y levantándome del sillón

"Alice" susurre

"No, ella tiene razón" dijo Renee.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo _Genial_, _aquí vamos_, pensé

"Vamos Rosalie" dije mientras Alice me empujaba para subir las escaleras

Momentos después me encontré sentada en mi cama rodeada por ambas de mis madres, mis mejor amiga y mi futura cuñada. Si ya estaba pensando en casarme con Edward ¿Realmente me pueden culpar? "Bella ¿Estas bien?" pregunto mi madre

"Estoy genial mama ¿Cómo estas tu?" pregunte

"Isabella" dijo en un todo de desaprobación. Suspire. Yo sabia que ella intentaba de estar seria, y ahora mismo quería ser lo que fuera menos eso. "Mama, es enserio, estoy bien" dije

"Cariño, Edward dijo que estabas llorando la noche anterior" dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado y colocando sus brazo en mi hombro

"Si lo estaba, pero ahora estoy mejor. Solamente estaba molesta por que no iba a estar con Edward la noche anterior, y tenia miedo, estaba portándome excesivamente" dije tarando de restarle importancia.

"Isabella" dijo mi madre de nuevo

"Mira, estoy bien. James se disculpo hoy en la escuela y prometió que me dejara en paz" dije

"NO me importa James, Me interesas tu Bella, necesito saber si estas bien" dijo mi madre

"Mama mírame, las amo a todas y aprecio que se preocupen. Sigo un poco dolida, pero eso no se va a ir de inmediato. Ahora solo quiero estar rodeada por la gente que quiero, y disfrutar mis vacaciones" dije

"Bien" dijo finalmente mi madre

"¿Chicas les importaría si hablo con Bella a solar por unos minutos'?" pregunto Esme

"Claro" dijo Renee

"Solo si prometes que no se vaya a ningún lado, tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena" dijo Alice

"Sálvame Esme, por favor" dijo y ella rio

"Prometo que no dejare que se marche" dijo

"No es justo, se supone que me tendrías que amarme mas" dije. Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza cuando todo mundo salió del cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras de ellas.

"¿Qué sucede Esme?" pregunte

"Primero que nada, solo quería decirte que si necesitas lo que sea estoy aquí para ti, no quiero obligarte a que hables sobre lo que sea, y yo se que tu sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea, pero tenia que decirlo" dijo

"Gracias Esme" le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

"Segundo, tenia curiosidad si Edward te explico todo, sobre lo que ocurrió aquel dia?" pregunto

"Si lo hizo" dije. "Justo antes de que dijera cuando me amaba" dije

"Bien, siempre pensé que el debería de decirte, pero honestamente no creo que hubiera ayudado en algo tiempo atrás" dijo. Yo solo pude sonreír. "Asi que ¿Puedes creer que mi hijo se va a casar?" pregunto. Me gire y la vi, sin duda con una mirada de shock en mi rostro. "Oh Vamos, tu deberías saber mejor que nadie lo mucho que puedo leer a mis hijos, incluida tu. El a tenido una sonrisa estúpida en su cara por semanas, y solo a aumentado desde el domingo" dijo riéndose

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes que por eso esta sonriendo?" Pregunte

"Ya te lo he dicho, conozco a mis hijos, si ustedes dos no fueran tan jóvenes, Edward se casaría contigo mañana" dijo

"No puedo esperar" dije

"Todo a su tiempo querida"

"Seré dama de honor" dije. "Rosalie me lo pidió ayer en la noche" dije

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuando piensan decirnos?" pregunto Esme

"Esta noche en la cena, creo" dije

"Bien entonces, en ese caso, debería dejar que ustedes se arreglen, para que le pueda decir a mi hijo que feliz estoy" dijo

"No Esme, no dejes que me lleven" dije tomando su brazo sin parar de reír

"Oh no será tan maño cariño, hazlo por Edward" dijo

"Claro, el es mi debilidad" dije

**¿Que les parecio chicos? nos vamos a esquiar jejejjejejejjejejejejejejej siiii nieve jejejejjejejejeje mmm bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**Pasando a la note importante: tengo que decirles que este fin de semana no voy a poder actualizar ya que tengo mis tres examenes (que ya les habia comentado) el sabado y el domingo asi que regresare con todo el lunes, realmente lo lamento pero necesito concentrarme el 100% si quiero tener una buena calificacion espero entiendad**

**MMM bueno en ese caso nos vemos el Lunes y depende de sua apoyo y RR los recompenzare con dos capis para que no extrañen tanto el fic **

**besos vampiricos a todos mis lectores ;)**

**Just cullen (mia)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo tradusco**

**Estoy de vuelta chicas!!!!!!!! despues de un largo fin de semana de examenes estoy de regreso con una gran energia por seguir con esta historia, agradesco su compresion, sus RR y todos los buenos deseos que me mandaron para mis examenes, se los agradesco con el alma ahora solo me queda esperar para conocer mis resultados (espermos sean bueno jejej). por otro lado como les prometi el viertes que les subiria dos capis!!!!!!!! si, señoras y señores hoy subiere dos!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que les guste, es asombroso el apoyo que ha recivido esta historia los quiero y mil gracias por todo**

**Capitulo 20**

***Edward POV***

La cena fue sin acontecimientos, o por lo menos lo fue para mi. Alice había tenido a Bella en su cuarto por dos horas antes de la cena dejándome retirado de Bella pero cuando ella salió me dejo sin aliento. Su cabello café obscuro había sido rizado y caía gentilmente sobre sus hombros, moviéndose con ella en cada movimiento. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que había usado; aunque estoy seguro que se veía espectacular. Simplemente no podía quitar mis ojos de su rostro, y de la sonrisa que tenia, era hermosa

Mi hermano y Rosalie anunciaron su compromiso en algún punto durante la cena, aunque no puedo estar seguro de cuando fue. Inmediatamente Alice, Renee y mi madre se fueron encima de Rosalie y su anillo, y ella estaba más que feliz mostrándolo mientras miraba a Emmett. Estaba tan celos de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Quería casarme con Bella mañana mismo, pero también no quería perderme de todos los días que nos llevaran mas cerca al dia en que me hincaría en mi rodilla y pediría su mano.

La semana de acción de gracias paso rápidamente después de eso. Rosalie y Alice pasaron la mayoría del fin de semana con una computadora en sus piernas mirando vestidos de novias, vertidos para damas de honor y localizaciones online. Un que No podía quejarme, quizá no tenia acceso a mi laptop, pero tenia un ilimitado e ininterrumpido acceso a mi Bella.

Antes de que supiera estaba caminado con Bella en mis brazos tres días antes de Navidad. La escuela había terminado 4 días atrás, y los promedios habías sido publicado la noche anterior. Tenia que decir, la vida era bastante buena. Obtuve un perfecto 4.0 y tenia una perfecta novia quien también tenia un perfecto 4.0 **(calificación mas alta)**

Bella y yo nos cambiamos asegurándonos que teníamos todo nuestro paquete para la nieve, que era algo de lo que no se veía mucho en el campus de Harvard. "Bella ¿No estas emocionada?" le pregunte mientras metía sus maletas dentro de la cajuela de mi carro.

"Oh si, no puedo esperar, tengo este libro que he querido leer desde…." Ella empezó pero fui rápido para cortarla

"¿Libro?" cuestione "¿Me estas diciendo que vamos a ir todos a Colorado para navidad y tu estas planeando en leer un libro?" pregunte y ella asintió

"Bella, vas a ir a esquiar, es por eso que vamos a ir a un hotel de esquí" dije

"Oh no Sr., Acabo de quitarme el yeso ayer y me gustaría muchísimo no pasar ninguno del los próximos semestres con un yeso" dijo con sus manos en su caderas, me rei y coloque mis manos en cada lado de su rostro antes de inclinarme a besarla suavemente

"Te prometo que no dejare que te lastimes" dije suavemente

"Eso Sr. Es una promesa que no puedes hacer" dijo. "A demás no puedes pensar verdaderamente que es una buena idea que yo vaya a esquiar" dije

"Claro que lo es, ¿Por qué no lo será?" pregunte

"Por que me caí fuera de un taxi y me rompí mi muñeca" dijo riéndose y empujándome a un lado

"Bien ¿Qué has a hacer? ¿Sentarte en un hotel de esquí todo el fin de semana?" pregunte

Ella asintió cuando entro al carro. "tengo mi Ipod, tengo mis libros y tendré un ilimitado suministro de chocolate caliente, suena como un perfecto plan para mi" dijo cerrando la puerta. Suspire y camine hacia el lado del conductor y subí dentro del auto. Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ella cuando abroche mi cinturón de seguridad y ella me sorprendió cuando se inclino y susurro; "A demás alguien tiene que calentarte después de pasar todo el día en las cuestas"

*~*~*

Bella yo fuimos los últimos de llegar al Mountain Hotel y ella fue atacada por Alice y Rosalie antes de que entráramos al lobby. "Chicas cálmense, las acabo de ver hace unos cuantos minutos" dijo riéndose cuando saltaron encima de ella mientras hacia un puchero. Alice la tacleo de nuevo y Bella soltó las maletas de sus mano y cayo encima de mi. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar como la misma situación empezó el fin de semana en Nueva York y eso nos ha llevado a estar mucho mas cerca.

Me incline y bese el cuello de Bella justo debajo de su oreja y dije, "Las tengo amor, ve con ella"

Me miro con una sonrisa y se acerco para besarme antes de decir, "Gracias", cuando fue arrastrada por las chicas

"Se ve bien" dijo Emmett cuando el y Jasper pasaron a las chicas en su camino para ayudarme

"SI" dije mirándola por un minuto. "Ha estado sonriendo mucho mas hace una semana o dos" dije dándole a Emmett la maleta que Bella traía con ella. Tome el resto de nuestras cosas del carro, y cuando estaba levantando la bolsa de Bella sobre mi hombro, un BMW negro similar al de Bella se estaciono a mi lado. Dos chicas de mi edad salieron de el

"Oh Janie, creo que te equivocaste, creo que vamos a tener un gran tiempo este fin de semana" dijo una de las chicas guiñándome el ojo. Yo sonreí cortésmente y tome mi maleta antes de darle las llaves al ballet-

"Espera a que veas nuestra habitación hermano" dijo emmett

"La vista es genial" dijo Jasper mientras entrabamos al hotel

Nuestra habitación era una suite con tres recamaras en el sexto piso, convenientemente ubicado al lado del de las chicas. "¿Dónde esta la habitación de mama y papa?" pregunte mientras colocaba mis maletas encima de mi cama y me dirigía a la ventana para tener una vista de las montañas.

"Oh Ellos están en algún lado del octavo piso con Renee y Charle, y el Sr. Y Sra. Anderson" dijo Emmett mientras continuaba viendo alrededor. La habitación era impresionante, toda la parte trasera de toda la suite tenia unas ventanas que tenían una vista de todas las montañas y de todas las cuestas. Pero mi parte favorita de la suite tenia que ser las chimeneas que parecían estar colocadas en cada cuarto. _Hmm, Tardes románticas abrazando a Bella y tomando chocolate caliente en frente de la chimenea, _pensé

"Emmett, ¿Te acuerdas de los Anderson?" pregunte, añadí a la conversación antes de que quedara atrapado en mis pensamientos de la única a la que amo.

"No, y sabes que, he estado tratando de recordar desde que Papa dijo que iban a venir, Y no puedo recordar nada, lo juro, creo que lo esta inventando y nunca hubo ningún Anderson que Vivian bajando la calle" dijo Emmett riéndose

"¿Tu sabes cuándo van a llegas ellos aquí?" pregunte caminando de nuevo hacia mis maletas para comenzar a desempacar. Emmett comenzó a responderme pero fue interrumpido por un Knock de la puerta.

Jasper abrió la puerta y fue recibido por tres chicas hiperactivas. Bella vino corriendo hacia mi cuarto y brinco encima de mi, empujando mi espalda encima de mi cama. "Hola a ti también amor" dije riéndome de su gran espíritu, que era algo que había extrañado de Bella en el pasado mes mas o menos.

"Oh Dios mío, es tan hermoso" dijo besándome

"Como tu" dije besándola de regreso y deseando mas que nunca que hubiéramos tenido audiencia.

Emmett aclaro su garganta y la cabeza de Bella lo cayo dándole una mirada amenazante. "Si ustedes quieren algo de privacidad todo lo que tiene que hacer es preguntar" dijo

"¿Es su cuarto no es asi?" Bella se opuso. Nadie hablo por treinta segundos antes de que Emmett y Bella comenzaran a reírse. Ella se inclino de nuevo y me beso antes de sentarse y jalarme a su lado

"Asi que lo que te iba a decir antes de que fuéramos tan groseramente interrumpidos, Los Anderson debería de estar aquí pronto, y mama y papa quieren que bajemos para recibirlos cuando lleguen" dijo Emmett

"Bien Em, solo dame un segundo para cambiarme y los veré a bajo. Creo que Bella dijo algo sobre conseguir chocolate caliente" dije pasando mis dedos atreves de su cabello mientras ella esta recargada sobre mi pecho

Emmett nos miro cuidadosamente por unos segundos antes de decir, "Bien, pero nada de asuntos graciosos aquí. Tienen cinco minutos o enviare a Charlie" dijo con un tono de autoridad

_Genial, estoy siendo bloqueado por mi propio hermano, _pensé cuando vi a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett salir del cuarto. "¿El va a meterse mucho en el camino cierto?" pregunto Bella. Simplemente asentí mientas continuaba jugando con su cabello. Ella suspiro y me beso una vez mas antes de levantarse y decir. "Bien, vete a cambiar, tenemos que ir a recibir a los vecino".

**SIiiiii colorado haya vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! montañas, nieve, chimenes y mucho chocolate caliente!!!!!!!!!!!! jejejeje Edward y su deseos de una noche romantica aaaaa lo mas dulce y tierno todo en uno jejejejjejejejej**

**mm bueno nos vemos el proximo capi osea..... hoy jejejje**

**un beso xao **

**Just Cullen (Mia)**

**Dejeneme un Review para saber que me leen pleas solo apriman aqui:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de vampiregirl143 yo solo la tradusco**

**Segundo capi!!!! lo prometido es deuda!!!!**

**Capitulo 21**

***Bella POV***

Mire a Edward escavando a través de su maleta en busca de algo que ponerse. _Dios, como lo amo" _pensé cuando saco un par de Jeans y una camisa de botones azul claro. Salió del baño unos minutos después listo para irnos. No pude evitar comérmelo con los ojos, El era mi novio después de todo tenia todo el derecho.

"Asi que ¿Sigues sin tener una pista de quien son los Anderson?" pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador.

"No y tampoco Emmett" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Bien, esto será interesante" dije enlazando mi brazo alrededor del de el cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas.

Vi a mis padres parados frente a una enorme chimenea de piedra en el lobby con nuestro grupo entero junto con otra pareja y dos chicas y un chico que eran de nuestra edad mas o menos.

"Aquí están ellos" escuche decir a mi madre mientras nos acercábamos al grupo. Las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Rosalie y Alice era de alarma y necesitaba saber que las chicas era malas noticias, no quería mas que escribir PROPIEDAD DE BELLA en la frente de Edward cuando paramos enfrente de ellos.

"Hola mama" dije con vacilación dejando el brazo de Edward para abrazar a mis padres, y después a Carlisle y a Esme. Edward regreso a mi lado después de saludar a nuestros padres, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y depositando un beso en mis labios

"Te amo" dijo suavemente antes de regresar su atención a su padre

"Edward, Bella ellos son El Dr. Anderson y la Sra. Anderson, su hija Victoria y su amiga Janie y su hijo David" dijo Carlisle. "El es mi hijo Edward y su novia Bella, hija de Charlie y Renee" dijo Carlisle.

"Es un gusto conocerlos" dije suavemente tratando de no ser obvia sobre la luchas de miradas que estaba peleando hacia Victoria y Janie

"Es un gusto conocerlos igualmente" dijo El Dr. Anderson. "Carlisle no ha dicho que ustedes dos están yendo a Harvard" dijo el Dr. Anderson

Sonreí, si había algo que yo tenia sobre estas chicas era definitivamente mi inteligencia y Edward me amaba por eso, probablemente mas que todo lo demás. "Si, acabamos de terminar nuestro primer semestre" dije girando hacia Edward ligeramente, dejándolo que me acercara mas cerca. Mire hacia Carlisle quien me miraba expectante. "tenemos una A para ambos Carlisle. Justo como prometimos" dije riéndome

"Muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos" dijo Carlisle

Tome un momento para tomar una mirada a las chicas paradas frente a mi con una mirada arrogante miraba mi rostro. Ambas tenia sus brazos cruzados encima de su pecho y lucían muy infelices. Mi madre siempre me dijo que pensara antes de hablar, pero cuando mire a Victoria y a Janie todo lo que podía ver era flashbacks de Tanya y la manera en que me trato todos eso años atrás. Y en mi defensa estaba pensando, _Mío, El es mío y si tu siquiera lo miras mal entonces que dios te ayude, pateare tu trasero. _"Así que Victoria ¿Eres estudiante de primer año?" pregunte intentado sonar interesada e indiferente posible, pero no creo que estuviera funcionando

Victoria me miro arrogantemente y no contesto, aunque David contesto por ella. Puso su brazo alrededor de su hermana, quizá un poco rudo del necesario y dijo, "Vicky decidió que no quería ir a la universidad, dijo, la universidad no es para todo ¿Cierto Vicky?" pregunto

Ella lucia furiosa. Decidí que seria mejor dejarla humear sobre eso por un rato y decidí tomar ventaja del hecho que Edward estuviera atrapado alrededor de mi en ese momento. "¿No me habías prometido un poco de chocolate caliente?" pegunte cambiando el tema, ya había terminado con ella…. Por ahora.

"Si, ¿Quieres que vayamos por un poco?" pregunto Edward removiendo su brazo de mi cintura solo para ofrecerme si mano

"Me encantaría" Dije tomando su brazos

"¿Los vemos en la cena chicos?" pregunto Esme

"Por supuesto" dije antes de que Edward y yo nos fuéramos

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett nos encontraron en el café unos minutos después. "Wow Bells, eso fue realmente algo" dijo Emmett alborotando mi cabello

"Gracias Em" dije riéndome

"¿Por qué no solamente escribes PROPIEDAD DE BELLA en el pecho de Edward?" pregunto

"De hecho preferiría su frente, pero estaba considerando eso" dije riendo

Edward abrazo mi cintura y se inclino para decirme, "Ya esta escrito en mi corazón, ¿Enserio tengo que usarlo en mi frente" antes de pararme, sonreí, yo lo tenia totalmente, el era todo mío y absolutamente lo amaba.

*~*~*

La cena iba a hacer interesante. Alice me tubo encerrada en nuestra habitación por un poco mas de una hora y media antes de que dejara escapar con Edward. Por supuesto que no estaba molesta en dejar que Alice jugara a la Barbie Bella esta noche, tenia que lucir genial si iba a estar presente Victoria, y no estaba de ánimos para pelearme con ella. Ok quizá iba a disfrutar pelearme con ella, solo que no estaba de ánimos para que ella estuviera CON MI EDWARD. Alice por supuesto podría siempre contar para mejorar mi guarda ropa. Tan pronto como Salí de bañarme ella seco mi cabello y le coloco tubos calientes antes de maquillarme. Me vistió con un vestido color Rubí satinado, con un chal y zapatillas negras. Aparentemente la cena de cada noche en el restaurante era formal, y rayos si no lo iba a disfrutar. El vestido tenia unos delgados tirantes y un imperial escote que fácilmente acentuaba la parte favorita de Edward de mi cuerpo

"Ustedes chicos van a lucir genial juntos hoy en la noche" dijo Alice mientras colocaba espray en mi cabellos por ultima vez

"todo lo que se, es que esas pequeñas zorras tendrán que estar lejos de Emmett" dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su chal y lo sujetaba con fuerza

"Y de Jasper también" añadió Alice mientras caminamos hacia las escaleras para bajar a encontrarnos con los chicos

***Edward POV***

Estaba parado en el Lobby hablando con mi padre, Jasper, Emmett y el Dr. Anderson cuando escuche a Jasper inhalar repentinamente. Gire en la dirección donde el estaba mirando y juro que vi un Ángel. Bella, Alice y Rosalie acababan de salir del elevador y Bella estaba absolutamente impresionante. No puede evitar mirarla cuando se dirigía hacia mi, mis ojos nunca dejaron los de ella. Estaba tan concentrado en el amor de mi vida y cual hermosa se veía que ni siquiera vi a Victoria y Janie caminar hacia nosotros en la dirección apuesta. Desafortunadamente para nosotros, Janie y Victoria estaban mas cerca que las chicas y se arrogaron hacia nosotros.

"Edward me estaba preguntando si después de la cena podíamos tomar un paseo y dar una mirada por el hotel" pregunto Victoria cuando enredo su brazo con el mío. Estaba como perdido; casi olvido como hablar. No por que quisiera que ella me tocara, si no por que estaba en shock. Mi padre había sido claro al introducir a Bella como mi novia y ella obviamente seguía intentando pegase a mi.

Gracias al cielo no tuve que preguntar, Bella y las chicas finalmente llegaron hacia el grupo y Bella aclaro su garganta, bástate fuerte desde donde estaba parada detrás de Victoria. "Discúlpame victoria, pero creo que MI NOVIO quiere escoltarme hacia la cena" dijo. Yo quite mi brazo fuera del de Victoria y me gire hacia bella, una vez mas estaba confundido la actitud de Victoria

"Estas hermosa" dije jalando a Bella sobre mi.

Había una cierta tención que había tomado todo el grupo una vez que las chicas llegaron. Finalmente mi padre hablo, "bien Señoritas ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?" pregunto ofreciendo su brazo a Janie. Ella sonrió tímidamente y acepto mientras que Victoria se mofo de su padre cuando el le ofreció su brazo. Victoria definitivamente era muy atrevida, e iba a hacer un fin de semana muy largo si ella no paraba de ser así, aunque tengo que admitir que la Bella celosa era demasiado sexy.

**Dios no se por que pero siento que Victoria es sinonimo de PROBLEMAS jejejejjejjej aunque a mi Eddi le gusta la Bella Sexy (celosa) jejejje espero les haya gustado este capi**

**nos vemos en el proximo capi un saludo **

**Just Cullen (mia)**

**Dejenme un Review para saber que me leen solo apriman este boton:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo la tradusco**

**Aqui estoy una vez mas como todos los dias, actualizando esta bella historia mil gracias por los 167 RR!!!!!!!!! no me esperaba tanto gracias**

**Y ahora un capi largo siiiii!!!!**

**Capitulo 22**

Bella se mantuvo tensa cuando caminamos al vestíbulo del comedor, sabia que si quería que este fin de semana fuera agradable tenia que hacer algo para calmarla. Bella se detuvo en la mesa y giro dándome la espalda, permitiéndome quitarle su chal.

Me incline y la bese en su cuello justo debajo de su oído antes de decirle, "Tengo que decir que eso fue muy sexy y no tienes por que preocuparte"

Ella giro hacia a mi y sonrió, "Te amo" dijo cuando saque su silla fuera para ella

"Yo también te amo" dije tomando asiento a su lado. Victoria tomo asiento delante de mi, mirando peligrosamente a Bella durante toda la cena, y teniendo una no muy silenciosa rabieta cada ves que tocaba a Bella lo que me asegure de hacerlo seguido

"Asi que Bella ¿Cómo hiciste para anotar con un galán como Edward?" pregunto Victoria en la mitad de la cena.

El rostro de bella se ruborizo con normal color rojo y levanto la mirada para verme antes de decir, "Oh No lo se, supongo que fue suerte"

Victoria giro sus ojos hacia la respuesta de Bella, antes de decir, "¿Ni siquiera te preocupa que tu suerte se pueda arruinar?" Bella se volvió a ruborizar pero no hablo. "Deberías de preocuparte, dijo, yo realmente no veo lo que Edward ve en ti, eres difícilmente bonita y un entero camino para ser virginal" dijo viendo a Bella

Sabia que debía de detener a Victoria, quería decirle exactamente como me sentía sobre Bella, que la amaba por lo que era y como era, y nada iba a cambiar eso. Pero mi lado egoísta pudo mas conmigo, y estaba casi desesperado por ver a Bella celosa de nuevo.

"Oh ¿y yo supongo que tu piensas que tu serias mejor pareja para Edward?" pregunto Bella

"Naturalmente, nos veríamos mucho mejor juntos" dijo sin romper el contacto con los ojos de Bella, Bella simplemente asintió.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, dijo, cada Doctor que se gradúa de la escuela de medicina de Harvard, que es la escuela número uno del país, quiere una maleducada zorra como esposa" dijo bella. Victoria abrió su boca para responder pero se calló rápidamente sin decir nada

"Vas a arrepentirte de eso" dijo finalmente antes de tirar su servilleta en la mesa y salir furiosa.

*~*~*

Mas tarde en la noche abrace a Bella enfrente de la chimenea después de unas muy necesitadas hormona que me estaban volviendo fuera de estación. "Siento no haber detenido a victoria" dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió desde donde su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho y dijo, "Esta bien, soy una chica grande, puedo cuidar de mi misma".

"Lo se, pero tengo el deber de cuidarte, Tengo miedo de haberla provocado ahora, y solo va a hacer peor" dije besando su cabeza "Es por eso que quiero darte tu regalo de navidad por adelantado" dije preparándome para la pelea que me iba a dar

"Edward, enserio no tienes por que hacer esto. Ni siquiera se por que me has comprado uno de todas maneras, ya me has dado el dije para mi brazalete y realmente no necesito nada mas" dijo sentándose

"Bella eso no era tu regalo de Navidad y quiero darte esto por que te amo y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa" dije sonriendo

"Oh Dios" dijo suavemente

Me reí ligeramente y sacudí mi cabeza. "Bella no es tan serio, solamente es un regalo" dije. Realmente no era serio, aunque deseaba sinceramente que tomara la promesa que estaba apunto de darle de corazón. "Te amo demasiado, tanto que algunas veces duele. Victoria tiene las cosas hacia atrás, si algo es cierto es que soy el suertudo, sigo sin saber hasta este día por que me escogiste. Pero te amo, y quiero que sepas que planeo casarme contigo algún día, si quieres tenerme" tome aire antes de continuar. "Es por eso que quiero que tengas esto, lo encontré cuando empecé a buscar por tu regalo de Navidad y regrese a la tienda todo los días por una semana, antes de decidir qué es lo que tenias que tener" dije sacando un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro de mi bolsillo. "Puede significar lo que quieras que sgnifique, pero me gustaría que aceptaras esto como mi promesa hacia ti, que te voy a convertir en mi esposa algún día"

***Bella POV***

Desperté a la mañana siguiente a las nueve y aun estaba nublado, me encontraba en los brazos de Edward, estaba en Colorado para Navidad con mi familia y aquellos que amaba profundamente y Edward casi había dedicado su vida a mi la noche anterior. Baje mi mirada al anillo de zafiro que estaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo y mi corazón brinco de alegría. Finalmente tenía todo lo que quería y nada me lo haba a quitar. Especialmente no esa pequeña zorra pelirroja llamada Victoria

Sentí como Edward comenzaba a moverse a mi lado y supe que el estaba despierto cuando sentí sus brazos mas fuerte alrededor de mi cuando comenzó a besarme bajando de lado de mi cuello.

"Buenos días amor" dijo contra mi cuello

"Buenos días" dije

"¿estas segura que no vas a cambiar de parecer?" pregunto

"Edward tu sabes que Bella y esquiar no deben usarse nunca en la misma oración" dije

"Pero será divertido, solo piensa en que tan divertido puede ser" dijo

"Prefiero disfrutar mi libro y los lujos del hotel y observar cómo te diviertes"

"Te voy a llevar allá fuera antes de que la semana acabe" dijo

"Tu sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo" dije riéndome

*~*~*

Edward y yo bajamos para desayunar justo como todos los demás estaban despertándose. Victoria fue cruel pero mis amigos era muy observadores, y obviamente sintieron la necesidad de alardear la nueva adquisición de mi colección de joyas.

"OH Bella, Seguramente no vas a esquiar es eso" dijo

Sonreí, decidiendo que mi actitud hostil llegaría a su final y la mataría con amabilidad. "Claro que no Victoria, no voy a esquiar" dije. "Me rompí mi muñeca la noche antes de que Edward y yo comenzáramos a salir y no me quiero arriesgar a lastimarme de nuevo" dije sonriéndole mientras hablaba

"Oh bien ¿no es un pena?, supongo que me voy a tener que encargar de que Edward este bien hoy" dijo. Abrí mi boca para responderle lo más dulce posible pero mi maravilloso novio se encargo de eso por mi.

"Estoy seguro que estaré bien hoy, tu asistencia no será requerida. Pero gracias por la oferta Victoria" dijo Edward colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Había silencio entre los nueve de nosotros, mientras nuestros padres charlaban entre ellos durante la primera parte del desayuno. Podía notar que Alice estaba tramando algo por esa sonrisa que yo ya conocía que estaba intercambiando con Rosalie. No fue hasta que el mesero coloco mi desayuno frente a mi que encontré que era. Cuando intente alcanzar la sal, Alice tomo mi mano izquierda, casi me jala atreves de la mesa y coloco mi mano cerca de ella para examinar el anillo, claro, haciendo un enorme espectáculo sobre eso.

"Oh Dios mío Bella, ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? ¿Cómo no lo he notado esto antes?" pregunto

Sonreí y rodé mis ojos a mi mejor amiga. "Edward me lo dio ayer en la noche. El quería darme mi regalo de navidad por adelantado" dije mientras ella continuaba examinando el anillo, solo para pasar mi mano a Rosalie cuando termino.

"Es hermoso Bella, Edward tiene un gusto maravilloso, ¿Cómo es que tenemos tanta suerte?" pregunto tomándose su tiempo para ver su anillo de compromiso

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando te lo dio?" pregunto Alice mirando a Victoria cuando hablo

"Que planeo hacerla mi esposa algún día, si ella quiere claro" dijo Edward

"Aww" dijeron Alice y Rose. Victoria se quedo en silencio por el resto de la comida con el seño fruncido grabado en su rostro. _Me pregunto si debería advertirle que probablemente se iba a quedar así, _pensé.

***Edward POV***

Pase la mayoría del día en las colinas. Me sentía mal por haber dejado a Bella, pero no veía alguna manera para que viniera. Ella insistía en no esquiar y también insistía que yo disfrutara por mi cuenta. Era una batalla que no podía ganar. Vine varias veces a revisar a Bella atreves de todo el día, y cada vez ella estaba sentada donde ella había prometido estar leyendo el libro que había esperado leer.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde cuando regrese por ultima vez antes de la cena. Camine hacia la chimenea donde Bella había estado sentada todo el día solo para encontrar su chaqueta y su libro pero no estaba Bella. Desafortunadamente Victoria había escogido también el tiempo exacto para regresar a cenar, que irónico. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que es lo que ocurriría hubiera corrido hacia las montañas, pero no tenia ni una pista.

"Hola Edward, ¿Disfrutaste las colinas?" pregunto

"Si , pase un bien rato. Aunque lo hubiera disfrutado mas si Bella hubiera estado ahí" dije con un suspiro

"Ah si, Bella ¿Dónde esta ella?" pregunto

"No estoy seguro" dije mientras Victoria caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba parado. Ella se encontraba demasiado cerca, el tipo de distancia que solo Bella tenia permitido estar.

"Es una pena que ella no haya querido esquiar, ella hubiera pasado un gran rato" dijo

"Si, lo voy a seguir intentado…." Comencé a hablar pero antes que pudiera terminar sus labios estaban encima de los míos.

Ella alzo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuelo, intentando jalarme mas cerca. Puse mis mano en un lugar muy seguro a sus ambos lados, para no alentarla a seguir y apartarla de i. Pero la mirada en sus ojos me dijo que el daño ya estaba hecho, gire y vi a Bella parada a mitad del pasillo del salón principal con su boca ligeramente abierta, claramente había sido testigo de lo que había pasado, el dolor atravesó su hermoso rostro

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le grite antes de correr detrás de Bella

**OH NO!!!!!! los vio, los vio, y yo que ya estaba saltando de emocion por lo del anillo =( jejej pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi un saludo nos estamos leyendo**

**Besitos vampiricos para todos ustedes**

**Just Cullen (mia)**

**Ya saben mi pago son sus RR solo tienen que apretar este botoncito verde:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo la tradusco**

**Capitulo 23**

***David POV***

Pensaba en ella todo el día, no podía evitarlo. Desde su largo cabello castaño, hasta su suave piel y esos ojos cafés profundo y Dios eso labios tan besables. No podía evitar preguntarme como se sentiría en mis brazos, y yo me encojo cada vez que ella se relaja en los de el. Ella estaba tomada, y yo entendía eso. Y como Victoria yo no tenía planes para separarlos pero eso no significaba que no iba a tratar y abrirme paso en su corazón. _Si bien eso solo funciona si hablas con ella_, pensé cuando deje mi habitación. En mi camino hacia el Lodge había visto a Bella sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo y decidiendo que no había mejor momento como el presente para tratar y hablar con ella.

Continué mi animada platica mientras caminaba hacia el elevador, cuando gire en la esquina camine directamente hacia alguien que tenia una gran prisa por llegas a donde quisiera ir.

"Bella" dije tomando por su cintura y atrapándola antes de pudiera caerse

"Oh David, lo siento tanto" dijo

"esta Bien" dije mirándola y por primera vez hable a su lloroso rostro

"Bella ¿Qué sucede?" pregunte con la urgencia de llamarla Bells y tomarla en mis brazos mientras ella lloraba. Ella no respondió simplemente alzo su manos y cubrió su rostro mientras lloraba. Coloque mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras lloraba. "Ven" dije liberándola para que pudiera giradla a mi habitación

Ella se sentó en el sofá, se quito sus zapatos y empujo sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, reposando su cabeza en sus rodilla. Se calmo uno cuantos minutos después y finalmente me miro. "¿Quiere hablar de eso?" finalmente pregunte

Ella tomo aire y lo dejo salir antes de hablar. "Pase el día en el hotel, como a eso de las 3:30 decidí ir por mas chocolate caliente y traer un poco para Edward, así que me dirigí al Café en el segundo piso. Me di cuenta que había olvidado las llaves de mi habitación abajo, y no podía pagar el chocolate sin el, así que comencé a bajar las escaleras y en mi camino me tope con Edward y Victoria, y ellos se estaban besando" dijo suavemente

Estaba mas que perdido, parte de mi quería explicarle que Edward era mas que seguro que no hubiera tenido nada que ver con el beso. Sabia como mi hermano trabajaba, generalmente ella no le daba a nadie una elección, pero de nuevo ella raramente conocía a alguien que no aceptaba su arrebatos. Así que no podía confirmar que Edward no la estuviera besando, no lo conocía. Parte de mi quería matar a mi hermana por hacer a Bella llorar, la otra parte estaba regocijándose con el hecho que yo iba a hacer el hombro en el que ella llorara, por lo menos un poco.

"Oh Bella, lo siento mucho" dije poniendo mi mano en su espalda y haciendo lo que esperaba fuera círculos que la calmaran.

"Debí de haber sabido mejor, estaba luchando contra el destino y el destino gano" dijo suavemente

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunte

"Tu hermana tiene la razón, siempre supe que lo perdería por alguien hermoso" dijo inclinándose hacia mi

Quite mi mano de su espalda y la coloque en su mejilla para obligarla a verme. "Bella tu eres hermosa" dije

Ella negó con la cabeza y rompió el contacto que teníamos con los ojos. "No, yo solamente soy una nerd de corazón y una simple Jane (de tarzan) a lo mucho" dijo concentrándose en sus manos

"No, tu eres hermosa, inteligente y confidente" empezó pero ella se rio sarcásticamente haciendo que parara. La mire cuestionándola y espere que ella continuara. "Todo fue una actuación, estaba tratando de actuar duramente, pero al final sabia que era una lucha encentra del destino, y perdí. Realmente no estoy sorprendida de ser bastante franca contigo. Solo estaba deseando que podía confiar en Edward para que no me lastimara" dijo girando el anillo que el le habia dado la noche anterior, no sabia que decirle, no sabia como consolarla y no quería escucharla hablar tan bajamente de ella misma. "No se que hacer ahora, no quiero enfrentar a mis amigos y sobre todo no quiero enfrentar a Edward" dije

"Te puedes quedar aquí si quieres" dije antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar. Sus ojos callaron mi rostro y el visiblemente el shock en sus ojos. "Podemos ordenar la cena aquí y solo mirar algunas películas o algo para el resto de la noche, de ese modo no tienes que ver a Edward" dije

Ella sonrío "Gracias David eso seria muy lindo"

Bella llamo a sus padres unos minutos después y les dijo donde pasaría el resto de la noche y les pidió que no le digieran a Edward donde estaba. Su padre intento discutir pero ella se mantuvo firme. Ordenamos la cena mientras después y dispuestos en frente de la chimenea para comer.

"Asi que Bella ¿Cómo va Harvard?" pregunte

"Bien, bien el primer semestre no fue tan mal como lo esperábamos" dijo

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿En donde estas tu?" pregunto

"NYU, (Universidad de nueva york) soy un junior" dije.

"¿Enserio? Esta muy cerca de Alice, Ella está en Columbia" dijo "¿Qué estas estudiando?"

"Estoy haciendo mi universidad en economía y después tengo mi mirada puesta en la escuela de leyes" dije

"¿Te vas a quedar en Nueva York para eso?" pregunto

La mire por un minuto antes de contestar. "aun no lo se. Quiero mantener mis opciones abiertas" dije con un sonrisa asumida. Si me hubieras preguntad dos días antes te hubiera dicho que la universidad de leyes de Nueva York era la única escuela de leyes que hubiera considerado asistir. Pero leyes en Harvard podría ser el lujar perfecto para mi, uno nunca sabe

***Edward POV***

Decir que estaba en pánico cuando no encontré a Bella en la hora de la cena era poco. Había estado en su cuarto, en mi habitación, en la habitación de sus padres, en las de los míos, es mas fui a al de los Anderson. Ella no estaba en ningún lado. Alice y Rosalie no me hablaban; Emmett y Jasper se había sentado lejos de mi mandándome puñaladas con la mirada toda la cena. La Cena fue muy silenciosa, hubo un pequeña conversación entre nuestros padres pero nadie mas hablo. Janie se sentó al lado de Victoria parecía avergonzada y Victoria tenia una muy completa y orgullosa mirada en sus rostro, no fue hasta que la cena estuvo apunto de terminar que me di cuenta que Bella no era la única que faltaba.

"Dr. Anderson ¿Dónde esta David?" pregunte

"No se sentía bien, el se iba a quedar en su habitación por esta noche" dijo difícilmente haciendo contacto con su mirada con migo. Lo mire por un momento hasta que el rostro de Charlie llamo mi atención. El sabia donde estaba Bella y si tenia que adivinar estaba con David. Había dejado que Victoria aventara al amor de mi vida justo derecho a los brazos de otro hombre.

Estaba planeando pasar la tarde en la habitación principal por la chimenea después de la cena pero las miradas que recibía de Emmett y jasper como también de Rosalie y Alice me forzaron a regresar a mi habitación. Mi hermano es de esas personas que nunca les pues puedes tener miedo, al menos que tengas una razón por la cual tener miedo de el y después el se podría convertir en Emmett el que podía sacarte el miedo de ti, aun así fue completamente sin intensión y no era mi culpa. Pero nunca en un millón de años pensé que podría lastimarme

"¿Qué rayos es tu problema?" pregunto Emmett empujándome encima de la pared de nuestro cuarto con muchísimas mas fuerza del necesario

"Emmett…" empecé

"No, me vas a escuchar. Te dije que si la lastimabas de nuevo yo te iba a lastimar a ti. También te dije que no me importaba que fueras mi hermano, que patearía tu trasero. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Ella te ama, Ella estaba sonrojada esta mañana cuando le dijiste a la mesa entera que planeaba convertirla en tu esposa. Sonrojada Edward. Ahora ella está arriba llorando en los brazos de otro hombre" grito. "¿Eso te hace sentirte como un hombre?" pregunto. Me encogí cuando escuche a mi hermano gritarme. Sabia que el tenia razón. No bese a Victoria, yo no lo inicie pero tampoco lo pare rápidamente como debí hacerlo. No le regrese el beso, pero fui demasiado amable sobre toda la situación. Debí de haberla apartado de mi o salir de ahí tan pronto cuando supe hacia donde iba ella. Recuerdo conscientemente que pensé que Victoria estaba demasiado cerca, debí de haberme movido, pero no lo hice, Emmett tenia razón era demasiado culpable, y ahora quizá nunca tenga la oportunidad de hacer a Bella mi esposa.

***David POV***

Encantado, muy contento y jubiloso- todas las palabras que describían los sentimientos de tener a Bella conmigo toda la noche. Ella se había tranquilizado y actuante parecía que estaba pasando un buen momento cuando ondeamos helado de postre y nos colocamos en el sillón para ver Bruce Almighty. Era una elección entres esa y PD te amo, y decidimos que una buena risa era justo lo que ella necesitaba. No pude evitar sonreír toda la noche, no espere que ella lo superara. No espere que ella se olvidara de el. Pero no había tratado de soparnos para comenzar; solo estaba intentado de ganarme un lugar es su corazón. Y la mire dormir esa noche, y me di cuenta que solo había hecho eso.

**¿Que les parecio??? Dios nuetro Eddie ya tiene conpetencia ¿Las intenciones de David seran realmente sinceras? ¿Lograra David que Bella se olvide de Edward? o ¿Lograra Edward que Bella lo perdone??? eso lo veremos en los proximos capitulos ejejejejejejejejejjeje**

**vamos chicas ¿Team David o Team Edward?? **

**Revieww aqui::::**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solamente la tradusco**

**chicas/os siento mucho no haber actulizado ayer, la escuela me trae como loca y se me ha olvidado actualizad =P ejejej lo pueden creer? ejejejejjej pero bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi espero que les guste xao **

**haa por cierto!! ya tenemos 187 RR!!!! yupiii ¿llegaremos a los 200 antes de capi 26???? sii yo se que con ustedes todo es posible un beso y xao**

**Capitulo 24**

***Bella POV***

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté el dolor seguía fresco en mi mente y en mi corazón. NO sabia que hacer, sabia que tenia que hablar con Alice y Rosalie pero eso quería decir que probablemente tendria que ver a Edward. No podía imaginarme caminando de camino hacia mi cuarto sin tener que toparme de frente con Edward. Para ser honesta no estaba desesperada por bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, probablemente solamente me quedaría en el cuarto de David los siguientes 5 días.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunto David sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Levante mi mirada hacia el y sonreí, el era lindo. NO tenía nada de Edward pero era lindo y muy cariñoso. Me había permitido quedarme con el la noche anterior y se quedo conmigo toda la noche dejándome llorar y reírme y volver a llorar. El iba a hacer un buen amigo, y probablemente lo único que me podría soportar atreves de los siguientes 5 días. Pero los siguientes cinco días no eran mi problema verdaderamente, era los siguientes 8 años después de esto. Vivir con Edward no era una situación que iba a cambiar solo por que terminamos. "Mejor de que lo pensé que seria" dije sentándome en la cama

"Oh David no tienes por que estar conmigo, además probablemente no voy a ser muy divertida" dije

"¿Estas bromeando? No voy a dejarte aquí sola, además prefiero divertirme estando contigo" dijo con una sonrisa confidente

"¿Qué te parece si te enseño como esquiar?" pregunto.

"Oh no, esa no es una buena idea" dije

"¿Estas segura?" pregunte y yo asentí "Bien, entonces ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de tobogán de hielo?" pregunto

"¿Tobogán de hielo? No había escuchado de eso" dije

"Es fácil y debe ser bueno para ti. Considerando que no pareces muy positiva a esquiar, es sencillo enserio es mas no tienes que hacer nada, solo sentarte en el trineo que es como una llanta de aire y deslizarte por la colina" dijo

Lo mire con una mirada cuestionadora por un minuto antes de rendirme. Sentarme en el hotel iba a aburrirme en algún momento; quizá sea bueno salir y hacer algo. "Ok" dije

"Bien, déjame levantarme y meterme a bañar rápidamente y después te acompaño a tu habitación" dijo tomando sus cosas.

Una hora y media después me encontré tomando un gran suspiro antes de que David y yo pusiéramos un pie fuera de su habitación.

"Gracias" dije

"De nada" dijo abriendo su puerta y permitiéndome salir primero y después el

Para mi sorpresa Edward no estaba por ningún lado cuando Toque la puerta de mi habitación cinco minutos después. La puesta casi fue arrancada cuando Alice abrió la puerta y alto encima de mi

"Oh Dios mío estaba tan preocupada. Edward no sabia donde estabas, y tu papa no nos hubieran dicho, Oh dios mío estoy tan contenta que este bien" dijo todo en una vez

No pude evitar reírme de mi mejor amiga "¿Me vas a dejar pasar?" pregunte

"Rose, ella esta aquí" dijo Alice cuando entramos dentro de la habitación dejando a David pasar. Rosalie salió del baño vestida para esquiar y me abrazo.

"¿Cómo estas?" me pregunto

"Bien, estoy bien enserio lo prometo" dije regresándole el abrazo. "David fue realmente bueno conmigo ayer en la noche, fue un buen amigo" dije mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Necesitabas a alguien que estuviera ahí y que no te abrumara y yo tenia que ayudar en lo que pudiera" dijo sonriendo

Alice y Rose adelante y atrás entre nosotros dos por nos minutos ante de que Alice dijera. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué yo la abrumo?"

David rio. "Oh solo un puco, quizá algunas veces o quizá no" dijo cambiando su respuesta mientras las expresiones de Alice cambiaban

Ella lo miro por un minuto antes de comenzar a reírse, "Solo estoy bromeando David. Aprecio lo que hiciste por bella ayer en la noche fue muy dulce"

Dude en dejar a David solo con Alice y Rose mientras me bañaba. Solo Dios sabe que se lo iban a comer vivo. "Ve, yo estaré bien" dijo riéndose de mi mientras hice lo que pude para impedir dejarlo con ella.

***Alice POV***

Finalmente convencimos a Bella para que se fuera a bañar, no puedo imaginarme por que ella tenia miedo de dejar a David solo con nosotras. Estaba enojado con Edward, de nuevo, no con David. Si de algo estaba agradecida era que hubiera corrido hacia David ayer en la noche.

"Así que ¿Qué hicieron ayer en la noche?" pregunte

David me vio cuidadosamente por un miento y paso sus dedos atreves de su cabello antes de contestar, "Oh ya sabes nada en realidad, ordenamos la cena y vimos una película" dijo casi sin hacer contacto con los ojos. Asentí peleándome de la urgencia de reírme de el. "Así que ¿El va a patearme el trasero?" pregunto refiriéndose a Edward

"Mas le vale que no o si no su hermano pateara el suyo" dijo Rosalie

"¿Ella te gusta cierto?" pregunte. Su cabeza quedo inmóvil y Shock corrió atreves de su rostro, "Esta bien, puedes ser honesto" dije

"Me gusta, si, pero no tenia intenciones o tratar de ponerme entre Ella y Edward, lo juro" dijo David

"Te creemos" dijo Rosalie. "Edward se encargo de hacerlo todo por su cuenta"

*~*~*

***Edward POV***

Estaba pensado siquiera tomarme la molestia de dejar el cuarto para bajar a desayunar. Sabia que tenía que enfrentarme a todo mundo. Estaba harto de recibir miraras de todos a los que quería mientras Victoria se sentaba ahí con un carita de satisfacción. Una de las pocas veces en mi vida que he estado tentado en golpear a una mujer fue cuando estaba sentado enfrente de ella. No estaba seguro si esperaría ver a Bella en el desayuno así que hice lo mejor que pudo para no subir mis expectativas muy arriba.

No estaba preparado para lo que vi cuando me encontré con mis padres en el desayuno. Bella esta hay, y estaba vestida para esquiar y estaba con David. Estaba riéndose y sonriendo o por lo menos estaba haciendo lo mejor para aparentar eso, pero nadie podía ver que su sonrisa era solo por la nieve ya que ella nunca había esquiado.

"Bells, parece como si fueras a tratar de esquiar hoy" dijo Charlie cuando se sentó a su lado

"Oh No, David propuso que hiciéramos Snow tumbing **(tobogán de hielo)**, nunca había escuchado sobre eso, pero el me ha prometido que lo disfrutare sin romperme ningún hueso" dijo Bella.

"El no puede hacer esa promesa" dije. No pude evitarlo y trate de sonar lo mas suavemente posible mientas usaba las mismas palabras que ella me había dicho a mi cuando trataba de convencerla para que esquiara conmigo. Peno no creo que funcionara. Ella giro hacia mi y me sonrió, pero la mirada en sus ojos me dijo que estaba lista para matarme y que eso le dolía mucho.

"NO, El no puedo pero suena una manera mucho mas segura en las colinas, especialmente para mi," dijo mientras giraba hacia su padre

El resto del día fue una tortura, quise tratar de hacer SNOW TUMBING para que así pudiera estar cerca de Bella pero sabia que ella me mataría si iba algún lado cerca de ella y de David. Y realmente para ser honesto la única razón que quería estar cerca de ellos era para que pudiera mantener un ojo en el, porque estar cerca de ella mientras llevaba ese look me rompía el corazón. Había finalmente manejado de desaséeme del look que ella utilizo durante cinco años después de que la lastimara en su cumpleaños numero 13, pero ahora había regresado a ese tiempo no estaba seguro si había algo que arreglar.

La cena llego y decidí asistir esa noche; Victoria estaba sentada enfrente de mi de nuevo y paso toda la cena recorriendo su pie arriba y debajo de mi pierna mientras la veía. Esta mujer estaba seriamente probando mis limites. Pero no fue hasta después de la cena que me saco de mis limites. Me había reunido con mi madre en el café en el segundo piso para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y estábamos teniendo una deprimente conversación sobre mi situación de ahora cuando ella se acerco a nuestras mesa.

"Hola Sra. Cullen, Edward" dijo

"Hola Victoria" dijo mi madre. Ella siempre era muy educada, no mucha gente podría decirlo cuando ella usaba su sonrisa de enojo, era simplemente bueno. Pero ella la estaba usando justo ahora, y su mirada casi me hace reír. Yo asentí hacia victoria, agradeciendo su presencia antes de girarme lejos de ella.

"Sra Cullen ¿Le importaría si hablo con Edward solo por unos minutos?" pregunto. Mi madre levanto la mirada y me vio por un momento y después hacia Victoria. "Lo prometo solo necesito unos cuantos minutos, y después lo puede tener de regreso" dijo con una sonrisa que si no la conociera mejor diría que lucia sincera.

"Creo que voy a ir a pedir algún postre, Edward ¿Quieres un poco de pastel de chocolate?" pregunto mi madre mientras se paraba

"Si por favor" dije dándole a mi madre una sonrisa.

Ambos miramos a mi madre mientras caminaba hacia el bar y comenzaba a ver el menú de postres. Victoria tomo el asiento de mi madre y suspiro antes de hablar. "¿Te estas divirtiendo?" me pregunto

Solo la vi, seriamente no había venido para tratar de hacer un platica corta

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Victoria?" pregunte fríamente

"Wow que enojado Edward, eres completamente apuesto para que estas tan enojado" dijo

Continúe mirándola

"Solo quería venir aquí y disculparme, David me obligo a hacerlo. El ha estado clavado con Bella desde que éramos niños, estoy segura que no lo recuerdas pero el solía seguirla por todos lados, y ella era de lo único de lo que hablaba por años después de que nos mudáramos a Settle" dijo

"Bella y yo no los recordamos a ti y a tu hermano, ni siquiera Emmett si eso es lo que importa y el era dos años mas grande que nosotros, así que tengo que decir que estas un poco llena de mierda" dije. "así que eso es todo lo que viniste a decir, por que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces" dije

"No, solo quería hacerte saber que fue todo idea de David y no mía en hacer todo ese pequeño numerito que hice ayer en la noche, lo había planeado el. Tu y Bella terminaría y el daría el primer paso" dijo

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No te creo nada, has sido hostil con Bella desde que momento en que la viste y David no ha sido otra cosa que amable. Tu eres quien estaba activamente tratando de lastimar a Bella, y el ha sido un buen amigo para ella desde tu "pequeño numerito" de ayer en la noche" dije inclinándome para ver donde estaba Bella y David sentados frente una chimenea en el salón principal. Ellos estaban sentado en un asiento para dos, cada uno tenia un libro en sus piernas. Bella claramente estaba atrapada en el libro que estaba leyendo al igual que David

"Todo parte del plan" dijo cuando se levanto. "Mira realmente no soy una bruja, aunque se que es eso lo que tu ves. Si quieres disfrutar el resto de tus vacaciones como Bella claramente lo esta haciendo, tu sabes donde esta mi habitación" dijo moviendo su cabello rojizo antes de irse. Me incline, descansando mis codos en mis rodillas con mi cabeza en mis manos, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Y ¿Cómo la iba a recuperar?

"Así que ¿Qué es lo que ella quería?" pregunto mi madre cuando regreso colocando una pieza de pastel de chocolate delante de mi.

"Victoria estaba tratando de convencerme que ella no era una mala persona, y que David la obligo a hacerlo. Ella dijo que David estaba clavado por Bella desde niños, y que solía seguirla por todos lados" dije

"Hmmm bien yo dudo mucho de eso" dijo mi madre riéndose

La mire dudosamente antes de decir, "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Oh por que cuando nos mudamos al lado de Renee y Charlie tu eras al único niño que Bella permitía cerca de ella. Si Emmett intentaba acercarse a ella, o tomar su mano o abrazarla como tu lo hacías ella gritaba y corría lejos de el. Así que supongo que a el le podía haber gustado algo, pero dudo sumamente que ella estuviera enterada de eso"

My madre y yo estuvimos sentados en el café recordado sobre mi infancia mientras miraba a Bella y David que estaban mas y mas cómodos con cada uno enfrente de la chimenea

Cuando regrese a mi habitación había una nota de Jasper y Emmett

Edward-

Hemos salido con las chicas esta noche. Esto llego para ti después de la cena. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Em y Jasper

Recogí la caja y la mire cuidadosamente preguntándome que podría ser. La abrí lentamente mientras todas las posibilidades corrían atreves de mi mente, y cuando finalmente la abrí y la vi por primera vez rompió mi corazón en dos.

**¿QUe les parecio??? lamento tener que informarles que todavia faltan algunos (no muchos) capis para que Eddie y ella se reconcilien =( pero despues vendra la felicidad jejejejejej**

**¿Aguien tiene curiosidad por saber que habia en la cajita que recivio eddie????? ejejejjejej pues depende de sus RR para que les suba el capi cuanto antes jejeej yupi yupi un saludote y espero que les alla gutado**

**resultados de las ecuestas de Team Edward & Team David: **

**Team Edward= 9**

**Team David= 0 jejejejejejej obvio jejejej y para los que me preguntaron yo soy team Edward (eternamente team edward jejejejejeje) **

**un beso xao Just Cullen (mia)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solo la tradusco**

**OME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hemos llegado a los 200 Review!!!!!! y estoy tan feliz!!! jejejjejejejj quiero agradecer a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por hacer de esta historia una gran aventura para mi jejejejejejejejej con este capitulo estamos a la mitad de la la historia y me alegra enormemente que haya sido tan bn recivida por ustedes. jejejejje**

**se que sin ustedes mis queridos lectores no habria logrado llegar a 200 RR!!!! y por eso les agradesco a todos pero me gustaria mencionar a alguien que su ultimo RR comvirtio convirtio ese sueño realidad jejejej **

**Gracias Karen CC por ser el numero 200!!!!!!!!! **

**los quiero a todos chicos gracias por el apoyo**

**Capitulo 25**

***Emmett POV***

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo durante toda la cena mientras miraba a mi hermano menor y Bella bailando alrededor de sus sentimientos. Las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos y ahora las cosas se enredaron de nuevo por una chica tonta pelirroja. Bella y Edward claramente estaban dolidos y Victoria estaba simplemente sentada con una mirada superior en su rostro. Quería decirle a ella exactamente a donde rayos se podía ir , pero mantuve mi boca callada. A demás si había alguna esperanza que yo pudiera ayudar a arreglar las cosas iba a tener que ir por Bella. Hablar con Edward seria inútil; el acababa de tomar toda la culpa por todo. El debía hacer sabido mejor que eso para dejar a Victoria acercase lo suficiente para besarlo, no era del todo su culpa, pero Edward había tomado toda la culpa. Personalmente fue un desperfecto de el.

Después de la cena Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo esperamos en la mesa a que todo mundo se marchara. Mientras esperábamos escuche a mi madre hacer planes para verse con Edward en el café para ir por algún postre dentro de una hora. Intercambie miradas con Alice y Rosalie antes de levantarme y caminar hacia el elevador

"Tenemos que ver como arreglar esto, ambos son miserables" dije mientras la puerta cerraba detrás de mi.

"Lo se, no tengo idea que hacer. Ella trata de pretender como si no estuviera dolida, pero ella lo esta y el esta tratando de darle a ella es espacio que necesita ahora, y lo esta matando lentamente" dijo Alice inclinando su frente contra el pecho de Jasper.

"Así que ¿creen que haya alguna manera que podamos mantener un ojo a ambos esta noche? Necesito hablar con Bella; Ella es nuestras única esperanza para hacer esto bien. Edward solo va a culparse a el mismo así que eso no va a ayudarnos en nada" dije cuando el elevador alcanzo nuestro piso.

"Bella va a encontrarse con David frente a la chimenea después de que vaya a nuestra recamara por su libro, y Edward va a ir al café con tu mama asi que quizá ¿Podamos sentarnos en algún lugar del café conde no nos vea?" pregunto Alice.

"Eso suena como una posibilidad" dije mientras dejaba que pasaran dentro del cuarto que estaba compartiendo con Jasper y Edward.

Las chicas se fueron hacia su habitación para cambiarse dándonos a Jasper y a mi algún tiempo para hablar mientras esperábamos. "¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?" pregunte a Jasper

"Creo que es un montón de mierda y que alguien tiene que poner a Victoria en su sitio. Ellos finalmente estaban Felices y después ella tiene que venir y echarlo todo a perder" dijo Jasper quitándose su corbata antes tirarla

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero estoy pensando en meterme demasiado" dije suspirando

"Tu deberías hablar con Bella, ella te escuchara, te ve como su hermano mayor, ella sabe que nunca la aconsejarías mal" dijo cuando se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Esperando a las chicas abrí la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, para encontrarme con un empleado del hotel. "Uhm Hola" dije

"Hola Sr. Me ha pedido otro invitado a entregar esto a su habitación para el Sr. Edward Cullen" dijo dándome una caja con un gran moño rojo

"Oh genial" dije tomando la caja

"Se lo agradezco" dije antes de cerrar la puerta

"Juro que esto mejor no tenga que venir de Victoria" dije

"SI es así, el tiene que tirarlo lejos" dijo Jasper

Una hora y media después los cuatro de nosotros estábamos sentado en el café observando a mi hermano esperando por mi madre, mientras el veía a Bella leyendo su libro. Ella y David parecían suficientemente cómodos juntos, pero como amigos. No se tocaban o coqueteaban o alguna señal de Bella que ella lo viera como algo mas que un amigo, y tengo que admitir que me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Los cuatro vimos como Victoria de acercaba a la mesa de mi madre y Edward donde estaban sentados, y me reí de la mirada que mi madre le dio a Victoria. Mi madre era un persona muy amable y le agradaba la mayoría de la gente, tenia que ser una persona muy especial para que ella usara esa mirada, y claramente Victoria era muy especial. Edward parecía molesto cuando ella tomo el asiento donde había estado mi madre y el solamente se puso mucho mas molesto mientras ella continuaba hablando.

Mientras la noche transcurría observe a Bella y Edward intensamente, esperando el momento perfecto para acercarme a Bella. Ese momento perfecto vino cuando Edward y mi madre se fueron del café, mientras Bella y David seguían sentados frente la chimenea.

"Creo que vamos a tener que regresar a nuestra habitación" dijo Rosalie

"Estaré allá pronto" dije inclinándome para besarla antes que ellos se fueran

Espere unos minutos mas para estar seguro que Edward no iba a regresar antes de que bajara las escaleras. "Hola chicos" dije parándome frente al sillón donde Bella y David estaban sentados

"Hey Emmett ¿Que hay de nuevo?" pregunto Bella cerrando su libro.

"Oh no mucho, solo estaba comiendo un postre con todo los demás en el café y me di cuenta que ustedes estaba sentados aquí y decidí venia aquí y decir hola" dije guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos . Ella me sonrío y miro hacia el café hacia la mesa vacía donde Edward y mi madre habían estado sentados hace una hora y media después me miro de nuevo a mi

"Emm ¿quieres tomar asiento o vas a quedarte parado toda la noche?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Tuve que sonreír; fue lo mas cercano a una sonrisa de verdad había visto a Bella usándola todo el día.

"En realidad me estaba preguntando si puedo hablar contigo por unos minutos" pregunte. Ella miro David quien sonrió y cerro su libro antes de levantarse.

"te veré en la mañana Bella, ya sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas" dijo David antes de caminar hacia el elevador.

Bella tomo aire antes de mirarme y decir. "Así que Emm ¿Qué es lo pasa por tu mente?" dijo

"solamente quería hablarte de todo lo que esta pasando" dije

Ella sonrió y señalo el lugar vacio que estaba junto a ella. "¿Por qué vas a querer hablar sobre eso Emmett?" pregunte. Su voz sonó triste, pero la apariencia de su rostro era de esperanza.

"Por que estas lastimada y odio ver a mi hermana pequeña dolida" dije mientras tomaba siento a su lado.

"Lo se Emm, solamente necesito tiempo para pensar" dijo mientras giraba su anillo en su mano izquierda

"Lose, puedo comprender eso, pero ¿Realmente puedes pensar que el hizo eso para lastimarte? ¿Enserio?" pregunte

"No se por que lo hizo Emmett" dijo suspirando.

"Técnicamente el no lo hizo ella fue, el solamente es muy amable para su propio bien" dije. Bella volvió a suspirar y cubrió sus rostro con sus manos

"Bells" dije retirando sus manos de su rostro.

"Emmett ¿Por qué el me quiere a mi?" pregunto

"¿A que te refieres? El te ama claro que el te quiere" dije

"No fue eso lo que pregunte, pregunte Por que me quiere, cuando el puede escoger entre muchas hermosas mujeres, Victoria incluida" dijo tirando sus manos en sus piernas.

La mire con cuidado un minuto antes de que hablara, "Bella sabes de sobra que tu eres una de esas hermosas mujeres, no solamente eres hermosa también eres inteligente y absolutamente maravillosa para estar por ahí. Tienes un corazón hermoso y tu y Edward están apasionados por las mismas cosas, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos" dije

"No tiene sentido…" comenzó

"No Bella, tiene perfecto sentido, tu solamente tienes que confiarme en esto. El te ama y tu lo amas. El aprendió de sus errores y no se si el alguna ves te dijo que miserable el era mientras ustedes dos no se hablaban en la preparatoria, incluso estaba mal en casa. El se convirtió en esta persona que nunca ha sido antes. Bastante reservado era como si hubiera perdido una pieza de el mismo. Incluso cuando comenzó a salir con Kelly el no era feliz, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como estábamos en Boston en acción de gracias, siempre sonriendo, y riendo. Era bueno engañando a todos en la escuela y engañando a Kelly pero cuando el regresaba a casa el era miserable- se encerraba en su habitación y se escondía detrás de su música, fue duro de observar" dije

"¿Pero por que Emmett, por que no tiene ningún sentido?" pregunto

"Bella, el te ama" dije. "Deja de pensar con la cabeza y piensa con el corazón por una vez, no te guiara mal" ella me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos per no hablo, me inclina y bese su mejilla antes de levantarme. "Buenas noches Bells, piensa en lo que te dije" le dije antes de dirigirme al elevador. "Oh y Feliz Navidad" le dije encima de mi hombro.

***Edward POV***

Mire hacia la carta frente a mi. Me rompió el corazón , pero ella me amaba.

_**Mi queridísimo Edward**_

_**Las cosas han sido muy confusas desde que llegamos aquí, deseando pasar una hermosa Navidad con nuestras familias. No se que fue exactamente lo que vi cuando estaba bajando las escaleras ayer pero independientemente de que fue rompió mi corazón otra vez. Quiero hacerte saber que te amo, y honestamente no creo que me hayas engañado, pero sin embargo fue algo duro de mirar. Me trajo a mi memoria todo el dolor que había sentido antes de mudarme a Boston y antes de nuestro hermoso fin de semana en Nueva York. También me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, y estoy aterrada de ser lastimada otra vez a lo que me trajo a la única conclusión con la que yo podía vivir. Necesito tiempo, he estado atravesando muchas cosas en semanas pasadas, y creo que necesito que mi mejor amigo este aquí para mi, para ayudarme a olvidarme del pasado antes de que pueda ser una novia. Tu mereces algo muchísimo mejor que la novio que puedo ser ahora, y no quiero darte otra cosas que lo mejor. Espero que puedas esperarme, pero entiendo si tu sientes que no puedes. Te amo con todo lo que soy, y solo deseo tu felicidad y si esa felicidad no me incluye a mi entonces lo comprendo totalmente. Planeo (amenos que tu me digas otra cosa) en conservar la promesa que me hiciste cuando me diste el anillo, Es por eso que no acompaña tu regalo de navidad en esta caja. Pero si quieres que yo te la regrese, lo hare. Te veré en el desayuno en la mañana; estaba esperando que quisieras lanzarte a la colina en trineo mañana conmigo. Tuve un momento genial y fue una experiencia que me gustaría compartir con mi mejor amigo. Espero verte en la mañana. Te extraño**_

_**Con amor Bella**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**¿Que les parecio?? se que la mayoria de ustedes pensaron que Bella le habia entregado el anillo a Edward.... pero no fue a si yupi yupi!!!!!! le dio su regalo de navidad **(el cual la autora no menciona que es)** y una carta que explica lo que siente... ACLARANDO QUE LO AMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero que necesita superar todo para dar el 100% de ella a Edwad **

**¿Ustedes que piensan?? almenos ya se van a volver a ver y van a ir a a la nieve juntos jejejejjejejejje espero que les alla gustado **

**just cullen (mia) **

**MI pago son sus lindas palabras**

**solo tiene que apretar este boton:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregirl yo solamente la tradusco**

**Chicos perdoneme por no actualizar ayer, pero ya estoy de vuelta, cada dia me sorprendo mas y mas de la buena cogida que le han dado a esta historia, me fasina leer en cada RR que me manda que les encanta tanto como ami la histoira, espero que les siga gustado hasta el final y nos defraude. **

**mis gracias por todo los RR, alertar y favoritos y a todo aquellos que me leen y no tienen una cuenta **

**gracias a todos!!!**

**Capitulo 26**

***Bella POV***

Observe a Emmett caminar lejos y de repente me encontré ansiosa sobre la carta que le había mandado a Edward. Sabia que probablemente el estaría leyéndola en este momento y quería verlo tan pronto como pudiera después de que el terminara de leerla. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación cuando encontré a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett viendo televisión.

"Chicos ¿Saben si algo llego a su habitación para Edward después de la cena?" pregunte

"Si, ¿Era de tu parte?" pregunto Jasper

"Si lo era ¿Lo recibió?" pregunte

"Si, había terminado de leer tu carta cuando regrese unos minutos después" dije

"¿Estaba molesto?" pregunte

"No, en realidad parecía que tenia una mirada de esperanza" dijo Emmett

Asentí antes de preguntar, "¿Sigue El en su habitación?" Emmett simplemente asintió antes de regresar su atención de vuelta a su habitación. "Regreso en un momento" dije girándome y caminando de regreso de donde vine.

Me detuve nerviosamente frente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y respire profundamente antes de que pudiera levantar mi mano y tocar la puerta. Toque suavemente y antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de contestar escuche, "¿No entiendes las indirectas?, El no te quiere", alguien hablo detrás de mi. Me gire para ver a Victoria parada detrás de mi con sus brazos cruzados. Gire mis ojos y me voltee de regreso a la puerta

"El me pidió venir aquí para verlo" dijo

"Lo dudo mucho Victoria, ¿Para que rayos el te querría en su habitación?" pregunte regresando mi atención hacia ella

"El no lo hizo" dijo Edward quien había abierto la puerta.

"Oh Eddie, no seas así. Debería ser honesto con Bella, ella merece saber sobre nosotros" dijo Victoria dando un paso mas cerca de Edward. Ella trato de moverse para pasarme, para que así pudiera estar cerca de Edward pero yo di un paso frente a ella.

"Estoy muy segura que el lo acaba de hacer claro que no te quiere en su habitación" dije

"Oh vamos Eddie" dijo Victoria.

"Su nombres es Edward" dije. Ella giro sus ojos hacia mi

"A el le gusta cuando lo llamo Eddie, especialmente en la cama" dijo con una molesta sonrisa en su rostro

"Mira Victoria, tu puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no te creo. Tengo de conocer a Edward mi vida entera y no le gusta que lo llamen Eddie, y también se que el no se hubiera acostado contigo" dije

"Oh ¿Estas tan segura?" pregunto "Dijo, ¿Qué hombre es su sano juicio pasaría la oportunidad de tener sexo conmigo?" me pregunto

"Un hombre que esta enamorado" dijo Edward detrás de mi.

Le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa antes de decir, "Victoria, realmente apreciaría si tu solamente nos dejaras solos. NO te quiero, No voy a cambiar de parecer con Bella, Yo la amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar con ella, aunque eso signifique esperar por el tiempo correcto" dijo Edward.

"¿Qué es lo que le viste a ella?" pregunto Victoria

"Ella es hermosa, inteligente y amable. Tiene el corazón mas puro que jamás he visto. Ella haría lo que fuera por cada uno de nosotros, y ella nunca trataría a nadie de la manera que tu tratas a la gente Victoria" dijo Edward

Victoria se rio sarcásticamente. "¿Estas diciendo honestamente que te gusta por su cerebro?" pregunto

"No hay nada malo con ser inteligente Victoria, te dará mas dinero en el mundo de ahora que tus pechos te darán , deberías de intentarlo algunas veces podrías impresionarte a ti misma con hacia donde te lleva" dije

"Si, lo que sea" dijo Victoria mientras trataba una vez mas de pasarme

"Regresa a tu recamara Victoria" dijo Edward

Ella giro sus ojos y dijo, "Eddie, tu sabes que me quieres. Se que esta es solamente una situación complicada con sus madres siendo amigas y todo, pero solamente necesitas tener agallas y decirle la verdad a Bella"

"No Victoria lo que necesito es tener agallas para decirte que te vayas a la mierda y me dejes a mi y Bella en paz" dijo Edward

La puerta de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con las chicas se abrió y Alice apareció "¿Algún problema aquí Bella?" me pregunto mientras Jasper apareció detrás de ella y enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"No, no hay ningún problema. Victoria estaba apunto de irse" dije

"Bien, no necesitamos mas problemas con ella" dijo Alice

Victoria la miro por un minuto antes de decir, " Retírate Pixie"

"Oh pequeña zorra" dijo Alice intentado abalanzarse sobre Victoria pero fue detenida en su lugar por Jasper, quien tenia una conocida mirada en su rostro mientras detenía a su novia que estaba llena de energía.

"Haha eres patética" dijo Victoria

"Lo dudo Victoria, no tengo la menor duda que Alice pueda y quiera tirarte si la dejo hacerlo, así que prefiero que ella no termine en la cárcel en Navidad especialmente por alguien tan patética como tú, ni siquiera lo vales" dijo Jasper

Victoria lo miro un momento antes de mirara a Alice y finalmente a mi. Ella intento pasarme de nuevo, y de nuevo bloque su camino hacia Edward.

"Ven aquí" dijo Edward tomando mi hombro y girándome hacia su rostro. "Yo no la quiero, nunca la quise. Ella hecho todo a perder por besarme. Debí de haberla detenido, ni siquiera debi dejarla que se acercara demasiado a mi. Pero la única cosa que puedo hacer para reparar eso ahora, es decirle que no la quiero, y te doy el tiempo que necesites" dijo Edward. "Te amo, lo hecho por mucho tiempo y todo lo que ha sucedido desde que llegamos aquí no ha cambiado eso ni un poco" dijo

"Esta mintiendo" dijo Victoria.

"Vete" dijo Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

"¿ Y si no lo hago?" pregunto

"Entonces llamaremos a la seguridad del hotel y te escoltaran fuera de la propiedad" dijo Rosalie que había aparecido con Emmett detrás de Jasper y Alice.

"Como si eso pudiera funcionar" dijo Victoria girando sus ojos.

"¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? No tengo ningún problema con eso" dijo Rosalie

"¿Y que les dirás exactamente? Por que te voy a contar la historia que les contare a ellos, que su novio ha estado pegándome toda la semana y finalmente estuve de acuerdo en ir a su habitación con el y el intento forzarme a tener sexo con el" dijo Victoria

"Eso nunca funcionaria" dijo Emmett

"oh ¿Enserio?, podemos intentarlo entonces, que tu pequeña rubia llame a seguridad"

"Ella es mi prometida muchas gracias, y Edward ha estado con alguno de nosotros o con nuestra madre desde las tres de la tarde, y antes a estado fuera esquiando todo el día" dijo Emmett

"Así que supongo están dispuestos a probar esa teoría, ¿Quieren?" pregunto Victoria

"No, por que se lo que pasa con un chico que es acusado de algo así, eso por que casi me violan y el esta ahora en muchos problemas. Así que tu te vas a ir y Edward y yo vamos a ir a su habitación a hablar. Y ustedes chicos van a regresar dentro y Edward y yo los alcanzaremos en unos cuantos minutos" dije empujando a Edward dentro de su habitación después gire a ver a Alice y Rosalie. Ellas me vieron por un minuto antes de regresar a sus cuartos. Los cuatro se dirigieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta. "Si tu sigues ahí cuando regresemos llamaremos a seguridad, y será algo embarazoso" dije cerrando la puerta de Edward detrás de mi.

Edward tomo asiento en el sofá y me miro

"¿Cómo estuvo las colinas?" pregunte

"Podían haber estado mejor. Estoy viendo la posibilidad de intentar deslizarme por la montaña en trineo mañana" dio señalando al asiento vacio del sofá justo a su lado

Sonreí y tome asiento a su lado dejando unas pulgadas de distancia entre nosotros, lo que fue enteramente lejos para mi.

"Es muy divertido, te gustara" dije, Edward asintió. Baje la mirada y vi mi mano y gire el anillo alrededor de mi dedo por un momento antes de quitármelo y ponerlo en mi mano. Levante la mirada hacia Edward y pude ver que su corazón se rompía en sus ojos. "¿Quieres que te lo regrese?" pregunte suavemente.

Me miro con shock escrito alrededor de su rostro antes de decir, "Claro que no" estuvo en silencio por un minuto antes de coger el anillo de mi mano y tomar mi mano derecha. Continuo mirando el anillo mientras decía. "Cuando usas un anillo en tu mano izquierda significa compromiso y como tu mencionaste en tu carta que no es algo que tu sentías que podías darme ahora. Todavía quiero que lo uses, y sigo planeando en mantener mi promesa. Úsalo en tu mano derecha" dijo deslizando el anillo en mi mano derecha. "Cuando estés lista para estar conmigo de nuevo, póntelo en la mano izquierda, pero esa decisión es solo tuya. Cuando sea que te sientas que estés lista, estoy dispuesto a esperar. He estado esperando por cinco años estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea que necesites, y hacer lo que sea que necesite para hacerte mía para siempre" dijo besando mi mano derecha.

"Gracias" dije

"Lo que sea por ti Bells, lo que sea por ti" dijo. "Ven vamos y pasemos un tiempo con nuestros amigos" dije levantándome.

Edward asintió antes de decir, "Mas le vale que ella no este haya fuera"

Victoria no estaba parada en el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones cuando Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi suite, pero había una nota en la parte de afuera de la puerta

"Mas te vale que creas que esto no termina. El será mío"

Le pase la nota a Edward mientras entrabamos a la suite. Las dos parejas estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea esperándonos. "¿Y?" pregunto Alice brincando y corriendo hacia nosotros

"¿Y que? Pregunte tomando la nota de Edward y pasándosela a ella

"Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué es lo que le va a tomar para convencerse que Edward no la quiere?" pregunto Alice

"Yo dijo que la ignoremos, aparentemente jugar su juego no va a funcionar. Edward aléjate de ella. Que tu no hiciste nada la otra vez pero juro que si te acercas lo suficiente a ella para dejarla que te bese de nuevo no te vas a tener que preocupar por Bella o por Emmett, vas a tener que vértelas conmigo" dijo Rosalie

Edward rio hacia su futura cuñada. "No hay problemas con eso Rose, me apartare de esa horrible excusa de mujer. Además tengo todas las mujeres que necesito aquí" dijo Edward poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"¿Así que ustedes chicos están bien ahora?" pregunto Emmett

"Mas o menos, estamos mejor" dije

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunto Emmett

"Significa que vamos a trabajar en esto, y le vamos a dar a Bella el tiempo que necesite para manejar lo que sucedió con James antes de apresurarnos en esto de nuevo" dijo Edward.

Los cuatro nos miraron sin convencerse antes de que Rosalie dijera "Si y ustedes chicos me están diciendo que eso va a funcionar. Las hormonas y los sentimientos no son sencillos de pelear cuando viven juntos" dijo Rose

"No dije que iba a hacer fácil, pero vamos a hacerlo a la manera de Bella ahora" dijo Edward

"Tu no eres importante" dijo Emmett rompiendo en lo que se pudo convertir en un momento de tensión

Los chicos se quedaron por otra hora antes de que Emmett decidiera que lo que necesitábamos todos era dormir un poco para pegarle duro mañana a las montañas

"Pero pensé que yo estaba a cargo" susurre mientras Edward y Jasper siguieron a su líder

"El se puede quedar" dijo Emmett empujando a Rosalie fuera del sillón. "Pero yo me voy a dormir"

"¿Quieres que me quede Bella?" pregunto Edward. Pensé por un momento, quería que se quedara; quería ser capas de pretender que todo lo que paso con James nunca había pasado y que estaba lista para darme a Edward, corazón y cuerpo. Pero no lo estaba y Rosalie tenia razón. Esto no seria fácil, nuestros sentimientos no habían cambiado y definitivamente teníamos algunas hormonas paseándose

"Probablemente lo mejor será si te vas" dije tristemente. El asintió y estuvo de acuerdo jalándome fuera del sillón antes de abrazarme

"Te veo en la mañana" dijo besando mi mejilla

"No puedo esperar" dije abrazándolo una vez mas antes que el digiera a Emmett y Jasper fuera de la habitación

Una vez que la puerta se cerro detrás de los chicos me gire hacia Rosalie y Alice y dije, "Wow estoy va a hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé"

**¿QUe les parecio?? por fin Edward paro a Victoria jejej, ya me imaginaba a la pequeña ALice tratando de pegarle a victoria y el pobre de Jaspes intentado detenerla jejejejejejej**

**dejenme un RR para saber que me leen, y que tal les esta pareciendo la historia**

**mil gracias xao**

**Just cullen (mia)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solamente la tradusco**

**Capi nuevo!!!!! espero les guste**

**Capitulo 27**

***Bella POV***

"Bella enserio ¿En que estas pensando" me pregunto Rosalie

"¿Qué?" pregunte yo

"¿Enserio piensas que serás capaz de vivir con Edward, estudiar con Edward e ir a la escuela con Edward todo eso mientras mantienes controladas tus hormonas y sentimientos?" pregunto Rosalie. Ella se paro frente a mi con sus manos en el borde de sus caderas mientras Alice permaneció de pie a lado de ella con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dándome la mirada de "Te lo dije"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer?. Yo lo amo, lo amo con todo lo que soy. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero justo ahora no puedo manejar el tener que atender esto. Justamente cuando pensé que las cosas se pondrían mejor, venimos aquí para pasar una genial navidad con nuestras familias y fue como una bofetada en la cara de la pequeña y estúpida zorra" dije mientras una lagrima comenzaba a caer. Ambas de las chicas estaban a mi lado en segundos.

"Bella, cariño todo va estar bien" dijo Alice enredando su brazo a mi alrededor y guiándome de regreso al sillón.

"Edward te ama, y el está dispuesto a esperar hasta que estés lista para comprometerte con el. Se bien que sigue doliendo y no puedo imaginar como te sientes, pero deja que el te ayude a superarlo. Déjanos a todos ayudarte a superarlo, todos estamos aquí para lo que sea que necesites, solo una la palabra y lo haremos" dijo Alice

***David POV***

Era casi medianoche y yo estaba caminando en mi habitación, arrepintiéndome mas que nunca de haber dejado a Bella a bajo con el hermano de Edward, Emmett. Sabía que el no la lastimaría. En la manera que ella hablaba de el, ella lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Pero entregársela a Emmett era como entregársela a Edward, no era mejor dejarla con el, después de todo lo que el había hecho. Mi plan de hacer a Bella mía no estaba funcionando tan bien como lo habia planeado, y ella estaba mas y mas cerca de darse a el cada segundo que ella pasaba lejos de mi. Podía ver la mirada en sus ojos, Cuando miraba hacia el pero nunca directamente, con anhelo en sus ojos. Me estaba rompiendo con mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, y mi corazón salto con el pensamiento que podría ser Bella.

"Esto no esta funcionando" dijo Victoria cuando abrí la puerta y ella camino dentro del cierto

"¿Qué es lo que no esta funcionando?" pregunte

"Esto, todo esto que planeamos, No puedo hacer esto sola David, No puedes esperar que rompa su pequeño mundo perfecto totalmente sola, NECESITO tu ayuda" Dijo ella pasando de largo la suite.

"Victoria , primero que nada tu planeaste todo esto. Nunca quise ver a Bella herida, solo quería ser su amigo…" comencé a hablar.

"¿Ser su amigo? Di la verdad David. Quizá no has tenido los maliciosos planes que tuve pero tu no querías ser SOLO su amigo. Tu estarías totalmente involucrado si Edward no estuviera en tu camino, y lo mismo viene para mi. SI ella estuviera fuera de mi camino, seria capas de sacarla de su cabeza, y trabajar a mi modo" dijo Victoria

"Quizá deberías rendirnos. Dijo si su pequeño mundo realmente es tan perfecto quizá no se pueda romper" dije. MAL MOVIMIENTO DAVID

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Por supuesto que hay una manera, honestamente no veo ¿Qué es eso que ustedes dos retrasados vieron en esa pequeña zorra?. Ella ni siquiera es linda ni…" comenzó Victoria pero fue rápido para detenerla después de que empezara a insultar a Bella

"Victoria, ¿Quieres saber que es lo que vi en Bella?. Ella es hermosa POR DENTRO y por fuera. Ella nunca en millones de años intentaría sabotear un relación solo para tener su camino. Ella nunca actuaria como tu" dije

"Si bien, no me voy a dar por vencida. Así que puedes hacer cualquiera de las dos, ayudarme a tener lo que quiero o quitarte de mi camino" dijo Victoria empujándome a un lado cuando salió de mi habitación

_Bien eso fue bien, _pensé mientras veía a mi hermana salir furiosa de mi habitación. Continué caminando mientras intentaba pensar como iba a pasar a Edward para acercarme a Bella.

*~*~*

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue mi inferno personal. Bella estaba feliz y sonriente y eso me hizo muy feliz. Solamente que ella estaba riéndose y sonriendo para el, no para mi como lo hizo ayer.

"¿Bella vamos a lanzarnos en flotador (trineo) hoy de nuevo?" pregunte después de que el desayuno terminara. Todos sus amigos estaban caminando con ella y Edward estaba parado a su lado, solamente lo suficientemente cerca para no tocarla

"Si, todos vamos a ir ¿Quieres venir?" Pregunto. La mire por un segundo y después hacia Edward y finalmente volvió verla.

"Si Claro" dije finalmente. No tenía ninguna intención de salir con Bella y Edward todo el día, pero tenía menos intención de sentarme en mi habitación y ser torturado por los pensamientos de que Edward estaba disfrutando su presencia en vez de mi. "Bien ven con nosotros, será divertido" dijo tomando my brazo y jalándome hacia la puerta. No pude evitar la sonrisa que corría por toda mi cara. Ella me estaba tocando a mi y no a el. Ella tomo la decisión de tomar mi brazo en vez de la de el, quizá tenga mejor oportunidad de capturar el corazón de Bella de lo que pensé.

Desafortunadamente para mi, mi surte no duro mucho. En nuestro camino hacia arriba de la montaña me encontré sentado en el telesquí solo **(para los que no saben el telesquí es una especie de asiento para poder subir a la montaña)**. Mientras que Edward disfrutaba de la presencia de Bella, dándome miradas de advertencias cada pocos minutos. _¿Cuál era su problema?. _Pensé mientras alcanzamos lo mas alto de la montaña. Necesitaba hacer algo para ponerme en primera posición de el, ya era suficientemente mano que después de todo lo que había pasado el siguiera tomado de sus dedos, o quizá ella lo tenia agarrado de sus dedos, ah lo que sea. Todo lo que interesa ahora era que necesitaba hacer algo para separarlos.

Durante el segundo viaje a la montaña me las ingenie para convencer a Bella para que se subiera al telesquí conmigo. "Así que Bella ¿Cómo estuvo tu platica con Emmett ayer en la noche?" pregunte

"Bien, es el muy bueno conmigo, deseo haber podido tener un hermano mayor como el" dijo

"Nah no te hubiera gustado demasiado" dije riéndome. "Me estaba preguntando, ¿Cuáles era tus planes para hoy en la noche?" pregunte finalmente

"Oh nada realmente, solo cenar y después probablemente ir por un postre con todos lo demás" dijo con un sonrisa.

"Bien me estaba preguntando si quizá te gustaría acompañarme a cenar en la noche" dije cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña.

"¿Te refieres a nosotros dos solamente?" pregunto

"Si, pensé que sería genial, como un cita" dije con esperanza

"Oh David no lo se" dijo

"Bella ¿has olvidado de la noche que pasaste en mi habitación llorando hace dos días?" pregunte. Mi voz sonó mucho mas fría de lo que había intentado, pero la mirada de dolor que tenia en su rostro me hizo saber que ella recordaba el dolor que Edward le había causado.

"Escúchame ahora David eso no fue su culpa. Fue la pequeña zorra que tienes por hermana y no aprecio que tu de toda la gente me tire eso en mi cara. Tu sabes como es ella, no puedes honestamente esperar que no crea que ella nuca a actuado asi antes" dijo

"Claro que lo ha hecho, Ella es asi todo el tiempo, no es nada nuevo" dije con una sonrisa. Ahora teníamos una audiencia que habían llegado a la cima de la montaña.

"Deberías de estar tan orgulloso" dijo Bella girando sus ojos

"Actualmente ella estaba haciendo algo por un momento, hasta que alguien vino y hecho las cosas a perder" dije mirando hacia Emmett quien estaba parado detrás de Bella como todos lo demás

"¿Ella tenia razón?" pregunto Edward

"¿Qué?" pregunto Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

"Victoria me dijo la noche anterior que tu la pusiste a hacer todo esto, que estabas clavado por Bella desde años" dijo Edward pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Bella

"Yo no diría exactamente que la puse a hacer eso, pero no iba a intentar y hablar con ella para que dejara de hacerlo. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era hacerte a un lado y Bella seria libre para tomarla. Dijo ¿Qué seguido te cruzas con una hermosa mujer, con un hermoso corazón y una hermosa mente?"

El rostro de Bella reflejo el dolor que le estaban causando mis palabras, pero ya me estaba cansando de jugar este juego, No esperaba lo que ella hizo después, y mis ojos estaban cerrados cuando su mano abierta hizo contacto con mi cara.

"¿Qué rayos?" pregunte tomando su mano antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de retirarla de mi cara. "Eso no fue muy amable" dije empujándola bastante rudamente a mi lado

Edward, Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a su lado inmediatamente. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto Edward

EL tomo el brazo de Bella y la jalo para que pudiera estar detrás de el, tuvo mucho más cuidado que el que yo tuve.

"Retírate, esto es entre Bella y yo" dije moviéndome para tomar su brazo, pero Edward fue mas rápido y se interpuso antes de que pudiera.

"Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella, tiene que ver conmigo" dijo

"Y con migo" dijo Emmett. Jasper no hablo pero su presencia no paso in apercibida en el lado de Emmett

"¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que ella quiera algo contigo?" pregunte

"Por que ella es mi mejor amiga, y se que fue lastimada por las cosas que tu hermana hizo , pero la única cosa que puedo hacer sobre eso es rogar por su perdón, y lo ya lo he hecho. Me he equivocado muchas veces con Bella, tantas que no puedo recordarlas, pero no me quedare al margen viendo como la lastimas. Emocionalmente o físicamente, especialmente físicamente" Dijo Edward viéndome

"No. tu preferirías golpearla emocionalmente" dije. El quito su mano de la de Bella y comenzó a caminar hacia mi. "Ella me conto todo lo que le has hecho, personalmente pienso que te gustaría patearla cuando esta deprimida" dije

"Edward" lo llamo Bella. Estaba caminando lentamente hacia mí con una mirada de furia escrita en todo su rostro. Se detuvo frente a mi con su brazos cruzados. Bella llamo su nombre de nuevo y el giro para verla. "Detente" dijo apareciendo a su lado. "Estoy harta de esto, yo confié en ti pero aparentemente no eres mejor que tu hermana" dijo Bella jalando a Edward de vuelta hacia sus amigos, mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo. No lo había llevado muy lejos cuando decido que era hora de hablar con descaro una vez mas. Lo que fue un gran error

Me incline para tomar mi trineo antes de girar hacia el grupo y decir, "Hey Edward espero que disfrutes tus SLOPPY SECONDS" **(no supe como traducir esta palabra pero aquí les pongo su significado: es cuando un hombre tiene relaciones sexuales sin protección con una mujer que en su vagina contiene semen de otro hombre. En pocas palabras insinuó que el se había acostado con Bella) **comencé a caminar pero Edward estuvo a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" grito Edward antes de hacer su primer contacto con mi cara. Le segunda vez en un día que había sido golpeado pero este iba a dejarme un enorme moretón

**¿Alguien quiere matar a David??? por que yo si jejejjeje, es mas si Edward no le da un buen golpe juro que lo hago yo jejejje ¿Se lo pueden creer? y yo que pensaba que era un buen tipo jejej espero que les haya agradado **

**nos estamos leyendo un saludo atte. Just Cullen (mia)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solamente la tradusco**

**Un capi mas y ya casi llegamos a los 30 capitulos!!!!! ¿Creen chicas que sera posible celebrarlo llegando a los 300 RR?!!!  
****Eso espero con ustedes como mis queridos lectores hasta mill jejejje**

**saludo**

**Capitulo 28**

***Bella POV***

Parecía que todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta. Un minuto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para separar a Edward de David y al siguiente el ya estaba tirando golpes. Me tomo un minuto o dos darme cuenta que lo que había dicho David hizo enfurecer demasiado a Edward. No me tomo mucho para que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer. Edward tiro un buen golpe pero antes que pudiera darle otro Jasper y Emmett se acercaron para intentar calmarlo.

"Vamos Edward, vayámonos de aquí. No necesitas arruinar el resto de nuestras vacaciones" dijo Jasper

"Si, vamos Eddie, el no lo merece. Además necesitas preocuparte por Bella, no por este perdedor" dijo Emmett. Ellos estaban caminando hacia el, en lo que lo movían lejos de David.

"Edward por favor escúchalos" dijo Rosalie. El miro a Rose, y después a mi y finalmente a Alice antes de girarse lejos de Jasper y de Emmett tomando un trineo lanzándose para bajo de la montaña

Una vez que Edward estuvo lo suficiente debajo de la montaña Emmett se giro a David y lo tomo por la parte delantera de su camisa. "Me vas a escuchar y me vas a escuchar bien. No te le vas a acercar a Bella de nuevo en este viaje, Nunca. Punto ¿Me entendiste?" pregunto Emmett. David simplemente lo miro. "Bien, esperemos que lo hagas, por que si no lo haces entonces voy a permitir que mi hermano te patee tu trasero" dijo Emmett.

"Me gustaría verlo" dijo David

"Lo acabas de hacer, ahora si nos permites, tenemos cosas mas importantes en que ocuparnos" dijo alejándose de David y regresando a mi lado. ¿Bells, te encuentras bien?" pregunto Emmett

"Yo….por que….. el" intente decir

"Vamos, bajemos esta montaña" dijo Edward

Cuando finalmente llegue al hotel Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Pero nuestros padres estaban sentados frente a la chimenea disfrutando de un delicioso chocolate caliente con los Andersons.

"Cariño ¿Qué va mal?" pregunto Esme

"Me quiero ir a casa" dije suavemente

"¿Por que cariño? Es navidad, ¿No estas lista para tus obsequios?" pregunto

"No, quiero irme a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación con mi cama. No quiero estar aquí ni un minuto mas. Este lugar no ha hecho nada que no sea echar a perder mi vida, mas de lo que ya estaba" dije girándome a Emmett que seguía teniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"¿Querida que sucede?, seguramente no puede ser tan malo" dijo la Sra. Anderson.

Solo pude sollozar de regreso. No tenia intención de hablar con esa mujer, quería regresar a mi casa y quería irme ahora. Nunca fui una persona que hiciera berrinches, incluso de niña pero había alcanzado mi limite.

"Bien Dr. Anderson y Sra. Anderson, no quiero ofender a nadie cuando diga esto, pero parece que sus hijos les han causado demasiados problemas a Bella y Edward desde que llegamos aquí" dijo Rosalie. "Ha ido mas lejos que la pequeña hostilidad que ustedes vieron entre Bella y Victoria la primera noche que estuvimos aquí. Ella beso a Edward y se aseguro que Bella pensara que había sido engañada cuando lo hizo, y David que aparentaba ser un chico amable al principio, se acaba de poner un poco agresivo con Bella en la cima de las montañas, y después dio a entender que el se había acostado con ella cuando paso la noche en su recamara" dijo Rosalie

"¿Y Bien lo hizo?" pregunto la Sra. Anderson

No pude hablar, así que fue algo bueno que mi madre no me diera la oportunidad.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Renne levantándose rápidamente

"Ellos son jóvenes, y las hormonas suelen sacar las cosas de control. Ella estaba molesta; el estaba ahí para confortarla, no estoy diciendo nada contra Bella claro solo estaba preguntando una simple pregunta" dijo la Sra. Anderson como si estuviera simplemente preguntando la hora.

"Voy a llevar a Bella arriba" dijo Alice. Ella separo mi brazo de Emmett y me llevo al elevador.

***Emmett POV***

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" pregunto mi padre mientras mirábamos a Alice y Bella caminar hacia el elevador.

"No lo se, me estaba preguntando si tu lo habías visto. No lo hemos visto desde el pequeño altercado que sucedió entre el y David en la cima de la montaña" dije

"¿Altercado?" cuestiono el Dr. Anderson

"Si bien, David se estaba poniendo un poco agresivo con la chica que mi hermano ama así que Edward tuvo que ocuparse de las cosas. El estaba bien, probablemente no lo hubiera golpeado hasta que David tenía que regresar con el comentario sobre que Edward tuviera sus SLOPPY SENCONDS" dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba mi brazo

"¿Así que tu hermano agredió a mi hijo?" pregunto el Dr. Anderson

"Supongo que si lo quiere ver de esa manera usted puede Dr. Anderson. Pero si es así como escoge verlo, también podría decir que tu hijo agredió a Bella" dije

"Dudo mucho que esa fue la situación, mi hijo nunca le pegaría a una mujer" dijo el Dr. Anderson

"El no lo hizo, pero se estaba poniendo agresivo con ella" dije. "Y si me deja decírselo, tu hijo es afortunado que mi hermano lo haya hecho primero" dije regresando mi atención a mis padres

"Nosotros vamos a subir e intentaremos arreglar las cosas. Si de casualidad ven a Edward por favor díganle que lo estamos buscando, y que nos gustaría que regresara a nuestra habitación" dije

Mi padre asintió y después dijo, "Nosotros subiremos en pocos minutos, ve y checa a Bella y asegúrate que este bien" solamente asentí antes que Rosalie, JAsper y yo nos dirigiéramos al elevado

Bella seguía hecha un lio cuando nosotros tres entramos a la suite de las chicas. Estaba empacando y llorando histéricamente, preguntándole a Alice que es lo que había hecho para merecer estas cosas. Ella era un buena persona, amaba la vida y todo lo que quería era casarse con Edward y convertirse en medico. Quizá tener algunos niños en el futuro, no estaba pidiendo mucho y ella merecía todas esas cosas y mas

"Bella cálmate. No te vas a ir a ningún lado esta noche, es navidad y necesitas estar aquí con tu familia no en un avión de regreso a una casa vacía. Eso no tiene ningún sentido" dije tomando su maleta de tocador personal y poniéndola debajo del sillón. "Bells necesitas calmarte" dije frotando su espalda

"calmarme , ¿quieres que me calme Emmett?. Como si no fuera suficientemente malo que David me acusara de haberme acostado con el la noche anterior, lo que definitivamente no paso. Edward aparentemente le cree. Por que si no lo hiciera me hubiera esperado al pie de la montaña" dijo todo en un solo respiro.

"Bella, el no cree eso. Sabes que Edward te ama y nuca creería lo que David dijo, especialmente después de todo lo que paso con Victoria desde que llegamos aquí" dije. " no lo hubiera creído aunque ninguna de esas cosas pasaran, y se que Edward se siente de la misma manera. El te conoce Bella, el conoce el tipo de persona que eres y especialmente con todo lo que has pasado en las semanas pasadas, el sabe que nunca accederías a hacer algo así con alguien que no mas" dije

Me tomo unos pocos minutos darme cuenta la razón por la que ella no me había contestado mi pequeño discurso y era por que se había quedado dormida con su cabeza en mis hombros. Le hice una señal a Alice para que le quitara los zapatos a Bella mientras Rose me ayudaba a quitarle su chaqueta. La levante gentilmente del sofá y la lleve a su cama donde Alice le coloco una manta. Después de colocarla y darle un beso en su frente salí al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

"Lo voy a matar" dije suavemente

"¿A quien a David o Edward?" pregunto Jasper

"David y después a Edward, ¿En que diablos esta pensando?" pregunte a ninguno en particular

Cuando entre a mi habitación fui recibido por mis padres y por Charlie y Renne.

"¿Ella esta bien?" pregunto Renne

"Esta durmiendo justo ahora, pero estoy seguro que estar bien" dije. "Una vez que alla matado a Edward" dije

"El esta en tu habitación" dijo mi padre. Dirigí mis ojos hacia la puerta saque la llave de la puerta de mi bolsillo. Entre furioso al cuarto listo para matarlo pero en vez de eso lo encontré sentado en el sillón con sus manos en su cabeza

"¿Está bien?" pregunto. "¿Está bien? ¿Enserio está bien?" me reí

"Si realmente estabas tan preocupado si ella estaba o no bien debiste haber haberte parado al pie de la montaña para averiguarlo" dije

"No pude, No pude enfrentarla así" dijo

"Perdón ¿No pudiste enfrentarla? Enserio no puedes pensar que David estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo eso" dije

"No, claro que no. Conozco a Bella mejor que eso; ella nunca haría una cosa así, especialmente después de lo que ha pasado. No pude enfrentarme a ella después de golpearlo. No quiero nunca Bella me vea así. **(para los que se preguntan. Edward no quería que Bella lo viera agresivo)** Perdí los estribos. Los perdí completamente y ni siquiera quiero que ella me vea con esa mirada en mi casa. No pude enfrentarla" dijo bajando su cara dentro de sus manos "Ella ya me odia" dijo suavemente

"Ella no te odia Edward. Ella te ama muchísimo. Justamente estaba en su habitación preguntándole a Alice que es lo que había hecho en su vida que no fue lo suficientemente buena para casarse contigo. No quiere nada mas que ser tu esposa y vivir el resto de su vida contigo. Esto es solamente una de las cosas que ustedes tiene que pasar atreves como pareja" dije

"¿Ella dijo eso?" pregunto Edward

"Si, ella solo quiere ser feliz y lo quiere hacer contigo" dijo Alice entrando desde donde ella había esto parada cerca de la puerta con Jasper y mis padres

"Creo que necesitas cambiarte e ir a su habitación para que este ahí cuando se despierte" dije

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que le voy a decir?" pregunto

"Dile que la amas" dije simplemente.

**¿Les gusto?!!! mm bueno se que se estan cansando un poco y quieren ver a Bella con Edward yaaa!!!! jejejjej yo tambien siendo sincera, aunque desgraciadamente todavia faltan unos capis mas...... PEROOO jejejje el proximo capi ya se van a acercar mas y pues ya veran que va a suceder solo puedo adelantarles algo para que no se decesperen jejej:**

**"El proximo capi habra un TE AMO!!! Y UN BESOO!!!!" esperenlo con asias jejejeje**

**saludos **

**Dejenme un RR please:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence la historia es de Vapiregirl143 yo solamente la tradusco**

**Mil gracias por sus RR ya son 252!!!!! ¿Crees que sera pasible llegar a los 300? para celebrar nuetro capi N. 30??**

**mm bueno aqui les dejo el capi que tanto han ansiado jejejej**

**saludo xao**

**Capitulo 29**

***Bella POV***

Al principio pensé que estaba soñando. Seguía en la mi habitación del hotel y Edward había entrado a mi cuarto para recostarse a mi lado. Fue hasta que gire encima de mi estomago y lo encontré recostado a mi lado que lo creí, y después de eso me tomo unos pocos minutos para incorporarme completamente. "Hola" dijo suavemente mientras corría sus dedos atreves de mi cabello

"Hola" dije y me levante. El estaba en silencio cuando me galo encima de su pecho y coloco las mantas encima de nosotros.

No era un silencio con tensión pero duro demasiado de lo que podía manejar, así que finalmente me rendí y lo rompí. "No me acosté con el Edward" dije finalmente. "No lo hice. Juro que no lo hice, no quiero que pienses algo así de mí porque te amo. Y siento no estar lista para estar contigo ahora…" comencé a hablar

Pero Edward me silencio con sus dedos en mis labios. "Isabella" dijo suavemente. "Te amo, y te dije que estaría dispuesto a esperarte. Esperare hasta mañana o esperare hasta la boda de Emmett y Rose. Esperare hasta que terminemos nuestro semestre o esperare hasta que nos graduemos de la escuela de medicina. Te amo con todo lo que soy. Solo hay dos cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida y creo que ambos tenemos los mismos deseos hasta donde lo se. Primero y sobre todo quiero convertirte en mi esposa y construir una familia feliz contigo y con nuestras familias Y segundo quiero convertirme en Medico pero solo si eso significa que te voy a tener a mi lado"

"Pero tu… ¿Por qué no me esperaste?" pregunte. "Cuando llegue a bajo de la montaña no estabas"

"No podía enfrentarte así Bella. Lo deje a el ganar; le deje tener lo mejor de mi. Pude tomar todo lo que el estaba dando a manos llenas, hasta que comenzó a insultarte. Eso es algo que nunca voy a soportar de nuevo, es algo que no debí de permitir que ocurriera para comenzar" dijo Edward "Te conozco mejor de lo que tú piensas que hago Bella. Sé que nunca podrías hacer algo así. No eres despechada o vengativa y tú no te acuestas por ahí. Te cuidas demasiado para parar a ese nivel. Especialmente después de todo lo que has pasado en las semanas pasadas, simplemente no hubiera sido tu actitud. No quiero que siquiera pienses que dude de ti se que nunca me mentirías y yo confió en ti. Estaba enojado con David y no quería que tu me vieras de esa manera. No quería que me vieras con esa mirada en mi rostro. Se que Emmett y Jasper ha habría hecho cargo de todo lo demás que David hubiera dicho o hecho y sabia que Rosalie y Alice hubieran estado allí para ti mientras me tranquilizaba. No quiero decepcionarte nunca mas, es la razón por la que me fui amor. Nunca creí lo que David dijo solamente estaba demasiado furiosos con David y con migo mismo para enfrentarte"

"No sabía que pensar cuando te marchaste" dije mirando mis manos

"Nunca dudes que te amo y que confió en ti y que solo quiero lo mejo para ti y eso significa tu felicidad. Y si llega a haber un momento donde tu felicidad no me incluye a mi como tu novio o como tu amigo entonces estaré forcado a aceptar eso. Pero solo puedo esperar que ese día nunca llegue" dijo suavemente. "Te amo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que se necesite ser hecho para hacerte mía"

*~*~*

Estaba pensando seriamente en ir o no a la cena de esta noche. Sabía bien que tendría que enfrentar a Victoria y David y que esa cena iba a hacer mucho más tensa de lo pensaba. Estaba tan nerviosa al punto que pensé que me iba a enfermar pero esos sentimientos se fueron cuando Edward entro en la habitación. De repente estaba calmada y confidente y me nunca me había sentido más amada que cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron ansiosamente atreves del cuarto. La cena de esta noche fue una de etiqueta y Edward estaba perfecto con su smoking. No había apreciado tanto a mi mejor amiga hasta cuando lo hice esta noche cuando me mire en el espejo por última vez antes de que los chicos llegaran. Alice me había vestido con un vestido sin mangas color azul marino, era sencillo y era perfecto.

"Luces asombrosa" dijo Edward besando mi frente antes de ofrecerme su brazo

"Gracias, Tu te vez bastante bien" dije enlazando mi brazo alrededor de la de el.

Cuando bajamos al salón principal nuestros padres ya estaba ahí. Todo estaba decorado en rojo y verde y había árboles de navidad y Nochebuenas por doquier. "Sera mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de eso" dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa. "¿Qué?" pregunte. "Eso" dijo el señalándome e muérdago que estaba colgado en la entrada principal del salón principal y en casi todas la puertas de el piso principal. "No lo sé, quizá tengas un poco de suerte Sr. Cullen" dije con una sonrisa

"Oh Bella te ves hermosa" dijo Esme. Me retire un poco de Edward solo para abrazar a su madre. "¿No te sientes mejor?" pregunto. Yo asentí y la abrase de nuevo, "Gracias Esme" dije. "De nada Bella" dijo mientras su marido aprecia a su lado. "Bella es genial verte con un mejor ánimo esta tarde" dijo Carlisle. "Gracias Carlisle" dije abrazando a mi segundo padre. "Espero que me guardes un baile" pregunto. Solo pude reír. "Lo deberías saber mejor que eso Carlisle" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Los Anderson aparecieron en la cena como un frente unido. Hubo silencio entre el Dr. Y la Sra. Anderson y sus hijos al igual que nuestros padres. La cena fue muy silenciosa y no estuve decepcionada cuando el postre fue servido. "¿Pastel de chocolate Bella?" pregunto Edward. No conteste simplemente lo mire. "ok, lo siento no debí de preguntar" dijo Edward riéndose y poniendo nuestras dos piezas de chocolate. El mesero vino y lleno de vino nuestras copas de cristal tan rápido el Dr. Anderson se levanto y levanto su copa.

"Hemos venido aquí a pasar un maravillosas vacaciones cono nuestros viejos amigos. Y me temo que nuestros hijos han causado bastantes disturbios que nos han avergonzado horriblemente a mi y a mi esposa. Mis hijos han actuado de una manera que podría darle a entender a cualquiera que han sido criados sin ninguna clase. Por eso me disculpo. Me debo disculpar especialmente contigo Bella por todo el dolor que mi hija y mi hijo te han causado desde que has estado aquí. Después de hablar con tus padres y los Cullen me siento aun mas avergonzado de lo que estaba en un principio, ahora que he oído sobre lo que has pasado recientemente. Se bien que tienes la fuerza que necesitas para atravesar y dejar en el pasado tan horrible dolor y sé que Edward es un buen hombre que te ayudara. Les deseo a ambos la mejor suerte con el resto de su carrera y en la escuela de medicina. Ustedes dos serán unos estupendos doctores. El resto de ustedes deberían estar muy orgullosos de ustedes mismo también, gracias por estar aquí para Bella y Edward cuando mis hijos fueron tan groseros con ellos, y espero completamente que ayudaran a Bella atreves de los siguientes meses, para que así ella y Edward puedan estar juntos felizmente de nuevo, no tengo ninguna duda de que ustedes lo van a hacer" dijo. "Así que hago un brindis por los Cullen y los Swan y sus familias por compartir con nosotros la bondad de sus corazones" dijo el Dr. Anderson levantando su copa una vez mas antes de topar un trago

Decir que estaba en Shock por el pequeño discurso del Dr. Anderson era quedarse corto. A la mitad de discurso sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano por debajo de la mesa y enlazaba nuestros dedos. Le di una mirada a David y el tenia su cabeza abajo y estaba muy concentrado en algo en sus piernas. Por lo menos estaba pretendiendo estar avergonzado; Victoria estaba manteniendo su cabeza en lo alto como si su padre no estuviera hablando sobre lo mal que ella había actuado estos pasados días

Después del postre Edward y yo empezamos a hacer nuestro camino hacia el salón de baile mirando hacia las decoraciones claramente con dirección a la pista de baile. Estamos de pie frente de más largo árbol de navidad que había estado decorado con adornos de todo el mundo. "Sabes que esto no se ha acabo ¿cierto?" pregunto una voz que provenía detrás de donde yo estaba parada con Edward. Ambos giramos para mirar y encontrar a Victoria y Janie parada detrás de nosotros

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero fui interrumpida por Janie y lo que dijo me dijo en shock. "Victoria, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasara para que te des cuenta que el no te quiere?" pregunto sin emoción

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Victoria girándose hacia ella

"Míralo, es tan obvio que el se va a quedar con ella. Nada que vayas a hacer va a cambiar eso y te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que hagas lo cambiara" dijo Janie. "Están tan enamorados y en vez de estar feliz por ello y buscar a alguien que puedas amar tu estas tan obsesionada en separarlos, nada va a funcionar"

"¿Quien rayos crees que eres?" pregunto Victoria

"Solía ser tu mejor amiga pero después de la manera que te has comportado este fin de semana comienzo a pensar que debería reconsiderar nuestra amistad. No quiero ser amiga de alguien que destruye la felicidad de alguien tan amable como Bella y Edward solo para tener lo que ella quiere. Que es lo que te hace pensar que aunque hayas tenido éxito en que Edward y Bella terminaran, alguien tan amable como el quisiera estar con alguien tan vengativo como tu?" pregunto Janie. "Lo siento tanto Bella, Edward. Por favor perdónenme por no hablar mas temprano" dijo antes de salir del salón de baile

Victoria nos miro por pocos segundos con su mandíbula colgando ligeramente abierta antes de que girarse y seguir a Janies fuera del salón

Voltee a ver a Edward para comentar pero el Dr. Y la Sra. Anderson estaban detrás de Edward. "Usted no tenía que hacer eso Dr. Anderson" dije suavemente

"Claro que tenia, mis hijos te han tratado horriblemente y alguien necesitaba disculparse. Espero que mis hijos hayan tomando mi concejo y hayan hecho lo mismo" dijo

"Bien, ciertamente lo apreciaría y espero que todos ustedes tengan una feliz Navidad" dije antes de que ello se marcharan

La noche paso rápidamente. Bailando con Edward, y Carlisle, y Emmett y Jasper, cambiando de compañeros toda la noche fue bástate divertido. Rosalie tomo fotos y mis padres nos observaron desde la mesa. Era casi medianoche cuando me encontré inclinada sobre Edward muerta de mis pies. "¿Estas lista para ir arriba?" pregunto Edward. "Si, por favor" conteste atreves de un bostezo. Caminamos hacia la mesa donde nuestros padres seguían sentados y nos despedimos de ellos antes de dirigirnos hacia el elevador.

Detuve a Edward antes de llegar a la puerta principal y lévate mi mirada hacia él. "No tienes por qué hacerlo, lo sabes" dijo suavemente. "Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo" dije mientras que tomamos el último paso para estar justo debajo del muérdago."Te amo" me murmuro suavemente antes de besarme

**¿QUe les parecio?' yo estoy sin palabras jejejejejje**

**Quiero tener a un Edward conmigo waaaaa, y el beso wuaw tan bonito jejejejje **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampirgirl143 yo solamente la traduzco**

**Capi 30!!!!! celebremossss!!! jejeje**

**espero les guste el capi **

**Capitulo 30**

***Edward POV***

La noche no pudo estar más perfecta. Bella lucia hermosa, El Dr. Anderson se disculpo, pasamos una maravillosa tarde con nuestras familias intercambiando regalos, y yo conseguí besar a mi Bella debajo del muérdago. Mientras observe a Bella dormir pensé sobre que los días pasados que ya habían terminado. Lucia tan tranquila y yo estaba agradecido que no la había perdido. Odiaba a Victoria por las cosas que nos había puesto a Bella y a mi atreves de estos días, y estaba agradecido que nos iríamos en la mañana.

Estaba casi dormido cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación de Bella abrirse y la luz ilumino por dentro del cuarto. Levante mi rostro para ver a mi futura cuñada parada en el pasillo de la puerta. "Edward ¿Estas despierto?"

"¿Qué sucede Rosalie?"

"Nada, solamente me estaba preguntando si quizá pudiera hablar contigo unos minutos sobre Bella"

"Uhm, si claro, ¿Estás segura que todo está bien Rosalie?" pregunte mientras movía con cuidado la cuerpo de Bella lejos de mi pecho y me desliaba debajo de ella

"Si, todo está bien"

Seguí a Rosalie hacia la sala y me senté en sillón junto a ella. Ella estaba usando un par de pants y lo que parecía ser una de las sudaderas de Emmett. Era un look que nunca había visto en Rosalie antes

"Así que ustedes chicos, ya sabes, ¿Están junto de nuevo?"

Suspire mientras pasaba mis dedos a través de mi cabello. "No lo se me gustaría pensar eso. Pero no puedo estar seguro. Tengo que dejarla establecer el lugar; todo está en ella. Todo lo que puedo hacer es estar ahí para ella"

Rosalie sonrío mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Nunca entenderé como ella y yo tuvimos tanta suerte"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte. Estaba absolutamente confundido; se suponía que estaríamos hablando sobre Bella

"Tu y Emmett son como ninguno que he conocido. Siempre tan preocupados y alertas de lo que necesitamos y lo que queremos. Incluso cuando llegan con las cosas que no sabíamos aun que queríamos"

Tuve que sonreír, era obvio para mí que ella amaba muchísimo a mi hermano y podía verlos ser muy felices por un largo tiempo. "Gracias Rose. Tu y Emmett van a ser muy felices juntos, el está loco por ti. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y el siempre está feliz, pero nunca como ahora"

"Nunca he sentido así por nadie, el me hace muy feliz"

"Así es como Bella me hace sentir. Duele estar lejos de ella y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando ella está en mis brazos. Desearía poder matar a James por ponerla en esta situación. Por echar a perder lo que teníamos"

"Lo tendrás de nuevo. Solo recuerda que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Y Bella es una mujer muy fuerte, ustedes dos estarán bien y un día pronto van a estar genial juntos"

"solamente tengo miedo que ella nunca vuelva a hacer la misma otra vez"

Rosalie sonrío y abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerro rápidamente

"¿Estás segura que todo está bien Rosalie?"

Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizante antes de hablar. "Yo he atravesado por que Bella paso. Sucedió en el ultimo año, afortunadamente para mi había alguien hay para detenerlo, así como tu estuviste ahí para Bella. Había salido por una pizza y al cine con algunas amigas. Le prometí a Emmett que le haría una visita después, pero no lo pude enfrentar. Me negaba a verlo después de la escuela por casi dos semanas. Finalmente El se sentó con migo y me dijo que podía decirle lo que fuera que el me amaba y que no importa lo que pasaba el siempre me amaría. Lloro cuando le conté lo que había pasado, si es que puedes imaginarte a tu hermano mayor llorando. Y el me ha amado mas y mas cada día, el ha estado siempre ahí para mi y nunca ha hablado de eso. Se que lo que casi me sucedió a mi lo lastima, tanto como a mi me dolió. Se que el siempre ha deseado que el hubiera podido ser aquel quien detuvo a ese hombre, como tu pudiste detener a James. Solo pienso si el lo hubiera detenido, no hubiera podido llegar a la cárcel con vida. James fue muy suertudo que hay hubieran mas personas que pensaban un poco mas claro que tu"

Se detuvo y suspiro antes de continuar. "Bella te ama y ella superara todo esto. Su relación física puede que progrese mucho mas lento de lo que a ustedes les gustaría. Y créeme cuando dijo que será mas duro para ella luchar esos sentimientos de lo que será para ti. Pero con el amor que le tienes y el amo que ustedes dos comparten, Bella lo superara bastante bien"

*~*~*

La siguiente mañana no llego lo suficientemente rápido. Había pasado cerca de una hora hablando con Rosalie y había encontrado un nuevo respeto por mi futura cuñada. Las cosas no era siempre fáciles para ella y estuve agradecido por el tiempo que pase con ella, esperaba que eso me ayudara a ayudar a Bella a través de los siguientes meses

Me encontraba sentado con Bella y con nuestros padres comiendo el desayuno después de pagar la cuenta del hotel cuando David se acerco a la mese. No pude evitar sentirme orgullo cuando vi el profundo color azul y morado que cubrían su ojo derecho. "Buenos días a todos" dijo cuando paro frente a la mesa.

Nuestros padres lo recibieron educadamente pero Bella y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio

"Bien, solo quería venir y disculparme por lo que ha pasado mientras hemos estado aquí. De verdad solo quería ser tu amigo Bella. No voy a mentir y decir que no te encuentro muy atractiva y que no desearía que Edward no estuviera alrededor, pero no puse a mi hermana a hacer algo en contra de ustedes. Eso fue todo de ella. Siento las cosas que dije sobre ti mientras estábamos en las colinas ayer, no lo merecías y no era verdad" dijo David mirándome mientras decía esa última parte

Bella se mantuvo en silencio pretendiendo estar concentrada en su desayuno como si fuera la cosa mas importante en el mundo

"Les deseo a ustedes dos suerte en la escuela y con cada uno de ustedes" dijo antes de retirarse

"¿Por qué es que los chicos que echan a perder las cosas piensan que con solamente decir que lo sienten y todo se borra?" pregunto Bella mientras miraba a David retirarse

Pude sentir el dolor que su rostro claramente estaba retratando

"Bells ¿Vas a estar bien regresando a la escuela y todo eso?" pregunto Charlie mientras el desayuno comenzaba a acabarse. Pudimos retirarnos todos temprano y Bella y yo no veríamos a nada hasta la primavera

"Estaré bien Papá, Edward va a estar ahí con migo y me cuidara"

Charlie miro hacia mi dirección y me vio cuidadosamente, algo que el nunca había hecho. Por alguna razón el verdaderamente me veía como una amenaza ahora y eso me hizo sonreír. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro por que

Después del desayuno todo se reunieron en el lobby para despedirse una vez mas. Rosalie ya estaba haciendo planes para que Bella y yo regresáramos a Washington en primavera para que ellas pudiera ir de compras por unos vestidos. Eso pareció a Bella sonreír y en ese momento mientras miraba a mi "todavía no" novia y a mi futura cuñada hablando sobre la boda que se aproximaba no pude estar mas en desacuerdo con Rosalie. No era las chicas que tenían suerte, Éramos Emmett y yo.

Nos estábamos dando el abrazo final cuando la familia Anderson entro al lobby. Janie y Victoria caminaron hacia Bella y yo, y si las miradas mataran, la mirada de Bella en su rostro ciertamente hubiera matado a Victoria. Victoria se detuvo enfrente de nosotros y se pudo entre nosotros antes de hablar

"Edward me estaba preguntando su tu quizás quieras cambiar números de teléfono y dirección de mail para que siguiéramos en contacto. De hecho estaba pensando en moverme a la costa oeste en este año. Ya sabes con David en NYU (New York University) seria bueno estar cerca de el"

Janie suspiro fuertemente y giro sus ojos antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y girándose lejos de victoria

No podía reírme, esta mujer nos se daría por vencida. ¿Qué es lo que le hará darse cuenta que no quiero nada que ver con ella?

"Victoria, hay solamente una mujer a la que nuca voy a querer. Y esa mujer esta parada justo a mi lado. No tienes ningún atractivo para mi, estoy seguro que hay mucho hombres afuera que te encuentran hermosa pero yo solo tengo una forma de ver las cosas. Solamente veo a una mujer y ella va a hacer a la única que quiera"

"Bien, podríamos ser solamente amigos" dijo tratando de sonar inocente mientras miraba a Bella

"Como si yo te creyera eso, pero tengo a todos los amigos que necesito. Rosalie y Alice tomaron todo el cuarto que yo tenia para mis amigas femeninas"

"Como quieras Cullen, tu eres el que pierde. Si prefieres estar con esta zorra, entonces ve por ella"

Tuve que reírme y me reí fuertemente fusto en su cara. Pude ver que Bella se había sentido un poco por no defenderla inmediatamente pero la tranquilice dándole un mirada tranquilizadora, en eso estaba.

"Sabes Victoria, simplemente no te entiendo. En un minuto estas acusando a Bella por ser muy Virginal y el siguiente la llamas zorra. ¿Qué es eso? Claramente ella no puede ser ambas. Personalmente se que Bella no es una zorra, aunque tengo que admitir que claramente tu actuaste como una esta semana. Así que hazme un favor y déjame a mi, a mi novia y a mi familia sola" dije entrelazando mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y pasándola a lado de Alice.

"Gracias" dijo mirándome mientras abrazaba mi brazo

"Lo que sea por ti amor. Te dije que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti"

Pensé que finalmente habíamos visto al ultimo Anderson cuando salimos a buscar los carros. Pero estaba equivocado, Victoria y Janie hicieron otra aparición.

"Bella me preguntaba si puedo hablar contigo por unos segundos" pregunto Janie mientras las dos chicas se detuvieron detrás de mi volvo

Bella me vio cuidadosamente y le daba una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras subía la ultima de nuestras maletas dentro de la cajuela. Me incline y bese su mejilla antes de caminar hacia la puerta del conductor. Bella seguía a Janie donde ella estaba, mas o menos a 10 millas de donde se encontraba Victoria

"Solo quería disculparme de nuevo. No voy a volver a ver a Victoria nunca mas una vez que llegamos a casa, pero me iré a la escuela de la costa este una año después de que me gradué"

"Graduarte, pensé que ya te habías graduado"

Janie negó con la cabeza, "No soy un año meno que Victoria. Ella dijo algo sobre mandar una solicitud a NYU y Harvard, pero no creo que ella pueda entrar. Aunque ella es mucho mas lista de lo que aparenta, de hecho se a graduado con un calificación bastante alta de nuestra escuela, pero yo ya he mandado mi solicitud a la escuela de la costa este, solo estoy esperando una respuesta, así que quería darte esto" dijo Janie dando le a Bella un papel doblado. "Es mi correo electrónico y mi número telefónico, luces ser una persona muy dulce al igual que tus amigos y yo estaba esperando que pudiéramos ser amigas"

Bella sonrío y abrió sus brazos para Janie. "Me gustaría mucho"

Las chicas continuaron hablando por un pocos minutos mas antes de hicieran su camino hacia su carro. Bella se detuvo a mi lado abrazando mi brazo y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. "Adiós Janie, Fue un gusto conocerte"

"Adiós, fue un gusto conócete a ti también Edward. Espero verlos a ambos pronto"

"Nos encantaría, si te encuentras cerca de Boston asegúrate darle a Bella a mi una llamada" dije con una sonrisa. Janie parecía ser una chica dulce, alguien que Bella y yo tendríamos suerte de llamar una amiga.

"Estaremos en el área pronto" dijo Victoria con una mueca

No respondo en lugar de eso bese la cabeza de Bella. "¿Lista Amor?"

Ella asintió y me abrazo una vez mas antes de soltar mi brazo y caminar hacia la puerta del pasajero, pero en vez de entrar al carro se giro hacia Victoria y dijo "Te lo dije, no ibas a ganar"

**Alguien quiere gritar de emocion???? jejej yo siiiiiiiii jejejejj Victoria no gano y Bells se lo dijo en su cara jejejejejeje **

**Espero ques haya gustado el capi, pleas dejenme un RR para saber que me len y que les guta la historia eso me alienta cada vez mas en actualizar mas rapido**

**saludos Just Cullen (mia)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampirgirl143 yo solamente la traduzco**

**Si lo se, soy una pesima escritora =(, perdonenme por dejarlos sin capi durante una semana casi completa, pero ya estoy de vuelta. **

**La escuela no ayuda mucho cuando te dejan tarea como locos jejejejejje, aparte tuve tiempo de leerme un libro que se llama**

**"Los juegos del habre" y... he quedado encantada, me lo lei en dos dias y ya estoy esperando por la segunda parte jejejej**

**mm bueno ya no los entretengo mas, aqui les dejo el capi 31**

**Capitulo 31**

***Bella POV***

Estaba feliz de estar en casa cuando caminamos dentro de la casa mas tarde en la noche. Todo estaba tan frio y vacio, el calefactor había estado apagado mientras estábamos fuera y había sido una navidad un poco más fría en Boston. Tome mis maletas y las lleve a mi habitación para desempacar y vestirme con mi ropa de lana para invierno. Encendí la chimenea de mi habitación antes de cambiarme en mi favorita sudadera de Harvard y unos pants de lana. Tenía separado mi ropa sucia para lavar, puse una carga de ropa en la lavadora y puse lo demás de mi viaje lejos, y seguía sin haber visto a Edward. Asumí que él estaba haciendo lo mismo pero de repente me encontraba ansiosa por verlo.

Baje las escaleras y encontré su habitación abierta. Su chimenea estaba también prendida pero él no estaba en la habitación. Di un paso dentro de su cuarto dudosamente; era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación desde la noche con James. Pude escucharlo caminando alrededor de su baño; tome aire y camine lentamente dentro de su baño, toque la puerta antes de entrar completamente. Miro hacia arriba cuando escucho mi golpe y sonrió con sorpresa en todo su rostro. "Hola Bells ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto mientras levantaba su maleta vacía en un estante de su closet

"Solamente me estaba preguntando dónde estabas"

El se rio. "¿Pensaste que había huido?"

"Estaba esperando que no lo hicieras, pero después de esta semana nunca se puede estar seguro"

La confusión cruzo por su rostro mientras fruncía su frente. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunte

"Claro, ¿Dónde quieres hablar?"

"Arriba, sigue frio y esta habitación sigue poniéndome nerviosa. Desearía que no fuera así por sé que es tu habitación, pero sigue sin gustarme, lo siento"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte"

Sonreí y mire mientras puso algunas otras cosas fuera antes de caminar hacia mí. "Después de ti" dijo señalando hacia su puerta

Estaba nerviosa mientras caminábamos hacia mi cuarto, aunque no estaba segura porque. Este era Edward y podía hablar con Edward sobre TODO, y él me escucharía.

Me senté en mi cama y levante el elefante de peluche que Edward me había dado por mi cumpleaños número diez

"No puedo creer que sigas teniendo eso"

Sonreí hacia Harvey "He estado durmiendo con el todas la noches desde que me lo diste. Eso fue hasta que tu tomaste su lugar"

Edward rio. "Dios mío, el viejo Harvey. Sigo sin entender por qué lo llamaste Harvey"

"Yo tampoco, pero parecía buena idea en ese momento y no le he puesto otro nombre después de 8 años, muchas gracias"

Edward se rio pero rápidamente se puso serio. "Así que Bells, ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar?"

Tome aire antes de contestar, "Esta semana pasada"

"Bella enserio no tenemos porque…." Edward comenzó pero lo pare

"Por favor solamente déjame hacerlo" tome aire de nuevo antes de continuar. "Estaba tan asustada este fin de semana cuando pensé que te había perdido. No fue por que hubiera pensado que me habías engañado, no creí si quiera que fueras capas de engañarme. Pero verla con sus brazos a tu alrededor rompió mi corazón, y eso era la última cosa que necesitaba después de todo lo que paso las semas pasadas. Ella es hermosa y sé que tu sabias eso. Quizá estés enamorado, pero definitivamente no estás ciego. Me mataba pensar que tu quizá la quisieras mas a ella que a mí y era duro de observarte ser tan caballeroso sobre eso, porque si David me hubiera hecho eso a mí, el probablemente hubiera recibido una cachetada de mi parte. No quiero que pienses que no puedes enfrentarme por lo que paso con David. Te amo y voy a estar aquí para ti no importa lo que pase. David recibió lo que se merecía; no me esperaba nada diferente de ti después de un comentario así. De hecho me hubiera molestado mucho contigo si no me hubieras defendido"

"Estaba muy apenado por dejarme perder el control enfrente de ti, pero no pude dejarlo que hablara sobre ti de ese modo, aunque hubiera sido cierto, algo que nunca creí. Pero ahora que creo que regrese con eso, si no lo hubiera golpeado Emmett seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Tu sabes bien que él tiene el complejo de hermano mayor, y estoy contento por haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo"

"¿Te sentiste mal después de eso?" brome

"De hecho no, Estaba apenado, es por eso que me escondí. Tuve que dar un paseo para calmarme antes de que pudiera verte"

Pegue mi cabeza con la de él y sonreí. "Te amo Edward. Solo necesito un tiempo para pasar todo esto. Estoy sintiendo tantas emociones ahora y solo quiero asegurarme que tengas todo mi corazón, no solo una parte de él"

"Lo entiendo y seré paciente. Va a hacer duro pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo"

Me incline y bese su mejilla y dije, "Gracias"

El sonrió suavemente algo que nunca me cansaría de ver. "¿Sabes que Victoria no tiene nada sobre ti verdad?"

Sonreí y me sonroje mientras miraba a Harvey

"Y además…" Edward comenzó

"¿Qué?"

"Las prefiero morenas"

*~*~*

El sueño me eludió esa noche, así que en vez de torturarme a mi misma preferí sentarme frente a mi chimenea con mi diario en mi mano, intentado escribir mis sentimientos en el papel. Sabía que las siguientes semanas serian duras, pero también serian muy importantes cuando llegara a mi relación de Edward

Querido Diario,

No se otra forma de decir esto que decir que me encuentro asustada. Pensé que las cosas iban a estar bien pero supongo que solamente me estaba engañando a mi misma. Tener a mi familia aquí me ayudo muchísimo, pero después ellos se fueron y eso me dejo otra vez sola con Edward, y con mis sentimientos. Temo demasiado a mis sentimientos, pero pensaba que los estaba manejando bien hasta que vi a Victoria con sus pequeñas y desagradable garras alrededor de mi Edward. El era mi novio y lo amaba por supuesto, pero más importante que ser mi novio, el era mi Edward. Y no importa que tan cerca llegamos, no importa lo mucho que nos amamos mutuamente, aun después de que se convierta en mi esposo, el siempre será mi Edward, primero que nada y sobre todo. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho que lo ame, o que estemos saliendo o nada que tenga que ver con nuestra relación, pero todo tenía que ver cuando ambos teníamos 10 años y nuestros padres nos llevaron a Disney World. O la mirada en su rostro cuando tuvo su primer cachorro, un hermoso café y blanco Brittany spaniel, la misma clase de perro con la que había crecido Carlisle. Y el orgullo que era tan evidente en su rostro cuando me lo conto solo momentos después de recibir el regalo de sus padre que pude escoger cualquier nombre que quisiera para él. Le dije que deberíamos de llamarlo Chispa. Edward solo me miro por un minuto como si estuviera loca, ¿Qué clase de nombre era Chispa para un perro?, pero su confusión fue remplazada con esa amorosa sonrisa cuando le mencione que su patas lucían como si estuvieran cubiertas de Chispas de chocolate. Fue la manera en que me miraba atreves de toda la preparatoria cuando él pensaba que no le estaba poniendo atención, o que no podía ver que él se me quedaba viendo. La manera en la que siempre ha sido "Esperando en las Alas" como él lo puso cuando fuimos a NY. Era la manera en la que el siempre se aseguro de me cuidara antes de que él se preocupara por el mismo. Pero esa era la belleza en nuestra amistas y relación; ambos estábamos tan preocupados por el otro que cada uno estaba bien cuidado. Era todas estas cosas que me hizo amar a Edward, y era el hecho que aunque no nos hubiéramos hablado por cinco años sabía bien que el siempre podría ser mi mejor amigo. En verdad no tenía nada que ver con migo la razón por la cual no me gustaba Victoria. Estaba saliendo con él y quería que ella se mantuviera lejos de mi novio, pero si él hubiera decidido que ella lo haría feliz, yo le hubiera permitido esa felicidad. En verdad era el hecho que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, y no tenía nada que ver con mi opinión sobre su coeficiente intelectual o su falta de educación, o la manera tan obvia en la que se tiro ella a él. Edward tiene un corazón muy puro, es un hecho que tenia siempre saber la verdad, que él era siempre tan amable y tan dispuesto a ponerme delante de él. Eso era algo que luche desde mi cumpleaños número 13. No pude nunca entender como el pudo dejar a Tanya que me hablara de tal manera; estaba tan fuera de cómo se comportaba Edward, y nunca entendí por que hasta que me lo explico en NY, y tan pronto me lo explico, todo tubo sentido.

Nunca he podido ser capaz de comprender que he hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso en mi vida, pero se ahora que hay una razón para eso y que eso me ayudara sobre todo esto. El me ayudara atreves de la universidad y la escuela de medicina. El me ayudara a planear nuestra boda, y recibir a nuestro primer bebe, y a quien sea que decida unirse a nosotros después de eso. El siempre estará ahí para mí y yo lo sé. Pero la única cosa que me llevara a travesar es si estoy ahí para mi, y ayudarme a mi misma a curarme, porque por mucho que Edward lo intente, el no puede curar mi corazón.

Bella.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la mañana cuando fui capaz de dormirme aquella noche. Pero mis sueños solo fueron felices por primera vez desde que mis padres se habían ido después de acción de gracias. Soñé con Edward por supuesto, la boda de Rosalie y Emmet. Soñé con Alice y Jasper y su vida juntos y como Edward y yo estaríamos con ellos. Comenzando nuestras familias juntos. Alice y Rose serian justo como mi madre y Esme fueron. Mis sueños me dejaron con una renovada esperanza, sabía que estaba enamora de Edward, y sabia desde el fondo mi corazón que él era mi futuro. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, esteba lista para poner a James detrás de mí y preocuparme solamente sobre Edward y yo.

**¿Que les parecio??? espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos**

**y espero sus rr para saber sus opiniones **

**Saludos Just Cullen (mia)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solamente la traduzo**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo chicas!!!! y tengo una super notica que darles!!!! solo faltan 10 RR para los 300!!!!!!**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii jejejej y no se por que pero tengo el precentimiento que en la proxima actualizacion lo celebraremos jejejejejeje**

**gracias por todo **

**Capitulo 32**

***Edward POV***

Es sorprendente como en verdad el tiempo pasa volando cuando te estás divirtiendo. Y divertido era la única manera posible en la que podía describir los primeros tres meses en que casi nos acercábamos a las vacaciones de primavera de nuestro segundo semestre de la escuela. Si no lo hubiera sabido mejor hubiera pensado que James nunca se habría acercado a Bella. Ella estaba siempre sonriendo, riéndose y calentando mi corazón. Estaba hermosa y perfecta y nosotros estábamos de camino a nuestro hogar para ver a nuestras familias y amigos todo el fin de semana. Rosalie, Alice y Bella probablemente irían a Port Ángeles para comprar algunos vestidos de damas de honor mientras yo estaría paseando con mi hermano y mis padres y esperanzadamente pasando algún tiempo familiar como habíamos planeado para navidad.

Bella durmió todo el camino a Settle, lo que me dio algo de tiempo para pensar. Mi corazón deseaba ardientemente por ella, pero le había prometido que no la presionaría en tener una relación con migo. Ella usaba el anillo que le había dado en navidad todos los días, y todos los días lamentaba el hecho que ella lo siguiera utilizando en su mano derecha, eso significaba que ella seguía sin estar lista para comprometerse con migo. Intente decirme a mí mismo que no importaba, que ella me amaba y que eso era suficiente, pero la verdad era que no lo era. Me había convertido algo en una persona que padecía de insomnio los pasados meses. Aunque había dormido con Bella en mis brazos por un corto periodo de tiempo, no había nada que pudiera remplazar el calor de su cuerpo envuelto en mis brazos mientras dormíamos. Tenía suerte si conseguía dormir cuatro horas en la noche y pensaba que ella comenzaba a darse cuenta. Si solo pudiera decirle que ella era lo que necesitaba. Que necesitaba sentirla en mis brazos, sentir que dormía segura antes de que yo pudiera dormir, que sin ella era solamente la mitad de una persona. Pero le prometí que trabajaríamos a su ritmo, y que yo esperaría lo mas que necesitara, y yo iba a cumplir mi palabra, tanto como no me molestara

Bella brinco despierta mientras las llantas bajaban tocando Seattle y no pude evitar sonreír de su mirada confundida que tenía en su rostro, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de donde estaba. "¿Dormiste Bien?"

Ella levanto su rosto mirándome desde donde se había recargado en mi hombro y sonrió. "No mucho, pero de nuevo estaba…" comenzó

"¿Estabas qué?" pregunte después de que no continuara

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Nada" dijo añadiendo una sonrisa para mi beneficio

"¿Estás segura?"

Me dio otra sonrisa, esta última fue más convincente que la otra y asentí

Había algo que no estaba bien en ella hoy, lucia estar en un suficiente buen humor pero había algo que no estaba bien, y no pude por todo lo más alto, saber que era

Una horas después estábamos abordado un avión mucho más pequeño que nos llevaría al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles donde mi hermano y Rosalie estarían esperándonos Bella no hablo en todo el viaje; solamente miro hacia fuera de la ventana pensativamente.

Gracias al cielo, si puedes contar con mi hermano para algo, puede contar con él para levantar el ánimo de Bella. No es que ella estuviera en un mal estado de ánimo, solamente lucia distraída todo el vuelo y el bueno solamente duro 50 minutos, me molesto más de lo probablemente debería. Probablemente porque las cosas había sido bastante buenas para nosotros las pasadas semanas, y eso me hizo sentir como si estuviéramos tomando un paso hacia tras en vez de uno a delante.

"Bella" dijo Emmett con su tronante voz mientras la tomaba en uno de sus abrazos de osos di vueltas alrededor. Me reí y negué con la cabeza mientras saludaba a mi pronto futura cuñada con un abrazo.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunto Rosalie mientras Bella seguía distraída con Emmett

Hice un gesto antes de decir. "No puedo estar seguro, pensé que las cosas estabas geniales, pero ella ha estado actuando realmente extraño desde que dejamos la casa esta mañana"

Rosalie me sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo. "No te preocupes, me hare cargo de eso. Estoy segura que ella está bien."

Nos encontramos con nuestros padres en un pequeño restaurante de sándwiches para el almuerzo antes que las chicas tuvieran que regresar al aeropuerto para recoger a Alice. De alguna manera, para mi desilusión Bella y yo terminamos en lugares opuestos al final de la mesa.

"Y bien, ¿cómo ha estado ella?" pregunto mi padre después de que nuestras ordenes habían sido colocadas en los respectivos lugares.

Suspire y pensé por un minuto antes de contestar a su pregunta. "Ya sabes pese que lo estaba levando genial, estaba seguro que íbamos a regresar juntos antes de nuestro viaje a casa. Pero todo el día de hoy ha estado actuando chistoso. Me refiero, ella está en un suficientemente buen ánimo, tendrías que estar ciego para no verlo" dije señalando de tras de Bella y parando para tomar un trajo de mi bebida. Mi padre asintió de acuerdo mientras miraba a Bella que estaba hablando animadamente con nuestras madres y Rosalie del otro lado de la mesa

"¿Pero?"

"Pero ha estado muy callada desde que dejamos la casa esta mañana. Dijo sé que era como las 5 de la mañana, pero ella durmió por 5 horas en el avión, camino a Settle y después en el viaje a Port Ángeles no ha hablo para nada. No creo necesariamente me haya ignorado, solamente a estado mas callada de lo usual"

Mi padre asintió. "Solamente se paciente hijo, ella necesita tiempo para dejar ir todo esto"

"Lose, y no quiero pareces insistente o como si no estuviera dispuesto a darle el tiempo que ella necesite, porque lo estoy. Esperaría por siempre si eso significara que podre tener su amor, pero es tan frustrante. Me sentía como si estuviéramos progresando bastante y ahora es como si estuviera caminando hacia tras"

"Paciencia hijo, todo se va a revelar a su tiempo. Ella te ama, tanto que es bastante evidente en su forma en la que ella te mira" dijo mi padre pausando para señalar a Bella, quien a ese exacto momento había estado mirándome. Ella sonrió y se sonrojo antes de mirara a otro lado y continuar con la conversación con mi madre. "Pero ella necesita tiempo, se que quieres creer que ella está mejor. Y la última cosa que quieres para ella es que piense que estas empezando a frustrarte por ella"

"Lo sé, pero mi paciencia no es tan virtual como la poseo, y estoy listo para comenzar mi vida con ella. Y entre mas estoy viendo acercase esta boda, tengo miedo que haga su paso. Me sentiría mucho peor, especialmente si no estamos juntos para entonces"

"Diciembre está todavía lejos Edward. Sola dale tiempo"

Mire a Bella durante el resto del almuerzo, apenas contribuí a la conversación después de la plática con mi padre. Ella estaba sonriendo y hablando con nuestras madres, y lucia realmente feliz. Pero por alguna razón no pude luchar con los sentimientos que las cosas no estaban mejor. Que todo era un actuación, y que nunca podría recuperar al amor de mi vida de nuevo

***Bella POV***

No podía esperar para llegar a casa. Me sentía como si hubieran pasado años en vez de meses desde que había visto a mis padres, y no podía esperar para hablar con Alice y Rosalie en persona. Las cosas entre Edward y yo han estado de maravilla es los pasados meses. Gracias al cielo no he sabido nada de Victoria aunque he estado en contacto con Janie. Ella había sido aceptada en la universidad de Nueva York y Harvard y estaba teniendo un tiempo un poco duro en decidir en cuál de los dos quiere ingresar. Por su puesto yo estaba un poco parcial, pero Alice me aseguro que si ella decidía moverse a la ciudad, ella tendría una amiga y que seguramente eso le encantaría

Dormí mejor en el avión de camino a casa que desde que había dejado Colorado, mayormente por el hecho que estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Edward. No era exactamente el lugar cómodo para dormir considerando que estaba en un avión y que Edward estaba sentado justamente a mi lado y mi rostro no estaba en el lugar más confortable de su hombro, pero lo estaba tocando, y eso hacia toda la diferencia. Me estaba poniendo mas y mas nerviosa sobre estar sola con él durante los pasados días desde que había aclarado mi mente que estaba de hecho lista para moverme hacia a delante en mi relación con Edward. En verdad no tenia opción. No es que Edward tuviera algo que ver con ello, el ha sido más que paciente conmigo, casi demasiado paciente. A veces me siento como si fuera mucho más sencillo si el rompiera la barrera y diera el primer paso, pero el me había prometido mi espacio y sé que Edward nunca rompería su palabra. No podía vivir sin él nunca mas, mi corazón sentía como si se estuviera muriendo sin el. Sin su delicado contacto, y sus amorosos besos, estaban anhelando por él y quién era yo para mantener mi corazón de tener lo que verdaderamente deseaba

Pude sentir los ojos de Edward en mi mientras volamos de Seattle a Port Ángeles y quería hablar con el, pero no sabía que decir. Estaba mas allá de nerviosa sobre decirle que estaba lista para nosotros porque seguía nerviosa por más que quería que esto pasara, y por más que pensaba que estaba lista, al final la realidad era que no. Estaba preocupada en entregarme seriamente a a nuestra relación y que se callera todo de nuevo, y que eso matara a Edward y yo no será capas de vivir con eso si lo lastimaba. Lo amaba demasiado para eso

Emmett y Rosalie me lo pusieron fácil, por su puesto Emmett podría hacerme reír sin importar qué, pero solamente estaba feliz de estar en casa con mi familia. Y estar con Rosalie solo me recordó que entre más pronto estuviera con ella y con Alice en nuestra ida a las tiendas de vestidos podría sacarlo todo.

El almuerzo fue incomodo por así decirlo; mi madre me sentó entre ella y Esme, exitosamente colocándome en el final de la misa del lado opuesto de Edward, lo que me dio una hilera de asientos para ver la conversación que el estaba teniendo con su padre sobre mi, lo que no pude escuchar. Eso fue frustrante. Mi madre y Esme conversaron sobre la boda claramente, lo que me obligo a seguir con la conversación por el bien de Rosalie.

Después que el almuerzo se acabara, me despedí de mis padres, Emmett y Edward antes de subirnos al VMW de Rosalie para ir de regreso al aeropuerto, "Bien Isabella, escúpelo" dijo Rosalie dijo mientras entraba a la autopista

"¿Qué?" pregunte llena de nervios de hablar con Rosalie sobre las cosas que he estado dispuesta a quitar de mi pecho

"Hay algo contigo. No se lo que sea, pero hay algo en ti. Has estado actuando muy nervosa, lo que significa que estas ocultando algo. Y lo estas ocultando de Edward también, lo que me preocupa porque no le escondes nada a Edward, así que escúpelo"

Tome aire profundamente forzándome a mi misma a hablar, pero nada salió

"Todo está bien, ¿Cómo han estado desde navidad?"

Sabía que había una razón por la cual amaba a Rosalie, "Bien, bien. Edward me ha ayudado realmente atreves de estos meses pasados. El dice que te tengo que agradecerte por eso. Aparentemente tu le diste a el alguna comprensión, el no me va a decir lo que le dijiste, pero el dijo lo que fuera que allá sido realmente lo ayudo. Así que gracias."

Rosalie sonrió, "Solo digamos que tuvimos un momento de unión"

Después de un corto silencio Rosalie hablo de nuevo, "¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos? El beso que se dieron de bajo del muérdago fue bastante caliente, pero lo que yo he escuchado, desde ese día no ha habido "Edward y Bella""

Suspire fuertemente antes de contestar, "No, aun no, pero creo que estoy lista para cambiar eso. Solamente estoy asustada"

"Bella tu tienes que sabes que Edward nunca te va a lastimar de la manera que James lo hizo"

Negué con la cabeza cuando ella hablo. "No, claro que lo se, pero tengo miedo que aunque mi corazón está listo para pertenecerle a Edward, que mi cerebro no sea capaz de olvidarlo"

Rosalie me miro por un momento, Tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. "Estoy confundida; No creo realmente entender lo que estás diciendo"

"Lo extraño muchísimo Rosalie, y aun el está sentado justo hay frente a mí. Tenemos todas las clases juntos; estudiamos para cada clase juntos. Aun cuando salimos con amigos lo hacemos juntos por que todos nuestros amigos son los mismos. Para cualquiera en el campus que no nos conoce mejor, somos ya una pareja porque siempre estamos juntos. Y todos nuestros amigos están en parejas. Emma y Greg, Callie y Derrick, Maggie y Christian, todos ellos son pareja. Deseo dormirme en sus brazos y sentir sus contacto casual, quiero sentir como si le perteneciera a el, pero todo eso es mi corazón hablando"

"Entonces quizá deberías de escuchar a tu corazón. De todas formas ¿Qué es lo que tu cerebro tiene en contra de Edward? No es que quiera justificar sus acciones cuando él era más joven, pero creo que el ya se a re embicado bastante por eso para enamorase de ti"

"No es eso. Tengo miedo que mi cerebro no sea capaz de procesar la diferencia entre Edward y James cuando tenga que estar íntimamente con el. Edward y yo hemos escasamente llegado a segunda base. Lo más lejos que hemos llegado como pareja fueron un par de sesiones calientes de besos, y tengo miedo que mi cerebro se vaya a enloqueces cuando tenga que estar es esa posición de nuevo"

"Bella, eso es algo que tu va a tener que descubrir por ti misma. Pero tengo que ser honesta contigo; la única manera en la que vas a poner ser capaz de descubrirlo es intentándolo. A demás Edward nunca te va a poner en esa posición, el nunca va a intentar violarte. Necesitas decirte a ti misma que Edward te va a hacer el amor a ti, contigo, con tu consentimiento que esperanzadamente termine tu satisfacción" dijo Rosalie cuando entro al espacio del estacionamiento del aeropuerto

"Gracias Rosalie" dije mientras me bajaba del carro

"No hay problema Bella" me dijo abrazándome. "Solo déjame saber cuando ustedes dos finalmente duerman juntos, para ver si le tengo que pedir a Emmett que le de algunos consejos"

No pude hablar; sabía que mi cuerpo entero se había tornado en rojo mientras me alegaba un poco de Rosalie. Pero ella simplemente se rio y enredo su brazo con el mío antes de decir. "Vamos por Alice. Solo espera a que ella escuche sobre esto, ella te tendrá sonrojándote toda la semana!"

**¿Que les parecio? ??? se que ya desean (tanto como yo) ver a Bella y Edward juntos solo puedo decir que no se desesperen ya que no tarda mucho para tener a esta parejita de regreso**

**cada ves queda un capi menos para el final (que aun falta un poco) asi que gracias por el apoyo los quiero**

**Just Cullen (mia)**

Solo pido una sola cosa chicas

**Sus lindas palabras**

**Reviewwwwwwww:**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, la historia es de Vampiregirl 143 yo solamente la traduzco!!**

**Noticia importante al final del capiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chicos y CHicas llegamos a los 300 RR y todo gracias a ustedes y a su apoyo son lo genial **

**asi que hoy es dia de celebracion y al final del capi les dejo un regalito ;)**

**Capitulo 33**

***Bella POV***

"Oh Dios mío Bella" grito Alice mientras corría atreves de la reclamación de maletas. Me reí cuando mi mejor amiga brincaba en mi, a pesar que ella me había visto tres semanas atrás.

"Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunte mientras me liberaba de su abrazo y alcanzaba a Rosalie

"Oh estoy genial, joven y enamorada y absolutamente amando cada minuto de ello. Pero todos sabemos eso, creo que la mejor pregunta es si tenernos a otros fututos Sr. Y Sra. Cullen en nuestras manos?"

Suspire y negué con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta

"¿Qué es lo que estas esperando para amarlo?" ¿No lo crees?"

"Claro que lo hago Alice, solo tengo miedo. No quiero lastimarlo"

Alice me miro con la confusión escrita atreves de su rostro antes de decir, "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo lastimarías?"

Enrede mi brazo al de Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el carro, y la unía a la conversación que Rosalie y yo habíamos tenido de camino al aeropuerto. Al tiempo que llegamos al carro Alice estaba riéndose a carcajadas a mis expensas.

"Alice, por favor se seria, esto es importante para mi. No puedo lastimar a Edward, se que esto le molesta más de lo que deja saber y yo me niego a jugar con sus emociones. A veces me siento como si le doliera tanto como a mí, y no me he tomado ni siquiera el tiempo para hablar con el de eso. Tiene que ser duro para el caminar encima de algo como esto, y todo lo que he hecho hasta este punto es preocuparme por mi misma, y todo este tiempo el ha estado sufriendo tanto. O dios mío he sido tan egoísta" dije cuando una traicionera lagrima caía en mis mejillas

"Oh Bella, todo lo que le importa a Edward eres tú. Estoy segura que tienes razón, que no pudo haber sido fácil para el pasar por esto, pero todo lo que el quiere es para que tu estés bien. Para que ustedes dos puedan tener la relación que ustedes se merecen" dijo Alice jalándome dentro de otro abrazo

"¿Pero que hay si el cambia de parecer?"

"El no va a ir a ningún lado Bella" dijo Rosalie. "Que no ves la manera en la que él te ve, tú tienes su corazón, y no podrás desacerté de el aunque quieras"

"Solo quiero estar con él, ser feliz con él. Comenzar nuestras vidas juntos"

"Entonces creo que es tiempo que hagas algo al respecto" dijo Alice

Mire a bajo hacia el anillo de zafiros que me dio Edward de Navidad. Sabía que las chicas tenían razón, y yo había sabido por un mes que necesitaba a Edward, y que no podía continuar vivir sin el, por alguna razón pensé que necesitaba hablar con las chicas sobre eso antes de tomar cualquier decisión apresurada. Obviamente el hecho que Edward y yo estábamos destinados para estar justos era obviamente más que solamente mi querer. Tome el anillo fuera de mi dedo derecho y con una sonrisa lo deslice en mi mano izquierda repentinamente aun mas furiosa por terminar nuestra tarde de compras, para así poder llegar a casa con Edward. El lado bueno de todo esto, no tuve que poner una falsa sonrisa atreves de los 100 vestidos que alice y Rosalie me arrogaban en cuestión de minutos; No creo que nada en el mundo borre esta sonrisa de mi rostro

***Edward POV***

Observe mientras las chicas caminaban hacia el BMW de Rosalie, seguía luchando contra el sentimiento que se sumergía en un hoyo en el estomago. Sabía que Bella estaría a salvo con Rosalie, y era solo cuestión de tiempo que estuvieran con Alice. Seguí diciéndome a mi mismo que ahí había demasiada seguridad en el número de personas, que ellas estarían bien, dijo, realmente ¿Cuántos problemas pueden meterse las chicas mientras van de compras?

"Hermano vamos, vas a tener que animarte. Vamos a ir de regreso a casa para prepararnos para la cena de esta noche. Charlie y Renne han invitado algunos amigos, y vamos a hacer una carne a la azada y otras cosas. Papa y Charlie quieren nuestra ayuda se supone que sus amigos van a llegar en una hora" dijo Emmett acercándose a mi por detrás

Magnifico- Compañía eso es exactamente lo que necesito en mi ya agrio animo "Genial, vamos" dije intentado sonar emocionado. Honestamente la última cosa que necesitaba era más viejos amigos, la última vez que salimos con algunos amigos; las cosas no fueron buenas para Bella y para mi.

Me subí al carro con mis pared y Emmett y hablamos sobre la escuela y nuestras clases mientras llegábamos a casa. Después de llevar mis cosas a mi habitación y jugar un poco con Chispa, Fui con mis padres a la casa de los Swan donde Charlie y Renne ya estaban preparando las cosas para la carne azada

"Así que Charlie. ¿Quiénes son eso amigos tuyo que van a reunirse con nosotros?" pregunte intentando entablar una conversación mientras caminaba al jardín trasero de los Swan

"Oh ellos son algunos de los chicos de la Reserva, ya sabes algunos chicos con los que crecí. Billy Black, el es el mayor de ahí. Va a traer a su hijo que es un poco más chico que Bella, ellos eran realmente cercanos cuando estaban más jóvenes, y en la preparatoria ella solía bajar a la Reserva los fines de semana. Creo que dijo que su hijo traería a otro amigo también"

Sonreí y asentí en respuesta pero realmente estaba pensando, _genial eso es exactamente lo que Bella y yo necesitamos. Que venga un chico al que Bella solía estar cerca y arruine todo lo que he trabajado tan duro, Que pasa si ella cambia de opinión, que si ella decide que ella prefiere estar con el en ves que con migo" _

Creo que Emmett podía decir hacia donde mis pensamientos se estaban yendo. "Hey Charlie ¿Te importaría si Edward y yo entramos para alcanzar el final del partido?"

"Claro que no, déjenme saber cual fue el marcador"

Me pare y seguí a mi hermano dentro de la sala, tomando asiento en el sillón mientras el jugaba con el control remoto. "Ok ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hay con los pensamientos negativos?"

Como supo en lo que estaba penando?

"Soy tu hermano, te conozco mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Y lo creas o no, soy muy perspectivo"

Gire mis ojos, no sabía por que hacia esto Emmett, por lo general el no era tan abierto y dispuesto para hablar, aunque si soy honesto probablemente eso fue mas culpa mia por ser tan cerrado. "Solamente me estoy empezando a frustrar, y no estoy frustrado con Bella. Estoy Frustrado con migo mismo por estar frustrado con ella. Ella merece alguien que esté dispuesto a esperar, y yo estoy dispuesto a esperar, solamente que la extraño mucho. Me mata verla caminar lejos de mi cada noche cuando vamos a dormir. Me mata sabes que aunque sé que ella me ama, alguien más puede resbalarse y robarse mi lugar. Solamente quiero estar con ella, quiero amarla en la manera que ella merece ser amada; quiero abrazarla cada noche mientras que ella duerma en mis brazos. No hay ningún sentimiento en el mundo comparado con cómo me siento cuando ella duerme en mis brazos"

Emmett me miro por un momento antes de hablar. "Bien es bastante obvio que ustedes dos no han estado juntos, porque créeme, definitivamente hay un mejor sentimiento que eso"

"Emmett" dije levantándome y comenzando a frustrarme con mi hermano mayor. "He tenido sexo antes, se lo que se siente. Y no tengo duda que será sorprendente cuando Bella y yo finalmente tomemos ese paso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es sobre la mujer que amo, no alguna chica que estoy usando para satisfacer mis necesidades. Esta es la mujer con la que planeo hacer mi esposa, y sé que tu eres mi hermano pero realmente apreciaría que no hablaras de Bella así" dije. "Solo quiero…" empecé pero fui interrumpido por el timbre de la puesta. Suspire y recorrí mis dedos atreves de mi cabello, aun mas frustrado que antes mientras miraba a Charlie caminar hacia la puerta.

Charlie regreso a la sala unos minutos después con 3 hombres. "Edward, Emmett, ellos son mis buenos amigos Billy y Jacob Black" dijo mencionado al hombre adulto en silla de ruedas y a su hijo. "Y este es el amigo de Jacob. Embry. Chicos siéntanse como en su casa" dijo antes que el y Billy fueran hacia el jardín

Había un extraño silencio entre nosotros cuatro. "Bien, estaba a punto de ir a casa y ver como estaba Chispa. No creo que lo haya dejado afuera antes que nos fuéramos" dijo Emmett mirando hacia mi dirección antes salir por la puerta principal

Jacob tomo asiento en el sillón donde yo había estado sentado y su amigo se sentó junto a él, ninguno dijo algo mientras ellos miraban el partido. Me senté en el reclinatorio de Charlie y rápidamente me perdí en mis propios pensamientos. La ovación del publico en Tv me saco de ellos y levante mi mirada para ver a Jacob mirándome. Sonreí cortésmente y antes de levantarme dije, "Voy a ir por un trajo ¿Alguno de los dos quiere algo?"

"No Gracias hermano" dijo Embry ofreciéndome una amistosa sonrisa mire a Jacob pero fui recibido por ninguna respuesta, sola la misma mirada de odio

"Bien" dije e hice mi camino hacia la cocina para tomar una soda. Saque mi móvil y me mande un mensaje de texto a Bella antes de decidirme que mi tiempo seria mejor si la pasaba con los adultos hasta que Bella llegara

Poco tiempo después Salí al jardín y empecé una conversación con mi madre, Charlie me pidió que entrara y le llevara un poco de salsa barbiecue para las costillas que estaban haciendo. Entre a la cocina y tome la salsa del refrigerados y justo cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del jardín de nuevo los escuche hablando.

"Hombre, he estado enamorado de Bella desde secundaria, ella es simplemente increíble"

"Y sexy, no olvides sexy Jake"

"Si eso también, pero no sé si quiera si sexy sea la palabra indicada, ella es mucho más que eso"

"¿Su padre no dijo algo sobre que ella estaba saliendo con ese chico Edward?"

"Eso es una broma, el es un estúpido. Deberías haber visto la manera en la que él la trato cuando eran más chicos"

Sentí que mi temperatura comenzaba a arder y sabia que si no me iba ahora esto no terminaría para mí o para Jacob. Gracias al cielo, Mi Bella escogió ese preciso minuto para caminar atreves de la puerta con Alice y Rosalie.

"Hola hermosa" dije poniendo la salsa en la esquina y jalándola a ella en un abrazo

"Te extrañe" dijo enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho

"Yo también te extrañe amor" dije mientras besaba su cabeza

Aunque sabía que no tenía nada en que preocuparme, luche con la urgencia de apretar mi mano en un puño cuando lo escuche entrar a la cocina y decir. "Bells ¿Eres tú?"

"¿Jacob?" pregunto mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar detrás de mi

Me retire de ella, y gire dejando mi brazo alrededor de su hombro si perderme de la mirada de odio de Jacob que seguía dándome. Ignore la mirada que me estaba dando, conociendo que sin importar nada que había ganado, hasta que Bella se encogió y salió de mis brazos y caminando derecho a los de él.

Sentí un agujero en mi estomago cuando ella salto a sus brazos y no me pedí la mirada triunfante que el me estaba dando. El sentimiento de mareo había regresado y estaba preocupado que se fuera a quedar.

**Aqui estoy de regreso chicos jej se que me he tardado un poco en actualizar y la razon fue que casi no tengo mucho tiempo para traducir, pero bueno, siempre me hago un tiempesito jejej, pero bueno Tengo una noticia que darles a todos mis queridos lectores que me han preguntado y pedido lo siguiente:**

1.-. Quiero ver a Bella y a Edward juntos (**(creo que la mayoria comparte este deseo jejejej)**

2.- ¿CUanto falta para que Edward y Bella regresen?

y por ultimo.........

3.- estoy deseperadaaaaa quiero ya ver mas de Bella y Eddieee!!!!!! jejejejjejeje

**a todos los que compartan estas preguntas y deseos dijan yo:**

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jejejeje**

**asi que en honor a nuestra celebracion de 300 RR!!!!!!! (a que no es fantastico???) jejejejejej**

**aqui les dejo la respuesta para que puedan dormir tranquilamente esta noche jejejejejejeejej (almenos lo voy a hacer yo jejejejej)**

**"EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDREMOS A NUETRA PAREJA FAVORITA DE REGRESOOOOO!!!!!!**

**YUPI, YUPI, YUPI JEJEJEJJEJEJEJ**

**ya dicho la gran noticia, ya no hay necesitada que me amenazen y me manden a los voturis jejejejejejejejejejejejejejej**

**Espero sus RR que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar mas rapido**

**Saluso Just Cullen (mia)**

**Reviewwwww**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de Vampiregil 143 yo solamente la tracusco**

**Chicos y Chicas el tan esperado capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! se los dejo para que lo disfruten**

***Edward POV***

La sangre me hervía de celos a través de mis venas cuando la vi saltar a sus brazos. No quería mas que solo se fuera, y no regresara nunca más pero sabia que las cosas no funcionaban a si. La parte lógica de mi cerebro me decía que ellos eran solamente amigos, y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. La mirada en su rostro justo ahora no se podía comparar como cuando ella estaba hace un rato en mis brazos, aunque estaba feliz. Pero el chico de 18 años que tenia dentro de mi me decía que la reacción propia para este tipo de situaciones eran los celos y odio, y que necesitaba marcar mi territorio. Aunque como la parte lógica regreso a mí de nuevo, sabia que si Bella notaba mis celos ella se enojaría con migo, y justamente. Ella no había hecho nada que abrazar a su amigo, si las cartas hubieran estado al revés yo me hubiera molestado que no me recibiera de la misma manera solo porque su novio estaba aquí. ¿De que diablos estoy hablando?, Yo no era su novio.

El resto de la noche paso demasiado lento para mi gusto. Bella y Jacob pasaron la mayoría de la noche juntos, y yo trataba de decirme a mi mismo continuamente que era solo porque ella no lo había visto en 8 meses, pero muy en el fondo de mi ser no estaba del todo seguro si podía creer eso. No era que no confiara en Bella, o que no tenia confianza en sus sentimientos hacia mi, por que si lo tenia, solamente no confiaba en Jacob. No confiaba en el y especialmente no confiaba en el cuando Bella estaba en tan frágil estado emocional. En algún punto, durante la noche Bella se retiro a su habitación para tomar su sudadera azul marino. Me tomo un minuto reconocer la sudadera de Harvard que ella estaba usando era la mía. Ese gesto me hizo sonreír, y aunque estaba seguro que el no reconocía que la sudadera grande me pertenecía a mi, yo si y eso calentó mi corazón.

Finalmente la cena termino y el postre fue servido y ya había tenido suficiente de ver a Jacob estar encima de Bella. Ella se había encargado y tratando de incluirme en la conversación tanto como se pudiera, incluso ir tan lejos como tomar mi mano debajo de la mesa durante la cena y el postre, pero la verdad era que estaba cansado de verlo a el coquetear con ella cruelmente mientras me disparaba la misma mirada triunfante que había estado usando toda la noche.

Era casi las diez en punto cuando había tenido suficiente de Jacob Black por esta noche. Me levante y me disculpe, alegando un dolor de cabeza. Bella me sonrío mientras me acompañaba a la puerta.

"¿Estas seguro que estas bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza y me incline para besar su mejilla. Ella sonrío y tomo mi mano apretándola antes de decir. "¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde?"

"Claro, márcame en un rato" les respondió levantando su mano a mis labios

"Lo hare no tardare" respondió

Le di una sonrisa mas y libere su mano decaído mientras salía por la puerta principal. Este día no podía estar peor; sabia que algo iba mal cuando tomamos el avión esta mañana. Ella había estado callada todo el día, debí haber sabido que me estaba evitando, y que ella no podía soportarlo mas esta noche. Estaba tratando que me decepcionara fácilmente, podía jurar que ella estaba usando el anillo cuando camino atreves de la puerta llegando de compras, y sabía perfectamente que lo había usado cuando dejamos Boston esta mañana. Estaba claro, por lo menos para mí la plática que iba a tener cuando ella me llamara mas tarde. Y repentinamente me sentí contento que ella me llamara a mí, en vez de venir. No podía estar seguro que pudiera manejar esta plática en persona.

***Bella POV***

Edward se había estado comportando extraño toda la noche, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el sobre la decisión que había tomado esta tarde y eso me estaba matando. No quería nada más que meterme a la cama y recostarme con él, el resto de la noche, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Tenía compañía que entretener y además que no había visto a Jacob y Embry desde antes que me fuera para Boston. Los extrañaba; ellos realmente habían estado hay para mi durante la preparatoria cuando Edward y yo no nos hablábamos. Jacob era mi sol personal, y poco después del incidente con Edward, comencé a unirme a Charlie en sus viajes de pesca los fines de semana, con Billy con una frecuencia que incrementaba. Era casi como si Jacob y yo giráramos alrededor del otro, excepto que sus sentimientos corrieron un poco más profundos que los míos. El nunca me ha escondido realmente el hecho que le intereso mas que a un amigo, pero no había venido aquí y decirlo, hasta ahora.

Edward se había ido hace media hora, y Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Embry, Jacob y yo nos habíamos movido de la cocina hacia la sala para ver un película. No podía si quiera decir que película Emmett había terminado por poner; mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquí. Bueno, no realmente lejos considerando que Edward estaba solamente al otro lado de la casa, pero mi corazón anhelaba con el, en vez que con Jacob que actualmente tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. La película había apenas empezado cuando Jacob se giro hacia mi y dijo. "Bells, puedes venir con migo a fuera, realmente quisiera hablar contigo"

Asentí y sonreí para su beneficio, comencé a caminar hacia el jardín trasero mientras obtenía unas miradas interesadas de Emmett, Rosalie y Alice. Me sentía mal que Edward se hubiera ido, y no podía esperar para regresar con el pero primero tenía que encargarme de Jacob. Me senté en una de las sillas de frente a la chimenea que estaba en el jardín trasero , sonreí y me acurruque en la sudadera de Edward. Seguía oliendo a el, y debería de considerarse que la robe de el después de que la usara en clase la semana pasada. Mi sonrisa solo incremento mientras recordaba la mirada que tenia cuando me vio cuando regrese de mi habitación usando su sudadora

"Bien Bella, hay algo que realmente quiero hablarte" dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Ok ¿Qué sucede?"

Tomo bastante aire antes de contestar. "En realidad son dos cosas. Solo quiero que separas que estoy preocupado por ti"

Estaba un poco confundida de la dirección que esta conversación estaba tomando mientras le pedía que se especificara

"solo tengo miedo que te hayas enamorado de su dinero y sus buen aspecto y su futuro doctorado, y que hayas olvidado cómo te trato cuando eras mas joven"

Estaba sin habla; quien rayos se creía que era. "¿Disculpa?" finalmente estaba en shock

"Bella, yo recuerdo como estabas hecha trizas cuando el te lastimo. Recuerdo que tan mal el te trato en preparatoria, yo estuve ahí ¿Recuerdas?"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Jacob no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Edward no fue grosero ni cruel conmigo en preparatoria, nosotros solamente no nos hablábamos. Si, el me lastimo cuando era una niña, pero eso tiene una explicación y déjame decirte, mientras apesta lo que el hizo, el tiene sus razones detrás de eso, y son realmente muy buenas. No tienes idea de lo mucho que Edward ha estado ahí para mi desde que nos mudamos a Boston. Dios solo sabe que me hubiera pasado si el no hubiera estado ahí."

"Bella, Yo te puedo amar mucho mas de lo que el puede. Por favor dejame amarte, se que tu lo sientes también. Puedo sentir la chispa entre nosotros dos esta noche."

Lo mire en shock, no había ninguna chispa entre Jacob y yo, nunca ha habido una chispa entre Jacob y yo, ciertamente no me iba a sentar aquí y escuchar esto ni un minuto mas.

"Tu si que tienes descaro Jacob Black. Yo amo a Edward y el me ama a mi, si había alguna chispa esta noche, entonces era solamente las chispas entre Edward y yo. Nos vamos a casar algún día, y todas las cosas que has escuchado que supuestamente he fallado, ¿Adivina que? Tengo también esas cosas. Tengo dinero, Tengo un futuro Doctorado y claramente, considerando que no puedo deshacerme de algunos chicos estos días, tengo un buen aspecto. Asi que por favor déjame sola" dije levantándome y girándome para caminar lejos de el.

Jacob tomo mi mano mientras me giraba para irme. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" pregunto levantando la sudadera de Edward, revelando el anillo que Edward me había dado.

"Edward me lo dio en Navidad" dije simplemente

"Así que ¿Esto es todo de lo que se trata?"

"¿Qué cosa? Dime Jacob de que se trata?" pregunte mientras jalaba mi mano de la de el y cruzaba mis brazos encima de mi pecho

"Es sobre su dinero, y su buen parecido. Tu estas cómoda con el por qué el puede cuidar de ti y yo no"

Estaba sin hablad de nuevo. Esta vez me tomo un poco mas recuperarme. "Eres un idiota Jacob Back, estoy feliz que me tengas en tan grande consideración, es bueno saber que piensa que yo soy una mujer interesada. Creo que es tiempo para que regreses a casa, no me llames de nuevo mientras estoy en casa. Mejor aun, no me llames nunca" dije antes de girarme y caminar a dentro de la casa

Estaba mas allá de frustrada con el mientras caminaba dentro de casa para hablar con mis padres, pero desafortunadamente Jacob estaba cerca de mi.

"Bella espera…" comenzó mientras caminaba atreves de la sala

"Jacob, dije déjame sola"

Emmett estaba fuera del sillón en cuestión de segundos y parado entre Jacob y yo.

"Bells ¿Te esta molestando?"

"Si, le dije que necesita regresarse a su casa" dije antes de caminar hacia la cocina donde mis padres seguían sentados con Carlisle, Esme y Billy

"Bien, parece como si se nos hubiera agotado nuestra bienvenida" dijo Billy cuando entre a la cocina

Negué con la cabeza, "No, no tu Billy, solo tu hijo"

El se rio, y me hubiera sentido insultada, pero Billy conocía a su hijo mejor que yo, estaba segura que esto no era del todo idea de Jacob

"Si alguien me necesita, estaré a un lado de casa" dije antes de salir

Camine fuera de la puerta principal dirigiéndome a la puerta de los Cullen. Por un momento pensé en tocar pero rápidamente cambie de opinión y decidí usar la llave escondida en la estatua con forma de rana. No quería interrumpir a Edward, en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Instantáneamente estuve agradecida cuando abrí la puerta y escuche el hermoso sonido del piano de Edward. La canción era hermosa y una que nunca antes había escuchado, parecía estar llena de tanta esperanza y felicidad, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que cruzo por mi rostro mientras escuchaba. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mi y camine hacia la sala parada silenciosamente detrás de el, tomando tiempo para verlo mientras sus manos parecía flotar sin esfuerzo encima de la teclas. me quede mirando por otro minuto o mas, hubiera estado contenta de estar parada aquí toda la noche pero el de pronto paro de tocar y comenzó a golpear con fuerza las teclas, causando un horrible sonido. Nunca había visto a Edward tratar su piano con tanto abuso, y me molesto que tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo.

"¿Edward que esta mal?" pregunte finalmente

Levanto su cabeza y giro, obviamente desapercibido de mi presencia hasta ahora. La mirada que me dio rompió mi corazón y tuve que correr a su lado. Lo sabía, era demasiado tarde. El iba a rechazarme, a decirme que había cambiado de parecer, que era demasiado de problemas emocionales para el, e iba a terminar con el corazón roto.

"¿Jacob se fue?"

Estaba confundida por su pregunta pero le conteste de todos modos. "Supongo que puedes decir eso"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Digamos que lo eche de la casa, estaba siendo un idiota" dije

Edward estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de contestar, "Asi que supongo que son el plan B ¿entonces?"

No sabía que contestarle, mayormente por que no sabia a lo que se refería con esa pregunta. Seguramente noto mi confusión escrita en mi rostro, por el volvió a hablar.

"Lucias horriblemente cómoda con Jacob esta noche, Al principio intente dejar de sentirme celoso, decirme a mi mismo que no lo habías visto desde antes que dejáramos las escuela. Pero mientras la noche avanzaba y tu estabas mas y mas cómoda con el, parecía estar mas y mas lejos de ti, tuve que enfrentar la verdad. Pero al principio entonces no quise creerlo, hasta que me di cuenta que no estabas usando tu anillo, y supe que finalmente sucedió, finalmente te he perdido."

Estaba sin habla de nuevo por tercera ves esta noche, solo esta vez dolió mucho mas que cuando había hablado con Jacob

"Esta bien Bella, enserio, Lo entiendo" dijo suavemente

Finalmente encontré mi voz y tome aire fuertemente antes de hablar. "Edward, hay algo que me pediste que hiciera cuando estuviera finalmente lista para estar contigo" dije hablando tan suavemente como lo había hecho el.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron y hable. "Te amo, y siempre tu y yo hemos estado peleando con migo por los pasados meses o más sobre si o no estoy lista para estar contigo de nuevo. Mi corazón me decía que tu eres el único que puedo querer, solo tenia miedo que aunque mi corazón me dijera una cosa, que habría un tiempo cuando nuestra relación progresara en un nivel mas intimo y que mi cerebro no fuera capaz de apagarse. Así que en vez de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada basada en lo que mi corazón quería, decidí esperar. Necesitaba hablar con Alice y Rosalie en persona por que no quería arriesgarme a lastimarte. Y por mucho que te he extrañado estos tres meses, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Porque Rosalie me hizo darme cuenta que la única cosa que importa es lo que mi corazón quiere, que ningún otro problema que tenga no importa, por que no importa por se que hay vas a estar ahí ara mi"

Sonreí a Edward mientras el se sentaba frente a mi mirándome. Levante mi mano izquierda y jale la sudadera hacia atrás y ofreciéndoselo a el. "Ha estado hay toda la noche, desde que Rosalie y yo dejamos el aeropuerto con Alice"

El tomo mi mano y beso el anillo antes de decir, "Me siento como un idiota"

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. "No lo hagas, se mejor que nadie como es sentirse celoso. Yo estuve así hace solo unos meses atrás ¿recuerdas?" pregunte pegándole con mi codo gentilmente mientras el reía. "¿Asi que tengo mi titulo de regreso?" pregunte

"¿Qué titulo es ese?" pregunto

"Novia de Edward Cullen, futura Sra Cuellen?"

Edward rio suavemente, sus ojos verdes con vida y felicidad. "Siempre has tenido ese titulo" dijo justo antes que sus labios se encontraran con los mio

**¿Y que les parecio? jejejjej yo la vedad estube a punto de llorar cuando traducci este capitulo, Pobrecito de mi Eddie pensaba lo peor, waaaaaa llorooo jeje y mas cuando lo del piano mmmm =( pero llego super Bells al rescateee jejej yupi yupi y a todos lo que pedian una renconciliacion pues aqui esta!!!!**

**Espero sus RR para saber que les parecio este capi, un saludo a todos**

**Just Cullen (mia)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence la historia es de Vampiregirl143 yo solamente la traduzco**

**Hola chicoss!! semana de actualizacion!! yupi yupi!! jeejej pues que les puedo decir. la semana pasada fue realmente pesada**

**por eso no pude actualizar mas rapido, espero les guste este capi que basicamente es el POV de Edward de capitulo anterior**

**nos estamos leyendo y mil gracias por el apoyo ustedes son los mejores**

**Capitulo 35**

***Edward POV***

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa de mi padres, intentaba pensar donde había estado mal. ¿Dónde la había perdido? ¿Cómo es que la había perdido? Por Jacob Black de todo el mundo, justamente el que era tan…tan…tan… no yo. Claramente el la conocía tan bien como yo, si no es que mejor, y obviamente el no tenía problemas con hacer que todo mundo supiera sus sentimientos de odio hacia mí. Lo que no entendía para nada, era como ayer todo había estado de maravilla, y de repente esta mañana todo estaba tan mal.

Suspire y caí encima del sofá. Chispa brinco encima del sofá y recargo su cabeza en mis piernas mirándome. Amor incondicional- aparentemente era solamente algo que podías tener de tus padre y tu perro. Chispa lamento el hecho que a pesar de que estaba distraído, puso su cabeza para que lo acariciara mientras pensaba. "No sé qué es lo que hice mal. Pensé que ella realmente me amaba, ahora probablemente ella me marque para preguntar si podemos seguir siendo solo amigos. AMIGOS! Como si pudiera ser su amigo después de haberme enamorado de ella. Y no puedo creer que ella hubiera estado con el todo el tiempo y coqueteando con el como si estuviera bien en frente de mi. Quizá haya sido una retribución, una retribución por la manera que la trate cuando éramos niños, Supongo, que me lo merezco" gruñí. Conocía a Bella, y por muy enojado que estaba y por mucho que doliera, sabía que ella nunca haría algo como eso, Ella no era vengativa. Ella era pura, y amable y amorosa. Me sentí mejor después de mi pequeño discurso, Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba hablando con mi perro. Digo, no es como si esperar a que el me contestara. "_Genial, ahora estoy perdiendo mi mente" _pensé

Incline mi cabeza sobre el sillón dejando a mi mente bajar hasta que mis ojos finalmente cayeron en mi piano de media cola. Había estado tan ocupado últimamente con la escuela y pasando tiempo con Bella que había descuidado mi música. Finalmente rindiéndome a la tentación me levante y camine hacia mi piano. Eso era una de las cosas que me ayudaron a pasar atrás de los 5 años que Bella y yo no nos hablamos

Comenzó con unas pocas canciones de mis favoritas, lentamente trabajando para poder tocar la favorita de mi madre, todo mientras peleaba con la urgencia de tocar una canción que demandaba que la tocara, la canción que había estado perfeccionando los pasados cinco años, la canción que había escrito para ella, la canción que ella nunca había escuchado, y ahora nunca la escucharía.

Luche contra ellos tanto como pude, pero finalmente cedí y permití a las bellas y esperanzadas notas que seguían a mis dedos. No había llegado siquiera a la mitad de la canción cuando el dolor me invadió. Pare de tocar y azote mis manos hacia abajo en las teclas, el horrible sonido corrió atreves de mi cuerpo y directo a mi corazón, imitando mi dolor perfectamente.

Su hermosa voz me alarmo y salte antes de girarme y enfrentarla

"Edward ¿Qué está mal?"

Estaba seguro que todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo estaba claramente escrito sobre mi rostro mientras alzaba la mirada para verla. No hable mientras ella corría a mi lado y tomaba asiento en el banco, dando la espalda a las teclas. Nos sentamos en silencio por casi un minuto, y cuando ella parecía intentar hablar, finalmente cedí y rompí el silencio

"¿Jacob se fue?"

Ella lucia confundida por un minuto antes de decir. "Supongo que puedes decir eso"

La imagen mental que corría atreves de mi cabeza era demasiado para mi, mientras la imaginaba besándolo antes de venir a hablar conmigo. Sacudí los pensamientos de mi cabeza y pregunte. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Hizo una suave mueca por un momento antes de hablar. "Digamos que lo eché de la casa, estaba siendo un idiota"

No podía imaginarme cómo es que pude interpretar mal la situación, pero supongo siempre es posible que no estuviera tan interesando como lo aparentaba. Antes del accidente De James, Bella siempre había sido la primera que brincaba primero. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, lo escuche a él decirle a Embry que el había estado enamorado de ella desde la secundaria. De repente el recuerdo de lo que había dicho Embry me golpeo de una vez por todas, causando que mi temperamento comenzara a arder de furia, _"Y sexy Jake, no olvides sexy" _ese idiota solo estaba tratando de llevársela a la cama; sabía que había una razón por la cual no confiaba en el. Mi rabieta interna causo ponerme listo con Bella.

"Así que supongo soy el plan B ¿Entonces?" pregunte. Estaba al tanto de mi tono de voz, y eso desgarro mi corazón tanto como desgarro el de ella.

Bella lucia confundida y la mirada en su rostro suavizo mi tono antes de hablar de nuevo. "Lucias horriblemente cómoda con Jacob esta noche, Al principio intente dejar de sentirme celoso, decirme a mí mismo que no lo habías visto desde antes que dejáramos las escuela. Pero mientras la noche avanzaba y tu estabas mas y mas cómoda con el, parecía estar mas y mas lejos de ti, tuve que enfrentar la verdad. Pero al principio entonces no quise creerlo, hasta que me di cuenta que no estabas usando tu anillo, y supe que finalmente sucedió, finalmente te he perdido."

Bella solo me miro, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. La escena rompió mi corazón y sabía que tenía que soltarla de su gancho. "Está bien Bella, entiendo" dije mientras miraba lejos de ella" Bella permaneció en un incomodo silencio un tiempo antes de que ella tomara un respiro profundo, girando mi atención de regreso a ella. "Edward, hay algo que me dijiste que hiciera cuando estuviera lista para estar contigo" dijo suavemente

Finalmente hice contacto con los ojos mientras ella continuaba hablando. "Te amo, y siempre tu y yo hemos estado peleando con migo por los pasados meses o más sobre si o no estoy lista para estar contigo de nuevo. Mi corazón me decía que tu eres el único que puedo querer, solo tenía miedo que aunque mi corazón me dijera una cosa, que habría un tiempo cuando nuestra relación progresara en un nivel mas intimo y que mi cerebro no fuera capaz de apagarse. Así que en vez de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada basada en lo que mi corazón quería, decidí esperar. Necesitaba hablar con Alice y Rosalie en persona por que no quería arriesgarme a lastimarte. Y por mucho que te he extrañado estos tres meses, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Porque Rosalie me hizo darme cuenta que la única cosa que importa es lo que mi corazón quiere, que ningún otro problema que tenga no importa, porque no importa por se que hay vas a estar ahí ara mi"

Intente escucharla, realmente intente escucharla, pero simplemente no pude deshacerme del júbilo de escuchar esas dos palabras, "Te amo"

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento antes de que ella sonriera y levantar su mano izquierda, galo la manga de mi sudadera y me ofreció su mano. En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda descansaba el anillo de la promesa que le había dado de navidad. No pude hablar, no pude encontrar mi voz, y me sentí como un total idiota. Ella me ofreció una sonrisa y sonrió, "Ha estado ahí todo la noche, desde que Rose y yo dejamos el aeropuerto con Alice"

Levante su mano hacia mis labios y bese se anillo antes de hablar, "Me siento como un idiota"

Ella rio mientras negaba con la cabeza; el sonido era música a mis oídos, "No lo hagas, Se mejor que nadie lo que se siente sentir celos. Yo estuve ahí hace unos meses ¿Recuerdas?" pregunto pegándome suavemente con su codo mientras yo me reia nerviosamente

"¿Así que tengo mi titulo de regreso?" pregunto finalmente

"¿Qué titulo es ese?"

Sonrió antes de decir, "Novia de Edward Cullen, Futura Sr, Cullen?"

Sentí como mi corazón finalmente vivía de nuevo, como si ella hubiera soplara aire de regreso a mí con una simple pregunta. Me serio suavemente, sintiéndome mejor de lo que había hecho todo el día anterior diciendo, "Tu siempre has tenido ese titulo" y besándola ansiosamente con todo el dolor, amor y frustración que había sentido desde la ultima vez que habia tocado sus labios

Bella rompió el beso rápidamente de lo que me hubiera gustado y comenzó a reírse, "_Ok eso no es bueno, ella me acaba de besar por primera vez en meses y ella se ríe de mi" _pensé, pero pregunte. "¿Qué? ¿Porque te ríes?"

"Enserio Edward, Jacob Black? ¿Por que en todo el mundo yo hubiera querido a Jacob Black, Cuando te puedo tener a ti? El no tiene nada de ti" dijo mientras continuaba riéndose

Tuve que reírme con ella, generalmente yo no era tan tímido pero ahora que lo pensaba probablemente sobreactuar solo un poco. Ok quizá un poco mas que eso, ok, quizá mucho mas que suavemente

La bese suavemente antes de decir, "Quiero tocar algo para ti"

Su rostro se levanto, y sonrió y asintió, girándose del otro lado del banco del piano, frente a las teclas

Me incline y la bese una vez más, solo para estas seguro que no estaba soñando mientras mis dedos comenzaron a tocas unas notas familiares. Ella estaba en silencio mientras tocaba, sus ojos cerrados mientras sonreía la misma hermosa sonrisa

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto cuando la canción llego a su fin

"Eso fue tu nana"

"¿Mi nana?" pregunto

"La escribí para ti, hace años. He estado trabajando en ella siempre desde entonces, y creo que finalmente la he perfeccionado"

Ella sonrió y la lagrima que amenazaba con caer hace solo unos minutos antes se abrieron camino de nuevo

"Te amo" susurro

"Yo también te amo" dije besándola suavemente

La sujete fuertemente en mis brazos con mis barbilla descansando el su cabeza por varios minutos antes de decir. "Ven amor, vamos a dormir"

Finalmente las cosas marchaban bien para nosotros, y yo por uno no pude esperar para pasar la noche con mi hermoso ángel dormido en mis brazos.

**¿Que les parecio?? pobrecito de mi Edward pensando que todo estaba perdido =( jejjeej mm Chicas ten que decirlo o voy a explotar jejejejejej:**

**LA HE VISTOO!!!! HE VISTO NEW MOON (LUNA NUEVA) JEJEJEJJEJEJE WIIIIIIIIII!!! JEJEJEJE **

**solamente puedo decir lo siguiente (por aquellos que aun no la han visto) OMG!!! realmente mejor que la primera y muchiisisisimo mas linda. Aunque debo ser sinsera me gusto mas el soundtrack de la primera jejej pero bueno eso no quita que es la mejor peli del año ejejejej**

**jejej Lo Volturis!! (OMG!!!) jejej La manada (los lobos OMG!!) ejjejeje Los Cullen (OMG!!) jejejej Los humanos........ esos estubieron bn jejejejejje =P jejejejejejej**

**Un beso a todos, espero sus RR y cuentemente (los que ya la hayan visto) que les parecio?? **

**QUe les gusto?? o que no les gusto??? **

** un beso xao **

**Just CUllen (mia)) (emocionadaaaa!! jejeje)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece la historia es de vampirgirl143 yo solamente traduz****co**

**Estoy de vuelta chicossss!!!!!! antes que nada tengo que pedir un enorme DISCULPA por abandonarlos tanto tiempooo**

**pero tengo unas buenas razones jajajaja primero que nada estaba la escuela y mi tiempo era muy limitado, me costaba mucho trabajo encontrar un espacio**

**para traducir y escribir los capis de mis otros fic., despues vinieron las vacaciones y con todo lo de navidad aproveche para disfrutar a mi familia**

**pero buen ya estoy de vuelta y espero de corazon que les guste este capitulo**

por cierto:

**!Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ XD**

***Edward POV***

"_Bella, te amo más que la propia vida, más de lo que nunca soñé amar a alguien. Tú haces de mi la persona que quiero ser y sin ti no soy nada. Cuando pienso en mi futuro tú eres la única cosa que veo. Bella ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz en el mundo? Bella, ¿Quieres…" _***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Gruñí suavemente mientras alcanzaba a la mujer que amaba para apagar la alarma. Hoy era el día, el día en el que mi hermano consagraría el resto de su vida a la mujer que el amaba, y nunca pensé estar tan celoso en mi vida entera. No de Emmett y Rosalie, o que él se casara con Rosalie, porque en mi opinión, definitivamente tuve el mejor final de ese trato. Rosalie no era nada en comparación con Bella, indudablemente Rosalie era hermosa y bastante dulce pero Bella era más hermosa e incluso mucho más dulce que Rosalie pudiera soñar ser. Por supuesto estaba siendo un poco parcial

Bella y yo hemos estado en Seattle por ahora una semana, ayudando con los preparativos para la boda. Rosalie siempre había soñado en casarse en Diciembre, justo antes de Navidad en la nieve. Pero rápidamente ella se dio cuenta que era un sueño que no se iba a ser realidad, y desde entonces ha estado destrozada. Ella decidió hace meses que quería quedarse mejor en Seattle que aislarse en alguna cama y desayunar en algún lado en las montañas pintorescas y campo simplemente no era lo suyo. Emmett había estado intentando convencerla que todavía alguna oportunidad para la nieve, pero el poco común brillo, y los días despejados en Seattle en los pasados días rápidamente han desmotivado su ánimo, agregándole a eso con todo el estrés de las fotos de la boda, y finalmente la lista de invitados y menús, Rosalie ha estado apunto de golpearse la cabeza. Todos hemos intentados permanecer tan fríos y calmados lo mas posiblemente pero Rosalie estaba haciendo eso mas y mas difícil mientras la boda se acercaba.

Pero no era el estrés de Rosalie lo que me estaba molestando mientras me recostaba en la cama, abrazando al amor de mi vida en esta hermosa mañana. Era el recurrente sueño que estaba teniendo. El único que he tenido cada noche desde que llegamos a Seattle, el sueño donde le proponía matrimonia a Bella, y el sueño donde planeábamos nuestras vidas juntos, el sueño donde ella decía si, el sueño sobre el más feliz día de mi vida. Decir que me estaba frustrando era quedarse corto. Bella y yo hemos estado saliendo por casi 8 meses y sabia que no estábamos cerca para tomar ese paso. Pero al mismo tiempo lo estábamos, digo, ya estábamos viviendo juntos. Ella había movido casi todas las cosas que ella necesitaba a mi habitación cuando llegamos de forks después de las vacaciones de primavera. Era raro el caso que ninguno de los dos fuéramos a la planta alta esos días. Incluso ahora compartíamos el closet, todo lo que hacíamos lo hacíamos juntos, y cualquier momento que ella necesitaba tiempo para ella, salía con Emma, pero eso era un caso extraño también.

Pensar en Emma no ayudaba, eran 4 días antes de Navidad y justo antes que nos dirigiéramos hacia Seattle, Greg me había mostrado lo que Emma iba a tener por Navidad, un anillo de compromiso. Quizá eso haba sido lo que comenzó todo esto que fue después del día que nos marchamos. Habíamos salido a desayunar antes de marcharnos, Emma y Bella se habían hecho muy cercanas durante el año pasado y probablemente ella sería su segunda mejor amiga después de Rosalie. Emma tenía nuestra edad, cumpliría 20 años en cuestión de meses y probablemente estaría casada dentro de un año más o menos. Greg había aceptado ir a la universidad de leyes de Harvard, y Emma estaría solicitando a la escuela de medicina junto con Bella y con migo al final del nuestro siguiente año en la escuela.

Estábamos en idénticas situaciones así que ¿Por qué me sentía como si yo estuviera en una situación imposible? Claro está que Greg era casi 2 años más grande que yo. Pero ¿Por qué eso me debería de detener? Nuestros padres se casaron jóvenes. Mi padre ni siquiera había sido aceptado en la escuela de medica cuando se casaron, así que ¿Por qué me detengo solo porque en nuestra generación no se casan tan jóvenes?. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto?, solo hemos estado saliendo por ocho meses. Suspire y pase mis dedos atreves de mi cabello, estaba pensando en esto por que amaba a Bella con todo lo que era, y no quería otra cosa más que ella fuera mi esposa. Yo estaba listo, pero la pregunta era ¿Ella esta lista?

Sentí que Bella comenzaba a moverse en mis brazos, y sabia que si no la despertaba pronto Rosalie o Alice estarían tocando la puerta. Y con lo último que quería lidiar ahora era con una muy enojada Rosalie el día de su boda. "Bells, vamos amor es hora de despertar" dije agitándola suavemente

"Mmm," respondió enrollándose lejos de mi. Sonreí. La jale de regreso sobre mi pecho y comenzó a susurrarle en su oído.

"Vamos Cariño, no quiere que Rosalie o Alice vengan aquí y te ataquen ¿Verdad?" pregunte suavemente.

"No, escóndeme" dijo girándose para verme. Levanto su mirada, sus ojos cafés tan cálidos y llenos de amor. "¿Enserio tengo que levantarme?"

"Me temo que si amor" dije con una sonrisa. Nunca habría una día en el que no amara a esta mujer con todo lo que tenia

"Pero ¿Puedes venir conmigo?" pregunto

"Me temo que no, aparentemente ese es un spa donde no dejan entrar a hombres. Especialmente al padrino y hermano del novio" dije mientras me inclinaba y la besaba

Bella enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y comenzó a hacer ese beso más profundo y justo cuando jale su cuerpo arriba de mío se escucho un fuerte knock en la puerta

Bella gimió, todo lo que pude hacer fue reírme, "¿Por qué no le abres la puerta?" pregunte mientras me inclinaba de nuevo para besarla

"Tonta pequeña pixie" dijo silenciosamente mientras bajaba de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta

"Isabella ¿Por qué aun no estás vestida?" pregunto Alice mientras entraba a la habitación

"Principalmente porque estaba tratando de disfrutar de mi novio un poco más"

"Tienes toda la noche para eso jovencita, ahora ve y cámbiate rápidamente"

"Está bien, está bien allá voy" dijo Bella tomando su ropa y caminando hacia el baño

Alice me miro por un minuto antes de caminar hacia la cama y sentarse al final. "Muy bien Cullen, Ahora que tengo a tu pequeña esposa distraída, escúpelo"

Estaba seguro que había shock escrito en todo mi rostro mientras miraba a Alice and poco convincentemente trate de cubrirme. "Yo…yo no sé de que estás hablando Alice" usualmente yo no era del tipo de personas que tartamudeaban al hablar, pero por el momento todo lo que pude pensar era, `Ella llamo a Bella mi esposa´

"No me veas así, y no me mientas tampoco. Sabes bien que puedo leerte como un libro, y tú tienes esa mirada que usas cuando estas escondiendo algo" dijo "La última vez que tenias esa mirada fue cuando estabas en New York caminado por South Street Seaport, escondiendo tus sentimientos sobre Bella"

Solo pude mirarla, ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? Como podía ser que ella pudiera leerme así, que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza como si le estuviera diciendo mis pensamientos mientras los pensaba.

"Alice, realmente no se de lo que estás hablando"

"Lo sabes, Todos hemos hecho nuestras apuestas" dijo

"¿Apuestas en qué?" pregunte

"Apuestas sobre quién es el que se va a declararse primero, tu o Jasper"

"Cuando te refieres a Todos, quienes exactamente"

"Yo, Rosalie, Emmett, tus padres, los padres de Bella, mis padres, incluso Janie ha dado su opinión" dijo mientras que inocentemente admiraba sus uñas. "Dios necesito una manicure, que bueno que vamos a ir al spa"

"No lo intentes y cambies el tema Alice, explícate ahora mismo" dije, no estaba enojado, confundido era la palabra exacta

"Bien, mis padres, Janie, Charlie y a veces Emmett piensan que Jasper se declarara primero, pero tus padres, Renne, Rosalie y a veces Emmett piensan que tu vas a ganarle. Aparentemente tu eres mas romántico que Jasper, pero realmente tu solamente eres un poco mas romántico abiertamente que Jasper. Pero no sé, después de ver la mirada en tus ojos los pasados días, creo que quizá tengan razón"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ellos están esperando que nos casemos ahora mismo?" pregunte, estaba un poco sorprendido, yo pensaba que el hecho que estuviera pensando en esto ahora seria un shock para todo mundo. Que ninguno estaría a mi lado, y que Charlie iba a matarme.

Alice sonrió y sacudió su cabeza antes de hablar, "Edward un amor así no viene de ningún lado. Tu y Bella están hecho para estar juntos para siempre. Ya Tienen sus vidas planeadas ¿Cuál es el punto de esperar cuando ustedes chicos están obviamente enamorados?"

"Yo…Yo pensé que todo mundo pensaría que estaba loco"

Alice rio cuando Bella abrió la puerta del baño y salió con un par de jeans y un suéter azul marino.

"¿Lista Alice?" pregunto poniendo sus cosas de regreso a donde pertenecían

"Claro que si Bells" dijo parándose y caminando hacia su mejor amiga. "Piensa en lo que dije Edward"

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Bella viendo a Alice mientras caminaba hacia la cama

"Nada, Edward y yo solo tuvimos una pequeña platica, eso es todo" dijo sonriendo inocentemente

"Conozco esa mirada Mary Alice, y no me gusta ni un poquito"

Alice simplemente sonrió antes de pretender cerrar sus labios y tirar la llave

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" pregunto Bella

"Nada de qué preocuparse amor, ahora ve y disfruta tu massage y todo lo de más que vayan a hacer ahí" dije inclinándome para besarla

Bella miro de un lado a otro entre Alice y yo por un minuto antes de inclinarse y besarme de nuevo, "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo Bells" dije mientras la miraba caminar con Alice y salir de la habitación

Baje de la cama y camine hacia el closet para tomar la ropa que usaría en el día. El Desayuno con mi padre, Emmet, Jasper y Charlie era en 45 minutos. Tenía en mucho que pensar, y sabía bien con quien hablar de eso. Que mejor persona para hablar de mi situación que alguien que ya a pasado por esto antes.

El desayuno paso rápidamente, los cuatro de nosotros principalmente dándole a Emmet un tiempo duro, no era como si mi padre y Charlie no estuvieran felizmente casados, y obviamente después de nuestra platica esta mañana yo era el único debatiendo el matrimonio en tan corta edad, pero seguía siendo divertido gastarle bromas sobre solo estar con una mujer el resto de su vida

Después del desayuno atrape los ojos de mi padre después de seguir a todo mundo fuera del restaurante. "¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo por un minuto papa?" pregunte

"Seguro" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que los demás siguieran. "Así que Edward ¿Qué hay en tu mente?" pregunto antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de acumular mis pensamientos

Lo mire por un minuto aun intentando acumular mis pensamientos antes de hablar, "¿Ustedes han estado haciendo apuestas?" pregunte con una ceja levantada

Mi padre abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada, estaba un poco sorprendido. Mi padre era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto sin habla

Estaba entretenido con esto y no pude evitar la sonrisa que corría atreves de mi rostro. "En realidad me hace sentir mejor, estaba seguro que yo era el único que estaba pensado en la boda de Bella y yo, y no quería que todos pensaran que estaba loco. Pero el pensamiento de esperar hasta después de la escuela de medicina para casarme con ella, es casi doloroso" dije

Mi padre sonrió, "Entonces no esperes. Tu madre y yo hemos estado observandolos a ustedes dos desde que estaban en secundaria. Claro que no pienso que Bella se diera cuenta en ese entonces, pero ella estaba tan unida contigo como tu con ella. Ustedes dos son personas inteligentes, y si tu quieres que estén juntos no hay ningún motivo para esperar. La escuela de medicina va a ser difícil, no quiero que vaya pensando algo menor, pero no será tan difícil con tu esposa a tu lado. No se lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por tu madre" dijo

"Gracias papa" dije

"No hay problema Edward ahora vamos a fuera a ayudar. Tu hermano está poniendo su mejor cara, pero creo que se está volviendo loco de los nervios" dijo mi padre riéndose

Había una extraña calma que me había tomada desde mi platica con mi padre, estaba listo para eso. Ayudaría a mi hermano a pasar este día y esperaba que el me ayudara a pasar el mío en agradecimiento. La única pregunta del día era ¿Cómo sabría si Bella estaba lista como yo lo estaba?

**¿Que les parecio chicas??? les gustoooo, espero sus RR para saber que siguen conmigo jajajaja y saber como es que les va gustando el fic. **

**PD. A todas mis queridas lectoras de mis otros dos fics. (Salvando mi vida y Bajo la luz de la luna) les tengo noticias, ya casi termino el capi de Bajo la luz de la luna y creo y espero subirlo en esta semana, yupi yupiiii jajajaja por el otro lado me esta costando mucho continuar con Salvando mi vida asi que la actualizacion tardara un poco mas, perdonen la demora.**

**Pasando a otro tema jajaja aca les dejo dos historias que les pueden llegar a gustar mucho les dejo los links:**

**1.- Love will turn back the hands of time (escrita por Krisel Marguer): ****.net/s/5556928/1/**

**2.- All you need is love (escrita por lauramariecullen): .net/s/5499520/1/All_you_need_is_love**

**  
y ahora si sin nada mas que decir l****es deseo a todos felices fiestas con cariño Just Cullen (mia) XD**

**Que mejor regalo de navidad que sus lindas palabras jajajajaj REviewww aqui:**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es propiedad de Vampiregirl143 yo solo la tradusco**

**Hola chicas!! ¿Adivines que??? Estoyy vivaaaaa jajajajajajaja perdon por desaparecer por mucho tiempo, Pero realmente la escuela me tiene totalmente sumergida****no tengo tiempo para escribir mis propias historia ni para traducir... es mas no tengoo vida social =S espero comprendan, pero bueno basta de cosas y pasemos a lo importanteee****He actualizadoo!! jajajaja y otra cosaaaaa Hemosss llegado a los 360 RR!!!!!!!! y todo gracias a ustedes chicas y chicossss. quiero agradecer a geckito por se mi RR numero 360!! y especiamente a Vampiregirl143 por dejarme traducir esta hermosaaa historia: Hey Girl you are amazing, thanks for everything =)**

**Capitulo 37**

***Bella POV***

La voz aterciopelada de Edward me despertó y decidí en ese momento que no quería otra cosa que pasar todo el día en cama con él. Gire alegándome un poco de el, intentando poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros para que al levantarnos fuera mas fácil, pero el claramente no se la estaba creyendo. Me jalo de nuevo hacia su pecho y susurro, "Vamos amor, no quieres que Rosalie o Alice vengan aquí y te ataquen ¿Verdad?" pregunto suavemente.

"No, escóndeme" dije girándolo para enfrentarlo, con tan solo mirar en sus hermosos ojos verdes que estaban llenos de amor solo para mi, hizo que levantarme de la cama fuera lo mas difícil de todos los días. "¿Enserio tengo que levantarme?" pregunte esperando que el me pudiera decir que nos podíamos quedar juntos en la cama todo el dia.

"Me temo que si, amor" fue su respuesta y sentí mi corazón revolotear con su sobrenombre. Me sentí tan completamente de el cuando me llamaba asi.

"Pero, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?" pregunte dándole mi mejor mirada de cachorrito

"Me temo que no, aparentemente es un Spa donde no permiten hombres, especialmente al padrino y hermano del novio" dijo antes de inclinarse y besarme

Enrolle mis brazos a su cuello y profundice el beso mientras el me empujaba mas contra el. Justo con el beso estaba apunto de ir algún lado cerca a donde yo queria que fuera, hay habia un fuerte ansioso knock en la puerta.

Gemí y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el reía.

"¿Por qué no abres la puerta?" Me pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza y me besaba una vez más.

"Estúpida pequeña Pixie" dije mientras aventaba las sabanas a un lado y bajaba de la cama

"Isabella, ¿Por qué aun no estas vestida?" Pregunto Alice después de que le abriera la puerta

"Principalmente porque estaba tratando de disfrutar de mi novio un poco más," le respondí mientras le daba una miraba traviesa. _Y si tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, estaría es un mejor animo esta mañana, _pensé mientras continuaba viéndola divertidamente.

"Tienes toda la noche para eso jovencita, ahora ve y cámbiate rápidamente."

La mire detenidamente por un segundo; tratando de decidirme cuantos problemas tendría si la sacaba de la habitación a empujones y regresaba a la cama. Pero rápidamente me decidí en contra de eso, la cólera de Rosalie en el día de su boda era algo con lo que No quería lidiar. "Esta bien, esta bien, alla voy" dije tomando mi ropa antes de caminar hacia el baño.

Me cambie rápidamente antes de cepillar mis dientes y pasar un sepillo por mi cabello. Cuando camine de regreso hacia la habitación, Alice estaba usando una mirada conocida, la única mirada que ella usaba cuando me ocultaba algo, y Edward lucia como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. "Conozco esa mirada Mary Alice, y no me gusta ni tantito" dije mientras caminaba hacia Edward.

"¿Qué es lo que ella dijo?" pregunto

"Nada de que preocupase amor, ahora ve y disfruta tu masaje y todo lo demás que vayan hacer ahí"

Mire a Alice y después a Edward una cuantas veces antes de rendirme. Las dos personas mas importantes en mi vida, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida estaban ocultándome algo, y no me gustaba ni tantito. Suspire y me incline hacia Edward para besarlo, "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo Bells."

Segui a Alice afuera del cuarto y tan pronto como la puerta se cerro detrás de nosotras, ella enlazo su brazo con el mio y lo apretó, "Oh Dios mio Bella, ¿Puedes creer que se van a casar?. Que envidia, ¿A ti no te de envidia?"

Me reí por unos minutos antes de girarme hacia ella y decir, "Alice ¿Estas loca? Edward y yo solo tenemos ocho meses de estar saliendo" la mirada que me dio era algo entre su mirada `come caca y muere' y su mirada `Definitivamente no te creo.' Intente como pude ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos sobre el tema, pero mi rubor apareció en segundos.

"Lo sabía, totalmente lo sabia. Asi que… ¿Cuándo crees que te lo proponga?" pregunto cuando presiono el botón del elevador.

Me hele, tanto como había pensado en casarme con Edward, y yo había pensado demasiado en eso especialmente estos pasados meses, nunca pare de imaginarme a el proponiéndomelo. "Alice se real, el no esta listo para eso. Me refiero a que solamente tenemos 20 años; el no me lo va a pedir. ¿Verdad?" pregunte. Oh Dios, sabia que la pequeña Pixie sabia algo que yo no sabia y su conocida sonrisa solo creció en respuesta a mi ultima pregunta.

Alice estaba callada cuando el elevador alcanzo nuestro piso y dimos un paso para entrar. "Alice, No puedes decir algo así y después ignorarme completamente cuando te hecho una pregunta. Simplemente no es justo" dije. Pero ella permaneció en silencio y sabia que obtener una respuesta de ella era caso perdido.

Cuando bajamos al Spa mi madre, Esme, Rosalie, Suzanne La mama de Rosalie y su dama de honor Ashton estaban sentadas esperando por nosotras. Fuimos divididas en dos grupos, Alice Rosalie y Ashton se fueron por su masaje, mientras que mi madre, Esme, Suzanne y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas de masajes para nuestras pedicuras

"¿Esta todo Bien Bella?" pregunto mi madre mientras me sentaba en la silla con mi madre de un lado y Esme del otro

Abri mi boca para responder pero la cerré rápidamente; serpentinamente me encontraba no muy segura de cuanto quería compartir con mis madres.

"Isabella, sabes que te podemos leer como un libro" dijo mi madre

Mi rostro estaba ruborizado por segunda vez en esta mañana, frete mi cara con mis manos antes de continuar. "Todo esto de planear la boda ha hecho que piense en Edward y yo y cuando nos casaremos. Yo lo amo y honestamente me casaría con el mañana mismo si me diera la oportunidad, pero con nosotros dos asistiendo a la escuela de medicina ¿Cuándo es el mejor momento para casarse? Me niego a esperar hasta que cumpla 28 para casarme con el," dije sintiéndome mejor después de mi confesión.

Mi madre y Esme intercambiaron miradas antes de de sonreírme. "¿Qué?" pregunte.

"Tu sabrás cuando sea el momento apropiado. Para ser honesta estoy disfrutando esta boda en navidad, quizá podremos tener otra la próxima navidad" dijo Renee.

"Cuenten conmigo" dijo Suzanne desde donde estaba sentada junto a Esme.

La mire suavemente impresionada; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella estaba poniendo atención a nuestra conversación. Ella sonrío la misma maternal sonrisa que Esme y Renee uso cuando hablo. "Bella se que no te conozco muy bien, pero cariño- la forma en la que el chico te ve, Honestamente estoy sorprendida que el no se te haya declarado aun. La edad solo es un numero, tu no encuentras un amor asi en todos lados y yo creo que seria un desperdicio de sus vidas si ustedes dos esperan hasta terminar la escuela de medicina para casarse"

No dije mucho después de que nuestra conversación terminara. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. No tenia ninguna duda sobre mi amor por Edward y aparentemente tampoco ninguno de los demás.

Ahora como dama de honor mi deber es a la novia, hoy es su día y estoy ahí para esperar por su mano y pies. Si puedo ser egoísta por un segundo, es una muy buena cosa que haya tenido una hora de masaje, por que mi mente estaba en todos lados menos para Rosalie. Yo estaba ya planeando nuestra boda en mi cabeza. Sabia que nuestra boda seria completamente diferente a la de Emmet y Rosalie. A Ella le gusta brillar, y sobresalir; quería hoy la atención de todos concentrados en ella, mientras que yo prefería mezclarme, y que la única atención que yo quería era la de mi futuro esposo. Rayos estaba realmente mal, he estado pensando seriamente en esto por dos horas y yo realmente lista para realizarlo. Ok retiro lo dicho, He estado lista desde la noche en la casa de sus padres cuando toco mi canción de cuna, solo que ahora podría ser esperanzadamente suceder en realidad y no solo en mis sueños.

Mi masaje no pareció que fuera lo suficientemente largo, e hice una nota mental para pedirle a Edward por atro masaje esta noche después de la boda. Intente calmar a mi revoloteado corazón mientras caminaba hacia donde me maquillarían y me peinarían. La ceremonia fue fijada para que empezara a las 6 en punto y ya eran las 2:45.

Las cosas iban a comenzar a ir agitadamente si algo salía mal, a lo que solo podía rezar para que no lo fuera. Estaba empezando a llevarme bien con Rosalie, ahora un poco mas que mi proposición no estaba tan lejos de que originalmente habia pensado . _oh Dios, ¿Qué si Alice no sabe de lo que esta hablando.? ¿Qué si mi madre y Esme están viendo solo que ellas quieren?, ¿Qué si el prefiere esperar hasta después de la escuela de medicina para casarse.?_

Estaba apunto de tener mi peinado listo cuando el pánico comenzó a aparecer. Me refiero a.. ¿Cuántos mejores amigos hablan sobre comprometerse y NADA sucede? ¿Qué pasaría si ella solo asumió? , en la gran plan de las cosas Alice no conoce a Edward tan bien. Seguramente ellos se han cercanos estos años, pero eso no significa que fuera lo demasiado cercanos para hablar de cosas como estas. O peor, ella solamente estaba asumiendo, era totalmente Alice pensar que ella puede ver el futuro. No tanto como una psíquica, ella solo tenia sensaciones sobre cosas y durante la mayor parte del tiempo nunca se equivocaba, No estaba segura estaba peleando para subir mis esperanzas en uno de sus sensaciones. _Oh Rayos, Creo que me voy a enfermar._

La siguiente hora y media la dedique luchando contra las nauseas que estaba sintiendo. No quería ilusionarme tanto. No quería nada mas que ser la Señora Cullen tarde o temprano, pero no quería empujarlo. Quería ser La Dra. Isabella Cullen el segundo que reciba mi licencia, No quería tener que cambiar nada. A demás La Dra. Isabella Cullen acababa de tener un anillo para eso.

Justo antes de las 5 Alice, Ashton y yo nos fuimos a cambiar y yo estaba aun mas nerviosa que nunca por ver a Edward. No estaba segura si podría verlo justo ahora sin vomitarle encima. Estaba nerviosa solo con el pensamiento de estar cerca de el, y no quería pensar sobre como pudiera sobre reaccionar si el dice algo, y yo lo tomaba en la manera equivocada. Era muy bien conocida por ser hipersensible y mientras Edward estaba completamente al tanto de ese hecho, no quería tener que explicarle mis pensamientos a el.

Afortunadamente para mi, el no estaba en nuestra habitación cuando llegue ahí, y su traje no estaba en el closet donde había estado colgado a lado de mi vestido. Intente tomar aire para calmarme mientras me vestía en el vestido largo de satín rojo que Rosalie había escogido para que usáramos nostras 3. Era un vestido hermosa y nos complementaba a las tres perfectamente bien , especialmente considerando que nosotras éramos tan diferentes. Seguí recordándome a mi misma que esto no era sobre mi; era sobre Rosalie y Emeett. Amaba a Emmett como a un hermano, rayos para todo objeto y propósitos el era mi hermano y yo estaba aquí para estar segura que este dia fuera perfecto.

Mientras caminaba hacia la suite donde Rosalie estaba esperando el vestido sentí que me calmaba. Esto no era sobre mi, No era sobre Edward y no era sobre nosotros dos. Era sobre mi hermano y mi pronta Cuñada, y no importa lo que los demás me digan esta noche eso era exactamente como lo iba a mirar. Emmett era mi hermano, e independientemente de lo que pasa entre Edward y yo, hoy me estaba ganando a una hermana. Nuestro tiempo ya vendrá, y se sin ninguna duda que mi hermano y mi próxima hermana van a estar hay para nosotros cuando suceda.

*~*~*

La hora había llegado, estaba parada en el final del pasillo con Ashton, Alice, Rosalie y su padre. Ella estaba impresionante claro, y no podía esperar para ver la mirada en el rostro de Emmett cuando la viera. La música comenzó y mire a Rosalie una vez mas estaba sonriendo de oído a oído y resplandeciendo con mas confianza de lo que yo pudiera soñar con tener. Las puertas se abrieron y yo estaba formada detrás de Alice cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi muñeca. Gire para ver a Rosalie parada detrás de mi, levanto su velo y se inclino hacia mi antes de susurrar "El año que entra es tu turno." Sonreí y bese su mejilla di un paso y Salí frente todos sus invitados para caminar hacia el final del pasillo. Mi futuro esposo estaba parado al final, y aunque no era nuestra boda, y este no era nuestro tiempo no pude pensar del lugar que hubiera preferido estar.

No pude quitar mi sonrisa de mi rostro mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Era algo que había tenido miedo hasta unos momentos antes cuando Rosalie murmuro esas alentadoras palabras. Ellos 4 era una escena que ver al final del pasillo. Jasper, Jason, Edward y Emmett usaban la misma ridícula sonrisa, sonreían de oreja a oreja luciendo extraordinarios en sus trajes. Tome mi lugar a lado de Alice en el lado izquierdo del altar y di otra mirada a los chicos mietras Ashton se hacia paso hacia el altar. Aquí delante de mi estaba mi vida entera. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban sentados en la primera fila, con mis padre sentado a lado de ellos, mi hermano se estaba casando y el hombre amaba mas a todo en el mundo estaba parado a su lado, mirándome a mi mientras Rosalie caminaba lentamente en el pasillo. Me habia hecho a mi misma orgullosa, sin ruborizarme una sola vez mientras caminaba pero Edward rápidamente lo arruino cuando levante mi cabeza y lo mire. La sonrisa en su rostro era contagiosa y no pude evitar el sentimiento que inundo mu cuerpo cuando el articulo. "Te amo" y giño el ojo justo cuando Rosalie llego al final del pasillo.

**Que les ha parecidoo chicasss???? espero que les haya gustadoo, si tienen preguntas sobre la historia, los capis todoo no duden en preguntar que yo con gusto contestare todas sus dudas **

Un besoo Atte. Just Cullen

**Chicas dejenmee un RR Que tanto me hacen feliz =)**

**"Gracias"**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Chicas he regresadoooo! no he muertooo estoy vivirta y actualizando, lamento la eternaaaaaaa demora simplemente no tengo palabras para pedirles que me disculpen. He tenido una vida de locos primero mi laptop se descompone no se por que estas cosas tienen un año de garantia y al año y un dia se hechan a perder jajajaja pero asi fue, despues y finalmente que la pude prender (despues de muchos intentos) tuvimos que reiniciar el sistema completamente a como la compre y pues adivinen que: Adios a todasssss mis historias no las espalde y pues se borraron menos esta que la tenia en un USB asi que bueno despues de muchas cosas decidi continuar y pues aqui estoy**

**Quiero Agradecer infinitamente a todos por su apoyo por no dejar el fic por seguir leyendo por sus mensajer de apoyo espero contar con ustedees siempre y ahora si el Edward POV del capitulo pasado un saludo xao**

**Capitulo 38**

***Edward POV***

Sabía que solo había una cosa que hacer cuando deje el restaurante con mi padre, y si tenía que ser honesto, me asustaba a muerte. Quizá esté listo para hacer de Bella mi esposa, pero ciertamente no estaba listo para pedirle a mi padre su bendición. Mire hacia donde estaba mi padre mientras entrabamos al lobby y el asintió con ánimo mientras nos aproximábamos al resto del nuestro grupo.

"Así que, estábamos pensando en unos cuantos juegos de billar en el bar, ya sabes para relajarnos un poco. ¿Ustedes chicos que piensan?" preguntó Emmett.

"Oh Emmett, ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? Me refiero a que, odiaría tener que patear tu trasero en el billar en el día de tu boda" dijo mi padre poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombreo de Emmett y girando hacia el bar.

"Oh por favor papa, Como si pudieras a vencerme."

Jasper, Jason, Charlie y Thomas se giraron para seguirlos, "Hey Charlie, ¿Puedo hablarte por un minuto?" pregunte antes de que pudiera irse lejos.

Estaba más allá de los nervios cuando se giró para mirarme, y estoy seguro que él podía notarlo. Mis manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y me estaba meciendo sobre mis talones. Incluso aunque él no me conociera tan bien como lo hacía, él se hubiera sabido que estaba nervioso sobre algo. Me miro cuidadosamente por un minuto asintiendo y tomando un asiento en una de las sillas del lobby.

Me quede viéndolo sin hablar por unos pocos minutos, tratando de calmarme a mí mismo. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero Charlie me gano. "Sé que la mayor parte de la gente cree que soy un hombre de pocas palabras. Si tu fueras a preguntarle a mi esposa e hija, ellas probablemente te dirían que soy emocionalmente distante. Pero la verdad de la cuestión es que prefiero observar otras personas y darme cuenta de sus emociones, que mostrar las mías. Te he conocido mi vida entera Edward. Yo era el que estaba sentando en la sala de espera con Emmett en mis piernas el día que naciste. Mi esposa tenía seis meses y medio de embarazo y tomaba la mano de tu madre mientras tu padre te traía al mundo. Estaba escrito en las estrellas que tú y mi hija estaban destinados a estar juntos, que no estaban completos sin el otro. Tú eras un capullo durante la preparatoria, y puedo decir felizmente que finalmente has regresado a la vida de nuevo. Lo mismo va para mi hija, nunca la había visto más feliz que cuando está contigo, tú haces que sus ojos brillen de una manera que nunca había visto antes, y yo voy a estar maldito si soy yo el que le quite eso a ella. Sé por qué querías hablar conmigo Edward, Tu madre y Renee han estado esperando por este momento durante mucho tiempo, y sé que posiblemente estoy haciendo este camino extremadamente sencillo para ti, pero no hay sentido en intentar pelear contra ello. Solo tengo una cosa que pedirte"

"Lo que sea" dije

"Cuida de mi bebe" dijo simplemente

"Todos los días de mi vida Charlie" dije simplemente

Charlie asintió y palmeo mi rodilla antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el bar donde Emmett y Jasper había empezado el primer partido.

Me senté y observe por unos pocos minutos antes de decidirme a poner mi plan en acción, y si mi plan iba a funcionar la primera parada era ir a hablar con Rosalie

Recorrí mi lista mental mientras caminaba hacia el salón de belleza para entrarme con las chicas. Paso uno- Tener la bendición de Charlie, _LISTO. _Paso dos- hablar con Rosalie y Alice. La suerte parecía estar de mi lado cuando camine dentro del salón y encontré a Rosalie, Alice y Ashton haciéndose su pedicura sin Bella.

"Edward ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Alice cuando me detuve enfrente de las chicas.

"necesito su ayuda"

"¿Con que?" Pregunto mientras admiraba su manicura con una conocida mirada en su rostro

"Voy a pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo" dije, las tres chicas chillaron y no pude evitar sonreír, tener la bendición de sus mejores amigas no caía nada mal.

"Oh Edward, tienes que hacerlo esta noche" dijo Rosalie.

Ese había sido el plan, pero también la razón por la cual necesitaba hablar con Rosalie. No quería robar el foco de atención de la feliz pareja. "Oh Rose, ¿Estas segura?, no quiero robarte tu día."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Estas de broma? Bella no es solamente mi futura cuñada, sino una de mis mejores amigas. Si no lo haces esta noche voy a estar muy molesta contigo," dijo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Me reí de ella antes de explicarles a las chicas lo que había planeado.

"¿Qué hay sobre el anillo?" pregunto Ashton

"Eso es lo siguiente en mi lista; solo tengo que ocuparme de los arreglos para esta noche"

"No, tu ve y consigue el anillo. Nosotras nos encargaremos de los arreglos. Y si no quieres que Bella te vea aquí, será mejor que te vayas ya que su masaje terminara en cualquier momento," dijo Alice empujándome afuera.

"Gracias chicas" dije antes de correr y salir del salón

Había una sola cosa que necesitaba hacer antes de poder ir a conseguir el anillo de Bella, y eso era mi madre. Llámame el niño de mama o lo que sea que quieras, pero mi madre era la única persona que sabía desde hoy como me sentía respecto a Bella. Desde antes del trágico día en su cumpleaños número 13, mi madre ha conocido mis sentimientos, y parecía justo que ella estuviera hay cundo escogiera el anillo perfecto para mi hermosa futura prometida.

La señorita que estaba al frente del escritorio desapareció por un minuto solo para regresar e informarme que mi madre había terminado con su masaje y la encontraría en el lobby, tome la oportunidad para ir al lobby y preguntar por la mejor tienda de joyería en la ciudad.

Seguía hablando con el manager cuando mi madre me alcanzo. "Edward ¿Está todo bien?"

"Todo está genial mama," dije pensando en la dirección de la tienda y agradeciéndole la información.

"Me han dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo."

"Crees que sea posible tomarte prestada por una hora o dos?" pregunte

"Oh Edward estoy un poco ocupada ahora, ¿Es importante?"

"Mucho"

"Está bien, supongo que me puedo ir a hurtadillas. ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?"

"Todo está perfecto"

No volvió a hacer más preguntas mientras caminábamos a fuera y pedíamos un taxi. Le di al conductor la dirección de la joyería que estábamos buscando, y nos sentamos atrás tratando de calmar mis nervios.

"Oh Edward" dijo madre cuando nos estacionamos enfrente de la joyería

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que es demasiado rápido?" pregunte. Estaba un poco asustado de la reacción de mi mama como estuve de la reacción de Charlie. No podía muy bien preguntarle a una chica que se casara conmigo si mi madre pensaba que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Pero esta no era cualquier chica; Esta era Bella, Esta era mi Bella.

No respondió inmediatamente, en su lugar simplemente sonrió y coloco su mano en mi mejilla. "Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno al otro. Yo siempre lo supe que lo eran" dijo antes de abrir la puerta del carro y salir.

Comprar un anillo en poco tiempo, era mucho más difícil de que posiblemente había pensado, había mucho de donde escoger. Me refiero a cuantos diferentes cortes de diamante había y que tan grande era grande. No había pregunta de algo muy chico; No había forma alguna que le pudiera comprar a Bella un diamante que todo mundo considerara pequeño. Pero ella era tan pequeña, y lo más probable es que se opusiera a algo muy grande. Era su naturaleza, pero iba a convertirse en mi esposa y el anillo tenía que capturar el brillo en sus ojos.

Había estado en la joyería por una hora o más de lo que había planeado, Cuando finalmente encontré el anillo perfecto. Un anillo de 1.25 quilates con diamantes en corte Cushion en platino con un mini empedrado. Era hermoso, era perfecto y así era Bella

"Va a encantarle Edward" dijo mi madre mientras entrabamos en el hotel apenados de habernos tardado.

"Eso espero" dije con una inquieta sonrisa.

"Edward, Ustedes dos están hechos para estar juntos, nunca dudes de eso," dijo mi madre mientras besaba su mejilla, "Ahora, estoy segura que todo mundo me ha de estar buscando, ve y encuentra a tu hermano. Estoy segura que necesita tener un poco de vínculo con su hermano"

Mire a mi madre caminar hacia el salón antes de que yo fuera a buscar a mi hermano. Encontré a todo mundo donde los había dejado antes excepto a Emmett.

"Y Bien ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto mi padre

"Todo fue de maravilla, pero de esto no es lo que se trata el día de hoy. ¿Dónde está Emmett?" pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Se encuentra arriba en su recamara, el pidió que subieras en cuanto llegaras" dijo Jasper.

"De acuerdo, los veo en un rato"

Mientras caminaba hacia el elevador, seguía sin creer que tenía en mi posesión un anillo de compromiso. Seguía aun sin tener en mente que diría y yo solo podía desear poder concentrarme esta tarde en la ceremonia.

Emmett se encontraba sentado al final de su cama con su rostro entre sus manos cuando entre a la habitación. "Tío, creo que me voy a enfermar"

Sacudí mi cabeza a el mientras caminaba hacia la cama. "¿Qué va mal?"

"Hola. Hoy me caso. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí."

"¿Por qué, la amas cierto?"

"Claro que la amo. La amo más que a la propia vida."

"Bien entonces, ¿Por qué tienes que estar nervioso?"

Emmett simplemente se mofo y regreso su cabeza entre sus manos.

"¿Qué te parece si te quito algo de la presión en ti? Tu sabes que Rosalie quiere casarse contigo, Yo soy el que tiene que dar un brinco de fe aquí."

Emmett levanto la cabeza y me miro confundido, y yo apenas fui capaz de reaccionar lo demasiado suficiente de tomar la caja y aventársela a él.

"¿Esto es lo que creo que es?"

"Eso depende, ¿Qué crees que es?" pregunte con una orgullosa sonrisa

Rápidamente abrió la caja y miro por un minuto

"Em, Me estas matando. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Yo pienso que le va a encantar, es absolutamente perfecto" dijo suavemente mostrando una parte de Emmett que la mayor parte de las personas nunca han podido ver.

"Bien, ¿Ahora qué opinas si alcanzamos lo que queda del juego de billar? Relaja esos nervios, ¿Quizá una cerveza o dos para ti?" pregunte tomando el anillo de sus dedos.

El solamente asintió y se levantó antes de añadir, "La cerveza suena bien, quizá una Valium también?" **(NA: Valium: es un sedante o tranquilizante)**

Las horas antes de la boda pasaron rápidamente, pero fueron puramente una tortura. Después de pasar dos horas jugando billar con los chicos, pase por mi esmoquin a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Bella y me dirigí al ala habitación de Emmett, además que estaba completamente nervioso para ver a Bella en ese momento.

Emmett y yo compartimos penosas historias de nuestra niñez mientras nos cambiábamos, un intento para calmar sus nervios. Dijo que se estaba sintiendo mejor pero yo podía leer a mi hermano mejor que nadie, y el probablemente estaba poniendo una buena cara pero aún seguía nervioso un poco.

El fotógrafo se reunió con nosotros en el lobby mientras esperábamos que la boda comenzara. Finalmente los invitados comenzaron a llegar y era nuestro deber de Jasper, Jason y mío comenzar a escoltarlos a sus asientos. Claro era que ser una pareja joven significaba que habría bastantes mujeres jóvenes esta noche, pero yo solo tenía ojos para una mujer.

Justo antes de las seis, Jasper y yo escoltamos a Rennee y a mi madre a sus asientos antes de tomar nuestro lugar al lado de Emmett. Emmett lucia mucho más relajado mientras la niña con flores caminaba por el pasillo arrojando pétalos rojos todo el camino. Alice era la siguiente, y estaba seguro que lucía hermosa como siempre lo hacía, pero yo solamente estaba interesado en ver a una persona. La música continuo y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo revelando a la mujer las hermosa de mundo, la mujer con la que me iba a casar. Me encontré con la urgencia de buscar en mi bolso y tocar el anillo mientras ella caminaba en el pasillo sin sonrojarse o caer. Estaba poco al tanto de la marcha nupcial cuando comenzó a sonar, y en algún lugar de mi mente sabía que debería estar mirando a la novia o por lo menos a mi hermano mientras miraba a su novia, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupado contemplando a mi hermosa novia. Lucia más feliz de cómo la había visto antes mientras paro y giro hacia la puerta mientras Rosalie caminaba en el pasillo.

Cualquier nerviosismo se fue cuando me miro a los ojos y dije en voz baja, "Te amo"


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer **

**Chicas aqui estoy de nuevo dando señales de vida jaja espero que el capi anterior les alla gustado y si es asi**

**el que viene les facinara XD! quiero agradecir a todos por el apoyo los favoritos, alertas y Reviews especialmente a :**

** yolabertay, soca2, amyel1806, Damy Cullen por sus hermosas palabras sobre el capitulo anterior, son un amor chicas.**

**Estoy un poco desanimada por que solo recibi 4 reviews T.T y un monton de alertas y favoritos xD pero hey! se que me leen y eso me hace muy feliz**

**las quiero. **

**Ahora un hermoso capitulo. Ahhh por cierto me olvidaba recomiendo que escuchen la cancion de Savage Garden "I know i love you" y la de "Far away" de Nickelback, cuando lean el capi. les dara un ambiente magico. Bueno al menos a mi me lo dio =)**

**Capitulo 39**

**Bella POV**

La ceremonia fue hermosa y me encontré a mí misma luchando contra las lágrimas cuando mi hermano, para todas las razones y propósitos, unió su vida a la mujer que había capturado su corazón. Estaba orgullosa de él, estaba feliz por ellos y por mucho que odiaba admitir estaba celosa. Sabía que solo tenía 19 años, pero quería comenzar mi vida con Edward lo más rápido posible. Nunca había antes considerado casarme a una edad tan temprana, pero después de las múltiples conversaciones que tuve hoy supe que era el único camino dejado para nosotros. No había nadie más con quien quisiera estar, así que casarme con el hombre que amaba después de terminar la escuela de medicina no solamente no tenía sentido sino además un desperdicio de casi 10 años. Podría ser visto como un error el casarme tan joven cuando había mucho en juego, pero sabía que amaba a Edward y sabía que no había posibilidad que pudiera pasar atreves de la escuela de medicina sin el a mi lado.

Sentí los ojos de Edward en mí durante toda la ceremonia, y en varias ocasiones tuve que recordarme a mí misma que una boda estaba sucediendo en nuestro alrededor cuando me perdía en su miranda. Edward lucia diferente hoy, no podía decir exactamente que era pero el lucía diferente, de eso estaba segura. Mire a Edward una vez más mientras la pareja de novios era anunciada y pensé que no era posible, sentí mi sonrisa ensancharse mientras caminaba hacia el al final del pasillo y envolvía mi brazo en el suyo.

La fiesta estaba acomodada en el lobby, donde nos reunimos con nuestros padres unos minutos después para posar en las fotos. Edward lucio inquieto durante todo el proceso y yo no pude evitar el preguntarme por qué.

"Edward ¿Todo está bien?" pregunte mientras él y yo esperábamos nuestro turno para posar con nuestros padres.

"Todo está perfecto amor, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No sé, es solo que hoy luces preocupado" dije cuando sentí tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Solo un poco celoso es todo," dijo en murmullo besando mi mejilla justo al lado de mi oído.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer mientras lo miraba, ligeramente en shock. El simplemente me ofreció mi sonrisa torcida favorita antes de caminar hacia las escaleras donde nuestros padres se encontraban esperándonos. Finalmente fui capaz de bajarme de las nubes y pararme en medio de las dos parejas.

Las fotografías tomo más o menos una hora antes de acabar, y finalmente fui capaz de relajarme mientras Edward y yo íbamos al salón para la recepción. Pude sentir la mirada de Alice en mi desde donde ella se encontraba a mi lado, cuando el DJ anuncio la llegada de Rosalie y Emmett.

"Y Bien Alice," dije acercándome a ella y enredando mi brazo al de ella.

"Guárdatelo Bella, no sé nada y aunque supiera algo no te lo diría," dijo negando a hacer contacto con mis ojos.

"Mientes"

"Como dije, aun si supiera algo no te lo diría así que podrías guardártelo de todas formas"

"Sí que eres mi mejor amiga," murmure dejando su brazo y girándome hacia Edward.

"Confía en mí; algún día me amaras por eso."

La pareja fue anunciada y la cena fue servida, y todo estaba listo para el baile de la pareja y el corte de pastel

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me beso mientras el DJ anunciaba que era el momento para el primer baile de los novios. EL camino hacia el escenario y tomo el micrófono del DJ antes de dirigirse a los invitados.

"Hola a todo, espero que todos ustedes estén disfrutando de esta tarde. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy el padrino y hermano de novio. Algo que la mayoría de la gente fuera de mi círculo social no sabe sobre mi, es que soy también un muy buen pianista. Así que quisiera darles a Emmett y Rosalie su regalo de bodas ahora, en forma de canción que he escrito inspirado en su amor." Edward le entrego al Dj el micrófono antes de dirigirse al gran piano que hacía unos momentos se encontraba cubierto con un mantel.

Mire a Rosalie y ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Emmett tomo su mano guiándola a la pista de baile mientras Edward comenzaba a tocar. Edward me miro y justo como en la ceremonia nunca miro más allá. Estaba segura que no había ninguna partitura enfrente de él, aun cuando éramos jóvenes él nunca las había usado. Una vez que Edward tocaba algo se quedaba grabado en su memoria por siempre. La pieza que había escrito para Emmett y Rosalie era hermosa. Las subidas y bajadas de la canción se mesclaron perfectamente para mostrar las subidas y las bajadas de su relación durante los pasados 6 años. Cuando la canción termino el DJ una vez más hablo, "Eso fue una sorpresa para la maravillosa pareja del padrino, así que ahora la canción que habían elegido originalmente para su primer baile," dijo el primero coro. "I Knew I Loved you," de Savage Garden comenzo a tocar. Seguro la canción era vieja y muy usada pero Rosalie no cambiaría de decisión al respecto, había sido la primera canción que había bailado con Emmett en su graduación y era lo que ella quería.

Sonreí cuando sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura encerándome en un círculo y así miramos al ala feliz pareja bailar. Casi al final de la canción otras parejas se fueron uniendo a ellos y para mi enorme sorpresa Edward no trato de llevarme a la pista de baile. Lo mire y el sonrío, "La siguiente canción es para ti," dijo simplemente.

Estaba emocionada por saber que canción era que la que tocarían después y preguntándome porque me estaba dedicando una canción en la boda de Emmett y Rosalie. La canción llego y "Far Away" de Nickelback comenzó a tocar mientras tomo mi mano y guio a la pista de baile. Edward me galo hacia su pecho e inclinando su cabeza para que sus labios pudieran casi tocar mi oídos mientras el cantaba la letra para mí

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_[CHORUS] _

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Al final de la canción estaba cerca de las lágrimas cuando levante mi rostro para mirarlo. "No llores amor, hoy es un día feliz," dijo con una sonrisa mientras secaba mis lágrimas de mi rostro. No hable y el continuaba sonriendo mientras una vez más me perdía en su mirada. Estábamos parados en la mitad de la pista de baile, así que la gente bailaba alrededor de nosotros, pero todo lo que yo podía ver era a él. "Vamos a caminar" dijo suavemente mientras quitaba mis manos de alrededor de su cuello.

Pude sentir los ojos de nuestra familia en notros mientras caminábamos fuera del salón y Edward me dirigía en lo que había un piano durante los meses de verano. Había sido cerrado con vidrio y pensé que podía haber sido usado para la boda. Cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros mire una pequeña mesa con velas y una botella de champagne.

"Edward ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ven amor," dijo guiándome a la mesa y jalando la silla para mí.

No podía hablar, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía lo que sentía y no estaba del todo segura que fuera capaz de manejarlo. Me refiero, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería, y sabía que mi respuesta sería absolutamente un sí, pero eso no significaba que estaba preparada para eso.

Edward tomo asiento frente a mí y sirvió dos copas de champagne, entregándome una copa antes de tomar mi otra mano. "Eso fue hermoso Edward, gracias. Y la canción que escribiste a Emmett y Rosalie fue maravillosa."

Edward sonrió, "Los quiero, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero no será lo último que tu escucharas de mi esta noche," dijo con una suave sonrisa. "Pero no te traje aquí para hablar sobre mi música, o sobre mi hermano y su esposa, te traje aquí para hablar de nosotros."

"¿Qué hay con nosotros?"

Edward suspiro y cerró sus ojos por un minuto antes de abrirlos y alzar mi mano izquierda para examinar el anillo de promesa que me había dado hace un año. Parecía una eternidad y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

"Mi vida sin ti estaba muy bacía. No pude ser el hombre que siempre quise convertirme, porque mi corazón estaba desaparecido por muchos años. Me gusta pensar que aun resulte bien, pero sé que solo estaría mintiéndome a mí mismo si pensara por un momento que pudiera sobrevivir otro momento en mi vida sin ti." Dijo suavemente. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras hablaba, aunque sus dedos seguían jugando nerviosamente con el anillo de promesa en mi mano izquierda. "Te amo Isabella, no hay más que hacer, no hay manera de ocultarlo y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Tenemos mucho por que mirar más adelante en la vida. Nuestro futuro es claro con posibilidades, posibilidades que no puedo esperar para experimentar contigo a mi lado," dijo mientras deslizaba el anillo de promesa fuera de mi mano izquierda. Escuche que nos costaba respirar cuando quito el anillo, y el shock de lo que estaba haciendo cuando levanto mi mano derecha de mis piernas y deslizo el anillo en su lugar. "te he amado por un largo tiempo, y no puedo imaginarme vivir el resto de mi vida sin ti," dijo cuándo se levantó y saco un anillo de diamantes de su chaqueta antes de arrodillarse en frente de mí. El diamante estaba brillando aun en con la poca luz, pero no era nada comparado con el rostro de Edward, "Bella, te amo. Quiero ser el hombre que te haga feliz y el hombre con quien pases el resto de tu vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Sentía como si fuera desmayarme. El hombre que amo más que a nada en el mundo me había propuesto matrimonio. Me había propuesto ser su esposa. Yo había bromeado con el una vez, preguntándole si podía tener mi título de regreso como la futura Sra. Cullen. No sería una broma más, realmente estaba a punto de convertirme en la Sra. Cullen. De alguna manera me las arregle para formar un pensamiento coherente lo demasiado rápido para contestarle. "si" susurre suavemente mientras deslizaba el anillo en el tercer dedo en mi mano derecha donde mi anillo de promesa había estado. Edward se levantó rápidamente y me empujo en un abrazo antes de levantarme y comenzar a darme vueltas. No pude evitar reír mientras me giraba. Me bajo demasiado rápido y recargo su frente a la mía. "Te amo," dije suavemente antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos.

Me encontraba en el cielo; estaba comprometida con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Rompió el beso demasiado rápido y tomo mi mano izquierda y la llevo a sus labios para besarla suavemente. "Te prometo amarte todo los días por siempre," dijo en un suspiro.

"Eres tan perfecto," dije y lo bese de nuevo.

Tomo un paso atrás y me miro con una sonrisa, "No, Solamente estoy enamorado," dijo simplemente.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en el patio bailando en nuestro mundo hasta que el DJ nos interrumpió con un anuncio preguntando por el padrino y la dama de honor. "Es hora de tu discurso," dije alzando mi cabeza de su pecho.

"Así parece," dijo

"Pero yo no quiero compartir," dije con un mohín

Edward se rio de mi antes de besarme en mi frente y tomar mi mano. "Prometo que no tardare mucho," dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso. Mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia el salón me tome tiempo para admirar el anillo que el había escogido para mí.

"¿No te gusta cierto?" pregunto. Estaba tratando de guardar el todo de decepción en su voz, pero yo pude escucharlo fuerte y claro.

"Edward es hermoso desde luego, es solo que realmente no necesito algo tan grande," dije suavemente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa torcida dijo, "Te amo así que vete acostumbrando a ser consentida, acabas de estar de acuerdo en casarte conmigo."

"Oh y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con estar consentida?" pregunte

"Acabas de aceptar dejarme consentirte por el resto de tu vida," dijo suavemente antes de jalarme en otro beso.

Eventualmente hicimos nuestras entrada al salón y Edward camino hacia donde estaba la mesa de Rosalie y Emmett con los del resto de la fiesta, esperando que llegara Edward. Jalo la silla hacia mí y me beso en la frente una vez más antes de ir con la feliz pareja. Ashton dio su discurso primero y aunque escuche pequeños pedazos sobre su niñez creciendo junto con Rosalie no podía concentrarme lo suficiente para escuchar. Al menos no después de que el abrazo terminara, era el turno de Edward.

"No sé por dónde comenzar. Ustedes chicos no tienen una idea de lo que significan para mí. Me considero muy afortunado por tener a Emmett como mi hermano y mucho más afortunado que el encontrara a alguien con el corazón tan hermoso como para acceder a casarse con él. El amor que ustedes dos comparten me ha inspirado en muchas maneras que ustedes posiblemente se pueden imaginar, y trate lo mejor de representarlo a través de la música, y aunque estaba feliz por como salió la canción, se empalidece en comparación con su amor. Les deseo chicos la mejor de las suertes en su nueva vida juntos, los quiero chicos," dijo levantando su copa y brindando por la feliz pareja.

Todo mundo aplaudió y Edward regreso el micrófono al DJ antes de comenzar su camino hacia mí. "Y ¿A dónde exactamente crees que vas Sr. Cullen?" pregunto Alice.

Edward giro rápidamente hacia el escenario donde Alice traía el micrófono con una mano en su cadera. "Creo que prometiste a alguien otra canción," dijo. Pude ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward cuando sonrió y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Alice.

"¿No quieren escuchar a Edward tocar de nuevo?" pregunto. El salón entero aplaudió mientras Edward continúo su camino hacia mí.

"¿Me acompañas?" pregunto extendiendo sus manos. "Como si tuvieras que preguntar," dije mientras tomaba su mano

Alice le tendió el micrófono a Edward y salió del escenario para regresar al lado de Jasper. "La canción que toque para ustedes hace un rato era una canción que había escrito para Emmett y Rosalie y que había sido inspirada en su amor. Esta es también una canción escrita por mí, pero esta es diferente, porque esta canción está inspirada en mi propio amor," dijo girándose hacia mi mientras hablaba.

Nunca me cansaría de la nana que Edward había escrito para mí. Podía escucharla una y otra vez cada minuto de cada día por el resto de mi vida y nunca cansarme de oírla. Estaba casi todo en silencio cuando Edward toco la canción que me había escrito y así cuando tocaba la canción de Emmett y Rosalie, no dejaba de mirarme. Termino la canción con un beso y tomo mi mano cuando el salón rompió en aplausos de nuevo.

Lo encontré extraño cuando caminábamos a nuestra mesa que ni una sola persona se había acercado a mi aun. Alice y su "todo lo sé" postura estaba distraída por Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban con Esme y Carlisle bailando y mis propios padres sentados en su mesa simplemente mirando.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunte.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto cuando se sentó en nuestra mesa

"Nadie nos ha dicho ni una sola palabra; ¿No viste las miradas que nos mandaban cuando nos fuimos temprano?"

"Dales tiempo amor, dales tiempo" dijo con un suave beso

Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa pedidos en nuestra conversación antes de que Alice viniera corriendo a nuestra mesa y tomarme mi mano. _Finalmente, _pensé. Pero estaba equivocada; ella tomo mi mano y me levanto de mi silla.

"Va a tirar el ramo," dijo empujándome hacia el frente de la puerta. Edward se rio de ella y nos siguió, sabiendo que tirar el ramo no tomaba mucho tiempo.

"OK señoritas, necesito a todas las mujeres solteras en el centro," anuncio el DJ.

Había como unas ocho personas en el centro del salón mientras Rosalie se paró en el escenario con su espalda hacia nosotras y su ramo en sus manos.

"¿Listas?" pregunto. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, la vi levantar el ramo para lanzarlo encima de su cabeza, y en vez de ser empujada aun lado por las otras chicas, se movieron fuera del camino. Su ramo no pudo haber caído más perfectamente en mis manos, ya que ni una sola chica se encontraba cerca de mí ni con la intención de cacharlo.

"Bella" grito Rosalie cuando se giró, mire a Alice sabiendo que ella era la que estaba de tras de esto pero ella simplemente sonrió inocentemente. Emmett ni siquiera intento ser discreto con la liga; si no que lo uso como lanza para pegar a Edward en su pecho.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras Edward me guaba a la pista de baile para el tradicional baile entre la que atrapa el ramo y el que atrapa la liga, estaba sorprendida por la canción que comenzaba a tocar. "Esta es para ustedes chicos, los amamos" dijo Rosalie mientras comenzaba Edwin McCain´s "Could not ask for more" comenzó a tocar

Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Chorus  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

Chorus

I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

Mientras estaba en mi propio mundo con Edward mientras seguíamos las música lentamente rodeados por toda las personas que amábamos. Cuando la canción termino levante la mirada para ver a Rosalie aun de pie en el escenario con Emmett a su lado y una copa de champagne en su mano. Un mesero nos trajo un copa a Edward y a mí rápidamente desapareciendo de nuevo mientras miraba a Rosalie.

"Ok sé que como la novia generalmente no se supone que haga un brindis en mi propia boda, pero tengo que hacerlo. Todo ustedes ya conocieron a mi cuñado Edward cuando toco esa hermosa canción que escribió para Emmett y yo. Tengo varias amigas mías y de Emmett que han preguntado por su estado. Bien Señoritas estoy segura que todas se han juntado desde esa hermosa canción que hace unos momentos toco para nosotros, él está demasiado comprometido. Así que aun sabiendo que Bella va a matarme por eso, espero que ustedes dos tanta felicidad como Emmett y yo lo hemos hecho y ahora me gustaría presentarles a todos ustedes a los futuros Señor y Señora de Edward Cullen."

Intente sonreír mientras todo aplaudían y muchas personas comenzaron a levantar sus copas. Sacudí mi cabeza y sonríe para Edward mientras se inclinaba a besarme. Ella tenía razón; la iba a matar.

**Que les parecion? o no Edward es un amor? yo quiero un novio asiiiiiii jajaja **

**Para las que escucharon las canciones mientras leian, o no estuvo hermoso? a mi me facino el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, las palabras de Rosalie las ame. aparte de un novio como Edward quiero unas amigas como Alice y Rosalie, sera mucho pedir? jajajajajaja**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Adivinen que? el proximo capitulo ya esta completo y listo para ser subido asi que espero sus Reviews para subirlo en cuanto antes, el viernes de me voy de viaje a si que lo mas probable sea que no actualize hasta el lunes o martes asi espero subir el siguiente mañana o el viernes muy muy muy temprano. espero sus Reviews!**

**Los quiero... haaa por cierto quieren un adelanto solo puedo decir una cosa: Esta muy muy bueno el proximo capi una persona vuelve a aparecer en la vida de los Cullen! estodo lo que puedo decir los quiero xao bye.**

**No les cuesta nada pulsar aqui y dejar sus lindas palabras besos.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes nos me pertencen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de vampiregirl143**

** Mis queridos lectores, no saben que feliz me han hecho por sus muy muy muy lindos y alentadores comentarios ****¿Les habian dicho que son las mejores? y es que si los son, espero que el capi anterios les haya gustado y que este les encante aun mas**

**y antes de comenzar dare mis gracias favoritas ha:**

** Whit Cullen, franiiii.p, Dami Cullen (**nena vete acostumbrando a ver tu nombre por aca jaja, gracias**), alijas1002, yolabertay, TOXICULLEN, edmita, Pacita Delitah Cullen, crismery**

**Ahora si, disfruten el capi. XD**

**Capítulo 40.**

Los meses siguientes a la boda probaron estar llenos de buenas noticias. Es verdad que Rosalie regreso a casa de su luna de miel embrazada. Su explicación fue que ella no hacia las cosas a medias y si ella iba a consumir su matrimonio bien, entonces que rayos, ella lo haría correctamente. Edward y yo viajamos a Nueva York a principio de Mayo y mientras estábamos visitando Central Park Jasper le propuso matrimonio a Alice. Fue una completa sorpresa para todos nosotros, y Alice estaba por encima de la luna de emoción. Todos sabíamos bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero Alice no lo había mencionado en semanas y aunque ella nunca dijo nada, yo sabía bien que se estaba desanimando.

Agosto trago el inicio de nuestro nuevo año y Edward y yo finalmente comenzamos a planear nuestra boda. Era mi meta tener la boda antes de iniciar con nuestro último año, así que podíamos tenerla antes de comenzar a prepararnos para el MCAT **(NA: MCAT es igual a él examen de admisión a la escuela de medicina) **y para aplicar a la escuela de medicina. Sé que es bastante deprimente como para pensar en casarme con el hombre de mis sueños, pero seamos realistas, la última cosa que quiero es estresarme por el MCAT cuando estoy diciendo mis votos.

La fecha estaba decidida para finales de Mayo y a diferencia de Rosalie había escogido casarme en un pintoresco desayuno que las montañas del estado de Washington nos ofrecían. Era el lugar perfecto para la romántica he intima ceremonia que estaba planeando.

**Septiembre:**

Desperté por la sensación de besos húmedos por todo mi rostro y por un momento asustada con la idea de lo que Edward podría estar haciendo. Eso fue hasta que abrí mis ojos y me encontré frente a frente con Chip. Me reí y me empuje con mis codos para ver alrededor y daba una palmadita al lado de la cama. Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen en Forks, durmiendo en la cama de Edward pero me encontraba sola, a excepción de Chip que estaba hecho bolita a mi lado estornudando. Suspire y caí atrás de nuevo encima de la almohada, gire para poder ver el despertador en la mesa de noche, 2:03 de la mañana. Fabuloso, ahora estaba completamente despierta a mitad de la noche sin la compañía de Edward. Me vi tentada a sacar mi móvil y mandarle un mensaje, pero estaba segura que se encontraba dormido. Él se había quedado en Boston para terminar algún trabajo para su clase avanzada de Química, pero tomara un vuelo el viernes para alcanzarme, bueno en realidad en unas poca horas ahora. En mi opinión eso es lo que gana por su doble especialización, en realidad quien necesita todo esa biología y química.

Rosalie se encontraba completamente miserable, su fecha de parto ya había pasado por dos días. Había ido con ella al doctor un día antes, y le había prometido inducirle el parto en la mañana si no se encontraba en labor durante la noche. El seguía esperando que entrara en labor de parto por ella misma, pero no lucia nada prometedor. Me recosté, segura que la posibilidad de dormir se había ido, acariciando a Chip y pensado en Edward.

"Bells despierta. Tenemos que irnos," escuche a alguien decir mientras sacudían mi hombro.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte gruñendo mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"Rosalie ha roto fuente; tenemos que llegar al hospital. Carlisle y Emmett ya están de camino con ella, pero ella quería que te despertara y asegurarse que estuvieras ahí," dijo Esme.

"Oh, Ok," dije mientras me recostaba de nuevo y jalaba las mantas hasta mi barbilla. Me tomo un minuto procesar la información, pero tan rápido como lo hice me levante volando de la cama.

Escuche a Esme reírse mientras tiraba las mantas y comenzaba a correr por toda la recamara buscando por mis cosas. Necesitaba mi cámara, y necesitaba mi móvil y su cargador solo por si las dudas. Necesite cambiarme mi pijama y cepillar mis dientes y tomar mis zapatos y probablemente un libro para leer. Escuche de nuevo a Esmme riéndose de mí, me detuve para mirarla. "¿Por qué no estas flipando, estas a punto de convertirte en abuela, yo solo soy la tía y estoy alucinando. Creo que ese es tu trabajo no es así?". Pregunte rápidamente. Si era oficial estaba volviéndome loca.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Esme y yo no encontrábamos en camino. "¿Alguien le ha llamado a Edward?" pregunte.

"No, no lo creo. ¿A qué hora era su vuelo?"

"Diez quince," dije mirando mi reloj. Con la diferencia de horario nosotros estamos 3 horas atrás de la costa este, lo que significa que Edward debería estar llegando al aeropuerto ahora mismo.

Saque mi móvil y marque su número rápidamente. "Bueno Días amor," contesto.

"Edward, estamos de camino al hospital, Tu padre y Emmett ya están allá con Rosalie."

"Oh no, me lo voy a perder," dijo y la decepción se hizo presente en su voz.

"le voy a decir que aguarde; seguramente es como cuando tienes que ir al baño ¿cierto?" pregunte solamente bromeando.

Edward se rio y yo me uní a él mientras miraba la miranda de horror que recibía de Esme. "Supongo que tu mama no está de acuerdo conmigo," dije.

"No estoy seguro que no lo hace."

Edward y yo hablamos por unos minutos más, antes de que bajar del avión.

"Te amo, te veo en unas pocas horas."

"Tu aun me recogerás del aeropuerto ¿cierto?"

"Estaré ahí, lo prometo."

El parto de Rosalie estaba avanzando lentamente, y si ella seguía así Edward podría estar aquí antes de que diera a luz. Emmett y Rosalie habían decidido ir por la antigua manera, y acordaron no saber lo que tendrían. Honestamente eso me estaría volviendo loca, lo hacía pero no era mi hijo ni mi decisión. Sabía que eso estaba volviendo loca a Esme igualmente y aunque amaba los nombres que habían escogido por si era niño o niña, ella quería saber que iba a hacer su primer nieto. Estaríamos recibiendo a la pequeña Harper Willow Cullen o al pequeño Landon Carter Cullen.

Recogí a Edward en el aeropuerto a las 11:30, y me encontraba perdida en la conversación mientras el conducía camino al hospital cuando mi móvil sonó.

"Hey Esme ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ha empezado a pujar," dijo apenas capaz de sostener la emoción.

"¿A qué te refieres con que ha empezado a pujar?, ¡solo tenía 6 centímetros de dilatación cuando deje el hospital! Dile que no tiene permiso de pujar, dile que aguante hasta que llega haya," dije

Sentí que el carro acelero mientras continuaba hablando con Esme.

"No puedo perderme el nacimiento de mi sobrina o sobrino," me queje.

Esme se rio de mí y rápidamente colgó el móvil para regresar a la sala de parto.

"Edward maneja más rápido, no vamos a llegar," me queje.

"tranquilízate amor, todo va a estar bien. Él bebe va a seguir ahí cuando lleguemos."

"Claro que va a estar ahí, pero ya abra nacido," me queje con enfado.

Diez minutos después Edward y yo estábamos corriendo en el 4 piso para llegar a la habitación de Rosalie.

Corrí para encontrar a Carlisle cargando a un bebe varón desnudo en sus brazos, mientras una enfermera lo tapaban con una manta azul, antes de entregárselo a su madre.

"Eres tío," dije tirando mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

"Y tu eres Tía," dijo riéndose de mi entusiasmo y jalándome cerca.

"NO aun, aun no lo soy," dije con un mohín.

"Tonta Bella, claro que lo eres. Y Landon va a hacer el niño más afortunado del mundo por tener una tía como tú," dijo Edward antes de besarme suavemente.

Nunca había sido alguien que estuviera mucho tiempo rodeada por niños, no estaba preparada por la manera que me iba a afectar cuando cargue a mi sobrino por primera vez. Era hermoso, con los ojos azules de Rosalie y el cabello obscuro de Emmett. Estaba casi en lágrimas mientras me sentaba en la mecedora en la habitación de recuperación de Rosalie, y balanceándolo para que se durmiera mientras su madre dormía. Decir que me puso a pensar es insuficiente. Nunca me había visto a mí misma como una persona maternal, claro que había pensado sobre tener hijos, pero nunca estuvo enfrente de mi mente hasta ahora. Yo quiera esto, quería compartir un momento como este con Edward y justo ahora está muerta de miedo, porque ¿qué pasaría si nunca nos ocurriera. En menos de 2 años vamos a comenzar la escuela de medicina, ¿Dónde un bebe cabía en la escuela de medicina? ¿Cabía un Bebe en nuestro plan?, no recuerdo ni siquiera haber hablado de esto con Edward, y mientras tomaba en brazos a mi sobrino sabía que más que cualquier cosa quería tener a los hijos de Edward, pero ¿El que pensara?

El fin de semana se terminó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, y después de probablemente cien besos finalmente le entregue de regresó a Landon a Rosalie y me marche con Carlisle y Esme al aeropuerto. Pero me marche con una condición, que me medaran una foto de mi perfecto sobrino al menos una vez al día. Él era realmente hermoso y nunca me cansaría de ver su rostro.

Septiembre rápidamente se desvaneció y abrió paso a Octubre y octubre a Noviembre y antes de que supiera Acción de Gracias estaba cerca de nosotros. Nuestros padre una vez más estarían viajando a la costa este para los días festivos, la única diferencia este año sería nuestro viaje a Nueva York. Alice y Jasper se nos unirán en Boston para acción de gracia junto con nuestros padres y Rosalie y Emmett, pero el viernes regresaría a Nueva York con mi madre, Esme, Rosalie y Alice para comprar mi vestido de novia.

"¿Estas segura que no necesitas que vaya contigo?" pregunto Edward mientras me preparaba para marcharme.

"Edward ¿Por qué quieres ir con nosotras? Te aburrirás hasta la muerte," dije mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

"No, no lo hare, ¿Cómo podría aburrirme cuando puedo ver a mi futura esposa luciendo hermosa mientras ella escoge su vestido de novia?"

Tuve que reírme de él, "¿No piensas que podrás verme en el vestido antes de la boda cierto?" pregunte.

La confusión cruzo en su rostro un momento antes de hablar. "Claro ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es de mala suerte," dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

"Nosotros no necesitamos suerte Bella, tenemos amor," dijo besándome suavemente.

"Gracias," dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por recordarme a diario por que me enamore de ti."

Alice me había arrastrado de Edward después de eso. No quería otra cosa que pasar el fin de semana en cama con él, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba. Pero desafortunadamente mis hormonas tenían que esperar.

El camino a la ciudad fue relajante y pase casi todo el viaje distanciándome inconscientemente mientras Alice y mi madre divagaban sobre los vestidos que me probaría.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté descansada y lista para afrontar el día. Me bañe rápidamente y permití a Alice secar mi cabello y peinarlo en un simple chongo antes de que nosotras 5 fuéramos a Bridal Reflections **(nombre de una tienda)** en fifth Avenue. Cuando caminamos dentro de la tienda para nuestra cita había 3 chicas listas para ayudarme, pero ellas no sabían que tenía a Alice y Rosalie, su ayuda no será necesaria.

En minutos Alice y Rosalie tenían como unos 10 vestidos escogidos y estaban listas para encerrarme en un cambiado. "Alice, no te olvides en buscar un vestido para ti" dije permitiendo que me empujara dentro del cuarto.

"No lo creo," dijo golpeando con tu pie impacientemente esperando a que yo me desvistiera.

"¿Por qué no?," pregunte sacando mi blusa sobre mi cabeza.

"Por hoy se trata de ti, yo tendré mi día. Pero hoy no es," dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el primer vestido.

Esme y mi madre eran una bola de emociones sentadas afuera del cambiador cuando camine afuera con el primer vestido de muchos.

Cuatro horas y media pasaron, después de interrumpir por el almuerzo, me encontraba cansada de buscar y estaba comenzando a darme por vencida en encontrar el vestido perfecto, y yo estaba decidida por algo no menos que el perfecto vestido.

"Espera, lo he encontrado," dijo Alice emergiendo del mar de vestidos por la décima vez en la siguiente hora.

"Eso es lo que dijiste la vez pasada," dije. Me estaba poniendo de malas, y no quería nada más que abrazar a Edward e ir a dormir, pero eso no iba a ayudar a encontrar el vestido perfecto.

"Oh tu solamente cállate y cámbiate," dijo tomando mi cintura y empujándome dentro del cambiador.

Me quede mirando el espejo intentando ponerle palabras en cómo me sienta sobre el Vestido que estaba usando, pero no se me ocurrió nada. "¿Te dije que encontré el vestido perfecto o te dije que encontré el vestido perfecto?" pregunto Alice.

"Oh Dios mío, Alice es impresionante." Y no es como los otros habían sido, ninguno de ellos era tan hermoso como este, y lo más importante ninguno de ellos habían sido capaces de describir el look del día que estaba planeando.

"Déjanos ver," dijo mi madre desde afuera, y lentamente abrí la puerta y di un paso frente a ellas.

"Oh Dios mío Bella, es perfecto," dijo Rosalie.

Mire a mi madre y ambas ella y Esme tenían lagrimas es sus mejillas.

"Nuestros bebes se van a casar," dijo Esme.

"Y ella va a estar hermosa," dijo mi madre

Era posible que nada en el mundo pudiera borrar la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando camine en frente de los 3 espejos para examinar mejor el vestido. Pero cuando mire arriba fui rápidamente probada lo contrario tan rápido en cuanto vi su rostro. Si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, lo primero que salió de su boca fue, "Oh Dios mío, TIENES que estar de broma."

**Chaca chacannn! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien podra ser? yo creo que mas de una se lo imagina jajaja, que les parecio el pequeño Landon, esa Rose si que no deja las cosas a medias jajaja.**

**Bueno, como ya les comente el capitulo pasado, voy a salir de viaje y regresare para actualizar el lunes o martes (de pende de que cansada me encuentre), el proximo capitulo ya esta terminado y listo para ser actualizado, eso si les puedo decir: Esta muy divertido! asi que espero sus Reviews**

**por cierto hay algunos lectores que me han estado preguntando si terminara pronto el fin y que cuantos capitulos faltabas, para todos aqueños que se pregunten lo mismo, les puedo decir que tenemos Heartbreak and Harvard para rato! ya que el fic consiste de 56 capitulos asi que todavia faltan 16 capis mas. **

**ahora si sin mas que decir SOLO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS jajaja me retiro tengan bonito fin de semana los quiero xao.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Vampiregirl134**

**Chicas soy tan feliz por tener unas lectoras tan lindas xD! estoy de regreso de mi viaje un poco cansada pero con mucha pila para actualizar.**

**bueno despues de la espectativa que teniamos por saber quien era el personaje misterioso hoy lo sabremos, muchas de ustedes ya tenian una idea clara y supieron quien era, otras pensaban que era Edward pero bueno ya no les digo mas mejor leanlo. **

**Agradecimientos especiales mis mis niñas de los Reviews: **_CullenMasenAlways, Pacita Delitah Cullen, franiii.p, TOXICULLEN, alijas1002, crismery. **las quiero chicas**_** mil gracias por sus costantes RR me transmiten su energia y las ganas de actualizar mas rapido.**

**Capítulo 41**

"Esto es clásico," dijo mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

"Me disculpo si no veo el humor en esta situación como tu claramente lo vez Tanya," dije mientras doblaba mis brazos en mi pecho.

"No puedo creer que finalmente encontraste a alguien con quien casarte, en mi opinión es bastante asombroso."

"Estoy encantada que te asombre Tanya, ha por cierto he escuchado la noticia, felicidades ¿Tuviste un niño o una niña?" pregunte

"Ninguno, me encargue de ese pequeño problema, además Edward no estaba listo para tener hijos," Dijo mientras me miraba hacia abajo.

"Discúlpame ¿Quién?"

"Edward, tú conoces a Edward Cullen. Venga Bella, Sé que ustedes nunca se llevaron bien pero seguramente aun no lo has olvidado," dijo en un tono que anterior mente me hubiera hecho sentir inferior.

"Si, estoy bastante consiente de quien es Edward Cullen. Es solo que no me había dado cuenta que él era el padre de tu hijo."

"Oh si, hemos estado saliendo por ya bastante tiempo. De hecho estoy bastante sorprendida que el no te lo haya dicho, y yo que pensaba que ustedes se habían hechos cercanos después de la graduación. Tú lo mencionaste como si ese hubiera sido el plan."

"¿Ustedes han estado saliendo enserio?" pregunte inocentemente.

"Si, hemos estado saliendo por un año y medio ahora. Ciertamente voy a tener que hablar con el sobre esto. Para ser honesta estoy totalmente mortificada que no supieras."

"¿Es eso? ¿Un año y medio? Eso es interesante. ¿Sabes que Emmett y Rosalie se han casado?"

"Si, he escuchado algo sobre eso. Edward dijo algo sobre ir a su boda." Asentí en respuesta antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Si que es interesante, ¿No es así? No te vi en la boda. Rosalie, eso fue realmente grosero de tu parte no invitar a la novia de Edward a tu boda. Algo así se tiene que compartir con una mujer que va a hacer de la familia," dije con una sonrisita mientras regañaba a Rosalie.

"Lo siento Bella; tu sabes que algunas cosas como esas se me olvidan algunas veces. Tanya, por favor discúlpame por no invitarte a la boda, te perdiste de un espectáculo, y fue realmente romántico. Especialmente la parte donde Bella se comprometió, y la canción que Edward toco, fue realmente hermoso." Dijo Rosalie inocentemente.

"¿Te comprometiste en la boda de Rosalie?" pregunto Tanya. "Bueno, eso fue un poco de mal gusto, no se suponía que todo debería de haber sido Rosalie y Emmett?"

"Te puedo asegurar que su prometido obtuvo mi permiso antes que nada, de hecho él estaba planeando esperar a que regresaran a Boston, pero Alice y yo insistimos que lo hiciera en la recepción," dijo Rosalie.

Me gire para sonreírle, nunca me habían comentado de ese detalle sobre la boda. Casi pierdo mi cuidadosa mascara cuando vi la mirada de Esme mientras Tanya hablaba de su hijo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta lo grosera que Tanya había sido.

"Tanya, no puedo creer lo grosera que has sido," dije con una expresión de shock

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Has estado aquí parada todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera has saludado a la madre tu novio," dije tomando el brazo de Esme y jalándola a mi lado.

La mirada de Tanya no tenía precio mientras se daba cuenta que Esme en realidad estaba parada a mi lado.

"Hola Sra. Cullen, ciertamente estoy sorprendida de verla en la ciudad para acción de gracias. Pensé que seguramente estaría con Edward en Boston el fin de semana."

"Lo estaba, de hecho nos vamos a ir todas de regreso a Boston en un rato. Parece que Bella ha encontrado el vestido perfecto, así que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Deberías haber visto a su prometido ayer en la noche cuando nos marchábamos. Pobre cosa no la dejaba irse, de hecho el quería venir con nosotras," dijo con una sonrisa conocida.

"Eso ciertamente es muy dulce," dijo Tanya.

"El siempre es muy dulce y cuidador; realmente desearía que lo pudieras conocer Tanya. Creo que podría competir con el dinero de Edward," dije con una sonrisa inocente.

" Oh Bien, quizá algún día tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero realmente me tengo que marchar, solo estoy aquí para escoger el vestido de dama de honor para la boda de mi hermana, y después ir a Boston. Mi hermana me va a prestar su carro este fin de semana para ir a ver a Edward una vez más antes de regresar a Washington."

"Oh Tanya deberías de venir con nosotras," dijo Alice.

"No, no puedo. Tengo que regresar a la ciudad antes de irme y odiaría que ustedes tuviera que regresarme hasta aquí," dijo

"Tonterías Tanya, Yo vivo aquí en la ciudad. Mi prometido Jasper está en Boston ahora mismo, vamos a pasar las festividades con Bella y su familia así que sería más que feliz llevarte de regreso a la ciudad el domingo," dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Solo Alice podía poner una sonrisa así cuando estaba siendo tan engañosa.

"Oh bien supongo que no puedo decirles que no entonces," dijo Tanya.

Esta esquinada. Sabía que ella estaba esquinada y ella sabía que lo estaba, lo que claramente ella no sabía era que Edward era mi prometido.

"Señorita Swan, le pido mil disculpas por interrumpirla pero ¿creo que escuche que había encontrado el vestido?" pregunto la señorita que nos estuvo atendiendo todo el día.

"Si así es, solo déjeme cambiarme y pagaremos por el para continuar con nuestro viaje," dije girándome hacia el cambiador.

"¿Se ha decido por algún vestido de dama de honor?" pregunto la señorita

"No, de hecho ni siquiera lo he buscado, pero creo que regresare a la ciudad y Alice y yo podemos buscar el próximo fin de semana. Te llamare esta semana para darte la fecha."

Una hora y media después mi vestido estaba cuidadosamente colocado en el camión. No pude contener la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando mi móvil sonó con el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

"Hola cariño."

"Hola amor, ¿Cómo van las compras?"

"Es espectacular, encontré el vestido perfecto, lo vas a amar" dije luchando con la urgencia de decir su nombre.

"Seguramente lucirás hermosa no importa lo que te pongas," dijo suavemente. Nunca podría superar el hecho de que ese hombre era todo mío, sin importar lo que Tanya pensara.

"Aww eres demasiado bueno conmigo, ¿Te lo he dicho antes?"

"No, y será mejor que no lo hagas, tú te mereces lo mejor."

"¿Lista Bella?" pregunto Alice desde donde ella se encontraba parada, en el lado del copiloto del Acura de Jasper.

"Vamos, yo te sigo," dije antes de subir a mi BMW con Esme y mi madre.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y el motor encendido me gire para ver a Esme que estaba a mi lado en el asiento al copiloto, "¿Puedes creer las agalla de esa chica?"

"¿Qué chica?" pregunto Edward mientras Esme me dio la razón. Toda la situación era cómica, y yo definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. Personalmente no podía esperar para ver el rostro de Tanya cuando le presentara a mi prometido que casualmente es el mismo hombre con el que ella a estado "saliendo" el pasado año y medio.

Estábamos a 20 minutos de casa cuando recibí el primer mensaje de Alice

**Alice: Oh Dios mío, Si no para de hablar de Edward podría matarla. Deberías de escuchar las cosas que está inventando sobre él.**

Sentí pena por Alice y Rosalie; yo ciertamente no hubiera querido estar atrapada con ella en el mismo caro por casi 3 horas.

**Bella: ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?**

**Alice: si tengo que escuchar como como la llamar el "mi bebe" una vez más la mato.**

**Bella: Encerio ¿No pudo inventarse algo más original? Edward nunca me ha llamado algo parecido.**

**Alice: Lose, eso es lo que lo hace tan gracioso. Pero la mejor parte es cuando nos dijo que han estado discutiendo si futuro en medicina.**

**Bella: ¿Qué hay sobre su futuro?**

**Alice: Aparentemente Edward está planeando moverse de regreso a la costa oeste para la escuela de medicina.**

No pude responder después de eso, esto se había convertido en algo demasiado gracioso y personalmente no podía esperar para que ella se diera cuenta que la broma estaba en ella.

Eran casi las nueve cuando nos estacionamos en frente de la casa que compartía con Edward. Deje mi vestido en el caro y fui rápidamente en busca de Edward. En su lugar encontré a Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y mi padre sentados en frente de la pantalla plana viendo alguna película de acción.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo ha sido su día?"

Mi padre y Carlisle por lo menos se giraron para mirarme y reconocer mi presencia, pero Jasper y Emmett me ignoraron completamente.

"¿No han perdido a alguien?" pregunte.

Ninguno contesto; en lugar de eso Emmett alzo una mano y apunto al techo. Edward se estaba arriba, lo que significaba solo una cosa. Él estaba con Landon. Si había una cosa que podía hacer que Edward regresara a la costa oeste para la escuela de medicina seria Landon. Cualquier momento que Rosalie y Emmett estuvieran cerca, Edward pasaba 90% de su tiempo con Landon.

Todas las demás estaban entrando cuando gire. "Bienvenida a mi casa Tanya, por favor siéntete como en tu casa. Mi prometido está arriba, voy por el para que puedas conocerlo antes de que te vayas. Siéntete libre de llamar a Edward, ustedes chicos son más que recibidos para pasar la noche aquí si quieres." Dije antes de girarme y correr hacia arriba, ignorando las miradas cuestionan tés que recibía de Emmet, Carlisle y mi Padre.

No estaba preparada para lo que vi cuando camine dentro de la biblioteca, donde las cosas de Landon habían sido puestas. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con un durmiente Landon en sus brazos. Era una escena hermosa y desee más que nada tener una cámara y así capturar el momento perfecto.

"Hey" dije suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Edward sonrió pero no hablo; en lugar de eso suspiro y miro a su sobrino. "te extrañe hoy. Estaba pensando sobre la última vez que tú y yo estuvimos separados, y fue el día en que Landon cambio nuestras vidas por siempre."

"Es tan hermoso" dije suavemente, no segura de cómo responder. Había estado muriendo por hablar con Edward sobre nuestro futuro y sobre los niños que quería con él, pero nunca parecía ser el momento indicado, hasta ahora.

"Bella, hay algo que había estado planeando hablar contigo. Es algo que nunca hemos discutido y creo que es algo que deberiamos de discutir ya que nos vamos a casar en 6 meses," dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos en la librería/cunero con poca luz.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro antes de continuar. "Estoy tan celoso de lo que mi hermano y Rosalie tienen. Ellos están tan felices, y tienen a este perfecto pequeño hijo y yo solo quiero saber que queremos la misma cosa. No estoy diciendo que te amare menos, o que podría cancelar la boda por alguna razón, solo necesito saber que quieres esto tanto como yo, o que definitivamente no lo quieres," dijo sin despegar su mirada de mí.

"Oh Edward" dije luchando con las lágrimas. "Desde el primer momento que lo tuve en mis brazos no he querido algo más que tener un hijo tuyo, nuestro hijo. La mirada en tus ojos cuando miras a Landon no es nada más que puro amor, y no puedo esperar el día que pueda presenciar tan perfecto momento entre tú y nuestro hijo."

Edward sonrió doblemente y parándose rápido y dejando al bebe dormido de regreso en su cuna antes de caminar y abriendo sus brazos hacia mí. Camine hacia él y permití que me abrazara. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos con una cierta urgencia que nunca antes había sentido, y no quería algo más que vencerme ante el pero había alguien esperando en la planta baja. Muchas personas actualmente, y estaría mal hacer el amor con Edward con nuestro sobrino durmiendo en la misma habitación y nuestro padres en la plan baja esperando por nosotros, aunque nada me daría más gusto que saludar a Tanya con mis brazos alrededor de Edward mientras alcanzaba a jugar con su desordenado y sexy cabello.

"Edward, Espera" dije mientras sus labios bajan hacia mi cuello.

"Lo que sea amor, pude esperar," dijo suavemente.

"Edward, de hecho hay alguien abajo esperando para saludarte," dije separando mi rostro del de el.

"¿Saludarme?" cuestiono.

"Bueno. En realidad ella está aquí para conocer a mi prometido. La encontramos cuando me estaba probando unos vestidos y ella dijo que estaba saliendo contigo."

"Bella, Tu sabes que nunca te engañaría, ¿Lo sabes bien verdad? Tu significas todo para mí, y nunca haría algo para arruinarlo," dijo con un tono en casi pánico.

Sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa en mi rostro. "Edward sé que nunca me engañarías, mi intención no era suponer que lo habías hecho. Entenderás todos cuando veas de quien se trata," dije mientras tomaba su mano y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice estaban en la cocina conversando con Tanya cuando llegue hacia ellas. "Te tardaste bastante tiempo, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá arriba?," pregunto Alice mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Nada, solo platicábamos," dije. Edward seguía detrás de mí con el rostro cubierto con la obscuridad de las escaleras.

"Tanya ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Edward?"

"No, no pude, pero conozco algunos de sus amigos aquí en Boston y uno de ellos viene a recogerme."

"Oh que pena esperaba poder verlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago," dije sintiendo el dedo de Edward en mi espalda, haciendo cosquillas en mi columna.

"Si, bueno suficiente de Edward y yo. Ahora mismo estoy más interesada en conocer al misterioso hombre que se encuentra parado detrás de ti," dijo Tanya caminando hacia la escalera.

"Tanya, tu siempre has sabido que nunca me has gustado. Y siempre he sabido que eras una persona falsa. Mi vida entera has tratado de poner a Edward en mi contra. Siento romperte tu sueño, pero tu mentira no funciono. Ya puedes tirar el teatrito Tanya, se por qué no te has podido comunicar con Edward, de hecho dudo mucho que le hayas hablado."

"¿Dudas que haya llamado a mi propio novio?" dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que antes había hablado.

"Él no es tu novio Tanya; no tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién rayos crees que eres?" pregunto.

"Ella es mi futura esposa," dijo finalmente Edward hablando y uniéndose a mí.

Si pensaba que la mirada de Tanya no tenía precio cuando vio a Esme en la tarde, estaba equivocada, porque nada era mejor que ver la mirada en su rostro ahora mismo. Estaba mesclado en shock, enojo derrotado y celos todo en uno.

Se recuperó rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, deteniéndose justo delante de Edward. "Bastardo," dijo mientras habría su mano para hacer contacto con su hermoso rostro.

**Que les parecio? jajaja yo igual me hubiera encantado verle la cara pero mas ganas tengo de regresarle en trancaso que le dio a mi Edward! arggg! jajaja el proximo capitulo vendra el POV de Edward asi que no se los pierdan**

**Recuerden que sus RR hacen que mi motivacion aumente a actualizar mas rapido las quiero xao**

Dejen sus RR please!


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chicas estoy de regreso una vez mas, y todo gracias a sus lindos comentarios que hacen que quiera actualizar cada hora solo para saber de ustedes jajaja**

**Como les va pareciendo la historia, a mi sinceramente me encantaaaa jajaja me gustan los fics largooosss jajajaja pero bueno basta de mi mejor **

**agradesco a todas las lindas personas que me han mandado un RR: **_Pacita Delitah Cullen, Whit Cullen, TOXICULLEN, un anonimo (**chicas tan siquiera pongan obejita047 para darles las gracias please, aunque usen animo, jaja), **Isa _**(aninomo con nombre eso es todo isaaa mil gracias), **_alijas1002, yolabertay, kimberlymbc, franiii.p y la lindisima CullenMasenAlways _**mil gracias por sus comentarios no saben cuanto me ayudan a seguir con este proyecto las quiero**

**Tambien un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personitas que no han podido mandar un RR pero me leen, o mandan favoritos y alertas mil gracias.**

**Capítulo 42**

***Edward POV***

Mi boda aún estaba a meses de distancia y mi hermano y Jasper ya me estaban molestando. ¿Era realmente mi culpa estar tan enamorado de Bella que no quisiera estar lejos de ella? No tenía nada que ver con ser azotado o estar envuelto alrededor de su dedo, todo tenía que ver con el hecho que no me sentía lleno si ella no estaba.

La última vez que estuvimos separados fue cuando Landon nació, y esa había sido la separación más larga que habíamos tenido desde salimos de la preparatoria. Fueron dos y medio días desgarradores para mí y no tenía intenciones de repetirlo, hasta que Bella me conto de sus planes para el fin de semana de acción de gracias. Nunca había mencionado que no iría con ella; aunque nunca fui realmente invitado asumí que todos iríamos a Nueva York el fin de semana. Me mato dejarla caminar fuera de la puerta y me costó muchísimo no llamarla cada hora solo para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Lógicamente sabía que ella estaba bien, pero no había nada más en el mundo que me asustara como pensar que algún día no pudiera ser capaz de evitar que se hiciera daño. Estuvo tan cerca con James y no quería que volviera a pasar por eso nunca más.

Me llamo en viernes en la noche cuando llegaron a Nueva York solo para hacerme saber que había llegado bien. Veinte minutos más tarde recibí un mensaje que decía "Te amo, hablamos mañana" eso me hizo sonreír más de lo que había estado desde que me había dejado esta mañana, y claro mi hermano y Jasper me molestaron de nuevo. No entendía como ellos no podían entender porque ella me hacía sonreír de la manera que lo hacía. Como podía levantar mi mal humor con una sonrisa, simplemente con tocarla o con sus valiosas palabras. Se suponía que ellos al igual que yo habían encontrado el amor de sus vidas, ¿Cómo puede haber alguna diferencia? Pero de alguna manera la hay, y sé que nunca voy a poder entenderlos, así que tome lo que ellos tenían que decir sin prestar mucha atención.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca sosteniendo a mi perfecto sobrino cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse, y el amor de mi vida hablando con los chicos en la planta baja. Quería correr abajo y tomarla en mis brazos y mostrarle exactamente cuando la había extrañado. Pero sabía que solo comenzaría otra ronda para molestarme de mi hermano y Jasper así que me quede donde estaba, y esperar para que ella me buscara sabiendo que no me haría esperar mucho.

No me decepcione, menos de un minuto después la escuche subiendo las escaleras. "Hey" dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Sonreí, antes de mirar a Landon y suspirar. Había pasado casi todo el día sosteniendo a mi sobrino mientras mi padre, Charlie, Jasper y Emmett miraban futbol en la pantalla plana de la planta baja. No me importaba, disfrutaba sostener a mi sobrino, él era realmente un bebe muy bueno y me encantaba verlo dormir. "te extrañe hoy. Estaba pensando sobre la última vez que tú y yo estuvimos separados, y fue el día en que Landon cambio nuestras vidas por siempre."

"Es tan hermoso" dijo suavemente

Ella y yo nunca habíamos hablando sobre niños; no tenía idea de su opinión sobre ese asunto y nosotros estábamos a punto de casarnos en unos seis meses. Mi corazón sabía que no importaba lo que ella quisiera. Si ella quería seis hijos, o solo quería uno, o quería envejecer con un perro llamado Sam, me iba a casar con ella porque la amaba mucho. Pero yo quería tener hijos y necesitaba saber cómo se sentía ella al respecto.

"Bella, hay algo que había estado planeando hablar contigo. Es algo que nunca hemos discutido y creo que es algo que deberíamos de discutir ya que nos vamos a casar en 6 meses," dije mirándola de nuevo.

Tome aire profundamente, intentando calmar mis nervios y prepárame mentalmente para decepción que solo podía esperar no pasara. "Estoy tan celoso de lo que mi hermano y Rosalie tienen. Ellos están tan felices, y tienen a este perfecto pequeño hijo y yo solo quiero saber que queremos la misma cosa. No estoy diciendo que te amare menos, o que podría cancelar la boda por alguna razón, solo necesito saber que quieres esto tanto como yo, o que definitivamente no lo quieres" dije, mis ojos nunca la dejaron ni una sola vez.

"Oh Edward," dijo suavemente, podía ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en sus mejillas, y sentí mi corazón romperse un poco. "Desde el primer momento que lo tuve en mis brazos no he querido algo más que tener un hijo tuyo, nuestro hijo. La mirada en tus ojos cuando miras a Landon no es nada más que puro amor, y no puedo esperar el día que pueda presenciar tan perfecto momento entre tú y nuestro hijo."

No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando ella hablo. Me pare rápidamente y acosté a mi sobrino dormido en su cuna antes de regresar con Bella y ofrecerle mis brazos. Ella tomo mi mano, y yo la abrase. La bese con toda la felicidad que ella me había hecho sentir con su simple confesión, y todo el deseo que tenia de mostrarle cuanto quería que ella tuviera un hijo mío.

"Edward espera," dijo rompiendo el beso y separándose de mi demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

"Lo que sea amor, pude esperar," dije dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

"Edward, de hecho hay alguien abajo esperando para saludarte," dijo deteniéndome y tomando mi rostro.

"¿Saludarme?" pregunte. ¿A quién se pudo haber encontrado en Nueva York que quisiera saludarme?

"Bueno. En realidad ella está aquí para conocer a mi prometido. La encontramos cuando me estaba probando unos vestidos y ella dijo que estaba saliendo contigo."

De pronto comencé a sentir pánico, ella tenía que saber que nunca podría engañarla ¿No es así? Nunca habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo para que pudiera engañarla, olvidando el hecho que nunca podría poner en riesgo nuestra relación o arriesgar a perderla por hacer algo estúpido. "Bella, Tu sabes que nunca te engañaría, ¿Lo sabes bien verdad? Tu significas todo para mí, y nunca haría algo para arruinarlo."

La sonrisa en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber pero de todas formas hablo. "Edward sé que nunca me engañarías, mi intención no era suponer que lo habías hecho. Entenderás todos cuando veas de quien se trata."

Tomo mi mano me empujó hacia la puerta. "No dejes que ella te vea enseguida," dijo con voz baja mientras llegamos al final de las escaleras.

"Te tardaste bastante tiempo, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá arriba?" pregunto Alice mientras Bella se detenía en el umbral. Yo me quede unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, dejando mi rostro oculto por la obscuridad de las escaleras.

"Nada solo platicábamos. Tanya ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Edward?"

Espera. ¿Tanya? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Tanya Denali la personificación de toda la maldad en mi sala? Y mejor aún, ¿Por qué mi prometida le preguntaba si se había podido comunicar conmigo?

"No, no pude, pero conozco algunos de sus amigos aquí en Boston y uno de ellos viene a recogerme." Escuche a Tanya decir con su voz nasal que siempre hacia darme pena.

"Oh que pena esperaba poder verlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago," dijo Bella.

"Si, bueno suficiente de Edward y yo. Ahora mismo estoy más interesada en conocer al misterioso hombre que se encuentra parado detrás de ti," dijo Tanya caminando hacia la escalera.

"Tanya, tu siempre has sabido que nunca me has gustado. Y siempre he sabido que eras una persona falsa. Mi vida entera has tratado de poner a Edward en mi contra. Siento romperte tu sueño, pero tu mentira no funciono. Ya puedes tirar el teatrito Tanya, se por qué no te has podido comunicar con Edward, de hecho dudo mucho que le hayas hablado." Dijo Bella mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas con mi dedo. Mi cuerpo seguía con las hormonas de nuestra plática sobre niños, y aunque aún sabía que nuestro primer bebe estaba aún muy lejos, eso no me detenía de querer practicar.

"¿Dudas que haya llamado a mi propio novio?" dijo Tanya, casi gritándole a Bella.

"Él no es tu novio Tanya; no tiene nada que ver contigo." Tuve que sonreír, _esa es mi chica, _pensé.

"¿Por qué dices eso estúpida? ¿Quién rayos crees que eres?" ¿Realmente ella le acaba de hablar a Bella de esa manera? Le dije a Bella la noche un nuestra fiesta de graduación que ni iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y ciertamente no iba a dejar a Tanya Denali hablarle así a mi prometida cuando ella estaba en nuestra casa. Decidí en ese momento, que era tiempo de hacer acto de presencia.

"Ella es mi futura esposa," dije tomando la mano de Bella y uniéndome a ella.

Tanya lucia lívida mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre Bella y yo. Se recuperó rápidamente mientras caminaba directamente hacia nosotros, deteniéndose frente a mí. "Bastardo," dijo mientras su mano abierta hacia contacto con mi rostro _¿Qué rayos hice para merecer eso?_

"Tu idiota, ¿Qué te da el derecho de pegarle así?" grito Bella. Antes me podía recuperar del shock de ser abofeteado por una chica que no había visto en casi un año y medio. Bella ya estaba tirando golpes. Le pego a Tanya una vez más antes de ponerme en medio de las dos y forzar a Bella a caminar detrás de la puerta.

"Tú, estúpida, no puedo creer que me hayas pegado. Voy a patearte el trasero."

"No lo creo, y tu serias una estúpida tan solo intentarlo," dijo Rosalie. Bella y yo nos giramos hacia nuestra familia y vi a Rosalie y Alice paradas frente a Tanya con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Edward, te amor pero ahora mismo tienes que quietarte de mi camino, dijo con los dientes apretados.

Parados en el último escalón le di una ventaja de unos centímetros que generalmente ella no tenia y nos dejó casi frente a frente.

"Déjame ocuparme de esto amor, ¿Ok?" ella no contesto, en su lugar cruzo sus brazos y miro a Tanya desde mi espalda.

Gire mi atención hacia Tanya y antes de que pudiera hablar dijo, "¿Cuál rayos es tu problema Edward? Se suponía que le diría que estábamos juntos, y que su relación había terminado."

"¿De que estas hablando Tanya?, no te he visto desde que nos salimos de la escuela."

"Oh por favor Edward," dijo Tanya con una risa obscura. "Sabía que me veías a escondidas, habíamos hablado sobre eso. Se suponía que le dirías que todo se había acabado."

"Tú sabes Bella, para alguien que se supone es tan inteligente eres increíblemente tonta. Me refiero, realmente ¿Qué es lo que se supone que Edward Cullen quiera contigo?"

Bella se rio antes de hablar de nuevo. "Oh vaya no lose Tanya, el solo me dijo unos minutos antes que él quería que yo tuviera un hijo suyo ¿Qué te parece eso como principio? Después está el hecho que el me compro este hermoso anillo de compromiso, que costo solo Dios sabe cuándo y el hecho que hemos estado planeando nuestra boda desde hace 4 meses. Sumándole el hecho que el realmente me quería acompañar a comprar el vestido de novia y tengo que decir que él quiere casarse conmigo y comenzar una familia juntos, ¿Eso se escucha bien para ti Edward?"

"Creo que las cubierto casi todo amor," dije con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que sigues tan patética como siempre. Edward tu causaste esto, necesitas arreglarlo."

"Ok," dije simplemente girando hacia Bella. Escuche a mi madre soltar un grito pequeño y estaba seguro que la mirada de Rosalie me hubiera matado si me hubiera detenido a verla lo suficiente.

"¿Tu sabes cuánto te amo cierto?"

Bella asintió.

"¿Tu sabes cuánto quiero casarme contigo cierto?"

Bella asintió de nuevo.

"¿tú sabes que nunca podre engañarte cierto?"

De nuevo ella asintió antes de girarme a ver a Tanya. "Según parece no hay nada que arreglar Tanya. Bella confía en mí; ella sabe que nunca la engañaría. Pero déjame hacerte esto claro, debería ser lo demasiado simple para que incluso tú pueda ser capaz de alejarte. Todas las mañanas me despierto con Bella en mis brazos y todas las noches nos dormimos juntos. Estamos tomando casi las mismas clases, e incluso las clases que no compartimos, salimos del campus a la misma hora. Mis amigos son sus amigos, y sus amigos son mis amigos. Si alguno de nosotros hemos sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para siquiera pensar en hacer algo que lastime al otro, uno de nuestros amigos nos detendría antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo. Este fin de semana Bella estaba en Nueva York, es la primera vez que hemos estado separados por más de una hora desde que mi nuevo sobrino nació en septiembre. Antes de que no pueda decirte cuando estuve lo suficientemente separado de ella para que dejara mi mente, olvídate sobre poder olvidarla para engañarla. Lo que tengo con Bella es más que tu pudieras haber deseado, y voy a estar maldito si voy a dejarte arruinarlo por mí de nuevo," dije mirando a Tanya

"Nunca te dije esto Tanya, y no le dije a Bella hasta la noche que comenzamos a salir, pero el día en el que fuiste tan grosera con Bella no pudiste estas más lejos de la verdad. Había muchas razones por las cuales salía con Bella y ninguna de ella tenía que ver con el hecho que nuestras madres eran y son las mejores amigas. La razón por la cual salía con Bella todos los días cuando estábamos en secundaria era porque estaba enamorado de ella. Había descubierto mis sentimientos el día que caminaste en el jardín, y el UNICO motivo por el cual no me pare para enfrentarte ese día, fue porque no sabía que decir. Estaba demasiado temeroso de recibir un rechazo como para decirle como me sentía, como realmente me sentía y en vez de eso terminaste triunfante y sacándola de mi vida por 5 años, pero no me vas a hacer eso de nuevo. Ahora yo te sugiero que te vayas de mi casa y me dejes a mí, a mi familia y a mi prometida en paz."

Tanya solo siguió de pie viéndome sin decir ni una palabra. Un fuerte claxon de afuera rompió el silencio, ella me miro de nuevo antes de decir. "Esto no ha terminado," y camino fuera de la casa.

Respire como una señal de alivio cuando la puerta principal azoto detrás de ella y sentí los brazos de Bella a mi alrededor y recargando su cabeza en mi espalda. Me gire para poder verla con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"No me mire así Señor Cullen; sigo molesta con usted."

"¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo? ¿Qué hice?" está sorprendido, había puesto a Tanya en su lugar y ella estaba molesta conmigo.

"Debiste haberme dejado golpearla de nuevo," dijo simplemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

**Me encanta Edward, Me encanta Edward, Me encanta Edward! Porque no hay un Edward en cada esquina? por que Diosss? jajaja les gusto, no les gusto? les facino? les super mega encanto? jajajaja espero sus RR, el proximo capi esta en proceso las quiero y tengan un bonito fin de semana xao**

**Aprieten este botoncito y dejen muchos mucho comentarios jajaja.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes pertecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Hola a todas! antes que nada y pasen a leer este nuevo capi quisiera agradecer aquellas personitas que han apoyado el fic dejando sus RR **

**Ahora si me han sorprendido chicas: **_Pacita Delitah Cullen, Whit Cullen, TOXICULLEN **(ya quiero estar en ese cielo jaja) **Karla **(me encanta que te encante)** alijas1002,_

_yolabertay, geral **(aun falta un poco para el ultimo capi nena, son 56 capis asi que no tan pronto XD) **MAGUIDECULLEN **(JAJAJ yo tambien quiero un Edward en su volvo gris que **_

_**un principe azul en su caballo blanco jajajjaja)** franiii.p, Kaataa, Luluu, rouss20, pola 27011 **(la boda no esta tan lejos ;)**_

_**mil gracias a todas ahora si los dejo disfritenlo.**_

**Capítulo 43**

***Tanya POV* **_(A que no se lo esperaban cierto)_

Estaba furiosa mientras caminaba cuesta debajo de Fifth Avenue en busca de la tienda de vestidos de novia donde mi hermana me había mandado a buscar el vestido de dama de honor para su boda. Solo el pensamiento de su boda me irritaba de nuevo, una cosa más que yo no hacia tan perfectamente como Irina. Irina era mayor que yo por solo un año, y había estado saliendo con su novio perfecto por casi tres años. Perfecto, porque el venia de una buena familia, una familia con mucho dinero, y una familia que recibió a Irina con los brazos abiertos. El era perfecto por que se había graduado de la escuela de leyes de la universidad de Nueva York, siendo el primero de su clase, y ahora iba a ofrecerle a ella una vida de ensueño. La vida que toda mujer quería vivir, una vida donde todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir de compras todo el día con su tarjeta de crédito Platinum que no tenía límite. Pasar su tiempo en clubs bebiendo, holgazaneando en la piscina y jugando tenis con sus amigas. Asi que ¿Qué importaba si no la querían? ¿Realmente importaba que hablaran detrás de sus espaldas? El anillo de tres quilates en su dedo era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar su aceptación.

Lo que hacía enojarme más en toda esta situación era que yo había tenido esa vida perfecta frente a mí. Yo había estado planeando desde que estaba en preparatoria, desde el día que rompí su perfecto pequeño mundo. Fue tan fácil convencerla que él no la quería, que realmente el solo pasaba el tiempo con ella porque era forzado por su madre. Ella era tan sencilla a comparación de él, pero para ser justos (no es que esto lo admitiera a **todo mundo**) todo era sencillos en comparación a los chicos Cullen, incluida yo. Ambos era hermosos en su propio estilo, y el amor que exudaban solo incrementaba su belleza. Estaba Emmett que era enorme y tenía una hermosa cabellera rizada obscura y los ojos azules más profundos que había visto. Tenía un hermoso corazón de oso y hacia todo por todos. Después estaba Edward, y si era posible era más hermoso que Emmett. Era un poco más bajo que Emmett, y mucho más delgado pero ancho al mismo tiempo, y si hay una cosa que amaba en los hombres era la espalda ancha. Junto con su hermoso cabello bronce que gritaba sexo, sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa que tiraba a todas. Era un rompe corazones en la creación, uno del cual las chicas de nuestra preparatoria rodaban por el abiertamente. Pero eso nunca paso. Él nunca se convirtió en un rompecorazones, él tenía una novia formal en preparatoria, y por fuera parecía como si tuviera una relación perfecta. Ella era hermosa, y aunque no tan hermosa como lo era yo, lucían bien juntos. Y ella era amiga mía, lo cual si terminaban casándose solo funcionaria para mi ventaja. Él se convertiría en un medico graduado de Harvard y ella se convertiría en el trofeo por esposa, y en el camino a su perfecta vida juntos, ellos me presentarían al hombre del cual algún día me casaría.

Estábamos en el segundo mes de nuestro último año cuando descubrí que había terminado. Y para pensar que lo había dejado por su propia voluntad, que fue toda su idea. Quería golpearla en la cara y decirle que error estaba cometiendo, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que Edward Cullen estaba de nuevo en el mercado. Puse mi plan en acción en ese preciso momento, y aunque trate todos los días por el resto de nuestro último año, siempre fui rechazada.

Me negaba a dar por vencido mi sueño de convertirme en la señora de Edward Cullen, y me dije a mi misma que tenía la oportunidad perfecta en su fiesta de graduación. Solo había un defecto en mi plan. Había estado prestando atención a Bella Swan los pasados 5 años. No vi como Alice Brandon había cambiado su confianza. No vi la manera en la que él la estaba mirando mientras cortaban el pastel de graduación. No vi la manera en la que deslizo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y jalándola cerca para posar para las fotos, no vi el enojo en sus ojos mientras me acercaba a ellos. Una persona sana hubiera visto todo eso, y me di cuenta que aún no cabía en su perfecto pequeño mundo. Pero no vi nada de eso; en su lugar le abrí la puerta para permitirle humillarme en frente de las personas que había conocido mi vida entera. Me vengaría de ella algún día, y solo deseaba que ese día fuera pronto.

Mi enojo solo creció cuando camine dentro de la tienda; el último lugar donde mis lejanos pensamientos estuviera Bella Swan. Lo último que había escuchado era que estaba fallando miserablemente en su segundo año en Harvard y que lo más seguro fuera que se regresara rápidamente a Washington. Nada me haría más feliz que verla regresando a gatas a Washington después de recibir su prestigiada educación. Estaba distraída mientras la señorita que me atendía me dirigía a donde estaba colgado mi vestido, para que pudiera probármelo y le hicieran alguna ajuste final. No había ningún error la mujer que se paró frente a mí en el pódium de los 3 espejos. Estaba usando un vestido de novia, y uno muy hermoso. La sonrisa en su rostro se lo llevo todo, Estaba enamorada. Era feliz y claramente no estaba saliéndose de Harvard.

Las palabras salieron fuera de mi boca mucho antes de que las pudiera controlar, pero siendo honesta sabía que no las hubiera alterado.

"Oh Dios mío, TIENES que estar de broma." Dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y la miraba. No era justo; ella nunca tuve que esforzarse nada en la vida. Nunca tuvo que esforzarse en la escuela, nunca tuvo que esforzarse para hacer amigos, nunca tuvo que esforzarse para ser parte de la familia Cullen. Ella quizá pudiera ser Isabella Swan, pero en Forks, los Cullen y los Swan eran un solo paquete. Un nombre era tan bueno como el otro. No pude evitar sonreír cuando su rostro cambio y se giró para verme.

"Esto es clásico," la rodee como un buitre ante su presa. Ella era mi presa y tendría su cabeza humillada en un plato.

"Me disculpo si no veo el humor en esta situación como tu claramente lo vez Tanya," dijo cruzando sus brazos, claramente no intimidada por mí por lo menos. Bien tendré que cambiar eso ahora.

"No puedo creer que finalmente encontraste a alguien con quien casarte, en mi opinión es bastante asombroso."

"Estoy encantada que te asombre Tanya, ha por cierto he escuchado la noticia, felicidades ¿Tuviste un niño o una niña?" las palabras cortaron profundamente. Se suponía que nadie podría saber sobre mi indiscreción con Jacob Black. Esa situación había sido eliminada rápidamente, y me negaba a dejarla usarla en mi contra. Así que dije la cosa que sabía que la lastimaría profundamente. Era claro para todos en Forks, Washington lo enamorada que ella estaba de Edward Cullen. Pobre Mike Newton nuca tuvo una oportunidad, pero ella salió con el de todas formas. Ellos lucia felices por un tiempo, pero los miedos de la universidad rompieron con su relación de todas formas.

"Ninguno, me encargue de ese pequeño problema, además Edward no estaba listo para tener hijos," dije mientras le regresaba la mirada.

"Discúlpame ¿Quién?"

"Edward, tú conoces a Edward Cullen. Venga Bella, Sé que ustedes nunca se llevaron bien pero seguramente aun no lo has olvidado," Por favor, ella sabía quién era Edward Cullen. Su estúpido acto no funcionaría conmigo, pero sabía que mi plan funcionaria en ella, y la lastimaría un poco más.

"Si, estoy bastante consiente de quien es Edward Cullen. Es solo que no me había dado cuenta que él era el padre de tu hijo."

"Oh si, hemos estado saliendo por ya bastante tiempo. De hecho estoy bastante sorprendida que el no te lo haya dicho, y yo que pensaba que ustedes se habían hechos cercanos después de la graduación. Tú lo mencionaste como si ese hubiera sido el plan." Estaba segura que eso le había dolido profundamente, ella había estado insistiendo en el hecho que ellos se convertirían en los mejores amigos de nuevo, después de mudarse a Boston.

"¿Ustedes han estado saliendo enserio?" pregunto suavemente mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado.

"Si, hemos estado saliendo por un año y medio ahora. Ciertamente voy a tener que hablar con el sobre esto. Para ser honesta estoy totalmente mortificada que no supieras."

"¿Es eso? ¿Un año y medio? Eso es interesante. ¿Sabes que Emmett y Rosalie se han casado?"

"Si, he escuchado algo sobre eso. Edward dijo algo sobre ir a su boda." Actualmente estaba mortificada que mi familia no haya sido invitada a la elegante celebración en Seattle. Eramos una de las pocas familias de nuestro pequeño pueblo que no había sido invitada.

"Si que es interesante, ¿No es así? No te vi en la boda. Rosalie, eso fue realmente grosero de tu parte no invitar a la novia de Edward a tu boda. Algo así se tiene que compartir con una mujer que va a hacer de la familia," dijo girándose hacia Rosalie. No pude ver el rostro de Bella pero Rosalie le sonrió aunque sus ojos eran fríos y duros.

"Lo siento Bella; tu sabes que algunas cosas como esas se me olvidan algunas veces. Tanya, por favor discúlpame por no invitarte a la boda, te perdiste de un espectáculo, y fue realmente romántico. Especialmente la parte donde Bella se comprometió, y la canción que Edward toco, fue realmente hermoso." Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Te comprometiste en la boda de Rosalie?" pregunte. "Bueno, eso fue un poco de mal gusto, no se suponía que todo debería de haber sido Rosalie y Emmett?" enserio ¿Qué tipo de novio te propone matrimonio en la boda de alguien más? No pude evitar bajar mi mirada para ver su mano izquierda que estaba en su cadera, para poder mirar el anillo que le pobre bastardo había escogido. Por momento estaba en shock, antes de darme cuenta que probablemente no era un diamante real. Era hermoso, pero eso no significaba nada si era falso.

"Te puedo asegurar que su prometido obtuvo mi permiso antes que nada, de hecho él estaba planeando esperar a que regresaran a Boston, pero Alice y yo insistimos que lo hiciera en la recepción," dijo Rosalie.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos sobre el anillo de compromiso falso de Bella cuando escuche hablar a Bella de nuevo.

"Tanya, no puedo creer lo grosera que has sido,"

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunte, intentando ocultar la incertidumbre en mis ojos. No me justaba el hecho que no sabía a donde ella iba con esto.

"Has estado aquí parada todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera has saludado a la madre tu novio," dijo buscando detrás de ella y tomando el brazo de Esme Cullen y jalándola hacia delante. Envolvió su brazo alrededor del de Esme y sentí mi corazón caer hacia mi estómago. Me tome un momento antes de juzgar la expresión de Esme antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Hola Sra. Cullen, ciertamente estoy sorprendida de verla en la ciudad para acción de gracias. Pensé que seguramente estaría con Edward en Boston el fin de semana."

"Lo estaba, de hecho nos vamos a ir todas de regreso a Boston en un rato. Parece que Bella ha encontrado el vestido perfecto, así que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Deberías haber visto a su prometido ayer en la noche cuando nos marchábamos. Pobre cosa no la dejaba irse, de hecho él quería venir con nosotras," dijo Esme, ofreciéndome una sonrisa. Oh, quizá esté dentro. Quizá aún hay una esperanza para esto.

"Eso ciertamente es muy dulce," dije dulcemente. Ella no menciono el hecho de que ella no sabía que no estaba saliendo con su hijo.

"Él siempre es muy dulce y cuidador; realmente desearía que lo pudieras conocer Tanya. Creo que podría competir con el dinero de Edward," solo podía mirar a Bella mientras hablaba, tenía la suficientemente confianza que su prometido podía rivalizar con Edward en su perfección.

"Oh Bien, quizá algún día tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero realmente me tengo que marchar, solo estoy aquí para escoger el vestido de dama de honor para la boda de mi hermana, y después ir a Boston. Mi hermana me va a prestar su carro este fin de semana para ir a ver a Edward una vez más antes de regresar a Washington."_ Como un cuchillo atreves del corazón,_ pensé mientras la encargada regresaba con mi vestido.

"Oh Tanya deberías de venir con nosotras," dijo Alice hablando por primera vez. Claro que me había dado cuenta que ella estaba aquí, ella era la mejor amiga de Bella después de todo. ¿Qué clase de mujer compra su vestido de novia sin sus mejores amigas?

"No, no puedo. Tengo que regresar a la ciudad antes de irme y odiaría que ustedes tuviera que regresarme hasta aquí," dije.

"Tonterías Tanya, Yo vivo aquí en la ciudad. Mi prometido Jasper está en Boston ahora mismo, vamos a pasar las festividades con Bella y su familia así que sería más que feliz llevarte de regreso a la ciudad el domingo," dijo Alice. Ella tenía una sonrisa continua, y aunque busque en su rostro no encontré ninguna razón por la cual no aceptar su oferta. Además sabía que estaba atrapada, no había salida para esta vez.

"Oh bien supongo que no puedo decirles que no entonces"

"Señorita Swan, le pido mil disculpas por interrumpirla pero ¿creo que escuche que había encontrado el vestido?" pregunto la misma asistente que me trajo el vestido.

"Si así es, solo déjeme cambiarme y pagaremos por el para continuar con nuestro viaje" dijo Bella antes de girarse hacia el cambiador.

"¿Se ha decido por algún vestido de dama de honor?" pregunto la señorita

"No, de hecho ni siquiera lo he buscado, pero creo que regresare a la ciudad y Alice y yo podemos buscar el próximo fin de semana. Te llamare esta semana para darte la fecha." Dijo Bella antes de entrar al vestidor. Alice la siguió y las cortinas se cerraron detrás de ella, oficialmente dejándome afuera de cualquier conversación que estuvieran teniendo.

"Señorita Denali, ¿Le gustaría probarse su vestido ahora?"

Estábamos en el carro en nuestro camino hacia Boston en unas horas. Nos detuvimos en el apartamento de mi hermana y de alguna manera la convencí de que estaría pasando un tiempo con mis amigos en Boston. Lo que era por una parte mentira, si tenía amigos en Boston y ciertamente estaría pasando el rato con ellos después de esta tarde, solamente no estaría pasando el tiempo con Edward Cullen. Pero lo que no sabía Bella, no podía dolerme.

Me mantuve en silencio casi todo el camino, pero el silencio pronto se convirtió insoportable.

"Y bien Alice, ¿Dijiste que estabas comprometida?" pregunte.

Su sonrisa pudo haber levantado una habitación llena de cientos de personas. Era claro para mi que Alice Brandon estaba enamorada, y quien era yo para negarle algo, ella nunca me había hecho nada. Y nunca se metió en el camino de Edward Cullen.

"El es increíble Tanya, lo conocí en la escuela, y habíamos estado saliendo por casi más de un año cuando me propuso matrimonio," dijo. Comenzó a habar de nuevo cuando se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo. "Bella había venido a visitarnos un fin de semana y estábamos caminando en central park, cuando de pronto se inclinó en una rodilla y me pregunto si quería ser su esposa. Fue tan perfecto, el sol se estaba poniendo, y estaba rodeada por las dos personas que más amo. El hombre de mis sueños y mi mejor amiga, honestamente no lo hubiera hecho de otra manera."

"Eso es muy dulce Alice."

"Así que, Cuéntame más sobre Edward y tu ¿Cómo comenzaron?"

"Oh Bien, tu sabes, estaba pensando en transferirme a algún lugar de la costa este. Tengo algunos amigos que asisten a la universidad de Boston y me invitaron a pasar algún tiempo con ellos y con Edward y yo corrí para verlos. Comenzamos a hablar y realmente nos empezamos a llevar bien, solo desee que lo hubiéramos visto desde preparatoria. Desperdiciamos tanto tiempo. Él es asombros; va a hacer un doctor sorprendente. Y estoy encantada que finalmente se haya decidido en regresar a Washington para la escuela de Medicina." Las mentiras estaban saliendo tan fácilmente, tenía que estar segura para seguir con lo que estaba diciendo, no quería ser descubierta en la mentira.

Observe a Alice y Rosalie que intercambiaron miradas antes de hablar. "¿Es eso? No había escuchado eso. Quizá aún no les ha dado la noticia a sus padres aun. Yo sé cuánto quiere Carlisle que su hijo siga sus pasos, ya sabes, en graduase de la escuela de medicina de Harvard."

"Lose, pero al final él tiene que hacer lo que es mejor para nosotros. La otra vez me llevo a una romántica y hermosa cena. Yo pensé por seguro que me iba a proponer matrimonio pero en vez de eso me dijo que iba a regresar a casa. No podía resistir estar lejos de su bebe ni un minuto más de lo que ya había hecho. Él va a regresar a casa después de que tenga su título. Lo más seguro es que estemos comprometido para ese entonces, y podemos compartir el apartamento en Seattle hasta la boda."

"Wow, comprometerse. Ese es un paso grande, ¿Estas segura que Edward está listo para eso? Apenas ha construido un nombre para el en Harvard. ¿Está realmente listo para tirar todo eso y mudarse de regreso a Seattle? Además de eso, ¿Estas segura que casarte antes de la escuela de medicina es tan buena idea? No estoy segura que él pueda manejar con algo con eso," dijo Rosalie.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio y sentí mis celos surgir de nuevo cuando nos estacionamos en frente de una hermosa casa de ladrillo, completo con un porche en frente. Seguí a Rosalie y Alice dentro de la casa, y me sorprendí al ver a Carlisle, Charlie y Emmtt junto con el que pude asumir era el prometido de Alice, sentados frente a una pantalla plana mirando una película. Sentí todos los coles subir a mi rostro mientras miraba alrededor. Toda la familia Cullen estaba aquí excepto por una persona, Edward. Todo estaba comenzando a tomar sentido. Sabía que Esme y Bella era cercanas, pero ¿Realmente dejaría a su hijo en Boston para ir de compras con Bella para su vestido de novia? Y donde Rosalie Cullen exactamente cabía en esta ecuación, de nuevo, sabía que los Cullen y los Swan eran cercanos, pero seguramente no eran así de cercanos. No había alguna razón para que Rosalie ayudara a Bella a escoger su vestido de novia, al menos claro que ella estuviera en la boda. Estaba mal de la cabeza. Mire a Bella directamente a los ojos en aquella tienda y le dije que estaba saliendo con su prometido. Ella se iba a casar con Edward, por eso Esme y Carlisle estaban aquí, es por eso que Rosalie y Emmett estaban aquí. Estaba segura que su pequeño paquete de felicidad estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en uno de los cuartos de la casa de Bella. De pronto la memoria me golpeo como un tren. Me sentí como una idiota, como fue posible que un detalle tan crucial se me resbalara de mi mente.

_"Si lo sé, ellos solamente están aquí por Edward. Bien dime ¿Qué tiene esto de patético Tanya?. Me gradué siendo la segunda mejor en nuestra clase y fui aceptada en Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Dartmouth y NYU. Hoy mis padres me han dado un BMW Midnight azul nuevo y en menos de 3 meses me estaré mudando a Boston, para asistir a una de las mejor universidades de país, y mudándome a una casa con el hombre de tus sueños" dijo tomando el brazo de Edward "¿Cuál dijiste que era tu promedio en clase? Oh bueno, supongo que eso no importa mucho, ellos no ponen atención después del número 10 en clase, y con tu bajo promedio, estoy sorprendida que recordaran imprimir tu diploma. Pero te diré una cosa, continuare viviendo mi patética vida, y tú puedes disfrutar de los buenos colegios que el estado de Washington te puede ofrecer"_

Bella ya estaba camino a las escaleras cuando recordé todo. "Bienvenida a mi casa Tanya, por favor siéntete como en tu casa. Mi prometido está arriba, voy por el para que puedas conocerlo antes de que te vayas. Siéntete libre de llamar a Edward, ustedes chicos son más que recibidos para pasar la noche aquí si quieres." Dijo antes de desaparecer subiendo los escalones en busca de su prometido. Sentí todo el color desaparecer de mi rostro cuando me di cuenta lo que iba a enfrentar.

Rápidamente saque mi móvil y llame a mi amiga Heidi, pidiéndole si le importaría pasar a recogerme. Ella estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente y le di la dirección que había conseguido con Esme, se la di antes de colgar. Solo me tomo un minuto darme cuenta lo que necesitaba hacer. Había despojado a Bella de Edward una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Ella podría actuar pesada, pero eso era exactamente lo que era, una actuación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner alguna duda en su mente; hacerle creer que Edward la había estado engañando. Hacerle creer que cada palabra que le había dicho era mentira. Seguía parada en la cocina, aunque Esme y Renne se habían movido a la sala para unirse a sus esposos. Alice y Rosalie estaban paradas entre la sala y la cocina esperando a Bella que regresara.

"Te tardaste bastante tiempo, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá arriba?," pregunto Alice mientras se giraba hacia Bella, que ahora estaba parada en el último escalón. Podía ver claramente a su prometido parado detrás de ella. Lo conocería de todas maneras, ella podría esconder su rostro de mi todo lo que quisiera.

"Nada, solo platicábamos, Tanya ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Edward?"

"No, no pude, pero conozco algunos de sus amigos aquí en Boston y uno de ellos viene a recogerme."

"Oh que pena esperaba poder verlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago," la pequeña tonta estaba intentando jugar con las chicas grandes. Ya veremos cuanto le gusta cuando su pequeño mundo se rompa alrededor de ella.

"Si, bueno suficiente de Edward y yo. Ahora mismo estoy más interesada en conocer al misterioso hombre que se encuentra parado detrás de ti," dije caminando lentamente hacia ella hasta que me encontré a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

"Tanya, tu siempre has sabido que nunca me has gustado. Y siempre he sabido que eras una persona falsa. Mi vida entera has tratado de poner a Edward en mi contra. Siento romperte tu sueño, pero tu mentira no funciono. Ya puedes tirar el teatrito Tanya, se por qué no te has podido comunicar con Edward, de hecho dudo mucho que le hayas hablado."

"¿Dudas que haya llamado a mi propio novio?" dije levantando mi voz. No tenia ni idea con quien se estaba metiendo, ella quizá tenga la ventaja, quizá tenga el diamante que Edward Cullen le compro, pero no estaba lista para meterse conmigo.

"Él no es tu novio Tanya; no tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién rayos crees que eres?"

"Ella es mi futura esposa," dijo Edward finalmente uniéndose a Bella.

Sabía que estaba detrás de ella todo este tiempo, y aun así no pude esconder el shock de finalmente verlo. Me recupere rápidamente y camine hacia ello hasta que me pare justo delante de Edward. "Bastardo." Dije mientas mi mano abierta hacia contacto con su hermoso rostro. La única cosa que pude pensar mientras lo abofeteaba era, _Dios, perdóname por meterme con tu perfección._

Estaba lista para que ella comenzara a pelear, y estaba lista para sus gritos que seguramente había ganado. Para lo que no estaba lista era para su reacción.

"Tu idiota, ¿Qué te da el derecho de pegarle así?" Bella grito. No tuve oportunidad para prepararme antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con mi nariz. Dolió como no tienes idea, si los chicos Cullen le habían enseñado algo mientras crecían, seguramente era a tirar golpes.

"Tú, estúpida, no puedo creer que me hayas pegado. Voy a patearte el trasero." Dije cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

"No lo creo, y tu serias una estúpida tan solo intentarlo," dijo Rosalie. Bella y yo nos giramos hacia la sala y vimos a Rosalie y Alice paradas a unos metros de distancia con sus brazos cruzados.

"Edward, te amor pero ahora mismo tienes que quietarte de mi camino" dijo entre dientes.

Edward se giró hacia ella y con una mano puesta suavemente en su mejilla dijo, "Déjame ocuparme de esto amor, ¿Ok?" ella no contesto, solo cruzo sus brazos y me miro desde donde ella estaba. Amor, claro que el la llamaría su amor. Él era perfecto después de todo y nunca llamaría a la mujer que él amaba algo parecido a "mi bebe"

Él se giró dando la espada a Bella, y concentrando su atención en mí. Abrió su boca perfecta para hablar pero antes de que pudiera yo dije, "¿Cuál rayos es tu problema Edward? Se suponía que le diría que estábamos juntos, y que su relación había terminado."

"¿De que estas hablando Tanya?, no te he visto desde que nos salimos de la escuela."

"Oh por favor Edward," dije con una risa obscura. "Sabía que me veías a escondidas, habíamos hablado sobre eso. Se suponía que le dirías que todo se había acabado."

"Tanya, creo que deberías buscar alguna ayuda," dijo Bella desde donde estaba de pie.

"Tú sabes Bella, para alguien que se supone es tan inteligente eres increíblemente tonta. Me refiero, realmente ¿Qué es lo que se supone que Edward Cullen quiera contigo?"

Bella se rio antes de hablar de nuevo. "Oh vaya no lose Tanya, el solo me dijo unos minutos antes que él quería que yo tuviera un hijo suyo ¿Qué te parece eso como principio? Después está el hecho que el me compro este hermoso anillo de compromiso, que costo solo Dios sabe cuándo y el hecho que hemos estado planeando nuestra boda desde hace 4 meses. Sumándole el hecho que el realmente me quería acompañar a comprar el vestido de novia y tengo que decir que él quiere casarse conmigo y comenzar una familia juntos, ¿Eso se escucha bien para ti Edward?"

"Creo que has cubierto casi todo amor," dijo Edward con esa misma hermosa sonrisa que conquistaba a todas. No, eso era una mentira. No era la sonrisa que conquistaba a todas, era la sonrisa que irradiaba de amor para ella. ¿Era posible que Edward Cullen, EDWARD CULLEN realmente se haya enamorado con una don nadie como Bella Swan?

"Sabes que sigues tan patética como siempre. Edward tu causaste esto, necesitas arreglarlo."

"ok" dijo simplemente girándose hacia Bella. Escuche a Esme soltar un pequeño grito y no pude evitar la mirada de satisfacción en mi rostro mientras él se giraba para ver a Bella. Quizá no había sido lo suficientemente clara en mis intenciones cuando estábamos en la preparatoria; quizá solo necesitaba ser un poquita más firme con él. Cualquier esperanza que sintiera para tener alguna relación entre Edward y yo fue rápidamente borrada cuando escuche los primeras palabras de su boca.

"¿Tu sabes cuánto te amo cierto?"

Bella asintió.

"¿Tu sabes cuánto quiero casarme contigo cierto?"

Bella asintió de nuevo.

"¿tú sabes que nunca podre engañarte cierto?"

De nuevo asintió antes de girarse para verme. No estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de oír. "Según parece no hay nada que arreglar Tanya. Bella confía en mí; ella sabe que nunca la engañaría. Pero déjame hacerte esto claro, debería ser lo demasiado simple para que incluso tú pueda ser capaz de alejarte. Todas las mañanas me despierto con Bella en mis brazos y todas las noches nos dormimos juntos. Estamos tomando casi las mismas clases, e incluso las clases que no compartimos, salimos del campus a la misma hora. Mis amigos son sus amigos, y sus amigos son mis amigos. Si alguno de nosotros hemos sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para siquiera pensar en hacer algo que lastime al otro, uno de nuestros amigos nos detendría antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo. Este fin de semana Bella estaba en Nueva York, es la primera vez que hemos estado separados por más de una hora desde que mi nuevo sobrino nació en septiembre. Antes de que no pueda decirte cuando estuve lo suficientemente separado de ella para que dejara mi mente, olvídate sobre poder olvidarla para engañarla. Lo que tengo con Bella es más que tu pudieras haber deseado, y voy a estar maldito si voy a dejarte arruinarlo por mí de nuevo," dijo. La mirada que tenía en sus ojos hizo que no abriera mi boca y después continúo hablando.

"Nunca te dije esto Tanya, y no le dije a Bella hasta la noche que comenzamos a salir, pero el día en el que fuiste tan grosera con Bella no pudiste estas más lejos de la verdad. Había muchas razones por las cuales salía con Bella y ninguna de ella tenía que ver con el hecho que nuestras madres eran y son las mejores amigas. La razón por la cual salía con Bella todos los días cuando estábamos en secundaria era porque estaba enamorado de ella. Había descubierto mis sentimientos el día que caminaste en el jardín, y el UNICO motivo por el cual no me pare para enfrentarte ese día, fue porque no sabía que decir. Estaba demasiado temeroso de recibir un rechazo como para decirle como me sentía, como realmente me sentía y en vez de eso terminaste triunfante y sacándola de mi vida por 5 años, pero no me vas a hacer eso de nuevo. Ahora yo te sugiero que te vayas de mi casa y me dejes a mí, a mi familia y a mi prometida en paz."

No sabía que decir; decir que el me acababa de poner en mi lugar era poco. ¿Cómo algo tan simple como un pequeña mentirita blanca sobre con quien estaba saliendo, se convirtió en algo que podría humillarme a mí y a mi familia? Mis padres seguramente no me reconocerían, y nada de lo que hiciera podía remediar todo esto. No fue así con Jacob, mis padres ignoraban lo que pasaba. Después de todo no había pruebas de que yo hubiera estado embarazada solo estaba mi historial clínico, y esos habían sido sellados. Ellos tuvieron que lidiar con los rumores y los chismes, pero quien no, cuando venias de un pueblo tan pequeño como lo era Forks. Pero aquí habían testigos, Renee Swan, y Esme y Rosalie Cullen lo habían visto todo y en cuestión de días ellos regresarían a Forks para arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de complacer a mis padres. Estaba completamente perdida.

Un claxon de las afueras rompió el silencio que había en la habitación, sacudí los pensamientos negativos que estaban en mi mente. Solo había una manera de arreglar esto, y tenía que pensar rápido para poder encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar una manera para poder romper su perfecto mundo. Ella realmente lo tenía todo, tenía a la familia, tenía a los amigos, tenía el anillo, tenía a Edward y sostenía el poder para destruirme. Mire a Bella una vez más antes de decir, "Esto no ha terminado," y camine hacia la puerta principal azotándola a la hora de salir.

**Chacan Chacan... ahora si tengo que decir una cosa que este capi me dio una lata de traducirlo, esta largisimo y solo de pensar que era de tanya se me iban las ganas, pero eso si, pense en sus lindos comentarios y pues aqui lo tienen, aunque la detesto me he divertido un poco espero que a ustedes les haya encantado**

**a otra cosa, se me olvido agradecer una cosa arriba, a todas las chicas anonimas que me han dejado un nombre para poderles dar las gracias arriba. mil gracias, las quiero**

**saludos**

**Xao bye**

**Atte. Just Cullen (mia)**

**si les gusto este capi presionen el cuadrito de aqui abajo xD**


	44. Chapter 44

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y La historia pertenece a Vampiregirl143**

**Hola chicas aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. mis agradecimientos a: **_Pacita Delitah Cullen, Whit Cullen, Kaataa, yolabertay, isa, franiii.p, Diaz, Rachel Sexton **(a las 6:34 de la mañana lo terminaste de leer todo de un tiron? wuaw chica mil gracias xD) **yasmin-cullen, TOXICULLEN, niky-dany **(tantos porfavores me comvencieron nena =)) **NessyLitleCullen, MAGUIDECULLEN, alijas1002, crismery, marzze. _

**Mil gracias chicas por todo el apoyo que he recibido ante este proyecto asi que si mas les dejo este capitulo para que lo disfruten: Nota importante abajo=)**

**Capítulo 44**

Dos amigos, Dos corazones

Juntos en amistad

Unidos por siempre en amor.

El Sr. Y la Sra. De Charless Swan

Solicitan el honor de tu presencia

Mientras que su hija

Isabella Marie

Da su mano en matrimonio a

Edward Anthony

Hijo del

Doc. Y la Sra. De Carlisle Cullen.

El sábado 13 de mayo

Del dos mil nueve

A las 5:00 de la tarde

En el Castillo Thornewood

Lakewood, Wahington.

La mañana anterior a la boda desperté sola. Estaba un poco desalentada, Edward no estaba en ningún lugar donde pudiera verlo, pero por lo menos Chip había tomado su lugar. Lo que no había hecho, era despertarme de la misma manera que lo había hecho la vez anterior, cuando dormí en cama de Edward en casa de los Cullen en Forks.

Poco después de despertar estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación, "Adelante" dije sentándome en la cama.

Esme entro a la habitación con una fotografía en su mano. "Me lo acaban de mandar por mail, es de la pastelería en Seattle, lo terminaron ayer en la noche y debería estar en Thornewood antes que lleguemos nosotros ahí esta tarde."

Tome la fotografía y no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro mientras miraba mi pastel de bodas terminado. Había sido diseñado por Alice y Rosalie y buscaron 6 diferentes Pasteleros antes de decidir el indicado.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunte, no me sentía del todo buen sin su presencia.

"Fue a correr, energía nerviosa," dijo levantando sus cejas ligeramente.

"¿Está nervioso? Nunca lo hubiera sabido, El esta tan calmado sobre todo," dije con una risa.

"No diría exactamente nervioso. Quizá es mejor ponerlo como ansioso."

"Bien, eso suena más a Edward."

"Vamos, levántate y arréglate. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, y comenzamos con un largo viaje a Seattle," dijo inclinándose y besando mi mejilla.

"Gracias mama," dije con una sonrisa.

Ella pauso y me miro por un minuto. "¿Qué?" pregunte de pronto sintiéndome temerosa de haber rota alguna regla no mencionada. Estaba a punto de casarme con su hijo, ¿Tenia permitido llamarla mama? ¿Cierto?.

"Solo estoy sorprendida que te haya tomado mucho tiempo, eso es todo." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse a la sala.

Me levante de la cama y me bañe rápidamente antes de regresar a la habitación de Edward y cambiarme en el conjunto que Alice había escogido para mí, la noche anterior. Jeans y un suéter rosa suave, junto con uno zapatos de tacón y unos accesorios. Estaba poniendo el toque final a mi cabello cuando Edward regreso a su habitación, cubierto de pies a cabeza de sudor, luciendo completamente se sexy.

"Buenos días, amor," dijo inclinándose y besándome rápidamente. "solo me baño rápidamente, y después tenemos que irnos. Nuestros padres nos están esperando en la planta baja. Tu vestido de novia ya está en la cajuela del carro de mi madre, y me han amenazado con mi vida, si no estoy listo en 20 minutos."

"Entonces mejor apúrate, te veré abajo," dije besándolo de nuevo antes de empujarlo al baño.

En la planta baja encontré a Esme y Carlisle, mis padres, Rosalie, Emmett y Landon, junto con Alice y Jasper. El resto de nuestros amigos, que incluían a Emma, Maggie, Greg y Derrick, salían de Boston a las 9:40 de esta mañana. En el momento justo mi móvil comenzó a sonar desde mi bolso. Tome mi bolso antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Rosalie para tomar a Landon en mis brazos, y decirles buenos días.

"Hola," dije tomando mi móvil a mi oído mientras cargaba a Landon

"Buenos días Bells," dijo Maggie. Maggie era muy parecida a Alice, siempre feliz, siempre animada y siempre moviéndose 90 millas por hora.

"Buenos días Mags, estas espantosamente animada esta mañana."

"Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Unos de mis mejores amigos se van a casar en menos de dos días, desde luego que estoy feliz. De todos modos, solo llamaba para ponerte al día. Estamos en el avión, los cuatro y nuestros vestidos estamos sentados cómodamente en los asientos de piel de primera clase. De hecho puedo ver el equipaje desde aquí, así que voy a mantener un ojo en ellos." Dijo, podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"Bien, estoy contenta. No puedo esperar para que lleguen aquí chicos. Nosotros solo estamos esperando a Edward y después estaremos de camino a Seattle. Mi pastel esta de camino a Thornewood, el fotógrafo llegara a cualquier hora esta tarde para que pueda estar en el ensayo de la cena, y el almuerzo nupcial de mañana en la mañana. Además de eso, todo ya está arreglado. Eso creo."

"Eso es genial Bells, pero tengo que irme ahora, estamos preparándonos para despegar, te llamare en cuanto aterricemos ¿ok?"

"De acuerdo, adiós Maggs," dije colgando el móvil y poniéndole atención a mi sobrio.

"Y bien Bells ¿Estas nerviosa?" pregunto Emmett sentándose a un lado mío.

"Oh cielos, no lose, ¿Tú estabas nervioso cuando te casaste con Rosalie?"

"No tienes una idea," dijo riéndose de mí.

"Oh bien, eso me hace sentirme mejor Em."

"Hey" dijo abrazándome por los hombros. "Él te ama, puedo verlo en la manera en que te mira."

"Aw Em, gracias. Eso es muy dulce."

"Yo solo digo lo que veo Bells. Ahora, ¿Por qué no me dejas cargarlo por ti, así tu y Edward pueden moverse," dijo tomando a Landon mientras Edward bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Lista amor?" pregunto Edward.

"¿Realmente tenemos que irnos tan tempranos?"

"No, no todos, solo nosotros, tengo una sorpresa para ti," dijo con un giño.

Sonreí y tome aire. Podía tomar una sorpresa.

"OK" dije con mi mejor sonrisa que podía brindar.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿Isabella Marie Swan acaba de aceptar una sorpresa?"

"Este es tanto su día como mío, y si el quiere darme un sorpresa, entonces lo dejare," dije. Pero después pensé mejor en la invitación abierta que acababa de dar. "Pero son una."

Me gire hacia Edward y no pude evitar sonreír a la expresión de su rostro. "Es solo una, lo prometo." Dijo inclinándose para besarme.

Cuatro horas y media llegamos al castillo Thornewood. Fuimos bienvenidos rápidamente en cuanto nos estacionamos, y nos dieron un tour. Nos estaban mostrando la habitación que habría de usar, después de ser separada de Edward después del ensayo esta noche.

Edward agradeció al mozo y dirigiéndose a mi, antes de abrir la puerta. Justo cuando abrió su boca para hablar mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

"Perdón, probablemente es Maggie," dije inclinándome de puntitas para besarlo, antes de coger el móvil y contestar.

"Hey Mags, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?"

"Genial, acabamos de salir del avión. Estamos de camino para recoger nuestras cosas, los vestidos están en nuestras manos, y estaremos en camino."

"Suena genial Mags, entonces los veré en un rato."

"Seguro, adiós chica," dijo antes de colgar.

"Ok, así que ¿Dónde estábamos?" dije volteándome para ver a Edward.

"Solo quería hacerte saber que feliz estoy de estar aquí contigo en este momento. No puedo esperar hasta mañana en la noche, cuando pueda realmente llamarte mi esposa. Y prometo amarte todos los días por el resto de mi vida."

Abrí mi boca para hablar pero estaba completamente perdida.

"Quería darte algo, solo para recordarte cuanto te amo."

"Edward, voy a quedarme contigo el resto de mi vida, no necesito más recordatorios."

"Lose, pero yo quería dártelo," dijo abriendo la puerta de nuestra suite.

Camine atreves de la obscuridad, y escuche a Edward encender un interruptor detrás de mi. Las luces se prendieron lentamente y yo soltaba un pequeño grito mientras veía a mi alrededor. Había floreros con rosas rojas por toda la habitación; fácilmente había cientos de rosas por toda la habitación.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward, no tenías que hacer esto. Ya tienes mi corazón." Dije girarme para verlo.

"Solo quería mostrarte cuanto te amo. Recordarte cuan perfectos somos para el uno para el otro." Dijo tomando mi mano.

"Gracias," dije alcanzándolo y besándolo suavemente.

"Pero aún hay más, sé que dijiste que solo sería una sorpresa, pero yo lo considero la misma sorpresa."

"Edward esto es más que suficiente, realmente no necesito nada más."

De todas formas el continuo. "Estaba hablando con Alice el otro día, estábamos hablando sobre esos dichos, ya sabes, algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo azul. Bien, Alice dijo que ya tenía todo bajo control con excepción de lo azul. Así que quería darte esto, para que asi tuvieras algo azul," dijo Edward sacando una caja pequeña de su bolso

"Edward, en verdad no necesito nada más. Además tengo mi anillo de promesa que es azul," dije intentando duramente en convencerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, "No gaste nada de dinero en el Bella. Lo prometo, es mas como una herencia para mí. Rosalie tuvo uno en día su boda, pero mi madre estaba guardando este para ti, era de su abuela."

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos amenazando con derramarse. "Edward, es demasiado, ¿Estás seguro?"

"Amor ni siquiera lo has visto aun, ¿Cómo sabes que es demasiado?" pregunto riéndose.

"Solo lo que significa es demasiado," dije.

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, y me dio la caja. Cerré mis ojos y tome aire antes de abrirlo. "Oh Dios mío Edward, no puedo, No, es demasiado," dije regresándole la caja.

"Amor, ella quiere que lo tengas. Ella no lo va a tomar de regreso, y tu no quieres insultar a tu suegra un día antes de nuestra boda ¿o sí?"

"bien, si lo pones de esa manera no tengo mucha opción, pero sigue siendo demasiado. Y voy a usarlo orgullosamente, pero aun así le voy a decir que es demasiado."

Edward se rio de mi de nuevo antes de tomar el pendiente de su caja y ponerlo alrededor de mi cuello. Di un paso al espejo para poder admirar el collar de zafiro y diamante, mientras estaba en mi cuello.

"Eres perfecta," dijo inclinándose para besar mi cuello justo debajo de mi odio. "Ahora, vamos, nuestros padres estarán aquí pronto. Deberíamos esperarlos abajo."

Nuestros padres llegaron una hora y media después, con Maggie, Emma, Derrick y Greg detrás de ellos momentos después. Camine para saludar a todos de nuevo, dejando a Esme al último. Creo que ella podía decir que la estaba evitando, porque no paraba de verme desde donde estaba hablando con mi madre y Rosalie, pero nunca se acercó a mí.

"Muy bien Bells, necesitamos prepararte para el ensayo," dijo Alice enredando mi brazo con el de ella.

"tengo que hacer algo primero Alice, estaremos en la habitación de Anna, vayan arriba yo las alcanzo inmediatamente," dije inclinándome para abrazarla antes de dirigirme hacia donde Esme estaba.

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos de nuevo mientras caminaba a la que iba a hacer mi futura suegra. Ella seguía hablando con mi madre, pero inmediatamente que mi madre me vio caminar hacia ella, ella rápidamente se disculpó y marcho.

"Esme, no sé siquiera que decir," dije mientras señalaba un sofá largo que estaba en el lobby.

"No hay nada que decir Isabella. Yo sabía hace mucho tiempo de que estabas destinada para mi hijo. Puedo decirlo por la manera en la que lo miras, aun cuando ustedes estaban muy chicos. Tomo un largo tiempo que él se diera cuenta la manera en la que te miraba era diferente cuando miraba a cualquier chica, y te tomo a ti aún más tiempo. Aunque pienso que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Tanya se hubiera quedado afuera, pero todo eso está ahora en el pasado. Todo lo que importa ahora es que tu y Edward van a ser felices juntos. Y mientras ustedes estén felices juntos entonces yo también estoy feliz," dijo levantando su mando para tocar mi rostro.

"Realmente es demasiado Esme, no me malentiendas, es hermoso, pero de verdad ¿El collar de tu abuela?"

"Bella, eres parte de la familia ahora. Eventualmente lo hubieras tenido; siempre planee en darles a las esposas de mis hijos un pedazo de mi historia en el dia de sus bodas. Le di a Rosalie y collar de diamantes que perteneció a mi madre. Siempre supe que este sería la pieza que te daría en tu boda, igual que siempre supe que tú y Edward estaban destinados a estar juntos."

"Gracias Esme," dije abrazándola.

Ella sonrío cálidamente y se inclinó y beso mi mejilla antes de levantarse y tomar mi mano. "Ahora ¿Qué te parece si te preparamos para esta noche?"

A las nueve en punto casi todos los invitados que se quedarían durante la noche habían llegado. Había unos 100 invitados que se quedarían hospedados en el castillo y yo estaba disfrutando cada minuto de mi ensayo.

Alice me había vestido en un vestido satín azul fuerte. Edward me había halagado como unas cien veces, y yo solo me sonrojaba de tan solo recordar porque Alice había escogido este vestido, y me sonrojaba aún más mientras recordaba la lencería que combinaba perfectamente que habíamos escogido para mañana en la noche.

"¿De qué te estas sonrojando Bella?" pregunto Edward.

"Oh nada, nada importante por lo menos," dije mientras Alice se acercaba a nuestro grupo.

"uhm Edward ¿Puedo hablarte por un minuto?" pregunto Alice jalando su brazo y alejándolo del grupo.

"Seguro Alice," dijo dando un paso lejos de mi e inclinándose para que ella pudiera decirle algo al oído.

Su rostro estaba en shock mientras me volteaba a ver, y después al lobby. Me gire para seguir su mirada y casi suelto el vaso, cuando vi en el marco de la puerta, que hay estaba parado Jacob Black. Pero eso no era lo peor del caso; parada a su lado en toda su oxigenada gloria no era otra que Tanya Denali.

Me sentí enferma cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros. Jacob y Billy Black habían sido invitados a la bosa; no estaba sorprendida de ver a Jacob al menos. Habíamos hablado desde que estaba en vacaciones hace dos años, y él había llegado al termino de que nunca estaríamos juntos, pero sí que tenía valor para traerla a ella a mi boda. El pánico no se había hecho presente hasta cuando estaban a unos 30 pasos de nosotros, me tome del brazo de Edward para sentirme más segura de mi misma. Todo en lo que podía pensar era _ella va a arruinar mi boda._

"Bueno Tanya, ciertamente es una sorpresa verte aquí." Dijo Edward poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y jalándome a su lado. Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con sus gélidos ojos azules, y sentí un escalofrió recorrer hacia debajo de mi columna, y después todo se volvió negro.

**Chaca chacan! Tanya a regresado! que creen que traiga entre manos? espero que les haya gustado este capi. **

**Mucho me han preguntado que dias actualizo? y pues la verdad nunca he tenido un dia preciso para actualizar, ahora me encuentro super ocupadisima, estos meses van a ser de muerte para mi ya que tengo examenes que requieren mi total atencion si es que quiero sacar una buena calificacion. Asi que me encontraba preocupada con mis proyectos de fan ficcion. Y pues bien les dire lo que he decidio:**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Voy a dejar temporalmente mis ficc: BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA y Salvando mi vida, desgraciadamente ya tengo mucho de no actualizarlos, pero me es imposible actualizar 3 ficcs al mismo tiempo cuando tengo mucho que estudiar, eso no quiere decir que los deje definitivamente, NUNCA he pensado en dejarlos. En cuanto a este fic he decidido NO dejarlo y actualizar una vez por semana hasta terminarlo, y escogido el dia Lunes o Martes para actualizar. si el lunes no actualizo seguro el martes lo hago asi que no se preocupen, espero que mis lestores de los otros dos ficcs entiendan mis razones.**

**Una vez terminado Heartbreak and Harvard, tendre mas posibilidad de continuar con mis ficc anteriores. mil gracias por su comprencion**

**Los quiero Atte: Just Cullen.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Martes de actualización, tenia toda la intencion de subir este capi ayer pero era dia festivo y me lo tome jajaja ups **

**bueno pues aqui esta este capi espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo 45**

***Edward POV***

Sentí como Bella se fortalecía mientras tomaba su cintura. Ninguno de los dos habíamos visto a Tanya desde que ella se humillara a si misma en nuestra casa de Boston en Acción de Gracias. Según Bella, ella había hablado con Jacob sobre los eventos que sucedieron en nuestra casa hace dos años en las vacaciones de primavera, y el había entendido totalmente a quien pertenecía su corazón, y no era el.

Observe como Jacob y Tanya se acercaban a nosotros, los ojos de Tanya miraba de un lado a otro entre Bella y yo. Bella respiro con dificultad mientras los ojos de Tanya se encontraron con los de ella y después el cuerpo de Bella esta sin vida en mis brazos. Me las arregle para estabilizarla y bajarla al piso antes de que se pudiera hacer algún daño, y eso me calmo un poco. Mi padre estaba a mi lado en cuestión de segundos, y observe mientras él tomaba su pulso mientras la acunaba su inconsciente cuerpo contra mi pecho. Podía sentir la mirada de Tanya viéndonos a nosotros tres mientras yo miraba a mi padre, "Ella va a estar bien Edward, su pulso está bien y su respiración es estable. ¿Por qué no vas con Emmett y la llevas arriba hasta que se despierte?" dijo mi padre completamente obvio a las dos personas que miraban a nuestro sitio.

Levante a Bella y me pare antes de levantarla en mis brazos, asegurándome de meter su falda debajo de sus piernas. Emmett ya se encontraba a mi lado derecho, seca de la cabeza de Bella mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador.

No habíamos caminado ni dos pasos dentro de la suite de Bella cuando Emmett me detuvo. "Dejame tomarla tu quédate aquí. No te muevas," dijo tomando a Bella de mis brazos y cargándola dentro de la suite.

"Emmett ¿Qué…" comencé pero el fue rápido para pararme.

"Edward, solo confía en mi, quédate ahí y cubre tus ojos."

Me sentí como un tonto mientras me quedaba parado en la entrada de la suite de Bella con mis ojos cerrados.

"Bien, ya puedes pasar ahora," escuche a Emmett llamarme desde donde estaba parado al lado de Bella.

La primera cosa que note cuando camine dentro de la habitación fue los vestidos de las damas de honor colgados en parejas a fuera de la antigua cortina para vestir. La segunda cosa que note fue el gran espacio entre las dos parejas de vestidos, donde el vestido de novia obviamente había sido colgado hace unos momentos.

Mire a mi hermano, no del todo seguro que estuviera mirando al mismo Emmett Cullen que había conocido mi vida entera. "Gracias." El simplemente sonrió con una sonrisa conocida antes de regresar su atención a Bella. Le tomo pocos minutos en regresar a sus sentidos, y cuando lo hizo yo fue lo primero que ella vio. Ella sonrió y miro a su alrededor; antes de sentarse rápidamente como si la habitación estuviera en llamas.

"Mi vestido," dijo.

"Relájate amor, Emmett se encargó de el," dije apartando sus cabellos de sus ojos.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Justo ahí," dijo Emmett apuntando a un closet cerrado a nuestra derecha.

Bella suspiro de alivio antes de mirarme y decirme, "¿Por qué esta ella aquí?"

"Me gustaría una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero te desmayaste antes de que se dijera algo."

"Oh Dios, hice el ridículo ¿No es cierto?"

"No Bells no te preocupes por eso. No fue tan malo," dijo Emmett con una risa. "Además antes de lo que sepas, todo mundo va a estar riéndose de ella. Una cosa que ella no se ha dado cuenta es que todo mundo en ese salón te ama, no a ella."

Bella sonrío a mi hermano, "Ahora ¿qué dices si vamos a patearle el trasero a Tanya?" añadió mientras le ofrecía su mano a ella.

Ella tomo su mano y le permitió que la empujara antes de abrazarla.

"Gracias Emmett, no tienes una idea de cuánto significa eso para mí."

"Lo tenía que hacer Bells, Recuerdo como se sintió ver a Rosalie por primera vez en nuestra boda, es un sentimiento que nunca olvidare y sé que ella tampoco. Ustedes dos merecen eso y más que nadie de los que conozco."

Bella sonrió y abrazo a Emmett de nuevo antes de escabullirse hacia mis brazos. "¿Lista?" pregunte mirando al amor de mi vida.

"Mientras este contigo, estaré lista para lo que sea."

"Aww, toda esa cursilería es realmente encantadora, pero estoy listo para patear traseros," dijo Emmett arruinando el momento.

La escena en el salón no había cambiado mucho desde que nosotros tres nos habíamos ido. Nuestros padres, juntos con todos los invitados, estaban parados frente a Jacob y Tanya. Alice, Rosalie, Emma y Maggie tenían sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y les disparaban dagas por los ojos a Tanya, y lucían lista para abalanzarse en cuanto les dieran la señal.

"Oh Dios mío Bella ¿Estar bien?" pregunto Alice corriendo a su lado tan pronto y caminamos dentro del salón.

Alice tomo la mano libre de Bella mientras nos acercábamos al grupo. Bella y yo tomamos nuestro lugar en frente de nuestra familia, y gire para enfrentarle a Tanya por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual decidiste estropear el ensayo de mi cena Jacob?" pregunto Bella cruzando sus brazos y mirándolos en su dirección.

"Nosotros dos," comenzó Tanya pero Bella rápidamente la corto.

"Estaba hablando con Jacob, si hubiera querido una respuesta tuya, te hubiera hecho una pregunta a ti. Asi que hare esta pregunta de nuevo antes de que los tenga a ustedes dos fuera del piso, ¿Hay una razón por la cual decidiste estropear el ensayo de mi cena Jacob?" pregunto Bella poniendo un énfasis a 'Jacob' esta vez.

"Nosotros dos necesitábamos hablar contigo," dijo el finalmente. No lucia la mitad de confidente en sus acciones como cuando acababa de entrar al salón.

"Déjame decirle algo Jacob Black, si ustedes dos no vinieron a disculparse, no tengo nada más que decir"

Tanya dejo escapar un risa fría antes de mirar a Bella de nuevo. Esta vez Bella se mantuvo firme y la miro de regreso.

"Por favor, no tengo nada de que disculparme. Solo estoy aquí para reclamar lo que por derecho es mío, lo que ha sido mío desde la preparatoria."

"Creme Tanya, no hay nada en este lugar que te pertenezca," dije jalando a Bella cerca de mi. Ella se giró y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, dejando descansar su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Pensaba que tu eras mi amigo Jacob, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?" pregunto Bella suavemente.

"Soy tu amigo Bells, por eso estoy aquí. No puedo quedarme atrás y ver como cometes el error más grande de tu vida. Nunca me perdonaría si me quedara atrás y mirar cómo te casas con un hombre que no te ama."

"Jacob. ¿De qué estar hablando? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward no me ama? Y aunque pienses que me estás haciendo un favor. ¿Por qué rayos la trajiste a ella? Tu sabes lo que ella me ha hecho," dijo Bella rompiendo el contacto con los ojos, he inclinado su frente a mi pecho. Me incline y bese su cabeza mientras esperábamos una respuesta.

"Él no te ama Bella, y la traje para probártelo. Ella es la que te lo puede comprobar, dile la verdad sobre lo que paso hace muchos años. Di la verdad sobre como él ha estado buscándote detrás de sus espaladas. Di la verdad sobre como la golpeo y le ordeno que se hiciera cargo de eso. Que más quieres que te haga ver que él es incorrecto para ti, en tantos niveles. Tu y yo podríamos ser geniales juntos, si solo nos dieras una oportunidad. No puedo verte lastimada por el de nuevo Bells. Sé que la última vez estuve realmente mal, y voy a admitir que esta no es la situación ideal, pero no podía quedarme parado y ver cómo te casabas con alguien que no te ama."

Bella tomo un gran respiro antes de hablar de nuevo. "Jacob, ni una sola palabra que has dicho es verdad."

"No tienes manera de saberlo Bella," dijo moviéndose hacia ella, pero la mirada que vio en mi hizo que lo pensara dos veces.

Ella suspiro de nuevo y se apartó de mí, pero solo lo suficiente para mirarme. "Yo lose. Lose porque yo estaba ahí la tarde en la que ella fue horrible conmigo en mi cumpleaños. Llore tanto ese día que pensé que no me quedaban lágrimas para llorar. Pero también estuve ahí la noche que Edward estuvo afuera arrojando piedritas a mi ventana, intentando hablar conmigo. El tiro piedritas a mi ventana cada noche durante 4 años completos, después de eso supongo que se dio por vencido. Pero siempre pude ver cuando las cosas iban excepcionales para Edward o lo contrario. Porque era en esas noche que el arrojaba piedritas de nuevo," dijo antes de darme la espalda con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella nunca había mencionado eso antes. Sabía que no era imposible que no me haya podido escuchar mientras aventaba piedras a su ventana; lo tenía que saber durante el primer año. Pero nunca estuve seguro sobre los años siguientes.

"Yo sé que Edward no me engaña, porque Edward nunc ame a dejado lo suficientemente sola para que lo hiciera. Solo dos veces desde que nos mudamos a Boston a estar lejos de mi lo suficiente para que 'me engañara´ como tú lo dices. La primera vez fue cuando mi sobrino nació y eso fue de común acuerdo para que tomara sus exámenes finales de química. No es que lo estuviera espiando, pero revise sus calificaciones online cuando revisamos nuestras calificaciones juntos, como lo hacemos cada semestre. Dudo mucho que él hubiera pasado la clase con una A, si hubiera estado engañándome. La segunda vez fue cuando fui a Nueva York para comprar el vestido de novia con el que me voy a casar con él, en menos de 24 horas. Y no solamente él estaba con nuestros padres y su hermano, si no que la chica con la que me engaña según tú, estaba también en Nueva York, y nos la encontramos en la tienda. Donde ella dijo que estaba saliendo con Edward, solo para regresar a Boston con nosotras y hacer de ella una tonta. No sé qué tipo se situación fue con Tanya y su no deseado embarazo. Escuche por una fuente confiable que uno de los chicos de la reserva era el padre de ese bebe, no sé si eso significa algo para ti pero te puedo asegurar que Edward no era el padre de ese bebe, y mucho menos le dijo que se hiciera cargo de eso." Bella pauso para tomar aire; estaba muy clamada considerando la situación aunque sabía que solo una cosa la podía encender.

"Oh Bella, es realmente encantador que realmente creas eso," dijo Tanya, sus fríos ojos azules apuntaron a Bella de nuevo.

"Tanya, ¿Quieres saber que es lo más chistoso de esta situación?" Pregunto Bella sonando abatida

"No, por favor infórmame con tu infinita sabiduría."

"Sigues creyendo que tienes la ventaja. Esta parada en el mismo salón de baile donde la recepción de mi boda va tomar lugar mientras camino atreves de esas puertas mañana en la tarde como la Señora de Edward Cullen, y tú piensas que de alguna manera vas a arruinar eso para mí. Toda esta propiedad ha sido rentada para la boda, la seguridad no ha sido tanta esta noche por que han estado llegando invitados que pasaran aquí la noche, pero no pienses ni un minuto que podrás atravesar esa puerta sin un invitación. Edward no te quiere, ya lo ha hecho claro y aun así estar aquí actuando como si tuvieras algo encima de mí."

Tanya se quedó mirando a Bella por un minuto antes de hablar de nuevo. "Eres simplemente ridícula, Edward deja de jugar juegos y vámonos. Ya has dejado ir esto lo suficientemente lejos,"

"Tienes toda la razón Tanya, lo he hecho." Dije levantando mi mano e hice una señal a la seguridad que estaba parada en las puertas principales. "Tú y Jacob no son bienvenidos aquí. Mañana hare a Bella mi esposa, y no hay nada que alguno des ustedes dos pueda decir al respecto."

Tanya comenzó a gritar mientras los guardias de seguridad la tomaban de los brazos y escoltaban a los dos fuera del salón. Bella suspiro, girándose hacia mi y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y me incline para poner mi barbilla en su cabeza.

Me separe de ella después de unos minutos y me incline para robarle un beso y susurrar, "Nunca me di por vencido de amarte, y nunca lo hare."

**Dios mio cada vez amo mas a este hombre jajajaja quisiera agradecer a todas ustedes chicas por su apoyo y buenos deseos para mis proximos examenes, perdon por no agradecer personalmente a cada una de ustedes pero tengo corto tiempo, mil gracias por todo lectoras mejores como ustedes no existen las quiero xao**


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes no me perteneces a mi, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Vampiregirl134**

**lunes de actualizacion! ¿como estan chicas? antes de empezar con los agradecimientos quisiera desearles un ****"Feliz San Valentin o Feliz dia del amor y la amistadad"****como ustedes lo prefieras jajaj, espero que la pasen genial y con las personas que aman. ahora si hora de agradecer a: **_NessylitleCullen, yolabertay, crismery, Pacita Delitah Cullen, niki-dany, daganegra, diana, yasmin-cullen, geral. _**mil gracias por sus lindas palabras y deseos lo quiero, ahora sin mas lo dejo con este nuevo capitulo. **

**Capítulo 46**

***Edward POV***

El resto de la noche fue tranquilo después de que Tanya y Jacob fueran forzados a salir del salón. Bella se relajó en mis brazos después de que se fueran y justo cuando la fiesta había terminado de nuevo un mesero se apareció con 10 pequeñas copas.

"Emmett, estás loco si piensas que voy a tomar una copa," dijo Bella desde donde estaba sentada en mis piernas.

Gire mis ojos a mi hermano mientras el sostenía amabas copas, la mia y la de mi novia.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Maggie mientras rodeaban nuestra mesa.

"Las chicas tienen gotas de limón y los chicos tienen Jagerbombs" **NA: **Jagerbombs: _**se trata de una bebida mezclada de Jägermeister y una bebida energizarte (red Bull) **_dijo Emmett mientras continuaba dándonos nuestros tragos.

Bella comenzó a protestar pero Emmett rápidamente la cayó. "Isabella, te vas a casar mañana. Yo soy el padrino y dijo que te tienes que tomar un trago, así que tienes que tomar un trago. Si tengo que decirle a tu dama de honor que te convenza lo hare.

Bella suspiro y rodo sus ojos antes de tomar su copa.

Emmett alzo su vaso y espero para que todo mundo hiciera lo mismo antes de hablar.

"Edward y Bella han pasado por mucho para estar aquí esta noche. La chica que fue escoltada de este salón actualmente fue la que comenzó todo, y por mucho que desearía que no se hubiera aparecido esta noche, solo pareció que fuera adecuado que estuviera aquí, y que a Edward le fue dada una nueva oportunidad para decirle las cosas que debió haber ducho desde el principio. Edward y Bella tienen algo que nunca hubiera creído que existe si no lo hubiera encontrado yo mismo. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes con lo que sea que la vida les dé, los quiero chicos."

"Escuchen, Escuchen," dijo Jasper mientras levantaba su trago antes de tomarlo todo.

Bella hizo una mueca mientras se tomaba su trago antes de girarme y besarme.

"Bien, si tengo un beso como este después de cada trago, voy a estar borracho antes de que nos vayamos," dije con una sonrisa.

Espere que se riera junto conmigo, pero tenía un puchero. "¿Qué hay de malo amor?"

"Alice va a ser que me vaya temprano, y no poder verte hasta mañana en la noche," dijo.

"No te preocupes amor, todo va estar bien," dije inclinándome para recoger su cabello detrás de su oído. "¿No puedes solo escaparte después de que haya quedado dormida?"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward. Ella necesita su hermoso sueño, quizá no lo aprecie ahora, pero confía en mi ella me lo agradecerá un día que no tuvo ojeras bajo sus ojos en el día de su boda," dijo Alice.

"¿Cómo has podido escucharlo?"

Ella me miro por un momento antes de contestar, "Yo escucho todo, así que ni siquiera intentes escapar con ella de la suite. Nosotras cuatro estaremos con ella, y no piense que podrás verla mañana. Me asegurare que estés a unos cien pasos de ella mañana, hasta que sea tiempo."

Hablo con autoridad, y aun si no la conociera tan bien como lo hago, no le hubiera hecho caso.

"Muy bien tu ganas, no me gusta pero tu ganas," dije derrotado.

Me dieron otros 15 minutos con Bella antes de que Alice me la robara de mi lado.

"Te amo, te veré mañana." Dije inclinándome y besándola suavemente.

"No quiero irme; ¿No me puedo quedar contigo?"

"Amaría que te quedaras conmigo, pero creo que Alice tiene otras ideas."

"Vamos Isabella; es casi media noche," dijo Alice tomando el brazo de Bella.

Bella me beso una vez mas antes de girarse para tomar la mano de Alice. "Te amo," dijo sobre su hombro.

"Te amo mas," dije con un giño mientras la veía irse.

Una vez que Bella ya no estaba suspire y me senté en la mesa en la que me había sentado la mayor parte del tiempo. Rápidamente estuve rodeado por Emmett, Jasper, Greg y Derrick.

"Hermano, creo que necesitas otro trago," dijo Emmett colocando otro Jagerbomb in frente de mí.

"No creo que sea una gran idea Em."

"Claro que es una gran idea; solo has tenido como 3 tragos en todo la noche. Vamos, vas a dormir mejor si tiene un poco de entusiasmo, confía en mi yo se," dijo Emmett.

Tome el trago de Emmett, rodando mis ojos al mismo tiempo.

"Por tu última noche como un hombre soltero," dijo Jasper alzando su vaso.

"Dijiste eso como si fuera algo malo," dije con una sonrisa antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa.

"No, no necesariamente es una cosa mala, Bella parece un poco cabeza dura." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Estas tomando el mismo paso que yo en menos de 6 meses, y confía en mi cuando dijo, si amas a Alice como yo amo a Bella lo vale"

Emmett me dio otro trago y yo lo mire con cansancio. "Este es el último Emmett, en serio."

El rodo sus ojos y alzo su baso de nuevo, pero fue Greg el que hablo esta vez.

"Por Edward y Bella, espero chicos que encuentren toda la felicidad y amor que se merecen."

20 minutos y dos tragos después pude finalmente convencer a Emmett que era hora de regresar a nuestras habitaciones.

"Emmett es casi la una de la mañana. Tengo que dormir algo si me quedo aquí contigo más tiempo, voy a estar como una basura. No quiere tener una resaca en el día de mi boda."

"Bien, bien, me doy por vencido," dijo Emmett.

Nosotros cinco subimos juntos al 3 piso antes de separarnos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones. Por lo menos no era el único que dormiría solo esta noche.

Me cambie en mi suite y colgué la ropa en el closet antes de subirme a la cama. Mi cabeza estaba un poco mareada de lo que había planeado que estuviera, gracias a Emmett y a 5 tragos.

Me recosté en la cama mirando al techo pensando en los eventos de la tarde, y la boda mañana en la tarde. El día que perdí a Bella por 5 años estaba en el frente de mi mente por alguna razón y no podía evitar perderme en mi mente de ese horrible día.

_Flashback:_

_No creo que haya estado así de nervioso en mi vida entera. De entrada habían sido unos cortos y felices trece años para mí, pero ese sentimiento era nuevo para mí. Las mariposas se estaban volviendo locas en mi estómago y estaba a punto de enfermarme en cuanto Bella se sento a lado en la mecedora de su jardín trasero._

"_Feliz cumpleaños Bella," dije inclinándome para abrazarla._

"_Gracias Edward pero, tu sabes que no tenías que darme nada." Se quejó, justo como Bella, ella nunca quiso regalos de nadie, algunas veces que ella preferiría si ignorábamos juntos su cumpleaños. Pero este año ella tendría que lidiar con ello, le tenía el regalo de cumpleaños más perfecto. _

"_Si bueno Bella, tu sabes que siempre te doy un regalo de cumpleaños," dije dándole la pequeña caja blanca y el oso de peluche que le había escogido._

_Me miro por un minuto antes de levantar la tapa de la caja._

"_Oh Edward es hermoso," dijo mientras sonreía con su sonrisa perfecta que me apuñalaba el corazón cada vez que lo hacía. Ella era increíble, y sabía que ella nunca me vería como algo más que su mejor amigo. Estaría enamorado de ella por el resto de mi vida y estaría forzado a verla enamorarse de alguien más._

_Enganche el brazalete de plata de la suerte en su muñeca y la abrace de nuevo. Nos mecimos en la mecedora por unos minutos, hablando sobre cosas al azar antes de que Tanya nos interrumpiera_

"_Edward ¿Por qué insistes en juntarte con esta perdedora?" pregunto._

_Mi primer pensamiento fue '¿Acaba ella de llamar a mi mejor amiga y a la chica de la que me estoy enamorando perdedora?´ no me caía bien antes de esto, y realmente no me caía bien ahora. Desafortunadamente para mí, mi cerebro y mi boca no estaban trabajando juntas hoy._

"_Eddie, ¿Por qué no vienes y te juntas conmigo, te prometo que puedo mostrarte un mejor tiempo que esta perdedora."_

_Wow me acaba de decir Eddie, y hay estaba esta cosa tonta de nuevo. ¿Realmente es lo suficientemente tonta para pensar que salía con Bella si pensara que ella era un perdedora? Bella estaba lejos de ser una perdedora, ella es perfecta._

_Podía ver a Bella mirándome, esperando que yo respondiera pero mi cerebro y mi boca seguían sin comunicarse, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar._

"_Bella eres tan patética, tu sabes que la única razón por la cual es tu amigo es porque sus madres son cercanas. Enserio ¿Por qué otra razón se juntaría contigo?"_

_Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que Tanya había dicho, había sido golpeando en la cara con el oso de peluche y el brazalete que le había dado a Bella momentos antes y Bella corrió dentro de su casa._

_Mire a Tanya en shock, ¿Cómo puedo hacerme algo así a mí?_

"_Oh Eddie, confía en mí, te hice un favor. Ahora no tienes que lastimar sus sentimientos, lo hice por ti," dijo la buja malvada conocida por Tanya mientras tomaba el asiento de Bella a mi lado._

_Estuve en silencio por unos minutos mientras trataba se pensar que hacer. Pero estaba completamente perdido. Bella me odiaría y no la podía culpar._

"_Eso fue muy bajo Tanya, aun para ti. Bella es mi mejor amiga y ella es mucha mejor persona de lo que tú puedes ser. Creo que es tiempo que te vayas a casa," dije antes de dejarla sentada en la mecedora._

_Me encerré en habitación por el resto de la noche, estudiando para el examen de estudios sociales que tendríamos al día siguiente. Mi madre vino a preguntarme sobre Bella a eso de las siete y media y le conté como Bella había amado su regalo de cumpleaños. Deje la parte sobre porque estaba sentado en mi escritorio en vez de estar con ella. A las ocho en punto lleve a Chip al jardín trasero. Me senté en el suelo tratando de pensar que acción tomaría, y para ser más precisos, como haría que bella me perdonara sin humillarme. Camine alrededor del patio trasero con Chip y rápidamente en encontré en medio de las dos casas, Las luces de la habitación de Bella estaban apagadas así que asumí que ya estaba dormida. Me incline hacia su casa tratando de entender algunas cosas cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con el pequeño jardín en el lado de la casa de los Swan y la variedad de pequeñas piedritas que tenían ahí. Tome una pequeña, como veinticinco veces tire piedritas a la ventana de Bella. Tiraba una casa 30 segundos antes de correr. Aún seguía sin asomarse a su ventana, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente._

_La siguiente tarde después de la escuela, me armarme de valor para decirle a mi madre lo que había pasado. Bella no había ido a la escuela, y me sentí peor de lo que me había sentido la noche anterior._

_Me senté en el jardín trasero, mientras mi madre iba a la puerta de alado para hablar con Renne. Ella estuvo en la casa de los Swan por casi una hora antes de unirse a mí._

"_Ella está muy molesta Edward, Renne ni siquiera quiso que subiera a verla. Pensó que eso la molestaría aún más," dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

_Una vez más estaba perdido con las palabras._

"_¿Qué sucedió Edward? ¿Por qué dejaste a Tanya decir esas horribles cosas sobre tu mejor amiga? Tú y Bella han sido amigos desde que podían gatear, y tú solo te sentaste mientras ella la insultaba."_

_Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero nada salió. Me mantuve en silencio por unos minutos más mientras trataba de poner palabras a mis sentimientos._

"_Mama creo que mis sentimientos por Bella han cambiado" dije en voz baja solo para que mi madre pudiera oírme._

"_¿A qué te refieres con cambiado?" _

"_Creoquemegusta," dije rápidamente._

_Mi madre levanto sus cejas antes de hablar, "¿Te importaría hablar un poco más despacio Edward?"_

_Suspire. "Dije que creo que me gusta. Me gusta más que una amiga."_

_Mi madre solo asintió, "Ya veo, bueno hijo, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer por delante. Realmente la lastimaste anoche, y odiaría que ustedes dos perdieran su amistad por esto, especialmente si puede haber más para ustedes," me abrazo rápidamente antes de levantarse y caminar dentro de la casa._

_Seguía perdido mientras me sentaba en mi habitación esa noche. Después de una hora de estar deprimido y haciendo un plan sin resultado alguno camine fuera de casa hacia el jardín trasero. Me senté ahí como una hora esperando alguna señal de vida de la habitación de Bella. Finalmente como a eso de las ocho la luz de su habitación se encendió, camine entre las dos casas y me incline hacia mi casa para poder verla su habitación. Pude verla moverse alrededor de su cuarto, avente otra piedra y ella se movió hacia la ventana. Ella se paró frente a la ventana por 20 minutos, nunca haciendo a un lado las cortinas para que pudiera ver claramente a través de la ventana._

_Las cosas fueron exactamente iguales por un año. Tire piedritas a la ventana y Bella se sentaba en frente de la ventana mientras lo hacía. La mayoría de veces ella mantenía las luces apagadas mientras tiraba las piedras, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí. Algunas noches lucia como su ella estuviera leyendo, y algunas noches no estaba seguro que ella estuviera ahí. Pero sabía una cosa por seguro; no iba a parar de tirar piedritas hasta que recuperara a mi mejor amiga. Solo que no sabía en ese entonces que me costaría 5 años recuperarla._

Me levante con el comienzo de la mañana siguiente mientras Emmett vino corriendo a mi habitación sonando como una manada de elefantes.

"Tío vámonos, mama va a matarme si no te saco de la cama rápidamente. Vamos a reunirnos con Papa y Charlie para almorzar abajo en media hora."

"¿Almorzar?" pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"Si hombre almorzar, son casi las once y media. Vamos hombre, te vas a casar en cinco horas y media."

**waaaa se hacerca la hora y nuestro Edward se nos casa waaaa jajajaj, bueno chicas es un poco corto lose, pero almenos conocimos "el otro lado de la historia" espero que les haya gustado nos vemos el proximo lunes, tengan un bonito san valentin y buen inicio de semana, besitos xao**

**Su palabras me hacen muy feliz OH si! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie meyer**

**Hola chicas lindas! **

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada pero me fue imposible, **

**el trabajo me absorbio, pero en fin ya andamos mas calmaditas asi que les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, mil gracias a: **

_NessyLitleCullen, niky-dany, yasmin-cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Berta, isa961115, Danniibubles, diana, geral, TOXICULLEN, yolabertay **(nena no tengo idea por que te esta pasando eso de las alertas, espero se resuelva xD) **crismery **(hay nena a mi me hace mas feliz abrir mi inbox y ver un RR tuyo xD) **laura- bella97, marzze, franiii.p._

**Mil gracias por sus lindas palabras. Love you all! **

**Capítulo 47**

**Bella POV**

_Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome calmada. Las chicas de mi corte nupcial seguían dormidas, estaba todo tranquilo en mi suite así que me tome mi tiempo para bañarme y prepararme para el día que cambiaría mi vida. Iba a hacer el primer día por el resto de mi vida, y estaba completamente segura que nada nos arruinaría esto a Edward y a mí._

_Me bañe rápidamente y me vestí con el vestido de playa que Alice había escogido por mi antes de secar mi cabello. Me lo alacié rápidamente antes de aplicar algo de maquillaje claro y caminar hacia la sala de mi suite. Todavía era temprano, alrededor de las ocho empunto cuando termine de prepararme para nuestro día en el spa, así que tome de decisión de ordenar el desayuno a mi habitación._

_Nuestro desayuno había llegado, y yo estaba sentada en la pequeña mese de nuestro balcón, sirviéndome un taza de café cuando Alice hizo acto de presencia._

"_Buenos días," dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, y comenzando a prepararse su propio café._

"_Buenos días,"_

"_¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Bien, no puedo esperar para que todo esto termine," dije con un suspiro._

"_Oh Bella, solo disfrútalo, ¿En qué otra ocasión vas a poder tener un tratamiento de belleza así?"_

_Me reí rápidamente antes de contestar, "Me refería a que no puedo esperar que esto termine, para que así pueda llamar finalmente a Edward mío."_

"_Ah eso, ¿Te das cuenta que nunca nadie va a poder perseguirlo cierto? Tú has tenido su corazón tanto tiempo que no recuerdo, Kelly solo fue una distracción." _

"_Una distracción, Vamos Alice tú lo sabes mejor."_

"_Conozco a Edward mejor que eso, sé que Edward se preocupaba por Kelly, pero es la verdad, ella estaba ahí para distraerlo de los sentimientos que sentía por ti. No tengo ninguna duda que si ella no hubiera traído el tema terminar su relación desde el inicio del último año, el aun hubiera estado con ella cuando te mudaste a Boston. Ahora, no creo que su relación hubiera sobrevivido cuando se mudaron, pero la verdad es que ella seguía ahí para mantenerte fuera de su mente."_

_Intente ocultar el shock escrito sobre todo mi rostro._

"_Bella, Edward es un buen hombre. Pero el sigue siendo un hombre; el se hubiera casado eventualmente si ustedes dos no se hubieran juntado. Pero con cualquiera con la que se hubiera casado no se compararía contigo. Nunca hubieran podido capturar su corazón como lo has hecho tú."_

"_Bien, eso suena como un horrible tema de conversación para el día de su boda," dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio que había caído entre Alice y yo._

"_Así que, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?" pregunto Maggie sentándose a un lado de Alice._

"_Vamos a ir al spa a las 10 por nuestros masajes, manicuras y pedicuras. Almuerzo con las madres a la 1, y después de regreso al spa para nuestro cabello y maquillaje a las 2:30" dijo Alice. Claramente había tomado su título de dama de honor fuertemente._

"_Muy bien, supongo que deberíamos terminar el desayuno para que nos podamos ir temprano," dijo Emma._

_Salí de la suite y me dirigí a la de mi madre, solo después de jurarle con mi propia vida que me mantendría lejos de la habitación de Edward. Estuve tentada a huir y encontrarme con él pero no quería lidiar con la repercusión que tendría con Alice si me cachaba. Me sentía tan incompetente sin él, como si hubieran sido días en lugar de horas que no lo había visto._

"_¿Cómo te sientes cariño?" pregunto mi madre mientras me sentaba en el baño de su suite y ella se preparaba para el día de hoy._

"_Honestamente, me siento como basura. Odio estar lejos de él, aunque sea por un corto tiempo."_

"_Puedo entender eso, pero solo espera este dia pasara más rápido de lo que te imaginas."_

"_Espero que tengas razón."_

_A las 10 en punto nos reunimos con Esme y Suzanne en el spa para nuestros masajes. Una vez que teníamos las toallas a nuestro alrededor, nos guiaron a una habitación con nueve camas de masajes que formaban un círculo. Me relaje en la cama, dejando trabajar a la masajista en mis tensos músculos. Pude sentir toda la ansiedad irse de mi cuerpo mientras el masaje continuaba._

_Nuestra manicura y pedicura estuvo lleno de pláticas entre nosotras nueve. No pude evitar reírme de Maggie que se sentía como si la estuvieran dejando afuera. Ella y Derrick habían estado saliendo por casi dos años, y estaban planeando en comenzar la escuela de leyes al año siguiente con Maggie._

"_Me siento como si fuera la única que se va a morir siendo una vieja solterona. Y si no una Vieja solterona, entonces voy a ser la única que aún no se ha casado hasta que cumpla treinta."_

_Las cuatro compartimos una risa cuando ella dijo eso. Si ella solo supiera que Derrick ha estado planeando como declarársele por meses. Si ella supiera que a Emma y a mi casi nos descubren, en el día que dijimos que estudiaríamos con Edward para que pudiéramos ir a Boston con Derrick y escoger el anillo, es bueno que no sepa leer a Edward tan bien como yo lo hago. Cuando Emma y yo regresamos a la casa esa tarde. Edward y Maggie estaban sentados en la cocina tomando una cerveza esperando nuestro regreso. Edward le había contado alguna historia sobre nosotros corriendo de regreso al campus para hablar con nuestro profesor de inglés. Sigo sin estar segura como es que no sospecho sobre eso._

_El almuerzo paso rápidamente, y en un punto Alice casi me ataco mientras cubría mis ojos con sus manos._

"_Alice ¿Que estás haciendo?"_

_Ella no respondió, mientras intentaba hacer un lado sus manos de mi rostro._

"_Lo siento," dijo mientras liberaba la trampa mortal que tenía en mi cabeza. "Edward estaba caminando con los chicos, Emmett lo distrajo para que no te viera, pero tenía que asegurarme que tu no lo vieras," dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su asiento._

_Yo simplemente la mire. "Bella, ya sabes que es mala suerte ver al novio en el día de tu boda." Dijo ella._

"_Nosotros no necesitamos suerte Alice, nosotros tenemos amor," dije con una sonrisa tonta. Edward había usado esa línea más veces de las que podía contar, y cada vez que lo hacía me derretía._

_Después del almuerzo regresamos al spa para arreglar nuestro cabello y maquillaje. Alice le había dado a mi estilista estrictas ordenes que no me viera hasta que tuviera puesto mi vestido, lo que claramente no sucedería por horas. Seguía intentando a ratos intentar verme cada vez que las chicas venían pero nunca tuve éxito._

_Todas terminamos de arreglarnos antes de las cuatro, y nuestras madres se fueron para ir a vestirse antes de regresar a la suite para tomar fotografías._

_Me senté en mi suite usando nada más que mi ropa interior y una bata blanca satinada mientras las chicas corrían alrededor de la suite. Poco después de nuestra llegada un sonido en la puerta se escuchó, Alice corrió para contestar. Era el fotógrafo, que estaba ahí para documentar el día a través de fotografías. No había estado al tanto que ella estaría aquí tan fácilmente._

"_¿Lista Bella?" pregunto Alice mientras ella sacaba mi vestido fuera del closet y una vez más colocándolo entre los vestidos de las damas. No había notado hasta después que todas estaban vestidas similar a mí, usando una simple bata satinada, pero en este caso era un color muy similar a sus vestidos. Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza a las chicas que significaban tanto para mí._

_Nos abrazamos, e intente contener las lágrimas mientras el fotógrafo tomaba fotos de nuestros vestidos colgados mientras intentaba prepararme mentalmente para la montaña rusa que estaba a punto de enfrentar._

_Unos por uno, los vestidos fueron desapareciendo de la habitación y las chicas entraban luciendo más hermosas que nunca._

"_Chicas, todas ustedes lucen…" comencé._

"_Nope, nada de eso, la única que está luciendo hermosa hoy eres tú," dijo Alice interrumpiéndome._

_Reí en silencio y tome tiempo para abrazar a cada una de las chicas, mientras el fotógrafo tomaba fotografías a nuestro alrededor._

"_Aquí vamos," dijo Rosalie tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia mi vestido._

_Cerré mis ojos por un momento, e intente bloquear el sonido del fotógrafo tomando fotos. Aun debajo de mi bata estaba completamente cubierta, y ella estaba de pie frente a mí, así que no había mucho que ver._

_Me sostuve de Alice y Rosalie mientras tomaban el vestido para ponérmelo. La bata cayó al piso después de deslizarse por mis hombros y di un paso dentro del vestido que usaría mientras me convertía en la Sra. De Edward Cullen._

_Deslizaba mis brazos a través de la manga empedrada, y suspire como señal alivio cuando Rosalie cerró el cierre de atrás y abotono el vestido. Habían sido solamente dos días desde que me había probado el vestido en mi última prueba, pero seguía siendo un alivio saber que seguía quedándome como un guante._

_La habitación estaba en silencio, sin contar el sonido del fotógrafo mientras me giraba para ver a mis damas de honor._

"_Bien, ¿Cómo se ve?"_

"_Oh Dios mío Bella," dijo Rosalie. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me miraba, me costó todo lo que tenía en mi para mantenerme en control._

"_Te ves absolutamente sensacional," dijo Alice._

"_¿Ya me puedo ver?" pregunte finalmente._

_Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Alice._

"_No aun, seguramente es tu madre y Esme, ¿Por qué no dejas que vean contigo?" dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta._

_Tome aire y cerré mis ojos, mientras esperaba por mis madres. Les tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé entrar a la habitación, hasta que me di cuenta que Alice las estaba guiando a la Suite con sus ojos cerrados._

"_Rose, cierra sus ojos y guíala a la sala. Pueden ver solo ahí, ese espejo hará hermosas fotos."_

_No necesito decir que estaba completamente en shock cuando vi el reflejo de la mujer que todos decían que era yo. Mi cabello café obscuro había sido partido a un lado y torcido en un organizado caos de rizos que descansaban en mi nuca. Mi maquillaje estaba muy sencillo y de alguna manera acentuaban mis aburridos ojos cafés sin dejar de lucir natural. Y claro el vestido era perfecto, justo como había sabido que sería cuando me lo probé la primera vez._

_Intente lo mejor que pude bloquear lo que mi madre y Esme estaban diciendo mientras trataba de mantener mi postura sabiendo que si las escuchaba, sería el fin de todo._

_Todo lo demás después de eso fue borroso. Recuerdo a mi padre y Carlisle entrando a la habitación y abrazándome, y después fue como si estuviera viviendo un sueño mientras mi padre me guiaba al salón. Todas las personas que asistirían ya estaban sentadas y yo estaba lista para entrar cuando las chicas que amaba hicieron su entrada al salón, para estar de pie como testigos mientras me casaba con el hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo._

"_Lista mi niña." Pregunto Charlie mientras la puerta cerraba detrás de Alice._

"_Más de lo que tú sabes papa." Dije inclinándome para besarlo en la mejilla antes de que me bajar mi velo._

_Estaba segura que una vez que viera a Edward no sería capaz de decir mis votos. Estaba sin hablar, lo había visto en esmoquin numerosas veces, pero esta vez era mejor que todas esas veces juntas. Él estaba sensacional, y la mirada que tenía no era nada más que amor mientras caminaba hacia el para convertirme en su esposa._

_La parte en la ceremonia que más temía vino más rápido de lo que había pensado, y era la parte que más quería que terminara en este mundo. Estaba confiada esta mañana, y aun cuando caminaba el pasillo no había nada que pudiera arruinarnos esto. Pero no podía estar más equivocada._

"_Si hay alguien aquí que tenga alguna razón para que estas dos personas no contraigan santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle por siempre en paz," dijo el predicador mientras miraba a Edward amorosamente, sabiendo que no había posibilidad para que ninguna de las dos personas que tuvieran problemas con esta boda, pudierar haber entrado._

_Fuera de mi visión periférica vi a dos personas, sentadas a la mitad de los envitados, uno del lado de Edward y otro de mi lado._

"_Puedo pensar en una buena razón por la cual estos dos no deberían casarse," dijo Tanya quitando los lentes que estaba usando._

"_Yo también," dijo Jacob mientras caminaban hacia el pasillo._

"_¿Cuáles son las razones?" preguntó el ministro._

"_Él está enamorado de mí," dijo Tanya simplemente._

"_Como ella está enamorada de mí."_

_Abrí mi boca para hablar pero nada salió. La comunicación entre mi cerebro y mi boca no funcionaba._

"_¿Es verdad?" preguntó el ministro mirando a Edward y a mí._

"_Por supuesto que no, Jacob nunca ha sido algo más que un amigo para mí, y Tanya no ha hecho otra cosa que intentar sabotear mi relación con Edward desde que éramos niños," dijo mirando a Edward que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Y Edward ¿Tu que tienes que decir al respecto?"_

"_Lo siento mucho Bella," dijo tomando mis manos hacia sus labios y besándolos una vez más._

"_No, No, esto no está pasando. Edward piensa en lo que estás haciendo," dije._

"_Lo he estado pensando, y la verdad es que estoy enamorado de Tanya."_

_No podía hablar estaba completamente perdida en palabras mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes y sentí que podía ver a través de mí. Y después hice la última cosa que podía hacer, levante mi mano y la estampe su hermoso rostro, antes de girarme y correr a través del pasillo._

_Podía escuchar a todo gritándome mientras corría fuera del salón. Alice, Rosalie, Emma, Maggie, Emmett, Jasper, Greg y Derrick estaban corriendo detrás de mí._

"_Bella, Bella, espera," escuche a Alice llamar._

"Bella, ¿Qué hay de malo,? Estabas gritando," dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

"Oh Dios, ella lo va a arruinar, solo se que lo hara," dije poniendo mis manos en mi rostro.

"Oh cariño, él te ama. No dejara que ella arruine esto por ti," dijo ella.

"No puedo Alice, no puedo. Necesito verlo." Dije mientras el sollozo invadía mi cuerpo.

"Ok, ok , está bien. Lo puedes ver, haremos tiempo hoy," dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"Alice, ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo, ahora necesitamos calmarte cariño. ¿Por qué no te das un baño y yo ordeno el desayuno?"

Asentí y Salí rápidamente de la cama, ansiosa de lavar los miedos que mi sueño hizo relucir.

**Ok tengo que decir una cosa... se asustaron cierto? jajajaja gracias al cielo solo era un mal sueño =)**

**Muchas me han estado preguntando sobre la boda y que no las haga esperar solo les puedo dar un pequeño adelanto: "El siguiente capi es la bodaaaaaaaaaa" ajam ajam creo que ya dije mucho jajajaja las quiero mil gracias por leer y escribir sus lindas palabras**

**Espero que tengan un lindo comienzo de semana y nos leemos el proximo lunes las quiero xao**


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes son de la sra. Stephanie Meyer.**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo mas esperado de la temporada jajaj! Disfrutenlo, mil gracias por sus RR a: **

_Pacita Delitah Cullen **(Desgraciadamente nena, solo quedan 8 capis de esta historia, pero aun asi espero que disfruten cada uno de ellos) **yolabertay, Nessylitlecullen, Satara Cullen, yasmin-cullen, , marzze, crismery** (mil gracias a ti, ajajajaja creo que no las vamos a pasar agradeciendonos mutuamente,)**_

**Capítulo 48**

***Bella POV***

Mi ducha duro mucho más de que originalmente había planeado. El agua caliente estaba trabajando hermosamente en la tensión de mi espalda, que la pesadilla había provocado. Me vestí en el mismo vestido de playa que había usado en mi sueño, seque con la toalla mi cabello antes de ir a la suite. Alice, Rosalie, Emma y Maggie estaban sentadas en el balcón tomando café y esperándome para comer nuestro desayuno.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso Bells?" pregunto Maggie mientras me ofrecía un taza de café y añadía dos cucharaditas de azúcar y crema.

Tome aire y tome un trago de mi café antes de contestarle. "No, realmente no hay mucho de qué hablar. Tanya arruinaba todo. Pero voy a ignorar eso y pretender que nunca ocurrió. Voy a ver a Edward tan pronto como pueda, y después estaré bien. Esta noche me voy a convertir en su esposa, y después no habrá nada que pueda hacer para arruinar lo que nosotros tenemos."

Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por unos pocos minutos mientras ellas comían su desayuno. "Cuando terminemos Bells, secare tu cabello antes de ducharme. Claro si tu quieres," dijo Alice con una sonrisa conocida.

"Claro Alice, suena genial."

Alice seco mi cabello por mí, y yo me senté en el gran sillón de la sala de nuestra suite mientras las demás de las chicas se preparaban. Rosalie fue la última en terminar y mientras me levantaba para salir al spa ella me abrazo.

"Va a lograrlo Bella; todo va a salir perfectamente. Te lo prometo."

"Gracias Rose," dije abrazándola de regreso antes de tomar su brazo mientras caminábamos fuera de la habitación.

Me sentí como si estuviera viviendo mi sueño mientras caminaba dentro del spa, vi a mi madre, Esme y a Suzanne esperando por nosotras.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana Bella?" pregunto mi madre.

"Estoy mejor ahora." Dije con una sonrisa. Mire como mi madre y Esme intercambiaron miradas con Alice y Rosalie. Alice simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de guiarnos dentro del spa.

Me quite mi ropa y me envolví en una toalla gigante. Mire el reloj antes de caminar fuera del vestidor, encontrándome con el resto de las chicas, era antes de las once. Solo seis y media horas y seria la esposa de Edward.

Casi me quede dormida en la mesa de masaje mientras la masajista trabajaba en mi espalda baja y mis hombros. Las horas parecieron volar y antes de que lo supiera, la masajista salió para que pudiera cubrirme de nuevo. Justo cuando me senté y envolví la toalla a mí alrededor sonó un golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante." Dije sintiéndome mucho más ligera que antes.

Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no me moleste en ver, asumiendo que era la masajista regresando para hablarme.

"Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Mi cabeza volteo rápidamente y casi tire la toalla mientras brincaba de la toalla a sus brazos.

"Tranquila amor, Alice solo me dio 10 minutos. Y pir mucho que amaría tomar ventaja de ti en esa toalla, realmente preferiría que Alice no entrar con eso puesto," dijo con una suave risa.

"Oh Edward, te he extrañado," dije usando una mano para mantener la toalla en su lugar y la otra mano alrededor de su cuello.

"Yo También te he extrañado Bells," dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuelo, dejando un suave camino de besos hasta mi cuello. "¿Estas bien?, Alice dijo que estabas alterada."

"Estoy mejor ahora," prometí antes de besarlo suevamente.

Pareció ser menos de diez minutos después, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"Esa debe de ser Alice," dijo Edward dejando otro suave beso en mis labios.

"Solo pon el seguro a la puerta."

"Vamos amor, disfruta de este día. Al próxima vez que me veas, nos vamos a casar. Déjala divertirse, ¿ok?"

Suspire una vez más antes de asentir con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para revelar a Alice y Rosalie.

"Muy bien Edward, te quiero pero FUERA DE AQUÍ," dijo Alice tomándolo de su brazo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Edward rio y me beso una vez más antes de dejarla empujarlo fuera del cuarto.

"Te amo Bells," dijo sobre sus hombros mientras salía del spa.

La conversación fluyo fácilmente durante nuestro manicure y pedicura y antes de que supiera, estaba siendo guiada por Alice y Rosalie hacia el restaurante para el almuerzo. Intente participar activamente de la conversación durante el almuerzo pero me encontré a mí misma distraída por los nervios y la anticipación de la tarde.

A las tres en punto nosotras cinco regresamos al spa para arreglar nuestro cabello y maquillaje y justo como en mi sueño Alice le dio estrictas instrucciones a mi estilista que no me viera hasta que tuviera puesto mi vestido. La única cosa que había disfrutado de mi sueño fue la manera que el estilista había recogido mi cabello, y solo podía esperar que no me decepcionara.

Terminamos con el spa antes de las cuatro, y nos encontramos con el fotógrafo en el lobby antes de regresar a nuestra habitación.

Alice retiro mi vestido del closet y lo coloco en medio de los vestidos de dama de honor para el fotógrafo. Uno por uno, los vestidos fueron desapareciendo hasta que mi vestido estaba colgado solo.

"¿Lista Bells?" Pregunto Alice mientras ella y Rosalie mientras se colocaban a mi lado, vestidas de sus vestidos rosas pálidos.

"Hagámoslo."

Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, y justo como mi sueño sentí como cuando estaba finalmente puesto.

"Te ves increíble Bells," dijo Alice. Aun no la había visto pero podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz.

"Mary Alice Brandon, me senté en el salón por casi una hora para que me maquillaran, no voy a dejar las lágrimas lo arruine, así que mejor vas cortando eso ahora mismo." Dije colocando mis manos en mis caderas mientras me giraba para verla. No pude evitar reír, a pesar de sus lágrimas, mientras escuchaba al fotógrafo apretar el botón de la cámara.

"Ella tiene razón Bella," dijo Rosalie. Mire a mi hermana y no pude creer que ella también tuviera lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella ni siquiera había llorado en su propia boda, y ahí estaba ella llorando en la mía.

Rosalie tomo aire profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo, pero en lugar de hablarme a mi, ella miro a Alice. "¿Crees que pueda tener un momento con Bella?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Alice mientras ella y las otras dos chicas caminaban hacia la puerta. El fotógrafo no intento moverse y Alice se paró frente a las dos puertas de la habitación y aclaro su garganta.

"Ella está bien Alice, solo retírense." Dijo Rosalie dejando al fotógrafo más lejos desde donde nos encontrábamos.

"¿Está todo bien Rose?" pregunte después de que Alice cerrara la puerta.

Rosalie camino hacia el pequeño sofá que estaba frente a la ventana y tomo asiento, y después señalo el lugar que estaba aún lado de ella. Camine hacia el sillón y me senté con cuidado; Rosalie; tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente antes de hablar.

"Solo quería que supieras lo feliz que estoy de ganarte como mi hermana. Nunca fui alguien que tuviera muchas amigas, y realmente valoro la relación que tu yo tenemos."

"Oh Rosalie, yo también te quiero." Dije con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

Alice nos dio unos minutos más antes de interrumpir nuestra pequeña charla, y rápidamente remplazo a Rosalie en el sofá.

"Y bien Alice, ¿Me vas a dejar merme antes de que bajemos o voy a tener que esperar a que sea una mujer casada para ver cómo me veo en mi vestido de novia?" bromee mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Te quiero Bells," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Podía ver que aún seguía tratando de contener las lágrimas desde que me había puesto mi vestido, y casi giro mis ojos antes de que me contestara.

"Yo también te quiero Alice. Eres la mejor amiga que cualquier chica desearía tener, por eso eres mi dama de honor," dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mi abrazo con Alice, "Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y mi madre y Esme entraron a la habitación. "Oh Isabella," dijo mi madre. Llorar parecía ser más popular en mi boda de lo que había sido en la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, y no estaba del todo segura cuanto más podría ser capaz de contenerme.

"Ok, ok, hora del espejo," dijo Alice tomando mi mano y sacándome del abrazo de Esme. Alice coloco sus manos en mis ojos, mientras me guiaba a la sala. Mi madre y Esme estaban a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos y vi mi reflejo por primera vez. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho que sabía que estaba parada frente al espejo, no hubiera creído que el reflejo que estaba mirando era el mío.

"Estas hermosa," dijo mi madre.

Unos minutos después de los ramos habían sido entregados y estábamos listas para bajar las escaleras.

"Bella, vamos a bajar, tu padre subirá en un minuto, ¿Estarás bien por un minuto?" pregunto mi madre mientras todas caminaban hacia la puerta.

"Estaré bien mama, gracias," dije tomando mi ramo de las manos de Alice antes de que se les uniera al resto fuera de la habitación.

Camine de un lado a otro por unos momentos antes de que tocaran la puerta. Abrí la puerta y fue una sorpresa cuando encontré a Carlisle parado afuera, en lugar de mi padre.

"Oh Bella," dijo suavemente. "Estas absolutamente deslumbrante," dijo mientras caminaba dentro de la Suite. Podía oír al fotógrafo tomando fotos desde donde se encontraba detrás de mí, mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente.

"Tú y Edward van a ser muy felices. Puedo ver el amor que ustedes dos se tienen cada vez que se miran. Tú haces a mi hijo feliz, y me hace estar orgulloso de poder llamarte mi hija," dijo Carlisle.

"Gracias Carlisle, significa mucho para mí."

"Ahora, antes de que nos pongamos demasiado emocionales, vayamos abajo con tu padre. Él dijo que compartiría con migo, siendo que no tengo una hija propia. Así que puedo llevarte hasta el salón, y después él te lleva desde ahí. ¿Qué dices?" pregunto Carlisle ofreciéndome su brazo.

Tome aire profundamente mientras intentaba contener mis propias emociones antes de tomar el brazo de Carlisle y le permitía escoltarme fuera de la suite. Tomamos el elevador para bajar a la planta baja, y se detuvo frente a la gran escalera que estaba en el lobby cruzando el salón.

Pude ver a mi padre antes de que el pudiera verme, caminando lentamente al final de las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al último escalón Carlisle beso mi frente una vez más antes de entregarme a mi padre. El rápidamente camino hacia donde estaba mi madre, Esme y Emmett estaban parados y le ofreció su brazo a Esme, mientras que Emmett escoltaba a mi madre a su asiento.

"Hola Papá," dije

"Bella, luces…" dijo mi padre.

"Gracias papá," dije suavemente. Podía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, estaba en shock. Mi padre nunca fue alguien de emociones.

Tomo aire y cerro sus ojos por un segundo antes de decir," Vamos a casarte," dijo ofreciendo su brazo.

Tome el brazo de mi padre y deje que me guiara a las puertas del salón, donde todas mis damas de honor me estaban esperando. Alice me dio mi ramo y me dio un beso en la mejilla una vez más. Emma, Maggie y Rosalie me abrazaron rápidamente ates de que se formaran frente a las puertas mientras la ceremonia comenzaba.

Una por una fueron desapareciendo en el salón, y cuando Alice era la última que quedaba, mi padre se giró y beso mi frente una vez más. "Te amo Bells," dijo antes de bajarme el velo a mi rostro y girándose hacia la puerta.

No podía despegar mi mirada de él mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sus ojos verdes estaban bailando con entusiasmo, y no podía esperar hasta que estuviera en sus brazos de nuevo. Finalmente llegamos al final del pasillo, Charlie levando mi velo y me beso de nuevo.

"¿Quién da a esta mujer en matrimonio a este hombre?" preguntó el predicador.

"Su madre y yo," dijo Charlie mientras tomaba mi mano y se la daba a Edward.

"Cuídala hijo," dijo Charlie.

"Cada día de mi vida." Dijo Edward mientras levantaba mi mano a sus labios y las besaba suavemente.

Tomamos un paso hacia delante antes de girarme y entregarle a Alice mi ramo y así permitir a Edward tomara mis ambas manos.

El predicador comenzó con la ceremonia y con dificultada pude concentrarme con lo que él estaba diciendo, estaba perdida en los ojos de Edward. Solo pude ser capaz de bajarme de las nueves cuando Edward sonrió y escuche al predicador anunciar que era hora de decir nuestros votos, los cuales lo habíamos escrito nosotros mismos. La primera en decirlos era yo.

"Hoy, quiero que sepas lo afortunada que me siento por haber encontrado a la persona perfecta para mí, el único que me viene confortablemente y el que me da alegría y esperanza ilimitada y anticipación para el futuro. Cada día que estamos juntos, no haces otra cosa que hacerme feliz. El día que nos reconciliamos fue el día en el que me convertí realmente viva de nuevo, y hoy – nuestra boda- declaro mi amor y devoción por ti antes del mundo entero. Hago voto de estar a tu lado en los mejores y peores momentos, y hago voto de darte lo mejor que tengo desde hoy hasta nuestros últimos días."

Había sido fuerte el día entero, y estaba determinada que pasaría mis votos sin romper en llanto, pero falle miserablemente. Mientras decía las últimas líneas de mis votos sentí las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro, y Edward en todas su perfección levanto su mano para secarlas.

"¿Cuándo fue cuando nos enamoramos? ¿Fue cuando teníamos 18 o 16, quizá 10? No lose porque la verdad es que no puedo ver el tiempo que no he estado enamorado de ti. Siempre supe que tu era la única que podía mirar mis ojos y ver mi alma. Nuestro noviazgo fue de los mejores días de mi vida, para ti que te has convertido no solo en mi amante y compañera, pero de nuevo mí mejor amiga. Quiero ser tu amante, te compañero y tu mejor amigo por el resto de mi vida. Prometo amarte y animarte, mantenerte cerca de mí y con fidelidad, ser tu apoyo en tiempos de necesidad, hacerte reír y abrazarte cuando llores, abrazarte con el más grande respeto y honor como tu mereces por el resto de mi vida."

Hice lo mejor que pude para regular mi respiración durante los votos de Edward para que no me desmayara completamente. Estaba muy aliviada cuando el predicador paso la parte de las objeciones. "Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Tomas a Edward como tu marido, para vivir en santo matrimonio? ¿Amaras, honraras y lo alentaras desde este día en adelante, renuncia a todos, guardarte solo para él, por el tiempo que ustedes dos vivan?"

"Acepto."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Tomas a Isabella como tu esposa, para vivir en santo matrimonio? ¿Amaras, honraras y la alentaras desde este día en adelante, renuncia a todos, guardarte solo para ella, por el tiempo que ustedes dos vivan?"

Estaba conteniendo mi respiración en este punto, esperando a que Edward corriera gritando del salón.

"Acepto," dijo suavemente.

El predicador giro hacia donde estaba Alice, quien le dio anillos. El lo tomo por un minuto y dijo, "Que este anillo sea bendecido para que él que lo va a dar y ella que lo va a usar pueda cumplir en paz, y continúen enamorados hasta el final de su vida," dijo antes de dárselo a Edward.

"Edward levanto su mano y dijo, "Recibe este anillo, como símbolo de nuestra unión. Úsalo como símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso," después deslizo el anillo en mi dedo.

El predicador giro hacia Emmett quien el entrego el anillo de Edward, y repitió las palabras para bendecir el anillo. "Que este anillo sea bendecido para que ella que lo va a dar y el que lo va a usar pueda cumplir en paz, y continúen enamorados hasta el final de su vida,"

Tome el anillo y tome la mano izquierda de Edward mientras decía, "Recibe este anillo, como símbolo de nuestra unión. Úsalo como símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso,"

Tenía ganas de saltarme el resto de la ceremonia y sellar nuestros votos con un beso, pero espere pacientemente mientras el predicador continuaba.

"Que esta pareja se preparen para continuar para seguir dando, ser capaces de perdonar y experimentar más y más alegrías con cada día que pase, con cada año. Edward y Bella, ahora comienzan sus vidas juntas de casados, esperamos que tengan asistencia cariñosa de sus familiares, el constante apoyo de sus amigos y una vida larga con buena salud y un amor eterno. Con lo mucho que Edward y Bella han consentido vivir juntos por siempre en matrimonio, habiendo dichos sus votos, y habiendo declarado lo mismo dándose los anillos. Los declaro marido y mujer."

Él se giró hacia Edward, sonrió y dijo, "Puedes besar a la novia,"

Mi cuerpo entero reacciono cuando sentí los labios de Edward en los mío. Satisfacción y pura felicidad corrió atreves de mi cuerpo mientras sentía sus labios e los míos. Demasiado rápido se apartó e inclino su cabeza en frente. "Mi esposa," susurro mientras levantaba nuestras alegres manos y acaricio mi mejilla con la parte trasera de mi mano.

"Damas y Caballeros, es un placer presentarles por primera vez, al Sr. Y la Sra. De Edward Cullen."

**Yo tambien acepto! y con esos votos que dijo como no aceptar! jajajaja, yo tambien quiero ser Sra. de cullen pero bueno me conformare con actualizar cada luner para ustedes jajaja las quiero mil gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el proximo capi, tengan un bonito fin de semana bye.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

****

Hola a todas! Antes que nada me gustaria pedirles una disculpa por haberme ausentado 2 semanas, realmente no fue mi intencion y me gustaria explicarles lo que esta sucediendo:

Ok. resulta que hace 2 semanas, comenze a tener problemas con mi laptop (en realidad ya llevo meses con esto, pero hace 2 semanas se puso peor) no me dejaba ni siquiera entrar al sistema... que digo entrar... NO ME DEJABA PRENDERLA! no podia hacer nada, me encontraba muy triste, enojada, desepcionada... no se supone que una laptop tecnicamente nueva (tiene 2 años) que no costo cualquier cosa, se arruine de la noche a la mañana, y mas cuando esta protegida y su uso es meramente escolar ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? Hoy gracias a Dios la pude prender despues de dos semanas... Feliz me siento... pero no se cuanto me vaya a durar esto. La pienso mandar a revision y despues a arreglar, no se cuanto tiempo tome espero que no mas de 4 dias. Asi que porfavor, no se molesten, ni desesperen si no actualizo costantemente, no pienso dejar el ficc solo necesito tiempo para arreglar esto. MIL GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIO.

Ahora cambiando el tema a una cosa mas feliz! bueno que hoy subo el capi 49 y el proximo es el 50! y queria aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado estos 50 capitulos, han sido las mejores lectoras de todo FF., gracias por esperar pacientemente cada capitulo, gracias por leerlo con amor, gracias por su preocupacion, gracias por su comprencion, gracias por ser las personas mas importante en mis historias, traducciones etc. Mil gracias por todo. Queria aprovechar el momento por que nose cuando mi compu quiera volver a prender y la verdad no me quiero quedar con las ganas de decirselos. son una y cada una de ustedes lo mejor que hay para una escritora las quiero!

Siento no poner sus nombres pero aundo corta de tiempo, prometo que el proximo capi sin falta mensionare a cada una de ustedes mil gracias, y ahora si no les quito mas su tiempo, espero que disfruten este capi XD!

**Capítulo 49**

Edward era mi esposo. Yo era la Señora de Edward Anthony Cullen. Bella Cullen. No pude evotar sentirme tranquila cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros y mis damas de honor se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos y darnos besos y abrazos. Estaba en el cima de mundo, y no había nada que pudiera arruinarme esta noche.

Las fotografías tomaron más tempo de lo que me hubiera gustado, era eran un mal realmente necesario. Mi madre, Esme y Alice nunca me perdonarían si retiraba las fotografías del dia de mi boda. Finalmente después de que parecieran como tres horas, aunque era probablemente que solo hubiera sido una hora, el fotógrafo estaba satisfecho con las que había tomado. Los invitados fueron llevados a la recepción, mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos hasta que nos anunciaran.

"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche Sra. Cullen?"

"No, no creo que lo hayas hecho," dije mientras sentí sus brazos encerrar mi cintura y jalarme hasta su pecho.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto serio.

Pensé un momento antes de contestar. "¿Aliviada?" Pregunte.

Me miro un una ceja levantada por un momento, esperando a que continuara. "si, creo que Aliviada seria la correcta emoción. Conseguimos atravesar la ceremonia sin un desastre de mayor escala, no eche a perder mis votos, y tú no corriste fuera del salón, así que creo que estoy bien," dije robando un beso.

"Y tu pesadilla no se hizo realidad ¿Verdad?"

"No, y se que nunca lo pudo haber sido. Estamos unidos en santo matrimonio y con un poco de suerte, entenderán la pista y se mantendrán alejados."

"Te amo Bella."

"Yo también te amo."

Edward se inclinó para besarme, abrazándome mas fuerte mientras me besaba. Hubiera estado contenta de quedarme en sus brazos en el lobby por el resto de la noche, pero aparentemente nuestros invitados tenían otros planes.

"Señor Cullen, están listos para usted y su novia Señor." Dijo uno de los que atendían el hotel, arruinando nuestro momento con éxito.

"¿lista Sra. Cullen?" pregunto Edward mientras me ofrecía sus brazo.

"Más te vale creerlo," dije tomando su brazo y caminando hacia la entrada del salon de doble puertas

Todos nuestros invitados estaban aplaudiendo mientras caminábamos dentro del salón de baile, y Alice y Rosalie estaban a mi lado en cuestión de segundos. Las deje alejarme del brazo de Edwad de mala gana, mientras me empujaban hacia mi asiento.

"Bella lo hiciste maravillosamente, fue la cosa más conmovedora he visto. ¿Cuándo escribiste tus votos, no puedo creer que no me hayas dejado leerlos antes de la boda." dijo Alice mientras enredaba su brazo en uno mío.

"Bella, tú y Edward lucen tan maravillosamente juntos, tus fotografías van a estar hermosas," dijo Rosalie tomando su lugar a mi otro lado.

"Gracias chicas, por estar ahí para mí, no tienen una idea lo que significa para mi tenerlas a ambas en mi vida."

La recepción comenzó, la cena fue servida y Edward y yo pasamos más tiempo separados de lo que me hubiera gustado. Estaba parada en un pequeño círculo, con mi copa de vino en mi mano, hablando con algunos amigos de la preparatoria cuando las luces fueron tenuemente apagadas y el Dj comenzó a hablar. Difícilmente note la canción lenta que comenzaba a tocar hasta que Edward vino detrás de mí.

"¿Me concedes este baile Sra. Cullen?" pregunto suavemente entregándome su mano. Sonreí y puse mi copa en la mesa más cercana, y tome su mano para que me guiara a la pista de baile. Cuando llegamos al centro de la pista de baile, las luces disminuyeron y Edward pego su cuerpo al mío, mientras bailábamos nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer. La hermosa balada, de nuevo de Brad Paisley comenzó a sonar en las bocinas y fue todo lo que pude hacer cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre las mejillas, mientras Edward me abrazaba cerca.

I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you.

You had me mesmerized.  
And three weeks later in the front porch light,

taking forty five minutes to kiss goodnight.  
I hadn't told you yet, but I thought I loved you then.

Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world.

And I just can't believe, the way I feel about you girl.  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been.

We've come so far since that day.  
And I thought I loved you then.

I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you.

You were so surprised.  
There people around but I didn't care.

I got down on one knee right there.  
And once again, I thought I loved you then.

Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world.

And I just can't believe, the way I feel about you girl.  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been.

We've come so far since that day.  
And I thought I loved you then.

I can just see you, with a baby on the way.

I can just see you, when your hair is turning grey.  
What I can't see is how I'm ever going to love you more.

But I've said that before.

Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world.

And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl.  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in

and I'll look at you and say,

And I thought I loved you then.  
And I thought I loved you then.

Cuando la canción termino, Edward se inclinó para besarme suavemente antes de girarse y posar mis manos en las manos de Charlie, que estaba parado detrás de el. "¿Puedo robártela?" preguntó el.

"Claro," dijo Edward retirándose y dejando la pista a mi padre y a mi. El coro de "I love her first" de Heartland comenzó y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

"Prométeme que ustedes dos no se van a convertir en extraños Bells," dijo mi padre. Alce la cabeza para mirarlo y pude ver las lágrimas que estaba combatiendo y casi rompe mi corazón.

"Ni siquiera lo soñaría papa," dije suavemente recargando mi cabeza en sus hombros y dejándolo que me guiara alrededor de la pista de baile para bailar el resto de la canción.

Cuando la canción termino, permití a mi padre escoltarme fuera de la pista, de regreso a donde Edward estaba esperándome. Cuando llegue me dio una nueva copa, y se inclinó para besarme rápidamente antes de decir. "Mi turno." Alejándose hacia la pista de baile.

Esme estaba esperando por el en el centro de la pista cuando. "Because you love me" de Celine Dion, comenzó a sonar y aunque pensé que ya había terminado con la montaña rusa de emociones, me encontré de nuevo con migo misma, luchando en contener las lágrimas.

Gracias al cielo después que la canción terminara el DJ invito a todos a la pista de nuevo, permitiéndome tiempo para controlar mis emociones antes de encontrarme con alguien. Sabía que aun tenia por lo menos 3 o 4 bailes en lo que sobraba de la noche y necesitaba un momento antes de que pudiera manejarlo de nuevo.

El pastel fue cortado y los discursos fueron hechos, tire el ramo, baile hasta que se me saliera el corazón, y estaba segura que habíamos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer en la fiesta de la boda. Era casi las 10 en punto cuando fue en busca de mi sobrino. Lo encontré acomodado en las piernas de Esme y no pude evitar tomarlo conmigo.

"Bella ¿Estas segura que quieres cargarlo con tu vestido de novia? ¿Qué pasa si se enferma o se marea?" pregunto Esme mientras me lo pasaba.

"Soy positiva Esme, Él es el único hombre de mi vida con el que no he bailado aun." Dije mientras lo abrazaba cerca de mí y lo balanceaba de un lado a otro a la par de la canción lenta que estaban tocando al fondo

Estaba perdida bailando con mi sobrino, sosteniéndolo cerca y soñando con el día en el que bailaría con mí bebe. Estaba consiente que el fotógrafo estaba en algún lugar detrás de mí, tomando fotografías cuando escuche la voz de Edward dirigiéndose a nuestros invitados.

"Damas y Caballeros ¿Puedo tener su atención por favor?" pregunto pausando por un momento. "Me gustaría agradecerles por estar aquí, y espero que todos se la estén pasando bien. Bella y yo estamos a punto de llamarlo noche, pero antes de que lo hagamos tengo la última sorpresa para ella. Así que Bella, podrías por favor…" pregunto apuntando al gran piano negro que había sido depositado hace unos minutos.

Esme se levantó para tomar a Landón de mis brazos, pero me negué y seguí cargándolo mientras me dirigía a Edward donde estaba el piano.

"Esta es para ti amor," dijo suavemente.

Podía escuchar la melodía de mi nana convertida en una poderosa balada que estaba tocando, y fue en ese momento que me rendía a las lágrimas. Había manejado combatir contra las lágrimas en nuestro primer baile, durante el baile con mi padre. No llore cuando baile con Carlisle o con Emmett, no llore cuando cortamos el pastel y no llore cuando mi mejor amiga desde el noveno año alcanzo el ramo. Había hecho lo imposible para no llorar desde que había dicho mis votos, pero ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de evitarlo cuando Edward comenzó a tocar para mí.

Edward beso mis lágrimas y nos abrazó a ambo a Landon y a mi antes de hablar de nuevo. "Un día amor, va a ser tu y yo sentados con nuestro hijo mientras toco para ti,"

"No puedo esperar," dije suavemente entre mis lágrimas y el me beso de nuevo.

"Vamos, un último baile antes de que nos vallamos." Dije ofreciéndome su brazo.

Tome su mano y me pare, mientras sostenía a Landon cerca. Edward me guío a la pista de baile y juntos bailamos "Amazed" de Lonestars mientras sostenía a mi sobrino entre nosotros dos.

Cuando la canción término Edward me guío hacia donde nuestros padres estaban sentados y yo le entre de regreso a Landon a Esme, y bese su frente antes de regresar y tomar el brazo de Edward.

"¿Lista Amor" pregunto Edward.

Sonreí y lo bese suavemente antes de liberar mi brazo y tomar su mano. Me despedí de todo mundo, mis padres, los invitados antes de que Edward y yo saliéramos del salón por última vez.

El DJ comenzó a hablar pidiéndoles a los invitados que tomaran sus bolsas de pétalos y se reunieran a la salida. Edward se inclinó para besarme una vez más antes de que camináramos en medio del pasillo, formado por aquellos que nos amaban. Había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, todo mundo gritaba sus felicitaciones y adiós. Nos fuimos de la recepción y nos preparamos para comenzar el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
